Corazón de Hielo
by Mizuho
Summary: El amor prohibido es el tema principal de esta historia, donde nuestros personajes deberán sufrir y tomar decisiones que bien podrían cambiar el curso de las mismas.
1. Chapter 1

**Corazón de Hielo**

**By Mizuho**

**Disclaimer: Esto es sólo político. Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad… bla,bla, quién no lo sabe? Vamos a la historia.**

El amor prohibido es el tema principal de esta historia, donde nuestros personajes deberán sufrir y tomar decisiones que bien podrían cambiar el curso de las mismas. Enfrentando a una sociedad que aún en nuestros tiempos no ve con buen ojo las uniones entre las clases sociales diferentes, crea murmullo el concubinato y escándalo el embarazo fuera del matrimonio, también deben enfrentar a sus familias y arriesgar lo que les ha sido asegurado al nacer, a cambio del amor.

**Capítulo I**

**Vida Secreta**

Una joven de larga cabellera oscura como el azabache, camina apresurada por las bullosas calles de Tokio mientras intenta esquivar, taxis, personas, ciclistas y mantener en equilibrio cuatro tazas de hirviente café. Llegó al edificio y sin aminorar el paso, logró colarse al interior del ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban.

-Por Kami, Kagome, debiste llamarme!

-No te preocupes…

-Aún está caliente?

-Sí…

-Dejaste tu almuerzo otra vez…

-Rayos!

-No te preocupes, traje suficiente…

Al abrirse las puertas Kagome salió del ascensor.

-Pasa por mi oficina…

-Gracias, Rin!

Rin la vio alejarse. Kagome apenas dejó su cartera en su escritorio y entró en la oficina de su jefe, colocó el café en su sitio, los sobres con el azúcar a un lado, el periódico New York Times, unas impresiones de las noticias más importantes de Estados Unidos, un periódico japonés y el reporte de la situación de la bolsa de valores al abrir el mercado ese día. Salió de la oficina y organizó su escritorio. En ese momento, pasó frente a ella su jefe.

-Buen día, Inuyasha-sama…

-Toma la libreta y ven a la oficina.

-Enseguida, señor…

Kagome entró en la oficina, Inuyasha se acomodó en su sillón y tomó el café.

-Esto tiene chocolate…

Kagome abrió los ojos cuales faroles.

-Y bien?

-Lo siento, señor…

-Lo sientes? Qué pasó? Dónde está mi vainilla francesa?

-Sobre mi escritorio…

-Entonces tráigalo! O espera que le salgan patas y venga solo?

-No señor…

Kagome fue por el café, al volver intentó explicarse.

-Generalmente el vaso lo dice por fuera, al parecer se equi…

-No me interesa…

-Lo siento, señor…

Inuyasha vertió el contenido de los sobres de azúcar y levantó la mirada.

-No tienes algo que hacer?

-Me dijo que trajera la libreta…

-Ah, sí… quiero que convoques una reunión de directivos para el miércoles… a las 6 de la tarde…

-El miércoles?

-Sí… hay algún problema?

-El miércoles es noche buena, señor…

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la sien.

-El jueves, entonces.

-El jueves es Navidad…

-Me importa un comino el día que sea! Debe ser esta semana!

-Qué le parece mañana?

-Tengo el día ocupado.

-No señor… no tiene nada después de las 12…

-Bien, entonces convócalo como un almuerzo. Encárgate de todo lo demás.

-Algo más, señor?

-Manda a la lavandería por mi traje negro y busca en Ferragamo unos zapatos negros…

-Con cordones o mocasines?

-Mocasines, sencillos, nada de diseños. Y pasa por el consultorio de mi ortopeda para buscar las plantillas, dijo que estarían para hoy.

-Señor… y el menú del almuerzo.

-Te pedí que te encargaras de eso.

-De acuerdo. Algo más?

-Nada más…

Kagome salió de la oficina y se encargó de inmediato de las tareas.

……………………………………

Rin entra a la oficina con una humeante taza de café, parado frente a la ventana, viendo hacia abajo, está un hombre, alto, fornido, de corta y densa cabellera rubia platinada. Se da vuelta, sus ojos cuales panales empapados de miel se fijan en ella.

-Buen día, Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Buenos días, Rin.

-Su café, señor…

-Gracias…

Rin iba a salir, pero él le ordenó no hacerlo y cerrar la puerta, Rin le obedeció y apenas se escuchó el cierre de la cerradura, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban.

-Ayer fui un completo idiota… Rin, me perdonas?

-No…

-Por favor, preciosa…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no me hagas esto…

Sesshoumaru la hizo dar vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

-Vamos…

-No, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru continuó besándola hasta que ella cedió y le respondía los besos. Se separaron, ella bajó la cabeza y quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Ya no quiero seguir así… compréndelo, por favor…

-Sólo un poco más…

-Sesshoumaru… es mejor para los dos… esto es una tortura! No podemos estar juntos y lo sabes!

-No me pongas una excusa tan estúpida como el dinero!

-Eso es precisamente lo que nos separa.

-No me dejes, Rin por lo que más quieras…

-Aún no comprendes que eres tú… Ya no sé cómo explicarle a Emma porqué papá no vive con nosotras… además… estamos levantando sospechas, todo el mundo se comienza a pregunta cómo es que siendo madre soltera sigo trabajando aquí…

-A nadie le debe interesar eso…

-A mí me interesa! Es mi nombre el que está en boca de toda la empresa! Es el nombre de mi familia…

-Cómo te interesas por eso?

-Ya le causé suficientes problemas… Sesshoumaru, es lo mejor para Emma, está confundida!

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé… crees que no quisiera vivir con mi hija? Ya me he perdido bastante de su vida como estoy ahora!

Rin notó el dolor en sus ojos, acarició su mejilla y lo sintió apoyarse en su mano.

-Cancelaré todo tu itinerario y diré que estás enfermo… ve a mi casa, la iré a buscar a la guardería y te la llevaré…

-Por eso es que te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Rin se encargó de lo demás. Al terminar con todo lo pendiente en la oficina, fue por la niña. Apenas se asomó a la puerta y la pequeña sonrió.

-Mama!

Rin sonrió y luego de que la maestra le permitiera entrar, se acercó a la pequeña de lacia cabellera rubia y ojos grisáceos. Luego de organizar todo, se marcharon. Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña sólo intuyó la presencia de su padre y temblaba de la emoción, al verlo, Rin la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

-PAPA!!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

-Mi princesita!!!

La pequeña se aferró a su cuello mientras él le llenaba la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, mi princesita! Me hiciste tanta falta!

Rin dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras los veía y sonreía.

-Qué tal si ustedes dos se divierten mientras yo me voy a poner algo más cómodo…

Fue como si no hablara, Sesshoumaru continuó concentrado en su hija, Rin subió las escaleras y en la habitación, se cambió el traje y camisa por unos cómodos jeans y una blusa. Decidió dejarlos solos un rato y se quedó admirando su jardín desde el balcón.

-Preciosa…

Rin levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Ven con nosotros…

-Pensé que querías estar sólo con ella…

Sesshoumaru dejó a la pequeña sentada en la cama y abrazó a Rin.

-Quiero estar sólo… sólo con las dos mujeres de mi vida…

Rin sonrió tímidamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Se besaron apasionadamente, la pequeña Emma rió y se tapó los ojos. Se separaron riendo, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y cada uno la besó en una mejilla.

-Quieres ver lo que me compraste?

-Sí…

Rin le mostró un diminuto baby doll rojo y un gorro de Santa Claus. Sesshoumaru rió.

-Cuándo lo estrenamos?

-Hm… cuando me des un aumento…

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Papa…

Emma halaba el cabello de su padre.

-Emma… Emma… Emma! No me va a crecer porque lo hales!

-No le grites, Sesshoumaru…

-Gomen, papa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si te quedas con ella y yo me encargo de unos pendientes?

-Qué cosas tienes pendientes?

-Serán unos minutos en la computadora.

Sesshoumaru se quedó junto a Rin, ella primero entró en la página de Internet de un banco para consultar su balance. La primera, no logró leer nada, en la segunda, detuvo su mano antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

-Cien dólares?

-Kami… porqué no te fuiste a jugar con Emma?

-Rin, qué está pasando?

-Nada…

-Rin.

Rin suspiró.

-No tengo dinero para pagar la casa, ni para hacer compras…

-Porqué no me lo dijiste?

Rin se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Ya tengo suficiente con ser tu amante para también estarte pidiendo dinero.

-Tú no eres mi amante!

-Y qué diablos soy, entonces?!

-Eres mi mujer!

-Los hombres no esconden a sus mujeres! Esconden a sus amantes!

-Rin, te lo he dicho en todos los idiomas, no puedo hacer pública nuestra relación!

Rin exhaló.

-Mira, olvídalo, de acuerdo?

-Rin… ya pagaron el doble sueldo…

-Y así mismo se esfumó. No me alcanza el dinero, Sesshoumaru. Tenía dos meses de atrasos en la cuenta de la luz, del teléfono… Emma está creciendo muy rápido y aunque no lo quiera, gasto demasiado en ropa para ella. Subieron la renta, lo sabías? La casa es maravillosa, y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo pagarla…

-No vas a volver al cuartucho ese donde vivías.

-Vivía ahí porque es lo que puedo pagar. Mi sueldo es el mismo.

-Entonces te subiré el sueldo. Cuánto necesitas?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Cuánto necesitas para cubrir todos los gastos?

-500 dólares…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Considéralo hecho…

Sacó su billetera y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito.

-Paga lo que debes ahora.

-Sesshoumaru.

-Págalo todo.

Rin aceptó el plástico. Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Emma.

-Papa, no peez mama tizde…

-No estaba peleando con mamá…

Poco después, Rin se unió a ellos.

-Gracias…

-Lo que necesites, mi amor… lo que necesites…

Rin preparó la comida, Sesshoumaru disfrutó de comer con ellas y de ver a Rin dándole de comer a la pequeña. Poco después, Emma se acomodó entre sus brazos y se quedó dormida.

-Emma…

-Es la hora de su siesta…

Rin la llevó a su cama, salió de la habitación con Sesshoumaru.

-Tenemos que hablar…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y esperó a que Rin hablara.

-Yo… Sesshoumaru… yo…

-Rin… sé que estás desesperada… que no quieres seguir así… pero…

-Sesshoumaru, nuestra hija es una bastarda!

-No!

-Llámalo como quieras… yo te amo y no me arrepiento, pero hasta cuándo, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, volvió a verla, está vez con los ojos rojos.

-No me la quites… Rin, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me quites a mi hija… intento deshacerme de la cláusula de matrimonio, por favor, sólo ten paciencia…

-Sessh…

Rin acarició su rostro, él cerró los ojos y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No me la quites… Rin, esa niña es lo que más amo en todo el mundo…

-Y tú eres lo que ella más ama… cómo me puedes creer tan cruel como para separarlos?

-No lo sé, Rin! No lo sé… yo también estoy desesperado… créeme que no quiero separarme de ustedes ni por un día… no quiero! Yo quiero ver a mi hija crecer… quiero estar cerca cuando necesite algo, cuando haga algo por primera vez… quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos lo maravillosa que es… y no puedo! No puedo ni siquiera darle mi nombre…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, escucharon un moqueo y vieron a Emma frente a ellos, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Sesshoumaru abrió los brazos y la pequeña corrió a él, la abrazó con fuerza y con su pañuelo le limpió la carita.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Papa lloda…

-Estoy triste, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, princesa… papá te ama…

Rin tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Te voy a esperar, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru levantó su mano, la propia temblorosa y la acercó a sus labios.

……………………………

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde cuando Kagome tuvo tiempo para comer lo que Rin le había dejado. Apenas terminó de comer, Inuyasha la llamó para asignarle otras cosas.

Rin se encargó de reorganizar la agenda de Sesshoumaru para equilibrar el día libre. Los vio jugar toda la tarde.

**Flashback. –**

Una muy pálida Rin entra en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien?

-Sí, señor…

Sesshoumaru se despide de su cliente y una vez solos, cierra la puerta.

-Rin… Rin! No estás bien!

Rin se desmayó entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru, preocupado llamó a emergencias y Rin fue sacada del edificio en una camilla.

Rin despertó en el hospital, Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado.

-Sessh…

-Hola, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru besó la mano que sostenía y acarició sus mejillas.

-Kami, qué pasó?

-Cálmate… te desmayaste en mi oficina…

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Rin… sabías que estás embarazada?

-QUÉ?!

-Shh…

-No! No es posible! Sesshoumaru… yo… yo… de verdad estoy embarazada?

-Sí…

-Kami, qué voy a hacer?!

Rin se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru… si quieres que renuncie…

-De ninguna manera! No te alejarás de mí.

-Pero… qué…

-Rin… es nuestro hijo…

-Sessh… tú… tú estás feliz…

-Si…

-Tú estás feliz?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

-Pero… no podemos…

-Dame tiempo, mi amor… dame tiempo y seremos una familia…

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre.

-Seremos una gran familia…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin consiguió calma en sus palabras.

-Yo no lo planeé…

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… fui yo…

-Cómo?!

-Tal vez pueda forzar las cosas entre nosotros con un embarazo…

-Pero… no Sesshoumaru! Si se enteran pueden separarnos! Al menos como tu secretaria no levanto sospechas…

-Pero Rin…

-Tendremos que mentir…

**Fin del Flashback. –**

Rin se acercó a ellos a la hora de la cena, pasó su mano entre la densa cabellera de Sesshoumaru.

-Quieres algo especial para cenar?

-Lo que quieras hacer, mi amor…

Después de cenar, Rin llevó a la pequeña a su cama.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Papá…

-Estoy cansado también, princesa…

-Papa, no de vaya… mama tizde…

-No me iré, cariño… voy a dormir con mamá…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la vio quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Rin, quien luego la acomodó y salieron de la habitación.

-Estaría de más si te pidiera que te quedaras?

-Sí…

Rin bajó la mirada, él le levantó el rostro con sus dedos en su barbilla y la besó con ternura.

-Porque no iré a ninguna parte…

Rin sonrió y se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo!

……………………………

Inuyasha está sentado en el sillón frente al televisor en su apartamento. Se toma todo el contenido de un vaso en sus manos y vierte más whisky en el mismo.

-Cómo me deshago de ese estúpido contrato?

Cierra los ojos y evoca la figura de Kagome.

-Lamento tanto no poder amarte libremente… soy un estúpido!

………………………

Rin se aferraba a la musculosa espalda de Sesshoumaru, mientras sentía que si no lo hacía, se desarmaría.

-Ah, mi amor!

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, unidos en cuerpo, alma y mente. Sesshoumaru se relajó sobre ella, descansando sobre su pecho.

-Oh, Kami!

-Preciosa…

-Ah, un orgasmo como ese sólo sucede una vez en la vida…

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y acarició su pecho.

-Ven a pasar la Navidad con nosotras…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru la vio cerrar los ojos y besarlo.

-Lo sé… no puedes… pero al menos lo intenté…

-Rin…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Que descanses, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormida, aferrada a su pecho, pronunciar su nombre en sueños, pero lo que lo golpeó fue verla llorar antes de dormir.

Rin despertó sintiendo caricias en todo su cuerpo.

-Sessh… ah! Kami!

Sesshoumaru saboreó sus dedos, sin decir palabra, separó sus piernas y rozó sus sexos.

-Esperas una invitación?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y entró en ella volviéndose un prisionero y esclavo de sus deseos.

…………………………………

Rin preparaba el desayuno, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Vendré esta noche…

-Está bien…

-Rin…

-No tienes una cámara de video?

-Video? No…

…………………………

En la oficina, volvían a ser jefe y empleada.

-Inuyasha convocó un almuerzo de la directiva…

-Necesita que lleve algo extra?

-Lo usual…

-Bien… necesita algo más?

-Nada más, gracias…

-Con permiso…

-Er… joven…

Rin se detuvo y volvió frente al hombre que estaba en la oficina.

-Podría traerme una taza de té con unas gotas de limón?

-Sí, espere un momento.

-Yo también quiero una.

-Sí, señor…

Rin salió de la oficina.

-Papá, con respecto al contrato…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Papá, por Kami, yo quiero saber si a ti te obligaron a casarte con alguien? Yo no quiero casarme con esa mujer!

-De hecho… sí me obligaron… me casé con tu madre por negocios…

-Y todos sabemos lo miserable que fue mientras estuvieron casados.

-Respétame, muchachito de pacotilla!

-Tú no respetaste a mi madre nunca!

-Eres un idiota. Acaso te crees que de verdad te vas a casar enamorado?

-No lo hiciste? No te casaste enamorado de Izayoi?

-Tú…

-Papá, no me voy a casar con una mujer que no quiero y no hay poder en la tierra que me haga cambiar de opinión. Y hoy, en el almuerzo, lo voy a dejar bien claro.

Rin había escuchado todo, entró con una bandeja. Luego de servirles, volvió a salir.

-Por cierto… necesito una secretaria nueva…

-Recursos humanos está en la quinta planta.

-Qué tal se desenvuelve tu secretaria?

-Excelente y se va a quedar conmigo.

-Vamos, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin ha sido la única secretaria lo suficientemente eficiente como para no querer cortarle la cabeza. Se queda donde está.

-Bien, bien…

Rin tocó la puerta y entró en la oficina. Sesshoumaru la notó pálida.

-No la he llamado…

-Señor… necesito un permiso…

-Para…

-Mi… mi hija tuvo un accidente… de verdad tengo que irme…

-Está bien, vaya…

Rin se fue a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a un muy ansioso Sesshoumaru que sobre todo, debía guardar apariencias, siendo incapaz incluso de cargar con una fotografía de su hija en la billetera, por miedo a que la vieran mientras sacaba una tarjeta. Rin llegó al hospital donde habían llevado a Emma.

-Emma!

-Mama!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Emma, mi amor… qué pasó?!

-Itai, mama…

La encargada de la guardería, le explicó que la pequeña resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza al caer. La doctora le dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que la mantuviera en observación. Al volver a la casa, apenas la acomodó en su cuna, sonó su celular.

-Por Kami, Rin, qué pasó?

-Se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Tengo que vigilarla.

-Pero está bien?

-Sí…

-Me la pasas?

-Emma, cariño, papá quiere hablar contigo.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, mi princesa… ya te sientes bien?

Sesshoumaru habló con ella, al sentir que alguien abría la puerta de su oficina, terminó la llamada.

……………………………………

**N/A: Bueno, qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y saben que mi inspiración depende de sus reviews. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Noche Buena

**Capítulo II**

**Noche Buena**

Durante el almuerzo, Sesshoumaru reafirmó su negativa de aceptar la cláusula de matrimonio.

-O eliminamos la cláusula, o no hay trato…

-Debe haber un matrimonio.

-Entonces que se case otro. Yo no lo haré.

Sesshoumaru cayó en una cuenta mayor, comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Por qué insisten en que sea yo?

-Bueno… es que…

-No será que están interesados en una tajada mayor?

-Qué?! De qué hablas?

-Hablo de las acciones de mi madre… que por cierto, sólo las manejo ya que ella sigue con vida y al ser herencia, no entran en partición de matrimonio… estaban al tanto de esto, verdad? Las herencias no se dividen en los divorcios.

Sesshoumaru se levantó.

-No me voy a casar con nadie que no me de la real gana de hacerlo. Y es mi palabra final.

……………………………………

Kagome llegó a su casa y sintió la soledad envolverla, tomó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Rin… cómo estas? No te vi en el almuerzo.

-Estoy en la casa, Emma se golpeó la cabeza.

-Kami, está bien?

-Sí… ella está bien…

-Me alegro…

Kagome decidió ir a verla. Al llegar, notó la sorpresa de Rin.

-Kagome!

-Hola, traje unas galletas para Emma…

-Pasa…

Kagome saludó a la pequeña, quien le sonrió.

-Rin… te noto… triste…

Rin se abrazó a sí misma, de una manera melancólica, vio a la niña jugar.

-En enero Emma cumple 3 años…

-Sí… Kami, Rin, tienes que olvidarte de ese hombre!

-No puedo…

-Crees que lo note este año?

-Estoy segura que lo hará. Y tú que le dirás?

-No lo sé…

Kagome se quedó viendo a la pequeña.

-Sabes, muchas veces veo sus ojos color miel…

A Rin se le puso la piel de gallina. Kagome no lo notó y se rió de sí misma.

-Qué vida la nuestra! Tú enamorada de un hombre que nadie conoce y yo del iceberg de mi jefe… tal vez sea por eso… Emma…

La pequeña levantó la mirada grisácea.

-Ves, son cosas mías… tiene los ojos grises como los tuyos…

Se abrió la puerta de la casa, ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta y Rin sintió el corazón en el piso al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ellas. Vio a Kagome y volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Oh por Kami!

-Kagome no…

-No… no eran cosas mías… es…

-Kagome por favor…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-No digas nada por favor…

-Rin…

Emma vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!

La pequeña dejó su juego y caminó hasta él.

-Princesa…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la cabeza. Se acercó a Kagome.

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto…

-Sí, señor…

Rin se sentía morir.

-Kagome… la única razón por la que no me he casado con Rin es por el estúpido contrato que discutimos hoy. Nadie puede saber que tenemos una hija.

-Soy una tumba.

-Kagome...

-Sesshoumaru-sama… hablamos de la felicidad de mi hermana… no voy a hacer nada que la afecte…

-Ustedes son hermanas?

-Sí… de parte de madre…

-Confío en ti, Kagome…

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos, Rin… mañana me iré a casa de mamá…

-Yo te aviso…

Kagome se despidió de Emma y se marchó. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta al ver el auto arrancar, vio a Rin.

-Lo siento… vino sin avisarme… y…

-No importa… cómo está Emma?

-Está bien… tiene un golpe, pero está tranquila.

Rin lo vio pendiente de su pequeña toda la tarde, cuando se durmió, veló su sueño. Rin salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la encontró en la terraza.

-Rin…

Se paró frente a ella, su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Lo siento!

-Rin, dije que no importaba.

Sesshoumaru secó sus mejillas y las acarició.

-Vamos, mi amor… esto no te hace bien…

-Hoy fue Kagome… mañana quién?

-Rin, no importa… ya no me importa…

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, Rin levantó la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vas a pasar la Navidad con nosotras?

-Rin…

-Necesito saberlo… no quiero quedarme sola, si no vienes… Kami, me estoy engañando, mi madre no quiere saber de mí, mi padre dice que soy su vergüenza…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Me quedaré contigo…

-Sessh…

-Me quedaré con ustedes…

-Mama!!!

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y fue por la pequeña, la vio apoyada de la baranda de la cuna.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor, ya descansaste mucho?

-Hai…

Rin sonrió y la cargó.

-Dame un besito…

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y señaló a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya no te duele la cabeza?

-No…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

…………………………………………………

Rin despertó y sonrió al sentir los brazos de Sesshoumaru rodearla.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Dame 10 minutos…

Rin deslizó sus manos bajo las sábanas y lo comenzó a acariciar mientras sentía su piel responder a las caricias.

-Rin… preciosa…

-Estás como para comerte…

Rin desapareció entre las sábanas, cuando Sesshoumaru la levantó vio a Rin verlo como a quien descubren comiéndose el postre antes de la comida. Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola de las manos, la haló a su altura y aprisionó su cintura con sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero y sonrió. Rin lo besó apasionadamente e irguiéndose sobre él, lo dirigió a su interior y comenzó con lentos movimientos, él se sentó y agarrándola desde abajo, la movía de manera que ambos recibían el placer. Rin reconoció algo diferente e intentaba hablar, pero no lo lograba.

-Sessh…

-Rin…

-Sessh… es… es… espera… Sessh…

Silenciada por sus besos, Rin no pudo hablar, alcanzó el clímax y lo sintió derramar su cremosa esencia en su interior.

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y la besaba con ternura, sintió un sabor salado, abrió los ojos para notar sus lágrimas.

-Rin…

-Perdóname…

-Rin, qué pasa?

-Se me salió el diafragma…

-El qué?

Rin se aferró a su pecho y ocultó su rostro. Sesshoumaru vio el objeto de goma.

-Te he visto poniéndote esto…

-Es un diafragma…

-Es un anticonceptivo?

-Sí… Lavarme… si me lavo…

Rin se levantó e iba al baño, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Si te lavas qué?

-Tal vez aún pueda remediarlo…

Sesshoumaru la haló hacia él.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Ya pasó… además, sólo fue una vez…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Deberías usar algo un poco más efectivo…

-Cuando usaba las pastillas me decías que estaba engordando…

-Bien… lo siento…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Olvida eso… preciosa, es víspera de Navidad…

Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas hasta hacerla reír, acarició sus mejillas y la besó.

-Y quién dice que yo no quiero más hijos… hm? O acaso no me darás un niño?

-Sessh…

-O tal vez otra belleza como tú…

-Mi amor…

-Mama!!!

Rompieron el beso riendo. Rin lo volvió a besar con ternura antes de levantarse, se vistió con la yukata y fue por la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mama!!!

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Papa wa koko?

-Sí, mi amor, papá está aquí!

…………………………………

Kagome caminaba por las transitadas calles de Tokio, buscando lo que aunque tuvo presente por semanas, no logró hacer. Los regalos de Navidad. Inuyasha la vio desde la parte trasera de su limosina y le iba a pedir al chofer detenerse, pero se retuvo al verla correr a los brazos de un hombre y que el mismo la cargara. El auto siguió su camino y aquello fue suficiente para terminar de amargarle el día a Inuyasha.

Kagome reía y pedía que la bajaran.

-Souta! Bájame ya!

Souta la bajó.

-Cómo estás, hermanita?

-Estoy bien… y tú?

-My bien… Kagome, de hecho… quiero ver a Rin…

-Llámala primero.

-Y su bebé? La tuvo?

-Sí… Emma, es una niña preciosa…

Souta sonrió.

-Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, qué tal si vas a mi casa y me esperas?

-No, voy contigo.

Luego de comprar lo necesario, se dirigían a la casa de Kagome.

-Vamos a la casa de Rin.

-Luego de que la llames.

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa…

-No puede ser así.

-Estamos cerca!

-Souta, por favor… no podemos simplemente aparecernos…

-No he visto a mi hermana en 5 años!

Kagome suspiró.

-Rin me va a matar…

Kagome se detuvo en la casa de Rin.

-Vaya! Debe estar ganando muy bien!

-Souta… lo que veas, no debes comentarlo, de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta se quedó petrificada, Souta sonrió y la abrazó.

-Como estás?

-Souta… Souta!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a su cuello.

-Te he extrañado mucho, hermanita…

Rin se soltó de su abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas sonriendo. Souta la besó en la frente.

-Feliz Navidad…

-Feliz Navidad… oh, Kami, cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

Kagome sonrió, Rin la abrazó agradeciéndole.

-Ah, pero qué torpe! Pasen! Pasen…

-Y mi sobrinita?

-Emma está con su papá…

-Qué?! Cómo vas a pasar la Navidad lejos de tu hija?! Eso es absurdo! Búscame al animal ese para romperle lo que no se debe! Cómo se atreve a jugar así con mi hermanita?!

-Souta, están en la planta alta…

Sesshoumaru bajaba las escaleras con Emma en brazos.

-No sé si termino el camino… parece que me quieren moler a palos.

-Ven aquí…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin cargó a Emma.

-Souta, él es Sesshoumaru Kazami, el padre de Emma… Sessh, mi hermano, Souta…

-Higurashi o Takera?

-Higurashi…

Los hombres se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-Y ésta cosita bella, es tu sobrina… Emma…

-Mama…

-Emma, él es mi hermano… tu tío Souta…

-Dío?

-Sí, cariño…

-Hola, Emma…

Emma se aferró a Rin, quien sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-No le tengas miedo, mi amor…

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, Sesshoumaru vio una oportunidad al saber que Souta era juez en la cámara de paz.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Apenas preparé la cena…

-Espero que haya sido suficiente…

-Se van a quedar a cenar?

-No, yo voy a casa de mamá…

-Créeme que no quieres ir…

-Souta…

-Terminé a los puños con tu papá…

-Qué pasó?

-Mamá intenta aceptarlo todo y seguir adelante y él le dijo que no se atreviera a dirigirte la palabra, comencé a discutir con él y él creyéndose que todavía era un muchachito, me lanzó un puñetazo…

-Oh, Kami! Y mamá?

-Rin… mamá no te habla porque no quiere… yo estuve ahí, lo vi… es tu papá…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Yo lo sé… él siempre lo dijo… y lo cumplió…

-Rin…

-No importa… voy al supermercado…

-Preciosa… yo voy, hazme una lista…

-Está bien…

Rin y Kagome se quedaron en la casa y Sesshoumaru y Souta fueron por las cosas. En el supermercado.

-Souta… sé que piensas que soy un imbécil o algo así… pero la única razón por la que no me he casado con Rin es un estúpido contrato con cláusula matrimonial que me quieren forzar a aceptar. Ya llevo 4 años en esto.

-Estás jugando con mi hermana y al momento en que la lastimes, responderás ante mí.

-Souta, yo amo a Rin. La amo…

-No mantienes a la mujer que amas como si fuera tu amante.

-Es muy fácil decirlo… intenta hacerlo… no sabes lo doloroso que es sólo poder ver a tu hija una o dos veces a la semana… tener que aceptar salir con caza fortunas mientras sé que Rin está muriéndose de los celos… yo…

Sesshoumaru sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la pana ya estaba un poco maltratada.

-Qué es esa cosa vieja?

-Es la tercera caja…

Sesshoumaru la abrió, Souta se sorprendió con la magnitud de la piedra.

-Quiero hacer de Rin mi esposa…

-Sabes que se te acabaron las excusas?

-Cómo?

-Espera al 26… yo puedo casarlos…

-En serio?

-Claro… sólo un par de llamadas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué tal si se lo pido mañana, cuando Emma abra sus regalos?

-Excelente idea…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, Souta lo vio emocionado, como un niño pequeño. Al volver a la casa, Rin se sorprendió con todo lo que habían comprado.

-Sessh! Sólo eran unas cuantas batatas más, no todo el supermercado…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Papa! Papa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a Emma, la pequeña fijó sus ojos grisáceos en su padre y sonrió.

-Papa, kizu mama…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y volvió a besar a Rin. Kagome y Souta sonrieron. Al menos Rin era feliz y eso los consolaba. A medida que avanzaba la mañana, se sentía cada vez más frío, después del almuerzo, Kagome y Souta se marcharon para volver en la noche, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y Emma.

-Tú y Souta saben algo…

-Qué cosa?

-No lo sé… pero él te quería matar y ahora son mejores amigos?

-Le prometí que te haría mi esposa…

Rin rió.

-Te va a valer cumplirlo… porque mi hermanito es súper celoso…

-Y acaso crees que no lo haré?

-No lo sé…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin… y te haré mi esposa…

-Eso ya no me importa tanto, Sesshoumaru… lo que de verdad me importa es mi hija quiero que tenga algo estable… algo que ni tú ni yo le estamos dando…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Yo quiero darles todo lo que esté a mi alcance… yo…

-Yo sé que me amas… y sé que amas a Emma con locura… y le doy gracias a Kami por eso… pero créeme, Sesshoumaru… mi prioridad es mi hija…

-Nuestra… nuestra hija…

-Así es, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Ya en la noche, Souta y Kagome volvieron, disfrutaron de una cena navideña con calma y risas. Al marcharse, Rin subió las escaleras y vio a Sesshoumaru durmiendo a la pequeña.

-…Y el príncipe la rescató y…

Rin sonrió y tomó su mano, la besó.

-Ya está dormida… ven, yo la acomodo…

Rin la cargó, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la dejó acomodarla en la cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

Salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos, entraron a la habitación, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Éstas sin duda, han sido las mejores Navidades de todas…

-Sí?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… estás con nosotras…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Qué hay de mi regalo de Navidad?

-Qué regalo?

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, Rin rió.

-Éste regalo…

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la vio fijo a los ojos y sonrió.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

……………………………………

Rin despertó sintiendo caricias en su vientre y besos en su cuello.

-Hm! Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la hizo dar vuelta, la besó con ternura.

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor…

-Feliz Navidad…

Se volvieron a besar, estaban listos para otra ronda de amor, cuando escucharon a su pequeña llamarlos a gritos, Rin se levantó sonriendo, pero Sesshoumaru la haló de una mano.

-Yo voy.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se vistió, cuando Emma lo vio, tembló de la emoción y al cargarla, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi princesita, feliz Navidad…

Rin los vio y sonrió, se acercó extrañada.

-Emma, mi amor… porqué lloras?

-Está llorando?

Sesshoumaru la alejó.

-Princesa…

La pequeña tenía los ojos cristalinos y la punta de la nariz roja.

-Papa, ezdá aquí…

-Sí, mi amor… papá se quedó con nosotras…

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonriendo y la llenó de tiernos besitos. Comprendió que él nunca había ido a buscarla, siempre iba Rin y eso la había emocionado.

-Tranquila, mi amor… papá no se irá…

Una vez calmados, bajaron al pie del árbol, donde había enormes regalos.

-Mira, mi amor… San Nicolás te dejó regalos!

-Ubedes!

-Sí, mi amor, juguetes…

La dejaron elegir su primer regalo, la pequeña se sentó e intentó romper la envoltura, pero no era papel común y no pudo, vio a Rin.

-Mama, dasukete!

Rin sonrió y se sentó detrás de ella, la ayudó a abrirlo, la pequeña se emocionó, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la vio emocionada, la pequeña lo vio sonriendo. Rin la ayudó a abrir los demás regalos, notó una cajita que no reconoció, le vio su nombre escrito y vio a Sesshoumaru. La abrió emocionada y sonrió al ver un exquisito juego de gargantilla y aretes de perlas negras.

-Sessh!

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta! Gracias, mi amor!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Podrías cerrar los ojos?

Rin los cerró sonriendo, Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz. Tomó su mano y la besó con ternura, Rin sintió una pieza metálica y fría deslizarse por su dedo.

-Sessh…

-Quieres ser mi esposa?

-Síiiiiii!!!

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Se separaron sonriendo, Rin enredó sus dedos en la rubia y densa cabellera.

-Con una condición…

-Cuál?

-No te volverás a cortar el cabello jamás…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Mama…

Rin cargó a la pequeña.

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mama to papa, aizhitedu…

-Nosotros también te amamos, cariño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-La voy a declarar…

-Sessh…

-Tendremos unos días difíciles… pero estaremos juntos…

Rin asintió y lo besó con ternura.

………………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí está la segunda entrega de este nuevo fic, quiero agradecerles a todas las que me han apoyado en este nuevo proyecto. Espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Unión

**Capítulo III**

**Unión**

Sesshoumaru disfrutó de pasar el día con su pequeña y verla jugar por toda la casa, abrazó a Rin, que estaba metida en la cocina.

-No se supone que cocines el día de Navidad…

-No importa…

Rin lo besó con ternura, acarició su rostro y sus labios, Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre sus brazos y en medio de un apasionado beso la sentó en la meseta, Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se estuvieron besando hasta sentirse temporalmente saciados.

-Cómo vamos a hacer esto, Sesshoumaru?

-Esta tarde… te llevaré a la casa de mi madre…

-Sessh…

-No te preocupes, preciosa… nada ni nadie me va a separar de ustedes. No más papá se fue viaje. Mi hija me necesita y no la voy a dejar sola.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sé que te he estado presionando últimamente… y lo siento… sólo… por favor, no tomes decisiones apresuradas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le aseguró que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Poco después de comer, Kagome y Souta llegaron, con regalos para todos. Rin rió al ver que Kagome le regaló un suéter de lana con un hombre de nieve bordado a Sesshoumaru, él sonrió y quitándose el suyo, se puso el nuevo.

-Me queda a la perfección, gracias, Kagome…

-No es nada… Rin… abre el tuyo…

Rin abrió el abrigo y rió, era un suéter igual al de Sesshoumaru, pero el muñeco de nieve con artículos femeninos.

-Dónde encontraste esto?

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta…

-Y mi sobrinita no se queda atrás.

Rin sonrió y abrió el de Emma, el muñeco del suéter de Emma, usaba un pañal rosa.

-Gracias, son adorables!

Kagome sonrió. Rin buscó una caja y se la entregó a Kagome.

-De parte de Sessh y mía…

-Gracias…

Kagome abrió la envoltura y abrazó a su hermana al ver el juego de vajillas que le había fascinado.

-Gracias!

-Souta… no sabía que…

-Ya tengo mi regalo…

Rin notó que veía su mano, Kagome se fijó también y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Kagome… Souta… Sessh me pidió matrimonio… y yo acepté!

-Felicidades!!!

Rin sonrió y recibió el abrazo de sus hermanos. Una vez que se marcharon, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Iré a recoger lo más importante… cuando vuelva, iremos donde mi madre…

-Te esperaré lista…

……………………………

Rin estaba impresionada con la elegancia del penthouse, donde vivía la madre de Sesshoumaru, Emma se soltó de su mano y corrió a una mesa decorada con animales de cristales.

-No Emma!

Rin corrió tras ella y le quitó un oso panda de cristal, cargó a la pequeña.

-Kami, qué susto… no me imagino que Emma rompa una de esas piezas…

-Una verdadera catástrofe, querida… me temo que es una colección única… la compré en Sudáfrica cuando estaba embarazada de Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento, señora… no volverá a pasar…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Relájate preciosa… mamá…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a la mujer de rubia cabellera y centelleantes ojos dorados, la besó en la mejilla, vio a Rin y la notó sorprendida.

-Rin?

-Oh, Kami! Te pareces tanto a ella!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y procedió a presentarlas. Rin descubrió que era una mujer agradable.

-Mamá… mi princesita… Emma…

-Emma?

-Sí, mamá…

-Es un nombre precioso… quién lo eligió?

-Rin…

-Sí? Cómo?

-Siempre me ha gustado… cuando era niña, todas mis muñecas se llamaban Emma.

-Puedo?

-Claro… Emma, cariño… ella es tu abuelita…

La pequeña la vio con los brazos abiertos y se aferró a Rin.

-Qué pasa, Emma? Es la mamá de papá… y quiere conocerte…

-Demo, mama… kowaii…

-A qué le tienes miedo? Ve con tu abuelita…

La pequeña se soltó de su abrazo y fue con su abuela, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Dale un besito a abuela…

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla, ella rió. Cuando estuvieron más relajados y Rin se sentía cómoda, Sesshoumaru le entregó su muñeca a Emma y ellos se sentaron en la sala. Una mucama les sirvió chocolate caliente, malvaviscos y galletas. Emma corrió a Rin al sentir el aroma a chocolate.

-Mama, cocoade!

-Sí, mira tu taza ahí, pero hay que esperar que enfríe… ve a jugar, papá tiene que hablar con Inaru-sama…

-Y bien, hijo… qué era la cosa tan urgente que querías decirme?

-Mamá… esta estúpida obsesión de mi padre con esa fusión…

-No puedo convencerlo de lo contrario, Sesshoumaru… estoy en contra, eso está claro… pero no puedo meterme en su cabeza y hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Yo sé que nadie lo hará… mamá, aparte de sus hermanos eres la única persona que sabe acerca de esto. Rin es mi secretaria…

Inaru levantó ambas cejas.

-No, no es lo que piensas! Rin en realidad es administradora… pero la contraté como secretaria porque era la única forma de tenerla cerca sin levantar sospechas…

-Ya veo…

-No puedo seguir viviendo separado de mi hija… no puedo seguir con esta doble vida…

-Te comprendo…

-Mamá… si yo me caso con Rin, cuál sería tu posición?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sorprendida.

-Sesshoumaru! Ten un poco de tacto!

-La verdad es querida, que no es su especialidad… apenas hace un par de días vino y me dijo que tiene una hija… pero… aclárame, fruto de mis entrañas, a qué te refieres con mi posición?

-No espero de mi padre nada menos que me desherede…

Inaru se acercó a su hijo, acarició sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru, hijo… eres mi hijo, mi único hijo… de verdad crees que quiero verte sufrir? Uno no es lo que logra en su vida, uno es lo que sus hijos logran… cariño, se nota lo enamorados que están y yo no haré nada menos que apoyarlos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sólo sonreía, vio a Emma y se levantó. Parándose detrás de ella, agarró los animales de cristal que tenía en las manos.

-Emma, no son juguetes.

-Mama… amimalez omitoz…

-Sí, cariño, son bonitos, pero no son juguetes, déjalos…

Rin los colocó sobre la mesa y se alejó con Emma, la pequeña quería volver a la mesa de los animales.

-No, Emma, no son tuyos, déjalos.

-Mama…

-Emma…

Sesshoumaru e Inaru prestaron atención al escuchar a Emma llorar, cuando Rin notó que la estaban viendo, el rostro se le tiñó de rojo y disculpándose salió al pasillo con la niña en brazos.

-Emma…

-Amimalez!!!

-Emma, basta ya! No son juguetes!

La pequeña se quedó viéndola y volvió a llorar con más fuerzas. Sesshoumaru fue con ella.

-Rin…

-Kami, Sessh, quiere jugar con los animales de cristal…

-No por eso la tienes que golpear.

-Yo no la golpeé! Es una bebé! Qué diablos piensas?

-No tengo que pensar nada, está llorando o no?

Rin se enfureció y con su mano libre, lo haló por el cuello.

-Al único que voy a golpear aquí es a ti como vuelvas a insinuar que maltrato a mi hija, te quedó claro?

-Nunca la había oído llorar así…

-Es una bebé! Y los bebés lloran cuando no tienen lo que quieren!

-Yo soy su padre y sé cuando…

-Tú no sabes un carajo de ser padre!

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Mejor me voy, no voy a hacer una escena frente a tu mamá…

Rin se marchó. Inaru salió cuando el ascensor se cerraba.

-Qué pasó?

-Discutimos… es mejor dejarla sola…

-Pero por qué?

-La oíste llorar! La golpeó!

-Estás loco, Sesshoumaru, Rin no le hizo nada!

-Pero estaba gritando desesperada!

-Y eso se llama pataleta! Hijo… te garantizo que Rin no le hizo nada… así que ve y discúlpate con ella…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-En qué rayos estaba pensando? Rin no es capaz ni de hablarle duro…

-Entonces?

-Mamá, te llamaré más tarde… si no me echa a la calle, nos casaremos mañana…

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y entró en silencio. Rin tenía a Emma sentada en sus piernas y el teléfono al oído.

-…Es un idiota Kagome! Cómo se le ocurre decir que yo golpeé a Emma?!... Lo dejé y volví en taxi… No, me va a escuchar, porque si se cree que me va a volver…

-Papa!

-Me tengo que ir… te llamo luego…

Rin cerró la llamada y vio a Sesshoumaru con un ramo de flores en las manos.

-Preciosa… de verdad lo siento… perdóname…

-No.

-Fui un perfecto idiota, perdóname, mi amor…

-Tú… tú simplemente tienes el don para arruinar un día perfecto! Todo iba de maravillas…

-Lo sé… de verdad lo siento, mi amor…

-No soy tu amor.

-Eres mi aire, mi vida, mi corazón… Rin…

Rin vio a Emma.

-De verdad crees que soy capaz de hacerle daño? A mi propia hija?

-No…

-Acaso olvidaste todo lo que pasé y lloré cuando nació? Ah, claro… no estabas ahí…

-Ya basta! De acuerdo?! Sé que no estuve con ella, sé que te fallé cuando más me necesitabas! E intento remediarlo!

-No se nota tu esfuerzo!

-Papa!!!!

Emma se abrazó a una pierna suya. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Perdóname, Rin… me alteré al escucharla llorar así… intento ser un buen padre… de verdad que lo intento y sé que no lo soy… pero dame la oportunidad…

-Intentarlo no es suficiente. Yo no voy a permitir que mi hija viva como yo jamás…

-Qué fue lo que te pasó?! Acaba de aclararme ese pedazo de tu vida! Porqué rayos no me lo dices?!

Rin lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque sólo seré feliz mientras no lo sepas…

Rin subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru se quedó con Emma, la llevó a su cuna.

-Quédate aquí, mi amor… tengo que hablar con mami…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, fue con Rin, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Dime qué es lo que te atormenta, mi amor? Rin, quiero que no hayan secretos entre nosotros…

-Tantos años… tantos años y creí que estaba sobre eso…

-Rin…

-No golpeo a Emma, no sólo porque no se lo merece, no es ningún animal… es una bebé y los bebés lloran cuando no tienen lo que quieren… no lo hago porque no sea capaz de hacerlo… no… no lo hago porque tengo terror a hacerle más daño del bien que supuestamente le hace enseñarle con dolor…

-Rin…

-Yo tenía 5 años… fuimos a la casa de mis abuelos… los papás de mi papá… yo estaba corriendo con Souta y Kagome por toda la casa, nos dijeron varias veces que no lo hiciéramos, que romperíamos algo… rompí una pieza de colección de mi abuelo… invaluable… lo vi recoger los pedazos con la tristeza en sus ojos y le pedí perdón llorando… él me vio y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando… me había cortado en la frente con un fragmento del jarrón… era un jarrón… mi abuelo me cargó y se apresuró a atender mi herida… cuando mi papá llegó, no los dejó explicarse y me dio una bofetada… yo tenía la cara adormecida por la anestesia para suturarme y no lloré… él creyó que me hacía la valiente y sólo recuerdo sus manos bajando sobre mí hasta que perdí el conocimiento…

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, preciosa… nunca imaginé que…

-Toda mi vida he buscado agradarle a mi padre… pero nunca lo lograré… él quería un hijo y tuvo una hija… la última oportunidad de mi madre para embarazarse… una hija débil, enfermiza… una vez lo escuché decirle a mi madre que tenía suerte de haber nacido… si hubiese sido en China, me habrían matado…

-Rin… mi amor… olvida eso… de verdad lamento el haberte acusado… ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas…

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo sé que amas a tu hija…

-También te amo, mi amor…

-Podrías perdonarme? Me desahogué contigo por muchas cosas de las que no tienes la culpa.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te perdono, mi amor… ahora… tenemos algo muy importante que atender…

-Qué cosa?

-Mañana, nos casaremos…

-Mañana?

-Sí… tu hermano nos casará… nos iremos de luna de miel a una casa en el campo, de mi madre y volveremos después de año nuevo… qué te parece?

-Lo planeaste todo…

-Claro, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, Rin se apoyó de su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No importa lo que pase… mientras estemos juntos, verdad?

-El resto no importa…

-Tengo miedo…

-Miedo a qué, mi amor?

-A que decidas obedecer a tu papá…

-Eso no va a pasar, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru vio hacia fuera, ya era de noche.

-Vamos a preparar la cena…

-Kami, Emma!

-Mama…

-Mi amor…

Rin la cargó y Emma la abrazó, aferrándose a su cuello. Rin la llenó de besos.

-Te amo tanto, mi niña…

Sesshoumaru preparó la cena de todos mientras Rin jugaba con Emma y se dio cuenta que nunca las había visto jugar juntas, porque siempre que él iba, Rin se hacía a un lado. Después de la cena, Emma se acomodó en el regazo de Rin para dormir. Una vez dormida, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cuna y la besó de buenas noches. Fue a la terraza con Rin. La abrazó desde atrás.

-Qué buscas en la noche?

-Una estrella fugaz…

-La estrella no te cumplirá ningún deseo… yo lo haré…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos debajo del abrigo y acariciaba su piel. Se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó jugueteando con sus labios.

-Sabes qué?

-Hm?

-Tal vez puedas hacer realidad mi fantasía…

-Sí? En el día de Navidad? Hm… no incluye un venado, verdad?

Rin rió.

-No, tontito…

-Ni me tengo que disfrazar de duende, ni de Santa…

-No…

-Hm… entonces… qué es lo que quieres?

-Me gustaría hacer el amor en la nieve…

-Con que nieve ah?

-Sí…

-Eso se puede arreglar…

Sesshoumaru subió sus manos hasta su pecho.

-Están fríiiias!!!

-Tú las calientas…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y tomándola en brazos, se sentó en la nieve. Levantó una ceja.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-No sé si pueda… es demasiado frío, estoy sentado en hielo!

-Vamos, mi amor… siéntate en el abrigo.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó, Rin le abrió el pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Ah, preciosa…

-Te he dicho que me encanta lo grande que eres?

-Rin…

-Hm! Mi amor! Me encantas…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y se dirigió hacia su virilidad, se dedicó a llenarlo de besos y caricias, brindándole placer con sus labios.

-Ah, Kami, mi amor!

Rin sonrió y continuó brindándole placer. Al cabo de varios minutos, se detuvo, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y se levantó.

-Sessh, no es nada del otro mundo…

-Rin… por favor…

-Pero…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No quiero escuchar nada!

-Mama!

Rin fue a la habitación de Emma. La cargó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Emma la besó en la mejilla, Rin le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Mama, agua…

-Quieres tomar agua?

-Hai…

Rin la llevó a la cocina y le dio agua, luego de que se la bebiera, se abrazó a ella, Rin la llevó de vuelta a su cuna y la pequeña se quedó dormida de inmediato. Rin salió de la habitación y se encontró con Sesshoumaru en el pasillo.

-Rin…

Rin le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a la habitación, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos, las besó.

-Lo siento…

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor…

-No es que haya perdido el interés en ti… Kami, Rin, si me vuelves loco…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru balbuceaba mientras ella se desvestía.

-Sessh, mi amor… qué tal si te olvidas de eso y te vas a dormir?

-A dormir?

-Sí, mi amor… es obvio que estás… confundido…

-Confundido?

-Sessh, intentas explicarlo tan desesperadamente que parece mentira.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi amor… me iré dar un baño…

Rin entró al baño, al salir, vio a Sesshoumaru de brazos cruzados.

-Sessh…

-Porqué asumes que fue mi culpa?

-Sabes qué? Tienes razón… pudo ser mía… es decir… cuántas veces he practicado el sexo oral? A ti ni siquiera te gusta… Ah… no… Ahora recuerdo… no te gusta que yo lo haga… tal vez fue tan malo que no te excitó.

Rin lo apartó de su vista, iba a salir de la habitación, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Rin, no te vayas…

-Dime una cosa, Sesshoumaru… No… mejor olvídalo…

-Rin… lo siento…

Rin levantó la mirada. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuál es esa obsesión que le entra a los hombres cuando no consiguen una erección?

-Rin, nunca en mi vida me había pasado esto… no sé lo que es, no sé porqué, soy joven, activo… no sufro de enfermedades relacionadas… no sé porqué diablos no…

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto… soy yo…

-No eres tú!!!

-No necesito un mapa, Sesshoumaru…

-No te atrevas a llorar.

-Llorar? Por qué? Me voy a casar contigo mañana y no consigo excitarte…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-No eres tú…

-Entonces qué? La nieve?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Sería lo único diferente… tal vez el frío… Sí! Preciosa, el frío! Aleja la sangre de la piel! Fue por el frío!

-Eres un idiota, Sesshoumaru…

Rin se soltó y se fue a la sala. Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Mi amor…

-Qué quieres ahora, Sesshoumaru?

-Hacerle el amor a mi mujer…

-No estoy de humor.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, preciosa… me alteré por una estupidez… me perdonas?

-Eres bipolar, lo sabías?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No soy perfecto… pero así me amas, no?

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos hasta hacerla reír.

-Sí… es verdad!!! Jajaja!

-Hm… mira quien volvió a la vida…

Rin rió a carcajadas y no le dio tiempo a escapar. Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre él y el sillón.

-Feliz Navidad, preciosa…

-Feliz Navidad, Sessh…

………………………………………

Rin despertó sintiendo que se iba a caer y se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y ver que aún estaban en la sala. Sesshoumaru la mantenía pegada a él.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Hm…

-Sessh…

Rin comenzó a reír. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh… estamos en la sala…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Hm! Buenos días, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola en brazos la llevó a la cama. Vio su reloj, aún eran las 6 de la mañana.

-Vamos a dormir un poco más…

-Mi amor… tenemos que ir a la oficina…

-Estamos de vacaciones…

-Qué?

-Hablé con recursos humanos.

Rin lo besó sonriendo. Se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tenía tanto sueño que sólo sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, lo contempló dormido y sonrió al notar que él y Emma dormían de la misma manera.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

……………………………………………………

**N/A: hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con las costillas hechas puré. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Sacrificio

**Capítulo IV**

**Sacrificio**

Souta arregló todo, un amigo oficiaría el matrimonio. Inaru se encargó de sorprenderlos a ambos cuando le regaló a Rin su vestido de bodas.

-Es bellísimo, Inaru-sama…

-Me alegra que te guste… sabes? Dicen que es mala suerte usar el vestido de alguien que se divorció… pero yo no lo creo…

-Cada quien hace su suerte…

-Exacto… además… ustedes se aman…

-No se imagina cuánto…

Rin se puso el vestido, Inaru sonrió.

-Lo sabía, tienes la misma talla que yo a tu edad…

Rin sonrió y se vio al espejo, Inaru notó un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru dice que no me preocupe… pero… me pregunto si está haciendo lo correcto…

-No eres Takera Rin?

-Sí…

-Tú no hiciste lo correcto al renunciar a tu herencia?

-No es lo mismo… yo no tenía idea de que lo harían… pero el dinero es lo que menos importa… Yo nunca pude complacer a mi padre… no éramos muy unidos… pero aún así me duele la manera en la que me dio la espalda… pero Sesshoumaru y su padre sí son unidos… discuten mucho… pero siempre están juntos… y me temo que Sesshoumaru no soporte lo que haga Inutaisho-sama…

Inaru apeló que aunque Inutaisho era muy recto, no era de piedra y le dio un par de ideas por si todo salía mal.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Rin con el vestido de bodas.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño…

El amigo de Souta procedió a efectuar una corta ceremonia, los novios firmaron, Kagome e Inaru fueron testigos y luego de un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru los invitó a todos a celebrar.

Mientras se cambiaban de ropa. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Lo había olvidado…

Sesshoumaru le mostró las alianzas matrimoniales. Rin sonrió y se dejó poner la suya y luego a Sesshoumaru la de él.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Estaremos juntos…

-Sí, mi amor… siempre…

Sesshoumaru le mostró un sobre, Rin lo abrió, adentro, un acta de modificación, Emma ahora era Kazami.

-Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos. Después de la cena, volvieron a la casa. Los planes de irse a la casa de campo se desecharon cuando el cuidador le avisó a Inaru que el camino estaba cerrado por la nieve.

Sesshoumaru llevó a Emma a su cuna, al salir fue a la sala con Rin.

-Ven a la habitación, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru tenía todo iluminado por velas y una champaña en hielo.

-Sessh…

-Por aquí, señora Kazami…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru le brindó una copa de champaña.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No sé ni cómo decirte lo feliz que soy por ser tu esposa…

-Lo mismo, digo, mi amor…

Disfrutaron de los días siguientes, en las mañanas para Emma y la noche sólo ellos. La celebración de año nuevo fue en la casa de Inaru, donde todos disfrutaron de un banquete.

**Días después. –**

Sesshoumaru se despierta, besa el hombro de Rin y se levanta, al salir del baño, la ve sentada en la cama, con las sábanas cubriendo su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Convénceme de que todo saldrá bien…

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor…

Rin se levantó y parándose frente a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Todo saldrá bien… porque estaremos juntos…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Iré… le diré que te amo… que nos casamos…

-Yo te esperaré con Emma en la oficina…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina de Inutaisho.

-Papá…

-Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que en realidad algo te había pasado…

-Necesitaba alejarme de todo esto…

-Y bien?

-No lo haré…

-Kami, hijo…

-Estoy enamorado, papá… la amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo… y… el 26 de diciembre, me casé con ella…

-QUÉ?!

-No hay cláusula matrimonial… estoy casado.

Inutaisho frunció el ceño.

-Has ido muy lejos con tal de llevarme la contraria!

-Papá…

-No me respetas ni respetas mi trabajo, así que si tanto te aborrece, puedes largarte!

-Esa es tu reacción? Me vas a desheredar?

-Claro que sí, maldición!!!!

Rin temblaba al escuchar la voz de Inutaisho al final del pasillo, todo el mundo en la planta se estaba enterando de la discusión.

-Emma…

Rin buscó a Emma en la oficina, abrió los ojos como faroles al verla en la puerta de Inutaisho.

-Emma!

La pequeña entró, vio a su padre de pie, frente al hombre que le gritaba.

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru vio a Emma y se sorprendió. Inutaisho notó a la pequeña halando el pantalón de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, adbiba!

-Quién es esa niña? Y porqué te dice papá?

Sesshoumaru la cargó, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-No de ponga dizde, papa… yo de quedo…

-Yo también te amo, princesa… es mi hija, papá… Emma Kazami…

-Tu… tu hija?

-Sí…

Inutaisho vio a la pequeña rubia, con ojos grisáceos.

-Esos ojos… es de tu secretaria!

-Sí, papá… Rin es mi esposa… Rin…

Rin entró con el rostro rojo como tomate.

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru, se me soltó…

-No importa…

-Cuántos años tiene?

-Dentro de 3 días, cumplirá los 3 años… papá, comencé a salir con Rin apenas unas semanas antes de que me presentaras el contrato…

-Sal de mi oficina…

-Papá…

-No quiero volver a verte.

Sesshoumaru asintió, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Rin lo siguió, supo de inmediato que el golpe había sido muy duro para él, mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

Durante los días siguientes, Rin lo vio deteriorarse. Ni siquiera Emma lograba hacerlo completamente feliz.

-Sessh, te quedas con Emma un rato? Tengo que hacer una diligencia.

-Está bien…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también…

Rin fue a la oficina de Inutaisho. Al verla, Inutaisho frunció el ceño.

-Tienes mucho valor al venir aquí.

-Yo sólo quiero que me explique por qué, Inutaisho-sama…

-No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti…

-Es que no comprendo… no comprendo la actitud de ustedes y con eso me refiero a los padres.

Inutaisho levantó una ceja.

-No lo comprendo… no sé si será porque sufrí tanto con Emma… si el no poder estar con ella todos los días hace que Sesshoumaru la ame más… no comprendo como tanto usted como mis padres, pueden ser tan duros de corazón como para echar un hijo a la calle… y no por nada del otro mundo… sino por simplemente enamorarnos…

Inutaisho vio a Rin fijamente.

-No trato de justificarnos… el dinero es lo que menos nos importa… pero no le de la espalda a su hijo, Inutaisho-sama, Sesshoumaru lo admira… aunque no lo demuestre… lo venera…

-Hablando del dinero… de dónde saliste tú? De dónde vienes y enredas a mi hijo…

-Enredar?

Rin se rió burlonamente.

-Acaso les lavaron el cerebro o qué? Pero ya que lo preguntó, yo soy Takera…

-Takera? De comunicaciones Takera?

-Ya eso no me corresponde… pero sí… Kajin Takera era mi padre…

-Kajin está vivo.

-Sí… pero él ya no tiene hija y yo ya no tengo padre… cuando quedé embarazada, él me echó de su casa y me desheredó… Sesshoumaru me contrató como su secretaria para ayudarme… las cosas salieron muy mal de cómo las había planeado… pero Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru está muy dolido por lo que usted le dijo…

-A qué viene todo esto?

-No lo comprende, verdad? Tal vez nunca lo haga… tal vez Sesshoumaru y yo estemos equivocados en cuanto a la manera de criar un hijo… porque por Kami que nos volvemos locos con Emma… y no nos imagino capaz de hacerle algo así a nuestra hija…

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Rin!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué diablos buscas aquí?

-Yo… sólo…

Sesshoumaru vio a Inutaisho.

-Qué? Apelabas al corazón de mi padre?

-Sesshoumaru, no…

-Olvídalo.

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina, se encontró con Kagome.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Porqué la dejaste verlo?

-Yo no sabía que era a eso que venía!

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin estaba a su lado.

-Vámonos…

-Al fin comprendiste!

Rin se marchó junto con Sesshoumaru, fueron a buscar a Emma donde Inaru.

-Mama!!!

-Cómo te fue?

-Tú tenías algo que ver?!

-Sesshoumaru…

-Les prohíbo a las dos hablar con mi padre por mí, de acuerdo?

-NO, Sesshoumaru, no estoy de acuerdo! Inaru-sama y yo sólo te hemos visto bajar la cabeza y ser un miserable idiota! Dónde está el Sesshoumaru Kazami orgulloso? Dónde está el hombre del que me enamoré?!

-Rin…

-Emma no es lo que más amas? Dónde está ese amor si la ignoras todo el día?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de él. Mamá… gracias por cuidar de Emma…

-Siempre…

Se marcharon, una vez en la casa, Emma corrió a sus juguetes, Sesshoumaru y Rin fueron al estudio.

-Rin, por favor… no te metas entre mi papá y yo…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Por favor… yo sabía muy bien lo que venía. Sabía lo que hacía… Por favor, Rin…

-Está bien… pero yo necesito que tú vuelvas a ser el Sesshoumaru de siempre… no un fantasma…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

…………………………………

Para finales del mes, Sesshoumaru escuchaba sorprendido a Emma hablar mucho más claro mientras le contaba una película infantil.

………………………………

Kagome está sentada en su cama, mordiéndose los dedos. Escuchó la alarma de su reloj, con las piernas como mantequilla, entró al baño, vio la prueba encima del lavabo, dos cintas rosas, se llevó las manos al rostro.

**Flashback. –**

En la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa, ambos habían tomado de más, Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

Ambos despertaron abrazados, desnudos y con una terrible resaca.

**Fin del Flashback. – **

Kagome llamó a Inuyasha.

-Bueno?

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Kagome?

-Necesito hablar con usted…

En menos de lo pensado Inuyasha estuvo en la casa de Kagome.

-Qué pasa?

-Recuerda lo que sucedió en la fiesta de año nuevo?

-Sí…

-Tengo dos semanas de retraso…

-K-Kagome…

-Me hice una prueba casera… estoy embarazada…

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Kagome… yo… yo… es muy tarde para pedirte que te cases conmigo sin que pienses que es por el embarazo?

-Qué?

-Cásate conmigo.

-I-Inuyasha-sama…

-Kagome, estábamos ebrios, pero no por eso pasó… yo te quiero… Kagome, cuando te vi el 24 me moría de los celos…

-Celos?

-Ahora sé que era tu hermano… Kagome…

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Llámame Inuyasha, cuántas veces te lo voy a pedir?

-Inuyasha… no te precipites… mira a Sesshoumaru y a Rin…

-Kagome…

-Yo ya lo pensé… por favor, piénsalo…

-No hay nada que pensar! Es mi hijo! Y es de la mujer que amo…

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Cásate conmigo, Kagome…

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo sé que me amas… y que has sufrido porque pensabas que eras invisible para mí… todo era un teatro… todo era para hacerme creer que no te amaba… pero ya no más… Kagome…

-No juegues así conmigo, Inuyasha…

-No estoy jugando… te amo… Kagome, cásate conmigo…

Kagome asintió. Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó con ternura.

-Aunque parezca cosas de locos… créeme cuando te lo digo, te amo, Kagome…

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Jamás lo creí posible… Kagome, mi Kagome!

……………………………

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru que jugaba con Emma, se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Kagome quiere que vayamos a su casa a cenar.

-Está bien…

-Papa, juego!

Sesshoumaru sonrió volvió a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña, que riendo se escapó a los brazos de su madre. Rin también le hizo cosquillas, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Mama!

Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Quién es la bebé más hermosa de todo el mundo?

-Yo!

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru la dejó jugando con la pequeña, hasta que se quedó dormida. Rin lo vio con Emma aún en sus brazos y le sonrió. La besó en la frente.

-Si Emma es un error… es uno que repetiría feliz cada vez que pudiera…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

-Digo lo mismo…

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Porqué te fuiste?

-Es la segunda vez que las veo jugar sin mí…

-Perdón…

-No, no te disculpes… me di cuenta de que te acostumbraste a hacerte a un lado cuando yo estaba aquí… no es lo que quiero…

-Sessh…

-Quiero que criemos a nuestra hija juntos…

-Mama…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la vio acomodarse buscando el calor del pecho de Rin.

-No te comprendo, no es lo que estamos haciendo?

-Yo me refiero… a que Emma no vea que para estar con uno, tiene dejar al otro…

-Pero es que… Sessh, tú no estás hablando de Emma…

-Sí…

-No, tú piensas que en algún momento me pondré celosa de ustedes…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor… yo quiero que ames a tu hija con toda libertad… olvídate de mí si es necesario… yo me olvidaría de ti…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Cuando Emma nació… y no lloró… Kami, ese fue el momento más cruel y doloroso de toda mi vida… estaba sola… vi un reflejo de su carita morada y pensé que mi bebé había nacido muerta… se la llevaron… lloré toda la noche… lloré todo el día… no paraba de llorar… me sedaron… despertaba llorando… y entonces… me dijeron que se iba a salvar… que mi bebé estaría bien… y lloré de alegría…

Rin vio a Emma nuevamente, dormida entre sus brazos.

-Es el mejor regalo que me hayas podido dar, mi amor… gracias…

……………………………

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome, las hermanas se saludaron con un abrazo, Rin dejó a Emma que abrazara a su tía.

-Hola, preciosa!

-Arriba!

-No, hoy no… Sesshoumaru…

-Kagome, como estás?

-Muy bien…

Una vez todos adentro y acomodados. Kagome se preparó para darles la noticia.

-Rin… oh, Kami, no puedo hacerlo! Inu, ven tú!

-Inu? I-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y los saludó.

-Pero qué es esto que veo? Kami, no puede ser…

Kagome se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

-Nos vamos a casar.

-Cómo?!

-Sí… verás, Sesshoumaru, estaba equivocado… papá está equivocado… intenté de tantas maneras convencerme de que no la amaba, pero no funciona así… la amo…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites…

Inuyasha sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

-Inuyasha… no creo que conozcas a tu sobrina… Emma…

-Hola, Emma…

Emma se abrazó a Rin. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Emma… él es tu tío Inuyasha… el hermano de papá…

-Papa?

-Sí, Emma, es mi hermano…

-Bueno?

-Sí, es bueno…

Emma sonrió y fue con Inuyasha, quien la abrazó.

-Emma, dale un beso a tu tío…

Emma lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Tengo a la sobrinita más linda del mundo!

Durante la cena, bromearon e hicieron chistes a costas de Inuyasha.

-Hm! No saben lo mejor…

-Qué cosa?

-Diles, mi amor…

-E-Estoy embarazada…

Rin gritó y la abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru los felicitó. Cuando se marcharon. Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Kami, no puedo creerlo…

-Créelo, mi amor…

Kagome se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Puedo pedirte que te quedes esta noche?

-No hará mucha diferencia…

-Entiendo…

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Inuyasha!

-De todas maneras me quedaré…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la acomodaba en la cama.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Inuyasha la desvistió con tiernas y suaves caricias, cuando llegó a su vientre desnudo, lo besó con una inmensa ternura. Kagome acarició su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en la densa cabellera. Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a su altura para besarla apasionadamente. Kagome acarició su cuerpo y arqueó su espalda al sentir sus dedos.

-Ah! Kami! Inu!

-No quiero esperar… te he extrañado demasiado…

Inuyasha se desvivió por hacerla estallar de puro placer mientras sus cuerpos cansados y cubiertos con perlinas gotas de salado sudor permanecían unidos.

Kagome descansaba de lado, Inuyasha abrazándola desde atrás, su mano sobre su vientre y dándole tiernos besitos en su hombro.

-Inuyasha…

-Hm?

-Hay algo que tienes que saber…

-No quiero saber nada…

-Pero…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-No me importa…

Kagome decidió dejar pasar la noche. Al día siguiente despertó con una deliciosa lluvia de besos sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Inu!

-Sí?

-Siempre vas a ser así de amoroso?

-Siempre, mi amor…

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha tomó su mano para besarla y notó una pequeña y clara cicatriz.

-Hm… de qué es esto?

Kagome se sentó en la cama.

-Inuyasha, de verdad tienes que saberlo, esto es serio.

-Está bien… qué me quieres decir?

-Yo… soy divorciada…

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas. Kagome lo vio inerte.

-Y…?

-Y… nada…

-Y acaso creías que no lo sabía? Kouga Udaijima… un patán que te golpeó, lo denunciaste y te divorciaste. Sus pérdidas, mis ganancias…

-Kami, lo sabías todo!

-También sé que tuviste un hijo con él…

Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Cómo sabes de Eiji?!

Inuyasha la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kagome… qué le pasó a ese niño?

Kagome se desmayó. Inuyasha llamó a Rin desesperado. Cuando Rin llegó, Kagome estaba histérica y no paraba de llorar, Rin logró calmarla y esperó a que se durmiera. Al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la vio convertida en una fiera, acorraló a Inuyasha contra una esquina.

-Cómo supiste de Eiji?!

-Qué?!

-Cómo lo supiste?! Cómo supiste que tuvo un hijo?!

-Me- me lo dijeron… cuando me enteré de su ex…

Rin lo soltó y se apartó.

-Rin… qué le pasó a ese niño?

-Acaso no sabes que Kouga cumple cadena perpetua?

-No… sólo supe que se divorciaron…

Rin tomó aire y se calmó.

-Kouga mató a Eiji… Kagome lo vio y no pudo hacer nada, estaba amarrada…

-QUÉ?!!!!

-Kouga se volvió loco… dijo que Kagome lo engañó, que Eiji no era su hijo… la golpeó y la amarró y… Kami, fue horrendo… hasta yo necesité terapia…

-Rin…

-Kagome no ha podido olvidarlo… es decir, quién olvida algo así? Ella… lo bloqueó en su mente… recuerda todo como un mal sueño…

Inuyasha tomó una fotografía de Kagome abrazando a un niño de pelo negro, con rizos y ojos azules.

-Ese es Eiji…

-Creí que era algún sobrino…

-Inuyasha, Kagome vive con el recuerdo de su hijo… pero no le preguntes de cómo murió… ni le hables de Kouga… eso le despierta toda esa pesadilla que vivió con él…

-Lo siento tanto… Kami, Rin…

-Van a estar bien…

Inuyasha se quedó con Kagome. Al cabo de unas horas, ella despertó.

-Inu?

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Kami, lo siento tanto…

-Shh… todo está bien…

Kagome se sentó, bajó la mirada.

-Me imagino que ya sabes todo…

-Rin me lo dijo…

-Muchas veces creí que me estaba volviendo loca…

-Tranquila…

-Escuchaba su voz, pidiendo por ayuda… y yo no pude hacer nada! Inuyasha, no pude salvar a mi hijo!

Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás. Vio una fotografía del niño en su mesa de noche.

-Era un niño precioso… idéntico a su madre…

-Yo era muy débil… no podía pelear contra él… siempre terminaba conmigo con dos o tres golpes… comencé a entrenar… no había manera de divorciarme de él… Kami, fue una pelea de esas que crees que sólo ves en las películas… terminé con un arma apuntándome a la frente… me dio con la culata en la nuca… cuando desperté, estaba amarrada… me dolía la entrepierna…

-Kami, Kagome, detente…

-Eiji sólo tenía 7 años… comenzó a gritarle que qué me había hecho… Kouga lo golpeó, no valió que le gritara todo lo que se me ocurrió… siguió golpeándolo… Eiji se arrastró hacia mí y…

Kagome se tapó el rostro, Inuyasha la apretaba entre sus brazos con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Kouga le disparó…

-Kami, Kagome, detente, onegai… Ya! No más!

Inuyasha la mantuvo apretada entre sus brazos hasta que su propio corazón consiguió sosiego.

-Si te quieres ir, lo comprendo… pero yo tenía que dejarlo salir…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se metió al baño. Poco después, Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo no soy Kouga…

-Lo sé muy bien…

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Inuyasha…

-Lamento mucho no haber estado para ayudarte…

-Ni siquiera nos conocíamos…

-Aún así…

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Gracias…

……………………………

Inuyasha comía fascinado, Kagome sólo sonreía al verlo actuar.

-Esto está delicioso!

-No tanto…

-Demasiado! Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?!

-Yo soy chef…

-Cómo?!

-Sí, de jóvenes, Rin y yo tomamos clases… decíamos que abriríamos un restaurante…

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Simplemente delicioso!

Kagome sonrió.

……………………………

**N/A: Holaa otra vez!!! Aqyí otro cap de Corazón de Hielo. Estoy muy feliz por la respuesta que he tenido en este fic, me alegra mucho que les guste tanto.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Contra el Muro

**Capítulo V**

**Contra El Muro**

De alguna manera, Izayoi intercedió por Sesshoumaru y logró que Inutaisho hablara con él. Se verían en la oficina de Inutaisho. Rin despertó, besó a Sesshoumaru con ternura y se levantó. Vio a Emma dormir y decidió dejarla un poco más. Se fue a la cocina. Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó, el desayuno estaba listo, bajó y todo estaba servido.

-Preciosa…

Rin no lograba que Emma despertara.

-Emma, mi amor… ven a desayunar con papá…

Rin notó que estaba caliente.

-Kami, cariño, estás enfermita…

Rin bajó las escaleras.

-Preciosa, y Emma?

-Está enferma… la voy a dejar dormir un poco más…

Al terminar de comer. Volvieron a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Emma…

-Ma…ma…

Rin la cargó.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Hola, princesa…

-Emma mi amor… vamos a darte esto…

Emma se tomó la medicina. Se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, no te vayas…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Papá tiene que trabajar…

-Iie…

Sesshoumaru notó que hablaba muy bajito.

-Rin, me tengo que ir… revísale la garganta…

-Sí… Emma, ven con mamá…

-Iie… papa…

-Ven, mi amor…

Rin la cargó, Emma comenzó a llorar.

-Papa!

-Papá viene en un momentito…

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru se fue con un nudo en la garganta. Al llegar a la empresa, se molestó al ver que no tenía cita, sino que tendría que esperar a un momento libre de Inutaisho. Pasadas cuatro horas, Sesshoumaru se iba cuando Inutaisho lo llamó.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

-Más importante que negociar tu herencia?

-Me importa un carajo la herencia, mi hija está enferma, me tuve que ir dejándola llorando. Yo no voy a ser como tú.

Inutaisho levantó una ceja. Sesshoumaru entendió la interrogante.

-Yo pienso ser un padre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Buen día.

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, vio a Rin, con Emma sobre su pecho y ella le leía un cuento.

-Emma, mi amor…

Emma vio hacia otro lado.

-Emma…

-Papa no me quiere… yo no quiero a papa…

-No, princesa, no digas eso! Cariño…

-No!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Emma, mi amor… papá te ama… y lo estás haciendo ponerse triste…

-Demo, mama…

-Perdóname, Emma…

Emma lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla. Él la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi princesita…

Rin sonrió, se fue a hacer la comida.

-Papi… me siento mal…

-Ya Rin te dio tu medicina…

-Papi… voy…

Emma vomitó sobre Sesshoumaru. Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

-Gomen!

-Tranquila, mi amor… Rin…

-Qué?! Oh, Kami…

-Gomen, papa!!!

-Emma… Emma, cariño, no importa…

Sesshoumaru se fue a bañar. Cuando volvió, Rin acariciaba su cabeza.

-Princesa, te sientes mejor?

-Sí, papi…

-Ven aquí, con papá…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la dejó acomodarse contra su pecho.

-Perdón, papi…

-No te preocupes, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Seguimos con el cuento?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru continuó leyendo. Rin se acercó.

-La comida está lista, mi amor…

-Me dejas comer con mami?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó en el sillón. Al terminar, volvieron a la sala con Emma. La pequeña abrazó a Rin y poniendo cada mano sobre su mejilla, la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Qué rico! Me encanta que me des besitos!

-Mama…

-Hm?

-Tú no vas a tener un bebé como tía?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y rió.

-No ahora, mi amor…

-Por qué?

-Porque Sessh y yo vamos a esperar a que estés más grande.

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de su pequeña sonriendo.

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Falta mucho para Navidad otra vez?

-Falta todo un año, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Te vas a volver a ir cuando se acaben tus vacaciones?

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola.

-A mí me gusta que te quedes con nosotras papa… verte todos los días…

-Ya no me voy a volver a ir nunca, princesa… ya tu mami y yo nos casamos y vamos a estar juntos siempre…

Emma sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza y la besó en la misma.

-Porqué me preguntas esas cosas?

-No lo sé… no quiero que te vayas…

…………………………………

Las cosas se pusieron difíciles para Sesshoumaru, aunque seguía representando las acciones de Inaru, había perdido muchos de los privilegios de los que gozaba. Llegó a la casa en la tarde, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, te tengo buenas noticias… qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar, preciosa…

-Dime, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la sala, la sentó y tomó sus manos.

-Tenemos que mudarnos…

-Mudarnos?

-Mamá tiene un apartamento que nos va a prestar… no tendremos que pagar… alquiler, ni luz, ni agua… todo está incluido en los gastos del edificio… será a cambio de administrarlo para ella…

-Cariño…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… conseguí trabajo…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, Rin le sonrió.

-Es un negocio pequeño… pero me van a pagar bien y tiene seguro médico… podemos hacerlo, mi amor…

-Quería que Emma entrara al colegio este año…

-Mi amor, Emma está en el colegio. No creas que aprendió a hablar sola. La guardería es un colegio y le enseñan muy bien…

……………………………

Apenas se mudaron, Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron. Kagome era la dueña de la casa, así que tenían un problema menos.

-Inutaisho… deberías estar feliz por ellos…

-Esas mujeres son unas cazafortunas! Unas vividoras!

-Inutaisho, no juzgues sin conocer. De verdad piensas que Rin, por ejemplo, renunciaría a su fortuna por Sesshoumaru si fuera una vividora?

-No las defiendas!

-No las defiendo… pero Inutaisho… tienes una nieta y ni siquiera te has detenido a conocerla… y es tu primera nieta. Siempre fantaseabas con lo que harías con tus nietos…

Izayoi puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Kagome está embarazada… Inutaisho, yo no me voy a perder un segundo de la vida de mis nietos… así que tú decides lo que harás contigo.

Izayoi lo dejó solo.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru paseaba con Emma en un centro comercial cerca de la empresa.

-Mira papi!!! Yo la quiero!!!

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver que la muñeca que Emma quería, era mucho más cara de lo que podía costear.

-Es muy bonita, pero mi amor, no prefieres una más pequeña?

-Papa… dijiste que era lo que yo quería!

-Sí… pero…

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Se la puedo pedir a Santa?

-Falta mucho para Navidad… pero sí, puedes pedírsela a Santa…

Sesshoumaru iba a seguir caminando y vio a Inutaisho. Emma haló su mano.

-Vamos, papa!!! Iku!

Sesshoumaru la siguió al interior de la tienda de juguetes.

-Papa… mira…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, compró la segunda opción de la pequeña.

-Vamos a comprar el regalo de mamá…

-Sí, papa…

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la joyería, pero a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo. Allí no habría nada que pudiese pagar.

-Papa…

-Qué le regalamos a mami?

-No lo sé… ah! Papa… mira, la de mama se rompió!

Emma le señaló una cartera. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le compró una. Volvieron a la casa. Rin aún no llegaba. Cuando lo hizo, entró cargando un enorme arreglo de rosas.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor…

Rin dejó el arreglo sobre una mesa y cargó a Emma.

-Feliz día del amor!

-Feliz día del amor, mi cielo!

Rin la besó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Y tu papi?

-Hola, preciosa…

-Mi amor, gracias! Son bellísimas!!!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y vio las rosas.

-Y esas rosas?

-Precisamente por ellas te doy las gracias y los bombones, hm! Deliciosos!

-No… no, Rin, yo no te mandé flores…

-Cómo?

-Yo no te mandé flores.

-Pero todos los años me regalas un arreglo espectacular y bombones…

-Sí… pero no este año. Yo no lo hice…

Rin buscó la tarjeta.

-Gracias por ser la luz de mis días… no está firmada… creí que eras tú…

-No puede ser…

Sesshoumaru buscó el regalo de Rin y frente a ella abrió la tarjeta, tenía la misma frase.

-Sessh… Ok, esto se está pasando de raro… ya deja la broma…

-Te lo juro, Rin, yo no lo envié. Aunque se parezca y los bombones… no fui yo…

-Deja de bromear, es en serio.

-No fui yo, Rin! Eso cuesta 200 dólares! No fui yo!

En el sobre de la tarjeta estaba el nombre de Rin, no había error alguno, era para ella. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Quién te mandó eso?

-Y cómo voy a saberlo, juraba que eras tú!

-De dónde se te ocurre que te voy a regalar una caja de bombones de 200 dólares si tenemos tantos problemas de dinero?!

-No lo pensé! De acuerdo?!

-Mama, yamete!

Rin vio a Emma halarle la manga con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y pidiéndole que dejaran de discutir. La cargó.

-Tranquila, mi amor… Sessh, no sé quién los envió… pensé que eras tú…

-Está bien, olvídalo…

Sesshoumaru se fue al balcón. Rin se quedó con Emma, fue a la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama.

-Me voy a bañar, mi amor, me esperas aquí?

-Baño con mama?

-Te quieres bañar conmigo?

-Sí.

Rin se metió en la tina con la pequeña. Cuando estuvieron listas, Emma se quedó viendo televisión. Rin se acercó al balcón con una cajita en las manos.

-Vaya san Valentín…

-Sessh…

-Lo siento, preciosa… me volví loco de los celos…

-Yo creo que también me pondría celosa si te regalaran algo así…

-Chocolates?

-No… algo que no te puedo dar… tal y como era en la oficina… esas mujeres te regalaban cosas que ni en mis más locos sueños te podría regalar…

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta, Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa… eso no me interesa… me diste una hija… mi hija…

-Aún así… no podía evitar sentir celos…

-Me temo que no podré hacerlo tan a menudo como antes…

-De la misma manera no me interesa… yo prefiero tenerte junto a mí…

-Pero los detalles…

-Los detalles… por eso se llaman detalles… cariño, no tienen que costar un millón de dólares para saber que me amas… eso me lo dices todos los días y es gratis…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo sé que es muy duro para ti acostumbrarte a esto… no sabes vivir con límites en los bolsillos…

-No puedo ni siquiera llevarte a cenar esta noche…

-Ni necesito que me lleves al más fino de los restaurantes…

-Rin…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y sonrió al verlo algo atontado.

-Gracias…

-Por?

-Por mi beso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin pensaba que no le había comprado nada.

-Ahora… espero que te gusten y que no te enojes conmigo…

Rin le entregó la cajita. Dentro, un par de gemelos dorados con un diseño en jade, una luna en cuarto menguante.

-Rin…

-Te gustan? Los vi y pensé en ti…

-Son muy bonitos, gracias, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Y… yo también tengo algo para ti…

Sesshoumaru le entregó la cartera, Rin sonrió.

-Es bellísima, gracias, mi amor… hm! Huele delicioso! Parece que los vecinos cenarán en casa…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Esa es nuestra cena…

-Sessh…

-Ve por Emma, yo la sirvo…

Sesshoumaru había preparado pasta con crema y mariscos.

-Mama, eso es feo, yo no quiero!

-Eso es pulpo y es delicioso, pruébalo, mi amor… mira…

Rin se llevó un trozo a la boca.

-Ves? Está riquísimo, mi amor!

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla, él sonrió.

-Hm! Me vas a tener que enseñar a hacerlo…

-Es lo mismo que haces tú… sólo que yo los cocino en limón y luego los sofrío con el ajo y la pimienta…

-Delicioso…

Poco después de la cena y el postre, Emma se quedó dormida. Rin la llevó a su cuna y volvió con Sesshoumaru, se quedaron sentados en el balcón, cubiertos con una manta y tomando vino.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Estamos en una situación incómoda… y lo último que necesitamos es que salga embarazada… así que estuve pensando en ponerme el DIU…

-DIU?

-Sí… se pone dentro del útero… puedo dejármelo por 5 años…

-No tardaremos 5 años…

-No, mi amor… me lo puedo quitar cuando quiera, pero puedo dejármelo por 5 años como máximo…

-Y eso es seguro?

-Es uno de los más efectivos… no hay nada 100, pero este es bastante confiable…

-Quieres que use preservativos?

-No… no me gustan…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa, hazlo sólo si es seguro para ti. No quiero que tampoco te metas en cosas extremas…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio. Rin entre sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta y lo besó nuevamente.

-Preciosa…

-Qué tal si disfrutamos de los bombones?

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin los buscó.

-Pero mi amor… no me imaginé que fueran tan caros…

-Estos bombones… precisamente estos… los hace un chef francés… y él usa materiales de excelente calidad… no como esas cajas que ves que lo dicen, él realmente los selecciona, inspecciona y prueba el producto final personalmente. Y eso, es costoso…

-Hm, pero el resultado es delicioso!

-Sí, son realmente exquisitos…

Rin se sentó sobre el regazo de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Sabes? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de inaugurar el balcón…

-Rin…

Rin se movía sobre él, asegurándose de que la sintiera mientras comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

-Kami, preciosa…

-Hm! Mi amor…

-Hace demasiado frío, Rin…

Rin rió y se bajó, lo haló hasta la habitación, donde lo tiró sobre la cama y se lanzó sobre él. Sesshoumaru sólo pudo reír al verla.

-Qué pasa?

-Es que ya no te imagino haciendo esas cosas…

-Cómo que no?

-Supongo que la forma de ver a una mujer cambia, cuando pasa de ser novia a esposa… ahora te dirán señora…

Rin rió.

-Ya verás… no sólo sé cocinar…

-Y delicioso… Preciosa… hace mucho que no pruebo un buen créme brulée…

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Me encanta como logras que quede caramelo tostado en el centro y blando a los bordes, todo del mismo color… hm! Cuándo lo vas a hacer?

Rin sonrió.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero se me dañó el soplete…

-Compra otro…

-Cuesta como 150 dólares…

-Vaya…

-Se rompió la llave de paso y se perdió el tanque en la última mudanza… pero le preguntaré a Kagome por el de ella, tal vez me lo pueda prestar…

-Ahora…

Sesshoumaru le acarició el trasero. Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola y ella lo notó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Cuándo hacer el amor dejó de ser tan divertido?

-Aún no estamos haciendo el amor…

Entre risas y gemidos se movían a la par, en un momento que Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas, Rin estalló en carcajadas.

-Rin!

-No puedo! Deja de hacer muecas!

-No estoy haciendo muecas…

-Y deja de hacerme cosquillas!

-Rin, esto es serio…

-No… esto es sexo…

Sesshoumaru rió y reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas. Rin se aferró a su cuello.

-He estado pensando en experimentar nuevas posiciones…

-Sí? Como cuál?

-No lo sé… compraré un Kamasutra…

Sesshoumaru rió a todo dar.

-Vas a despertar a Emma!

-Tú eres la que no me deja hacerte el amor…

-HM… está bien…

Rin le apretó y pellizcó el trasero. Sesshoumaru, por alejarse, la penetró aún más, haciéndola gritar.

-Kami, Rin!

-Eso fue delicioso…

-Rin…

-Hazlo otra vez…

………………………

Rin despertó y apagó el despertador, Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar.

-Cómo durmió mi preciosa?

-Hm! Rico y calientito…

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero.

-Sessh!

-Creo que tenemos tiempo para jugar…

-Hm! Aunque me encantaría… no…

-Vamos, preciosa…

-Es 15, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru detuvo sus besos en su cuello. Rin rió al sentir el roce de sus dientes.

-Sessh!

-Soy un vampiro…

-Ja ja ja!!! No, ahí no!!! Me haces cosquillaaas!!!

……………………………

Rin llegó a su oficina, su secretaria la siguió con unos papeles en las manos. Rin la saludó.

-Buenos días, Akira…

-Buenos días, Rin-sama… vaya, ese bolso está bellísimo…

-Gracias! Me lo regaló mi esposo…

-Mmmjj! Recuerda su promesa?

-Ah! Claro que sí…

Rin buscó una fotografía de Emma y Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, es idéntica al papá…

-Dímelo a mí…

Cerca del medio día, Rin estaba parada frente al escritorio de Akira, se acercó un hombre con unas rosas.

-Kazami, Rin…

-Sí?

-Son para usted…

-Sessh?

Sesshoumaru bajó las flores y le sonrió.

-Entrega en persona, para evitar las confusiones…

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

-Akira, mi esposo, Sesshoumaru… mi amor, mi secretaria…

-Mucho gusto…

-Igual, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Rin lo llevó a su oficina.

-Sessh, mi amor! Qué sorpresa!

-Tus flores…

-Gracias…

-Me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo…

-No puedo salir… políticas de la empresa…

-Ugh!

-Pero… me toca dentro de media hora, ve por la comida y nos la comemos aquí…

-Pensaba en algo más privado…

-Aquí en mi oficina…

-Bien, qué quieres?

-Hm… una ensalada…

-Rin!

-Qué? Anoche comí pasta.

Sesshoumaru la besó y salió de la oficina, volvió con la comida. Fuera de la oficina sólo se escuchaban las risas. Al terminar de comer, Rin se puso de pie y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Puedo leerte como a un libro abierto. Qué pasó ahora?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Olvida eso, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se despidió.

-Nos vemos en la casa…

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin volvió a salir hasta el escritorio de su secretaria.

-Está bien? Rin-sama?

-Sí…

-Con razón lo tiene tan escondido… es un papazote! Oh! Perdón…

Rin rió.

-Sí es un papazote…

………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con un regalo de San Valentín para todas ustedes que aunque muchas desconocidas, son mis amigas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Admirador Secreto

**Capítulo VI**

**Admirador Secreto**

Rin se hizo cargo de un par de las cuentas de la casa, aligerando así el peso sobre Sesshoumaru. La razón de su apretada situación era el resultado de que Inutaisho lo había desheredado y despedido. Inaru le daba la mitad de los intereses de sus acciones como pago por sus servicios administrativos, y aunque aquel cambio, para Inaru, no era mucho, ya que ella vivía perfectamente con la mitad, para Sesshoumaru, que sustentaba una familia era muy diferente.

Rin estaba con Emma en la casa de Inaru.

-Cómo están las cosas?

-Bien…

-Rin… es mi hijo…

Rin vio a Emma alejarse.

-Está muy deprimido… anoche me habló de vender su auto… dice que consume tres veces más combustible que un auto local…

-Sí consume mucho… pero…

-Dice que es mejor venderlo y comprar dos económicos…

……………………………

Rin llegó a la casa. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado frente a la computadora.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

La saludó con un beso rápido. Rin dejó a Emma jugando y pasó frente al estudio.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Preciosa, sabes poner una hoja de vida en el Internet?

-Sí…

Rin le enseñó como hacerlo.

-Ya está listo…

-Gracias…

-Mi amor… para qué publicas tu hoja de vida?

-Para buscar otro empleo… lo de mamá lo puedo hacer aquí en la casa, así que puedo usar el resto del tiempo para otro…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Me prestas el auto mañana? Tengo que llevar a Emma al doctor?

-Qué tiene?

-Ella está bien, pero le toca su visita.

-Está bien…

Rin iba a salir, Sesshoumaru la haló de una mano.

-Sessh…

-Ven aquí…

La hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-Mi amor…

La besó apasionadamente, ella acarició su rostro.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, cariño…

-Y te admiro… realmente no sé como has soportado ya casi 4 años sin tu familia…

-Tú y Emma, son mi familia…

La pequeña se acercó llorando.

-Papa!!!

-Emma, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Papa, itai!!!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la pequeña que le mostró su dedito magullado. La cargó y le besó la manita.

-Cómo te hiciste eso, cariño?

-La puerta se cerró…

Rin sonrió al verlo hacer el papel de enfermera y lo dejó con la pequeña para hacer la cena.

……………………………

Después de la cena, Rin y Sesshoumaru veían una película abrazados, Emma jugaba con su muñeca sentada frente a ellos. Rin la vio y tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Preciosa…

-Mírala… es hermosa…

-Como su mamá…

Rin sonrió, poco después, Emma se cansó y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Rin para dormir.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

La pequeña fue cerrando los ojitos poco a poco. Finalmente se quedó dormida. Rin acarició su cabeza.

-El admirador secreto volvió a mandarme una rosa…

-Una rosa?

-Sí… la encontré sobre mi escritorio cuando llegué esta mañana…

-Y qué piensas hacer?

-Qué puedo hacer si no sé quién es? Todos saben que estoy casada… nadie lo ve entrar ni salir de la oficina…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru fruncir el ceño, sonrió.

-Estás celoso…

-Eso es ridículo!

-Por qué?

-Porque los celos son ridículos.

-Hm… muy buena esa… Sessh, se te nota sobre la ropa…

-No estoy celoso. Buenas noches…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó dándole la espalda a Rin, ella rió y se levantó con Emma en brazos.

-Papi está celoso… es un tonto… no sabe que lo amo con todo mi corazón…

Cuando Rin volvió a la cama, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado.

-Rin…

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y se acomodó para dormir, sintió los brazos de Sesshoumaru rodearla.

……………………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome, habiendo visto las experiencias de Sesshoumaru y Rin, se decidieron por ahorrar primero. Izayoi les prometió ayudarles con los gastos del bebé.

Inuyasha llegó a la casa con unas bolsas de comida. Kagome leía los anuncios clasificados.

-Mi amor…

-Inu…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Qué haces?

-Hay unos cuantos restaurantes que buscan cocineras…

Inuyasha dejó la comida sobre la mesa. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Kagome…

Kagome sonrió y acarició los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

-No te pongas así, mi amor…

-Esta no es la vida que te mereces…

-Yo pienso que después de estar enamorada de ti por 4 años en secreto… ser tu esposa es más de lo que había soñado…

-No quiero que trabajes… quiero que descanses…

-La situación no está para descansos…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-No comprendo… toda mi vida he visto a mi papá y mi mamá actuar como una pareja de enamorados… pero él actuó con Sesshoumaru y conmigo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho…

-Esa historia ya la vivimos… mira el papá de Rin…

Inuyasha suspiró, Kagome tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Inuyasha… yo sé que es un poco difícil para ti… tú eres quien ha renunciado a sus comodidades… pero, mi amor… ya verás que podremos vivir bien…

……………………………

A medida que pasaban los días, Sesshoumaru iba soportando cada vez menos que Rin recibiera todos los días un regalo. De repente dejó de llevar las flores, pero pocos días después descubrió que Rin llegaba y las tiraba a la basura.

Rin llegó a la casa, Sesshoumaru se le acercó y notó que tenía los ojos rojos.

-Preciosa, qué pasó?

-Necesito dormir…

Sesshoumaru la dejó recostarse. Después de un rato, se sentó a su lado.

-Mi amor?

-Dónde está Emma?

-Mamá se la llevó de paseo…

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sesshoumaru… ya no quiero tener más hijos… así que me voy a preparar…

-De qué hablas? Rin, deja de hablar disparates, de acuerdo? Cómo esperas que te crea algo así?

Rin se aferró a su pecho y volvió a llorar.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No me pusieron el DIU…

-Porqué no?

-Tengo un mioma… el… el doctor dijo que si dentro de un año o dos, no quedo embarazada, no lo haré…

-Kami, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la tranquilizó y la dejó dormida. Cuando Inaru volvió con Emma, la pequeña fue a la habitación.

-Y Rin?

-Está descansando… el doctor le dijo que tiene un mioma… y eso la alteró mucho…

-Un mioma… en el útero?

-Sí…

-Sesshoumaru… eso significa que Rin…

-Ya lo sé…

……………………………………

Rin estaba en su oficina, eran ya las 8 de la noche, pero era fin de mes y debía terminar los libros. Cuando llegó a la casa, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado con Emma, la pequeña corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la besó.

-Perdón, no pude salir antes… ya cenaste?

-Sí…

-Entonces ya es hora de dormir…

-Pero mama… no voy a estar contigo?

Rin vio a la pequeña y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Emma…

-Un ratito… mama… onegai…

-Emma, tu mamá está cansada, es hora de dormir…

Emma bajó la mirada.

-Pero yo quiero…

-Emma…

Rin aún la tenía en brazos, la besó en la sien.

-Ven, mi amor… te llevaré a tu camita…

Rin la llevó a su habitación y la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Yo quiero quedarme contigo…

-Yo también quisiera… pero mañana…

-No! Hoy! Porque hoy no vuelve!

Rin acarició sus mejillas, se sentó a su lado.

-Kami me dio una bebita muy inteligente… me voy a quedar contigo hasta que te duermas…

Rin se quedó con Emma. La pequeña se aferró a su pecho y se quedó dormida con sus caricias y escuchándola contar una historia. Rin la acomodó en su cuna y salió de la habitación.

-Rin…

-Lo siento, Sessh… de verdad…

-No importa…

Ya en la habitación, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin prepararse para dormir.

-No vas a comer nada?

-No… se me quitó el hambre…

-Rin…

-No quiero volver a verla así… esa carita llena de decepción… no puedo…

-Rin…

Rin esperó a que Sesshoumaru se acomodara y se recostó de su pecho. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-No quieres hablar?

-No…

-Preciosa…

-Cada vez que hablamos de algo, sólo hablamos de problemas… no quiero, no… quiero… quiero dormir tranquila sólo una noche… sin tu papá entre nosotros…

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Rin se quedó sobre su pecho.

-Emma aprendió a contar hasta 30… y ya sabe diferenciar un triángulo de un cuadrado y un círculo…

Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar y poco después el frío de sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-Rin…

-No me quiero perder la vida de mi hija de esta manera… sea la única que tenga o no…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la dejó desahogarse. Al día siguiente, despertó y estaba solo. Se levantó y se encontró a Rin recostada de la cuna viendo a Emma dormir.

-Rin…

-Es preciosa… se parece tanto a ti…

-Preciosa…

Rin salió de la habitación con él, lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Adoro los sábados…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a la playa, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Vamos, un día no importa… necesitamos divertirnos…

-Está bien…

Apenas Emma despertó, Rin la preparó y se fueron a la playa.

-Debimos avisarles a Inuyasha y Kagome…

-Inuyasha tiene que trabajar hoy…

Al llegar, Rin eligió una deliciosa sombra. Se deshizo del vestido y luego del de Emma y quedaron en trajes de baño. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolas.

-Ven, mi amor…

-Yo cuido las cosas…

-Ahí no hay nada de valor, todo lo tengo aquí…

Le mostró un estuche colgado de su cuello. Sesshoumaru se quitó la camisa y la siguió. Acercándose al agua, Emma se abrazó a las piernas de Rin.

-Mama…

-Es agua de mar, mi amor…

-No quiero…

-Vamos, Emma, es divertido…

-No!!!

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Tú entra, yo me quedo con ella…

-Sessh… sola no es divertido…

-Ve…

Rin se adentró en el agua. Sesshoumaru cargaba a Emma.

-Mama…

-Se está bañando…

-Papa…

-Por qué no quieres entrar?

-Me da miedo…

-Pero estoy contigo…

Emma se abrazó a él. Vio a Rin hacerle señas.

-Quiero ir con mama.

-Para ir con ella, hay que entrar al agua. Lo harás?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru la bajó a la arena. Emma comenzó a entrar, pero al sentir algo rozarla bajo el agua, brincó y se aferró a las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Es sólo una hojita… en el mar hay césped… mira…

Sesshoumaru sacó una hoja de alga.

-Es sólo una hoja…

Emma se decidió y continuó caminando. Cuando ya el agua le daba por el pecho, Sesshoumaru la cargó y continuó hasta donde estaba Rin.

-Mi amor!

-Mama… sabe a sal…

-Sí, cariño, el agua de mar es salada…

Se pasaron el día en la playa, Emma terminó gozándola al máximo, zambulléndose y tirándose de los brazos de Rin a los de Sesshoumaru. Al volver a la casa, era como si se sintieran renovados, el amor del uno por el otro estaba en el ambiente. Rin se bañó con Emma para sacarle la arena. Luego hizo la cena. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Emma los vio y rió llevándose las manos a los ojos. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la hizo reír aún más. Después de la cena, se sentaron a ver una película. Emma se acomodó sobre Sesshoumaru y Rin se recostó de su hombro. Sesshoumaru sonrió y rodeó a cada una con un brazo.

-Papa… tú quieres a mi mama?

-La amo…

-Dale un beso…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la frente, Rin sonrió.

-No, papa, un beso de verdad…

-Ese es un beso de verdad.

-No… de los que se dan cuando estoy durmiendo…

-Emma!

La pequeña rió. Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Rin por la barbilla y la besó apasionadamente, tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo…

-Ahora a mí, papi…

-No.

-Pero…

-Ese beso es sólo para los adultos casados. Tú eres una bebé y eres mi bebé.

-Pero tú besabas a mami así antes de casarte.

-Pero ella es una mujer adulta. Tú eres una niña. Además, ese beso no es para papá e hija.

-Pero…

Sesshoumaru se suavizó. Emma sólo lo veía como una simple muestra de afecto. La abrazó con ambos brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Emma, mi amor… ese es un beso sólo para mami y para mí… pero no quiere decir que te quiera menos… me entiendes?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada, los ojos y la punta de la nariz roja.

-Emma…

-Gomen, papi… yo no quería que te pusieras bravo…

-No estoy bravo, mi amor…

-Demo…

-Cálmate, cariño… hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer contigo y con Rin no…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Claro que sí…

-Qué cosa?

-Hay muchas cosas que te voy a enseñar que ya tu mami las aprendió… como hoy en la playa…

Sesshoumaru le dio tiernos besitos en todo el rostro.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Tu estabas con mama cuando yo nací?

-No, mi princesita… yo estaba de viaje… y tu mami se cayó y entonces naciste… no te tocaba nacer…

-Y no viniste?

-No podía… estaba muy lejos… yo estaba muy triste y preocupado… por Rin y por ti…

Emma se recostó de su pecho.

-Eres preciosa, princesita…

-Preciosa es mama…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y tú te pareces mucho a ella…

Poco a poco la pequeña se quedo dormida sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin quien le sonrió.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Por fin hice algo bien…

-Has hecho muchas cosas bien…

-No como amar a mi hija…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres un excelente padre, Sesshoumaru… aunque a veces te decía que eras terrible por dejarla sola… pero no es cierto… eres el mejor padre que puedo pedir para mi hija…

-Sólo espero no hacer algo que le arruine la vida…

-Amándola como lo haces? No lo creo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cuna y fue a la habitación con Rin, la vio verse frente al espejo, ella lo vio y se cerró la yukata.

-Me examinaba el pecho… Nunca has notado nada extraño, verdad?

-No…

-Ninguna masa…

-No, preciosa… siempre los he sentido iguales…

Rin sonrió.

-No volvieron a su talla de antes del embarazo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura.

-Yo pienso que… me gustan más así…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, Rin rió.

-Sessh, me haces cosquillas…

-Eso es poco comparado con lo que te haré esta noche…

Rin rió a carcajadas y se aferró a su cuello.

…………………………………

**N/A:Hola!!!! Aquí Mizuho saliendo de los exámenes… creo que me fue bien… bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap y vuelvo a pedir excusas, no tengo muchas ideas últimamente. Pero pronto fluirán.**

**TLAP, no sale el correo, ff no acepta direcciones completas, escribe tu usuario y el dominio.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Celos de un Fantasma

**Capítulo VII**

**Celos de un Fantasma**

Aunque todo parecía ser un sueño de fantasía. Sesshoumaru no podía evitar el sentir celos del admirador secreto de Rin. Y no era sólo porque le regalaba rosas, sino porque de vez en cuando le dejaba cosas que él actualmente no podía darle.

-…Tíralo a la basura.

-Pero, Sessh…

-Rin! Por Kami! No te quiero ver con eso puesto… de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Está bien, se lo regalaré a Akira…

Rin lo hizo así. Sesshoumaru tenía problemas, nadie lo contrataba por temor a Inutaisho.

-Sesshoumaru, hijo…

-Te juro, mamá que si pudiera…

-No, hijo…

-Hay un tipo cortejando a mi mujer!

Sesshoumaru se sentó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Inaru se sentó junto a él.

-No sabemos quién es… pero le deja regalos… son cosas que una vez le regalé… o que le pude regalar…

-Hijo, no te tortures de esa manera…

-Ni siquiera pude llevarla de luna de miel…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Siempre soñó con ir a Europa… Kami, mamá, la estoy perdiendo!!!

-No estás perdiendo a nadie… dime hijo, te ama o no?

-Sí…

-Entonces, el amor puede mucho más que el dinero…

-Emma quería una muñeca… enloqueció con la muñeca… pero era demasiado cara! Y para colmo, Rin ahora tiene que trabajar doble turno, hasta las 7 de la noche…

-No has conseguido nada?

-No…

-Sesshoumaru, no comprendo… cómo es que no te alcanza el dinero?

-No he podido vender el auto, te aseguro que consume gasolina como un avión… Por más que intentamos… Emma deja la ropa en cuestión de semanas… ya la que le compramos en enero no le sirve…

Inaru se quedó pensativa un rato.

-No has intentado en dejar a Rin administrar el dinero?

-Lo hacemos entre los dos… no es que vivamos mal, mamá, no es así…

-Pero extrañas los lujos con los que creciste…

-Me gustaría sorprenderla con algo exquisito… una pieza de joyería, tal vez… pero entre 200 y 500 dólares…

-Sesshoumaru, Rin es del tipo de mujer que le gusta cualquier otra cosa…

-Como qué?

-Los detalles… sé atento a los detalles… las mujeres no nos enamoramos sólo porque nos regalen joyas…

………………………………..

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Emma lo abrazó.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, princesita… y tu mami?

-En la cocina…

Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina. Rin lo besó y continuó cortando un pescado.

-Preciosa…

-Sí?

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños…

-Sí…

-Y… tal vez haya algo que quieras en específico…

-Estoy segura que lo que sea que hagas, me va a encantar…

-Rin, estoy en blanco, dime qué quieres?

-Sessh, no te preocupes por eso… haz lo que quieras…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina de Rin a llevarle almuerzo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Hola, Akira… dónde está Rin?

-Está reunida con la directiva… no tarda mucho… si quiere, la puede esperar en la oficina…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina, vio un ramo de rosas sobre el escritorio. Poco después, Rin entró en la oficina, al ver a Sesshoumaru, sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Mi amor! Qué rico que estés aquí!

-Pensé en traerte comida…

-Gracias, cariño…

Rin vio las rosas y sonrió.

-Las trajiste tú?

-NO.

Rin se acercó y tomó la tarjeta, llamó a Akira.

-Ya sabes qué hacer…

-Sí, señora…

Akira se llevó el arreglo floral. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-No estaba aquí cuando me fui a la reunión.

-Olvida eso…

Rin cerró la puerta de la oficina y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-HM! Qué es eso? Es delicioso!

-El beso o la comida?

Rin lo volvió a besar como toda respuesta.

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa…

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

Se acomodaron a disfrutar del banquete preparado por Sesshoumaru. Rin sólo sonreía al probar la comida, ella le había enseñado a cocinar.

-Está todo riquísimo…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, te quedó excelente…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado.

-Qué haremos esta noche?

-Hm… no lo sé… yo quiero algo que incluya helado, chocolate, mucha piel y poca ropa…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Puedo hacer algo con eso…

-No podemos ir a ningún lado… no encontré niñera para Emma.

-Y sus tíos?

-No quiero estar importunando a Kagome a cada rato… antes, no importaba, estaba sola, pero ahora está casada…

-No será que le tienes miedo a Inuyasha?

-Y mucho.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Preciosa, Inuyasha me tiene miedo a mí…

-Pero tú nunca fuiste tan sangrón… al menos no conmigo… siempre has sido atento y cariñoso…

-Hm… es que me enamoré de ti al segundo en que te vi…

-Qué lindo!

Rin lo besó con ternura. Al terminar la hora de comida de Rin, se despidieron con un apasionado beso y Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin salió de la oficina poco después.

-Rin-sama…

-Es nuestro aniversario…

-Felicidades!

-Gracias…

-Tampoco fue él?

-No… está celoso…

-Celoso? Pero no sabemos quién es.

-No… pero lo que a él le molesta es que él no puede hacer esos gastos…

Rin llegó a la casa en la tarde. Emma corrió a sus brazos.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Cómo te portaste con papá?

-Bien!

Rin rió y la llenó de besos.

-Mi chiquita linda. Y papá, dónde está?

-Con la computadora…

Rin fue con Emma, Sesshoumaru al sentirla, cerró la página. Rin entró y lo besó con ternura.

-Papa… me puedo quedar con mama?

-Claro que sí, princesa…

-No te pones triste?

-No, mi princesita… pero dame un besito antes de irte…

Emma lo besó en la mejilla y se fue con Rin, luego de que Rin se bañara y se pusiera ropa cómoda, se puso a jugar con la pequeña hasta la hora de la cena. Vieron a Sesshoumaru recostado de la puerta, sonriendo, de brazos cruzados.

-Papa…

-Así me gusta verlas…

-No, vete, papa… ahora le toca a mama…

-No le digas así, Emma… Sessh puede jugar con nosotras…

Ala hora de dormir, Rin llevó la pequeña a su cuna. Volvió con Sesshoumaru, se sentaron en el balcón, abrazados y cubiertos con una manta para darse calor.

-Preciosa…

-Gracias, mi amor?

-Por?

-Hoy al medio día… me encantó que te aparecieras con comida…

-Rin…

-Yo sé que no tienes idea, pero… a mí me parece muy lindo y romántico que te tomes las molestias de ir a comer a mi oficina… aunque tú no lo veas así…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Lo vio bajar la mirada.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Yo sé que no es mucho… pero…

Sesshoumaru le mostró un dije de Jade. Tenía la forma del nombre de Emma en kanji.

-Es precioso, mi amor… me lo pones?

Sesshoumaru le puso la cadena. Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor…

Rin le entregó una caja. Al abrirla una camisa de costura italiana.

-Rin!

-Mi esposo debe verse siempre irresistible… para que las demás se mueran de envidia…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Gracias, mi amor…

……………………………

Rin estaba sobre Sesshoumaru, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, sus alientos acariciaban las mejillas del otro, las sábanas corridas, dejando la espalda de Rin desnuda y las manos de Sesshoumaru rodeándola y descansando sobre su trasero.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente dejando que su cabello los cubriera a ambos como un grueso manto azabache.

………………………………

Rin se notaba diferente en la oficina, mucho más feliz. Akira entró en la oficina.

-Rin-sama… luce…

-Feliz, lo sé… ah! Sabes cuando crees que no puedes enamorarte más de ese hombre y descubres que estás enamorada aún más?

Akira rió. Rin sonrió.

-Se les nota que son felices…

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias…

……………………………

Sin embargo aquello sólo duró hasta una tarde, que Rin llegó a la casa, Sesshoumaru la recibió con unas orquídeas florecidas, sabía que Rin se volvía loca por aquellas flores, Rin sonrió y emocionada, brincó a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor… son hermosas… dónde las conseguiste?

-Rin…

-Es que son preciosísimas… mira… la blanca, es vainilla y la blanca con marcas cafés es una _phalaenopsis hieroglyphica…_

-En un idioma que pueda entender es…

-No lo sé, pero es súper rara y súper cara…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla aún abrazada a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y cintura con sus piernas.

-Sessh…

-Me alegra verte tan feliz…

-Soy feliz sólo gracias a ti, mi amor…

Rin volvió a besarlo y esta vez hasta que sus cuerpos clamaron por oxígeno. Separaron sus labios sonriendo.

-Y mi bebé?

-Está con su abuela…

Rin sonrió.

-Eso significa que te tengo para mí solita…

-Qué piensas hacerme?

-Cosas que nunca te han hecho…

-Eso suena doloroso…

-Sessh!!!

-Lo siento, preciosa… pero ya has experimentado lo suficiente conmigo.

Sesshoumaru buscó sus labios.

-Preciosa…

-No quieres que te haga el amor… eres un mandón! Sólo quieres hacerlo tú!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Es que me gusta verte disfrutarlo…

Rin rió y volvió a besarlo. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Shh… tal vez se vayan…

Rin rió mientras besaba su cuello.

-Entrega para Rin Kazami…

Rin abrió la puerta. Sesshoumaru detrás de ella, su rostro cambió al ver que era un envío del supuesto admirador.

-Lo-lo siento, no puedo recibirlo…

-Usted es Rin Kazami?

-Sí, pero…

-Señora, está en la casa, debe firmarlo.

-No, no puedo… de hecho, si no me dicen quién es que hace esos envíos…

-No podemos, es política de privacidad…

-Entonces no puedo.

-Mire…

-Ya dijo que no lo recibiremos, de acuerdo?

El muchacho se marchó con el paquete. Rin volvió a la sala con él.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Ahora no.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor…

-Rin, eres… mejor olvídalo, antes de que te diga algo que te hiera.

-Sabes algo? Ni siquiera te tienes que molestar en hablar.

Rin lo dejó solo y se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza. Rin se fue con lágrimas en los ojos y allí arruinó lo que prometía ser una tarde perfecta. Fue a la habitación y escuchó la ducha abierta.

-Rin…

-Vete de aquí!

-Rin, preciosa!

-Que te largues! No quiero verte!

Sesshoumaru salió junto con la pasta de jabón, la escuchó llorar y la vio encogerse debajo del caño de agua.

-Rin… lo siento… preciosa…

-Por qué lo haces, Sesshoumaru?!

-Yo…

-Dime si es que te vas a dedicar a ser un simple infeliz! Maldita sea! Ya tengo suficiente con saber que no puedo volver a tener hijos para también lidiar con tus celos! Yo no sé quién me manda esas cosas! No lo sé!

-Que puedas tener hijos o no, no tiene nada que ver…

-Tiene que ver, carajo! Tiene que ver y mucho! Porque me duele! Me duele como no te imaginas! E intento superarlo, pero no puedo! No puedo porque no me apoyas! A ti no te ha importado un carajo!

-Sí me importa! Créeme que quisiera darte los 500 mil yenes y que te hagas el tratamiento, pero no puedo, Rin! No los tengo! Y sí me importa! Yo también quiero tener más hijos!

-Deja de culparme por cosas que no soy responsable!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Rin luchaba contra él.

-No! Te crees que todo lo puedes resolver con abrazarme! No! Suéltame!

-Rin, detente, onegai…

-No! Déjame!

-Rin, lo siento… de verdad, preciosa, lo siento mucho… perdóname, por favor…

-NO!

-Rin… onegai…

Rin quedó recostada sobre su pecho, llorando amargamente.

-Deja de torturarme por favor! Es que no entiendes que cuando haces esto me haces daño?!

-Perdóname… Rin, dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones… Kami, preciosa, no quiero verte sufrir así…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru dejó a Rin descansar y fue por Emma a la casa de Inaru. Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña fue hasta donde su madre. Rin permanecía en el balcón, recostada de la baranda.

-Mama! Mama!

-Emma, mi amor!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos. Emma acarició sus mejillas.

-Mama, estás triste…

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ellas, pero de la misma manera se aleja.

-Emma, mi amor… papá te extrañó mucho… ve con él…

…………………………

Poco después, Sesshoumaru dejó a Emma jugando y se acercó a Rin.

-Rin…

-Desde que te mudaste a vivir con nosotras no has sido feliz un solo día…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Lo es, Sesshoumaru… si no te agobia el dinero, te mueres de celos… discutimos todos los días por disparates… y me hace preguntarme si en realidad podemos seguir con esto…

-Rin, por favor, no sigas…

-Es tú decisión, Sesshoumaru… o te adaptas a esta nueva vida de una pareja de clase media, trabajadora… o nos separamos… sólo quiero que sepas que te amo… y que estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro… la pregunta es si tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo…

Rin se pasó las manos por los ojos, removiendo sus lágrimas y lo besó en la mejilla. Entró en el apartamento y fue por Emma.

-Ya cenaste, mi amor?

-Sí!

-Qué bueno… no crees que es hora de dormir?

-Sí…

Rin la besó en la cabeza y la llevó a su habitación. Luego de prepararla para dormir, la acunó hasta dormirla y la acomodó en la cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin estaba ya acostada. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-El que te diga que no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con un presupuesto limitado no es excusa… Pero ahora tengo que limitarme a gastar en una semana lo que fácilmente gastaba en un día… sigue sin ser excusa…

Rin lo vio, se sentó a su lado.

-Haré lo que me pidas, Rin… aún no he perdido nada… aún te tengo a ti… aún tengo a mi hija… y eso… eso vale mucho más que todo lo demás… el que sugieras separarnos, me abre un hueco en el pecho… por favor, Rin… vamos a luchar por esto…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Entonces vamos a luchar juntos… como la familia que somos…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lo sintió dejar salir el aire de su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Te amo tanto, preciosa…

-No más celos?

-No más celos… te lo prometo, preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Entre besos, se fue recostando hasta estar completamente acostada.

-Rin…

-Hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar y comenzó a desnudarla, sentía sus manos hacer lo mismo con él. Sin poder ni querer esperar mucho más la penetró y alargó el placer con movimientos lentos y profundos que la hacían perder el aliento a la vez que le decía al oído cuánto la amaba.

Estaban abrazados, sus pieles en contacto directo. Sesshoumaru la llenaba de besos.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Con respecto a tu problema…

-Lo estoy afrontando… fue un error el culparte… tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

-Rin, vas a estar bien?

-Eso creo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y cerró los ojos. Rin lo creyó dormido.

-Sólo es un deseo más que no se cumplirá…

Rin se acomodó contra su pecho. Sesshoumaru la dejó dormir. Rin siempre le había hablado de tener más hijos y él mismo estaba de acuerdo. Pero en la carrera del tiempo contra el dinero, dudaba mucho poder satisfacer ese deseo que no era únicamente costoso por el tratamiento, sino que tampoco estaban en condiciones de tener un bebé. Notó sus ojos con las lágrimas acumuladas en los mismos, aquello no era un simple deseo, era un sueño.

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con otro cap. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Capítulo VIII**

**Regalo de Cumpleaños**

Rin no logró convencer a Sesshoumaru de no hacer nada para su cumpleaños.

-Pero preciosa…

-Es en serio, Sesshoumaru, no quiero nada… prefiero que salgamos a cenar y ya…

-Está bien.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru tenía otros planes. Más de una vez, Rin lo encontró haciendo unos cálculos que escondía cuando ella se acercaba. El día del cumpleaños llegó y Sesshoumaru fue por ella a su hora de salir del trabajo junto con Emma. De ahí fueron al apartamento y a un restaurante, donde Rin vio a su hermana y cuñado e Inaru.

-Sessh!

-Qué? Dijiste que preferías salir a cenar…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin disfrutó de la noche en compañía de su familia. Souta la llamó y la sorprendió poniéndole a su madre en la línea y eso la emocionó mucho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le ofreció refugio en su pecho.

-Preciosa…

-La extraño mucho!

-Pero no llores, mi amor…

Kagome le volvió a dar el celular a Rin. Ella sólo asintió entre lágrimas y se despidió de su madre.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá…

-Yo también, hija… no olvides mandarme las fotos de mi nieta…

-No lo haré…

-Rin, hija, no existen los imposibles…

-Sólo los difíciles de alcanzar… lo sé, mamá…

-Cuídate mucho…

-Sí…

Rin se quedó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru un buen rato. Después, volvió a recuperar el ánimo festivo. Al terminar la cena, cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Llevaron a Emma a dormir y Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a la sala.

-Mi amor…

-Quería llevarte a bailar… pero… traigamos el baile a nosotros…

Sesshoumaru encendió el radio. Una música suave, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, comenzó a moverse y ella lo siguió.

-Te dije que luces espectacular con ese vestido?

-Hm… unas… 600 veces…

-Pues es verdad…

Rin sonrió, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración.

-Yo sé que no soy muy romántico… y que adoras esas cosas… pero… qué tal voy esta noche?

-De maravillas… siempre eres romántico…

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama, donde la desvistió, Rin se levantó y le modeló viéndolo babearse al verla.

-Eres una atrevida… modelándole desnuda a un hombre…

-A mí esposo… y por tu cara veo que lo estás disfrutando bastante…

-Eres deliciosa…

Rin se deslizo sobre él y se deshizo de sus pantalones.

-Ahora te toca a ti…

-Qué cosa?

-Modelar para mí…

-Rin!

-Vamos, hazme desear ese pedazo de carne…

Rin le pellizcó el trasero haciéndolo brincar, rió a carcajadas.

-Me vas a dejar un morete un día de estos.

-Nadie lo va a ver…

-Caminaré raro…

Rin rió nuevamente. Acarició su hombría ya erecta y sonrió.

-P-Preciosa…

-Duremos toda la noche…

-Ah! Kami, ya si estoy en el cielo… no! Ahí no!

Rin se dedicó a explotar su punto más sensible haciéndolo liberar su esencia. Lo saboreó como quien se come un helado y limpiándose los labios sonrió.

-Kami, Rin…

-No aguantas nada…

-Ah sí? Ya veremos…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y contrario a lo que Rin pensaría, Sesshoumaru no la penetró, si no que se sentó y la haló por la cintura a la altura de su rostro. Comenzó a besarla y su incipiente barba la rozaba y hacía que se estremeciera.

-Ah! Kami, Sessh!

El continuó acariciándola y besándola, sintiendo su piel erizarse y aquella corriente que corría su espalda desde su entrepierna a su cerebro y explotaba para regarse en todo su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru no se detuvo ni cuando se lo suplicó, sintiendo los dedos de su marido en su interior, se aferró a lo que pudo sin poder escapar, él no se detenía, dándole especial atención a aquellos puntos clave, la sintió apretar sus dedos en su interior y la vio estremecerse completamente, hasta finalmente saborear su esencia y sentir su cuerpo relajarse. Se acomodó a su lado, su cuerpo le clamaba atención. Pero Rin aún estaba en aquel estado de hipersensibilidad. La besó apasionadamente.

-No aguantas nada…

Rin rió y lo rodeó con ambos brazos y piernas.

-Quiero más…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ese era precisamente su plan, hacerla estallar por el placer.

…………………………

Despertaron escuchando los gritos de Emma.

-Mama!!! Mama!!!

-Kami…

-Qué hora es?

-Pasada las 8!!! Kami, tengo que ir al trabajo!

-Estoy agotado…

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor… fue una noche maravillosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se puso pantalones y una yukata y fue por Emma. Rin se metió al baño. Cuando fue al comedor, Sesshoumaru preparaba el desayuno con el teléfono al oído.

-Dame un par de horas, estaré listo… bien…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada. Rin tomó el aparato y lo besó en la mejilla.

-El tuyo ya está listo…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin se sentó junto a Emma y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo dormiste?

-Bien…

Rin sonrió. Después de comer, llevó su plato a la cocina y recogió sus cosas.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente y Rin se marchó.

……………………………

Rin llegó en la tarde. Sesshoumaru y Emma no estaban en la casa. Se examinó y descubrió que lo que sentía diferente era que no tenía el diafragma puesto. Lo buscó por todas partes y lo encontró en la basura.

Cuando Sesshoumaru y Emma llegaron, la pequeña corrió por todo el lugar buscando a su mamá.

-Mama!

Rin preparaba una presentación.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mama, mira, papa me lo compró!

Emma le modeló el vestido que llevaba puesto. Rin sonrió.

-Es precioso, mi amor! Te ves muy bonita!

Emma sonrió. Rin la besó en la cabeza. La pequeña vio la pantalla de la computadora y se fue a jugar con sus muñecas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Sessh…

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien… dame un beso…

Rin se inclinó hacia atrás, Sesshoumaru la besó, se separaron sonriendo.

-Delicioso…

-Qué haces? Vamos a salir…

-Tengo que terminar esto…

-Para el jueves?

-Sí, pero…

-Vamos, preciosa…

Rin aceptó. Salieron con Emma, fueron a un parque donde vieron a la pequeña jugar y divertirse. Rin la dejó tirarle migas de pan a los patos. Tenía a Emma en las piernas, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Mi amor…

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió.

-Tiraste a la basura el diafragma…

-Rin…

Rin lo vio a los ojos.

-Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Yo… quiero… vamos a hacerlo…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Vamos a intentar tener un bebé…

-Sessh… no podemos…

-Sí podemos, mi amor… ya hice todos los cálculos. Podemos intentarlo de modo natural…

-Pero sin el tratamiento…

-Hablé con un doctor… si en 6 meses no quedas embarazada, moveré cielo mar y tierra para pagar el tratamiento.

-Sessh…

-Qué dices, preciosa?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru le llenó el rostro de tiernos besitos. Rin sólo rió, Emma los vio y sonrió.

-Mama…

-Mi amor!

Rin la besó. Del parque fueron a un centro comercial.

-Mama, mira, se parece a papa…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y vio a su padre frente a ellos.

-Papá…

La situación se tornó incómoda. Había varios socios junto con Inutaisho.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Señores, cómo les va?

-Muy bien… y eso vemos de ti…

-Sí… ah, qué torpeza la mía… mi esposa, veo que la recuerdan… y mi hija, Emma…

Llegaron a la casa, Rin notaba la tristeza en los ojos de Sesshoumaru. Emma dijo que tenía sueño y se quedó dormida en el sillón. Rin la cargó y la llevó a su cama.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Así te sentías tu?

-No… mi papá fue mucho más cruel… pero duele de todas formas…

-No lo comprendo… te lo juro que no lo comprendo…

-Nadie comprende a sus padres…

-Por favor… recuérdame este día… para yo no ser igual con mis hijos…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-No tengo hambre, y tú?

-No…

-Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir temprano? Necesitamos el descanso…

-Buena idea…

Se metieron a bañar, pero no fue algo relacionado con sexo. Sesshoumaru esperó paciente, recostado del borde de la tina a que Rin se lavara en la ducha, ella se acercó a él y entró mientras él sostenía su mano. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y acarició los brazos que la rodearon.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Cuáles son mis fallas?

-Tus fallas?

-Como esposo… como hombre…

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos. Acarició su rostro.

-Dejas que las cosas pequeñas te afecten demasiado… y eso me inquieta mucho…

-Por qué?

-Porque si dejas que esas cosas pequeñas te afecten de esa manera, algo grande, te destrozaría…

-A qué le dices tú, que son las cosas pequeñas?

-A lo que pasó hoy en el centro comercial… estabas feliz… disfrutabas de una tarde con tu hija… le enseñaste a alimentar a los patos… decidiste ver una película y nos encontramos con tu papá… un encuentro que se tomó menos de 10 minutos, te arruinó la tarde… y eso es una cosa pequeña… porque lo grande, lo más grande ya pasó…

-Qué hacías tú cuando te encontrabas con tu papá?

-Le demostraba que no lo necesitaba… ni a él, ni a su dinero… pero son situaciones muy diferentes… desde el momento en que nací me convertí en la gran decepción de mi padre…

-Él quería un niño…

-Y mi mamá no podía volver a embarazarse… toda mi vida, la sacrifiqué buscando agradarle… buscando ser más grande… para que no me viera por encima del hombro… dejé lo que más amaba por él una vez… y casi cometo el mismo error…

-Qué hiciste?

-Para ese entonces, era una chiquilla, me acababa de graduar del colegio… había estudiado cocina internacional y repostería… entré a la academia de artes culinarias y me gradué primera en mi clase… y a él le importó? No… siempre le encontraba un defecto a mis comidas… dejé de ser la jefa de chefs en la academia de Julia Child en Estados Unidos y vine a estudiar administración… todo para agradarle a mi padre…

-Pero preciosa, el título que tienes…

-Hice junto con la academia de artes, administración hotelera, me convalidaron gran parte del pensum… después, la maestría… pero un 94.5 es insuficiente para él… y mi título no vale nada… y qué tenía yo? Una vida vacía… 10 años estudiando como loca para él y aún no era suficiente… tú me enseñaste que hay algo más en la vida aparte de los libros… yo te estaré eternamente agradecida…

Rin lo besó y se recostó de su pecho.

-Comprendo que hayas dejado la cocina… pero qué era lo que ibas a hacer?

-Cuando le dije que estaba trabajando como secretaria, me dijo que no valía nada… yo le dije que no obtenía un puesto mejor por culpa de él mismo… Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, él simplemente me dio una cachetada y me echó de su casa. Yo recogí mis cosas y me fui ese mismo día… esa noche…

A Rin se le comenzó a dificultar hablar.

-Esa noche pensé en un disparate tras otro… pensé en dejarte… en darte el bebé cuando naciera… en darlo en adopción… y el pensamiento del aborto cruzó mi mente y me sentí como una alimaña… hasta ahí llegaba mi obsesión por agradarle a mi padre… a ser capaz de matar a mi propio hijo…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi preciosa… nunca me dijiste nada…

-Y sin embargo nunca me dejaste sola…

Cuando el agua estuvo fría, Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin y la llevó a la cama, se acostaron desnudos. Rin examinó su torso y acarició sus músculos bien definidos.

-Eres delicioso, mi amor…

-Puedo decir eso y más de ti…

Rin sonrió, vio más abajo y lo notó excitado.

-Kami, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-No si no quieres…

-Sessh…

-Sé sincera contigo misma, Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-Lo mejor que he sentido es tenerte sobre y dentro de mí, haciéndome el amor…

-Sí?

-Sí… además… así vamos practicando para tener bebés…

…………………………

Era sábado, Rin estaba en la casa con Emma, con la música encendida, jugaban y corrían por todas partes, las risas se oían desde afuera. Sesshoumaru llegó y Emma lo abrazó.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la cargó. Rin se acercó riendo y lo besó. Rin apagó la música.

-Hm! Huele delicioso! Qué preparas?

-Galletas con chispas de chocolate!

-Rico!

Rin fue a verlas y las sacó del horno. Sesshoumaru se acercó y tocó la bandeja por accidente.

-DEMONIOS!

-Las acabo de sacar del horno!

-Me quemé!

-Déjame ver…

Rin le vio la mano, tenía la marca.

-No te muevas…

Rin buscó un tomate y lo cortó por la mitad, le puso una parte contra la quemada.

-Qué haces?

-Secretos de cocina. Ya verás… quédate con él ahí, hasta que no sientas ardor…

Sesshoumaru la vio, estaba preocupada.

-Rin…

-Lo siento… debí sacarte de la cocina…

-No, preciosa, fue un accidente…

Sesshoumaru la vio preparar jugo. Al terminar, se acercó a él.

-Déjame ver… cómo te sientes?

-Bien…

Rin le lavó la mano y le puso una crema.

-En la habitación hay gasa y cinta pegante… iré por…

-Rin, así está bien…

-Pero…

-Así está bien, gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Emma los vio y rió.

-Eww!!!

Rieron y volvieron a besarse. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Quién podría ser?

-Tal vez, mamá… le dije que pasara la tarde con nosotros… y a Inuyasha y Kagome también…

-Iré a cambiarme… uf! En estas fachas!

Sesshoumaru rió y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes…

-D-disculpe… parece que me equivoqué… sabe cuál es el apartamento de Takera Rin?

-Es este… soy su esposo, Kazami Sesshoumaru, qué se le ofrece?… usted tiene cierto parecido…

-Rin es mi hija…

Sesshoumaru levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-P-pase…

Emma corrió a la puerta.

-Abuelita!

Se detuvo al ver a la mujer.

-Gomen…

Se devolvió a la habitación. Rin salía del baño.

-Emma, mi amor, ve con abuelita…

-No es abuelita…

Rin se vistió.

-Quién es? Tía y tío?

-No…

Salió de la habitación cargando a la pequeña y haciéndole cosquillas. Emma reía a carcajadas. Rin se detuvo al ver a su madre.

-Mamá!

-Rin, hija…

Rin bajó a Emma y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-Es increíble… ya eres toda una mujer… con tu familia…

-Mamá!

Rin se apartó con lágrimas en los ojos. Su madre sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te ves hermosa y radiante…

-Te he extrañado tanto, mamá!

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Emma vio a Sesshoumaru, la punta de su nariz roja.

-Papa, mama está triste…

-No, mi princesita… mamá está feliz…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Emma.

-Feliz?

-Sí, está muy feliz…

Rin se separó sonriendo.

-Emma, mi amor, ven con mamá…

La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos, se aferró a su cuello.

-Emma, ella es mi mamá… tu abuelita…

-Tengo dos abuelitas?!

-Sí, mi amor…

Emma sonrió.

-Y tú quieres a mi mama?

-Claro que sí, preciosa…

-Saluda a tu abuelita, mi amor…

Rin la dejó en el piso, Emma se acercó a su abuelita.

-Se parece mucho a ti, mama…

Rin rió.

-Mi amor, veo que se conocieron antes… Amy, mamá, mi esposo, Sesshoumaru…

Amy le sonrió. Vio a la pequeña frente a ella.

-Es hermosa, Rin, se parece tanto a ti cuando eras niña…

-Ay no! Yo soy rubia como mi papi…

Todos rieron a carcajadas. La pequeña se acercó a su madre, con el rostro colorado. Rin la sentó en sus piernas.

-Dije una cosa mal?

-No, mi amor… es verdad, eres rubia como tu papá… y hablando de papás… mamá… cómo está mi papá…

-Pues… el día de tu cumpleaños tuvimos una gran discusión… me descubrió hablando contigo…

-Kami, mamá…

-Y lo dejé…

-Qué?!

-Debí hacerlo hace mucho… Rin, nunca debí permitir que tu padre se interpusiera entre nosotras. Primero que todo eres mi hija… y… de verdad lamento no haberte buscando antes…

-Mamá… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… siempre supe que no estabas de acuerdo… no te buscaba para no causarte problemas…

Amy bajó la mirada. Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Dónde estás quedándote?

-En un hotel… buscaré apartamento… Rin, yo creo que es definitivo…

-Mamá… ya no lo amas?

-Por Kami que sí, pero no puedo estar con un hombre que no quiere ni a su propia hija… siempre te menospreció… siempre te hizo a un lado…

-Mamá… yo ya soy una mujer… no tienes que preocuparte por mí…

Inaru, Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la vez, cuando Kagome vio a Amy se paralizó.

-Mamá!

-Kagome! Oh Kami! Está enorme!

Kagome rió acariciándose el vientre que comenzaba a marcarse. Emma fue a saludar a Inaru.

-Abuelita! Abuelita!

Inaru recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos. Pasaron una tarde agradable, entre risas y chistes. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru hablando con Amy y sonrió.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Son las 7 de la mañana y estoy esperando por mi dosis de tortura diaria… ah, si tan sólo pudiera dormir en el piso!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Dolor y Peligro

**Capítulo IX**

**Dolor y Peligro**

Rin había salido con Emma, estaban en un parque. De la nada aparecieron dos tipos y tapándoles la nariz y boca con pañuelos, las hicieron dormir.

Rin despertó en un cuarto oscuro, amarrada de pies y manos, con la boca tapada. Sentía un terrible dolor en la entrepierna y se temió lo peor por su hija. Gritaba, pero la mordaza la callaba.

Sesshoumaru recibió un mensaje para que fuera a una dirección. Al llegar, era un callejón oscuro. Una camioneta pasó a toda velocidad y sin parar tiraron algo. Sesshoumaru corrió al escuchar el llanto de un niño. Vio horrorizado que se trataba de su hija.

-EMMA!!!

-Papi!!!

-Emma! Emma, estás bien? Dónde te duele?!

-Papi!!!

Sesshoumaru la llevó a un hospital. Afortunadamente, la pequeña no tenía más que moretes y raspones.

-Emma, dónde está tu mamá?

-Papi, ayúdala!!!

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Después de que le dieran la alta a Emma, fue de inmediato a la policía.

-Vengo a poner una querella de secuestro…

-Cuánto tiene de desaparecido?

-3 horas…

-Si no pasan 24 horas…

-Maldición mire la nota! Mire cómo dejaron a mi hija! Secuestraron a mi esposa! Qué quieren? Un video?!

El jefe del departamento se acercó.

-Sígame, señor…

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina. El jefe llenó todo el expediente. Después, se acercó a Emma.

-Pequeña… recuerdas lo que pasó?

La pequeña guardaba silencio.

-Niña…

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Emma, cariño… si recuerdas algo, dínoslo… así podemos ayudar a mamá…

-Mami y yo estábamos en el parque… y nos taparon la boca… después, estábamos en un cuarto grande y oscuro… yo oía a mi mami llorando… me pusieron una funda negra en la cara y después me empujaron…

-La tiraron de una camioneta en movimiento… llegué a ver parte de la matrícula… es NH-4536… no vi los últimos números… Es una Mitsubishi gris…

-Bien, enviaré a rastrear por una camioneta con una matrícula parecida…

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, todos fueron al apartamento. Sesshoumaru estaba incontrolable. Kagome lo haló de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Componte por el amor de Kami!

-Es de mi esposa de quien hablamos!

-Y de mi hermana! Una hermana a la que le cambié los pañales!

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru vio a Emma, al cargarla, la pequeña se recostó de su hombro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él acarició su cabeza.

-Van a encontrar a mami, verdad?

-Emma, no recuerdas nada?

-No sé…

Emma se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Gomen… wakaranai!!!

-Tranquila, princesa… no es tu culpa…

-Demo, quiero ayudar a mami…

-Hiciste mucho para ayudarla hoy…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, cuidado de no tocar sus golpes. Apenas Emma se durmió, Sesshoumaru recibió una llamada.

-Si quieres ver a tu mujer de nuevo, nos tienes que dar 5 millones de dólares…

-No tengo un centavo!

-Eres el hijo de Kazami…

-Qué no lees los periódicos! Me desheredó!

-Tienes que agradecer que te devolvimos a la mocosa… ahora, los 5 millones para mañana, o…

-Tengo que oírla…

-Quien pone las reglas soy yo.

-O la oigo, o no doy un centavo!

-NO LES DES NADA! SESSHOUMARU, NO LES DES NADA!

-Cállate!!!

Se escuchó un golpe y que cerraron la llamada.

-RIIINN!!!

Sesshoumaru tiró el teléfono. Inuyasha lo aparó.

-Tengo una idea…

Inuyasha hizo una llamada y pidió el último número que llamó al de la casa.

-Vamos, es un asunto muy delicado, por favor…

Inuyasha obtuvo el número.

-Es aquí, en Tokio…

-Dónde?! Dónde es?!

-Espera…

Inuyasha buscó la computadora y comenzó a buscar la información.

-Cómo sabes todo esto, Inuyasha?

-Un pasatiempo que tenía de joven… es… Kami…

-Dónde?!!!

-El antiguo aeropuerto…

Sesshoumaru buscó un arma que ocultaba detrás de unos libros.

-Sesshoumaru, qué vas a hacer? Llama a la policía…

-Dijeron que si sólo presienten a la policía cerca, la matarán. Iré por ella.

-Hijo, no estás pensando… y tu hija?

Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Inaru entre sus manos.

-Mamá… si algo nos pasa a los dos…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, deja que la policía haga su trabajo…

-No tengo el dinero! De dónde voy a sacar 5 millones de dólares?! Tú los tienes? Efectivo? Para hoy?

Inaru bajó la mirada.

-Exacto… Por favor… cuida de Emma…

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación. La besó con ternura.

-No olvides, mi amor… que papi te ama con todo su corazón… iré por tu mamá…

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Inuyasha abrazó a Inaru para evitar que se desplomara.

……………………………

Izayoi cerró la llamada con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a su marido.

-Inutaisho…

-Qué pasó?

-Sesshoumaru…

Inutaisho apartó la mirada de los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

-Secuestraron a Rin… se la llevaron junto con la niña…

Inutaisho palideció.

-Lo citaron en un callejón… tiraron a la niña de una camioneta en movimiento… Sesshoumaru no soportó y fue por Rin…

Izayoi se secó las lágrimas.

-Han pasado 5 horas y nadie sabe de ellos…

………………………

Sesshoumaru buscaba de hangar en hangar, había esperado a que cayera la noche para pasar desapercibido. Vio la camioneta en las afueras de uno y supo que ahí debía ir. Sintió el frío del metal contra su nuca.

-Un paso en falso… y te vuelo los sesos…

Escuchó un grito, supo que era Rin.

-Levántate… Vamos!

Sesshoumaru se levantó con cautela, ocultando un pedazo de madera contra su pierna. Al estar de pie, abanicó con todas sus fuerzas, acertando el golpe en la cara del sujeto, se le zafó un tiro.

En el interior del hangar, se escuchó el disparo. Uno de los hombres se apartó de Rin y tomando su arma, se subió el cierre del pantalón. Rin se encogió lo más que pudo llorando desconsolada.

-Cállate, perra!!!

Uno de los tipos, le dio una patada. Apenas segundos después, el tipo cayó al piso. Empapado en su propia sangre.

-Karev!

El segundo cayó de la misma manera.

-Anik!

El que estaba sobre Rin comenzó a disparar hacia la aparente procedencia de los disparos. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru salió de detrás suyo y haciéndolo darse la vuelta, le disparó en los genitales.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

-RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru corrió a ella, la abrazó, se quitó su abrigo para cubrirla.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor… te voy a sacar de aquí…

-No, vete!

-Rin…

-Vete! Nos van a matar a los dos!

Sesshoumaru recibió un disparo en una rodilla.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

-De aquí no sale nadie!

Sesshoumaru tenía buena puntería, pero no era asesino, a diferencia de sus captores. Los amarraron y se dedicaron a atenderse sus heridas. Al que Sesshoumaru le había volado los genitales, se desangraba tirado en el piso, revolviéndose del dolor como un animal herido, Sesshoumaru lo pateó con la pierna sana en la herida, haciéndolo retorcerse aún más del dolor.

-Rin… Rin, estás bien?

-Debiste irte… nos van a matar a los dos…

-Kami, mi amor…

-Y Emma?

-Está bien…

-La tocaron? Le hicieron daño?

-No… tiene moretes, pero nada de gravedad… Estoy sangrando demasiado…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Te… te fallé…

-No, Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru!

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru cayó de lado.

-Sesshoumaru!!! NOOO!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin se desmayó producto de la impresión al ver su rostro pálido, bañado en sangre.

……………………………

El pitido rítmico se hace presente. Un fuerte olor a yodo inunda el ambiente.

-Está despertando, doctor…

-Más anestesia…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin vuelve a quedarse dormida. Despierta sintiendo una mano en su frente, al abrir los ojos, ve a su madre, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Mamá… Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!!!

-Shhh… tranquila… tranquila…

-Qué pasó? Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-Inuyasha fue con la policía… todos los secuestradores murieron…

-Y Sesshoumaru? Mamá! Qué le pasó?!

-Sesshoumaru perdió mucha sangre… está en cirugía… cálmate…

Rin se encogió, llorando.

-Rin… hija, cálmate…

-Me violaron, mamá!!!

-Los doctores lo supieron al momento en que te vieron… te acaban de hacer un legrado…

Le administraron más calmantes y Rin se quedó dormida.

………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó, vio a su lado. Rin estaba dormida en el duro sillón.

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Mi amor! Estás bien?! Voy a llamar al doctor…

-No…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro. Los moretes ya aclarándose.

-Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Una semana…

-Estás bien?

Rin asintió, sosteniendo su mano contra su mejilla, las lágrimas corrieron por las mismas.

-Rin…

-Si te quieres ir… lo voy a comprender…

-Rin… no… nunca…

Rin quedó recostada sobre su pecho, llorando, él la abrazó.

-Me siento sucia!!!

-Vamos a superar esto, mi amor…

Poco después de que el doctor examinara a Sesshoumaru, Inaru llegó con Emma.

-Papi!!! Mami!!!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos, la dejó abrazar a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, mi princesita!!!

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru fue sometido a una terapia física y psicológica por la pierna. A la vez, acompañaba a Rin a ver un psicólogo y un consejero matrimonial. Estaban en el parqueo del edificio de médicos. Rin apagó el auto y bajó la mirada.

-Preciosa…

-No lo valgo, Sesshoumaru…

-Sí lo vales, mi amor… vales esto y más… ven…

-No…

-Vamos, haremos esto juntos…

Rin se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo irritable. Sesshoumaru no podía dormir de noche, por el frío. Se sentó en la cama.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Rin, estás sangrando!

Rin despertó, vio la sangre en las sábanas y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, como si realmente le aliviara.

-Rin…

-Es mi período…

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

Rin se dio un baño rápido y al volver, cambió las sábanas. Sesshoumaru se volvió a acostar, la vio sentada.

-Rin…

-Estoy bien…

-Preciosa…

-Soy un monstruo…

-No…

-Sesshoumaru… eventualmente querrás hacer el amor y yo…

-Tú lo dijiste, preciosa… hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y la abrazó.

-Rin… yo sé que te sientes confundida… dolida… me sentí tan impotente… pero cariño… lo nuestro es amor… puro y verdadero… amor… y yo te voy a esperar… aunque sean 100 años…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a descansar…

…………………………

A partir de esa noche, Rin fue cambiando. Volviendo a ser como siempre. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que aún no resolvían. Sesshoumaru ya había terminado su terapia y caminaba ayudado por un bastón.

Rin lo despertó con un tierno beso.

-Preciosa…

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Gracias…

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Mi amor…

-No sé si pueda…

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-Pero tú…

-Olvídate de mí…

-Hazlo tú…

-No… recuerda lo que dijo el doctor… debes hacerlo tú.

Rin desvió la mirada. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, preciosa…

Rin se recostó de su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se pasó el día con Emma, en la noche irían los demás a cenar en el apartamento. Rin sólo sonreía al escucharlos reír mientras jugaban. Se quedó viendo hacia fuera desde la ventana y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sesshoumaru la vio, dejó a la pequeña jugando sola y fue con Rin.

-Preciosa…

-No…

-Desahógate… déjalo salir todo…

-No…

-Hazlo.

Rin lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, la suficiente para hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Te odio! Porqué no llegaste antes?! Abusaron de mí! Usaron mi cuerpo para todo!!! Me siento sucia! No quiero ni que mi hija se me acerque! Fue horrible!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la mantuvo contra su pecho. Rin gritó y se desahogó hasta conseguir calma entre sus brazos. Sentía una calidez envolverla.

-Daría lo que fuera por haberlo evitado, mi amor… lo que fuera…

-Cómo puedes amarme después de que me violaran?

-Exactamente como lo hice antes… con cada fibra de mi cuerpo… no quiero verte sufrir de esta manera, Rin… quiero que te superes… quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo todo… quiero que volvamos a ser una familia.

-Cómo?

-Comenzaremos por un baño…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo te voy a bañar…

Emma rió al ver a Sesshoumaru bañando a Rin como si fuera una bebita. Luego de bañarla, le lavó el cabello. La ayudó a secarse.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor…

-Ves? Paso uno, completo…

Rin sonrió.

-Paso dos, verte sonreír… completo…

-Cuál es el paso tres?

-Abrazarte… y conseguir la calma en mi corazón para poder vivir con lo que vi…

-Sessh…

-Te juro, preciosa… que quería matarlos a todos…

-Tú no eres un asesino…

-No… soy muy débil… por eso mismo me rechazaron en la milicia.

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho. Él le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-No sabía eso de la milicia…

-Era tan cobarde, que no podía disparar en el entrenamiento…

-Te vi tan seguro de ti mismo ese día… mi amor, me salvaste la vida…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, colgándose de su cuello y separando sus labios cuando ya necesitaban el aire en sus pulmones.

-Paso cuatro… completo…

Rin rió y se volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname si me he estado comportando como una loca. Pero sólo rezaba para no estar embarazada… tenía que ver el período con mis propios ojos…

-Está bien, preciosa… está bien…

-Sessh…

-Sí?

-Aún quieres tener más hijos conmigo?

-Claro que sí, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Mama… mama…

Vieron a la pequeña y sonrieron. Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amorcito lindo…

-Mama…

-Mamá te ama, cariño… con todo su corazón…

Emma la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo amo a mama…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

Vio a Sesshoumaru sonriéndole, le sonrió en respuesta.

……………………………

Rin se involucró en el juego con Emma y Sesshoumaru, haciendo los muebles a un lado, corrían por todos lados en una batalla de cosquillas. Escucharon que tocaron a la puerta, Sesshoumaru fue con la pequeña en brazos a abrir la puerta. Al ver a su padre allí, su rostro cambió. Besó a Emma en la cabeza.

-Ve con tu mamá, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la dejó en el piso y la pequeña se dirigió al interior del apartamento. Sesshoumaru volcó su atención al hombre frente a él.

-No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-Eso depende de lo que pretendas…

-Es... sólo quería ver cómo estás?

Sesshoumaru levantó las cejas.

-4 meses después? Estoy muy bien. Ya puedo caminar, sólo me duele cuando hace frío.

-Y… tu esposa…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru exhaló.

-Aún quieres entrar?

Inutaisho entró cuando Sesshoumaru le cedió el paso.

-Mi amor, quería preguntarte si quieres… Inutaisho-sama!

Rin se detuvo.

-Mejor…

-Rin…

-Sólo quería saber si prefieres res o cerdo?

-Res…

-Rin… sólo quería saber cómo estás… cómo están?

-Bien…

El ambiente se sentía pesado. Inutaisho suspiró.

-Inutaisho-sama… puedo hablar con usted?

-Sí, claro…

Sesshoumaru tomó su bastón y se dirigió a la cocina. Rin invitó a Inutaisho a sentarse.

-Rin… quisiera pedirte ayuda…

-En qué puedo servirle?

-Quisiera… quisiera volver a tratar a mi hijo… conocer a mi nieta…

-Para… no quiero parecer grosera… pero, para relacionarse con mi hija, deberá aceptar mi relación con su hijo.

-Rin… yo estaba equivocado… y lo acepto… acepto que fue un error…

Rin vio a Emma.

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

-Mama, ese es el señor que pone a papa triste…

-Cariño, él es el papá de tu papá… es tu abuelito…

-Pero es malo…

-No, mi amor… no es malo. Tu abuelito vino a conocerte, mi amor…

-Mama…

Rin asintió. La pequeña se acercó a Inutaisho.

-Hola, princesa…

-Por qué no quieres a mi papa?

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Yo quiero mucho a tu papá…

Rin sonrió y dejó a la pequeña con su abuelo. Fue a la cocina, donde Sesshoumaru permanecía, recostado de la meseta.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Qué quiere?

-Quiere volver a hablar contigo.

-Y se supone que lo reciba en mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor… él vino pidiendo perdón… si no lo perdonas, dudo mucho que vuelvas a tener la oportunidad.

Escucharon las risas de Emma.

-Emma parece divertirse mucho con su abuelito.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, ella buscó sus labios.

-Estás mejor con todo esto?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Invítalo a comer…

-Rin…

-Invítalo a comer…

Sesshoumaru asintió. Fue con su padre.

-Mira, papa! Abuelito me regaló una pulsera!

Sesshoumaru la vio, era una pulsa de oro con una plaquita que decía su nombre.

-Es muy bonita, ve a mostrársela a tu mamá.

Sesshoumaru dejó el bastón a un lado y se sentó frente a su padre.

-Te escucho…

-Hijo… cometí un error al darte la espalda de esta manera… y uno aún más grande al no ir a verte cuando te hirieron…

-Papá…

-Perdóname, hijo…

Sesshoumaru vio a Emma, la pequeña se acercó y se subió a sus piernas. Él la besó en la cabeza.

-Cuando se tienen hijos, se aprende a perdonar a los padres…

Inutaisho sonrió.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que no que quieran matar… mejor no les doy ideas. Pero créanme, las cosas mejoran… y si no, pues dejo de escribir…**

**Besitos? No? Mejor no me acerco mucho… adiós…**

**Mizuho**


	10. Caminos

**Capítulo X**

**Caminos**

Sesshoumaru disfrutó de la cena que Rin le preparó por su cumpleaños, rodeado de su familia. Luego de que todos se marcharan, Rin se despidió de Emma con un beso y la dejó con Sesshoumaru, quien le hizo una historia para dormir y la acomodó en su cuna cuando ya estaba dormida.

Entró en su habitación. Rin estaba sentada en la cama.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se desvistió. Se acomodó en la cama.

-Gracias, mi amor… la cena estuvo deliciosa…

Rin se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente, él le respondió el beso, rodeándola con sus brazos y manteniéndola sobre su pecho. De la nada sintió su rostro mojado.

-Rin…

Rin se apartó llorando, él no la dejó alejarse y ella quedó sobre su pecho llorando amargamente.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Perdóname…

-Tranquila…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, poco a poco consiguió calmarla.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-…-

-Yo sí… te vi cruzar la calle y me quedé hipnotizado con tu belleza… había mucha brisa ese día, tu cabello ondeaba jugando con el viento… vestías un traje de falda y chaqueta… lo que más me gustó fue tu escote… pensaba que si le ponía la mano a ese pecho iría directo al cielo…

-Eres un pervertido…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Una semana después, te perseguí hasta que te diste vuelta y me llamaste acechador…

-Te reíste en mi cara…

-Oh, Kami… cuando te besé… ese beso no se olvida… desde ese beso supe que serías la madre de mis hijos.

-Sesshoumaru hazme el amor…

-No… sabes que no debo.

-Es que si no…

-Te esperaré hasta que lo puedas hacer.

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru, no lo tomes a mal… pero cuánto más vas a aguantar?

-Rin!

-Acaso me vas a negar que te descargas en el baño?

-Que me qué? Que me masturbo? Lo siento, preciosa, pero sí… los hombres necesitamos hacerlo… y no es tan a menudo… mira, Rin… no es que sea de vida o muerte… pero después de cuatro meses, de verdad lo necesitaba…

Rin se acomodó en la cama de espaldas a él.

-Preciosa…

-Buenas noches…

-Rin! Por Kami! Así no iremos a ningún lado!

Rin se tapó la cara con las sábanas. Sesshoumaru se relajó, la abrazó desde atrás, la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… Rin, cariño, perdóname… yo sólo quiero olvidar lo que pasó y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas… sé que te hirieron… que te quitaron tu orgullo… pero hay algo que no te quitaron… que nadie te puede quitar… y ese es el amor y la fe que tenemos tu hija y yo en ti… yo sé que puedes hacerlo, Rin… yo sé que puedes ser feliz… no soy capaz de hacerte el amor por miedo a dañarte… no quiero hacerlo, mi amor… no quiero…

Rin sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-Escúchame… onegai… hazme el amor… yo no puedo hacerlo… quiero… pero no puedo.

-Al momento en que te sientas incómoda, me lo dices…

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar sobre su espalda. La besó, y ese beso era una exquisita mezcla de pasión y ternura, con sus manos sosteniendo las suyas, las llevó a sus hombros y de ahí y comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho, las deslizó debajo de la tela y la hizo suspirar, continuó besándola y la sintió relajarse.

-Te amo, preciosa… no lo olvides…

-Sessh…

-Te amo…

Deslizó su mano sobre su vientre y hacia su intimidad y la sintió ponerse rígida como una tabla, sin embargo no cesó sus besos.

-Soy yo, preciosa… cálmate…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Aquí estoy, amor… déjate amar…

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru, la ayudaban a relajarse, a recordar que estaba en manos de quien amaba.

-Te amo, pequeña…

Los ojos de Rin se inundaron en lágrimas, Sesshoumaru se detuvo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

-No te detengas…

-Estás llorando…

-Hace tantos años que no me llamas así…

-Creí que la pequeña había crecido… pero ahora veo que sólo se ocultó… siempre serás mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin lo besó, Sesshoumaru reanudó sus caricias, con ella recostada sobre él, las cosas cambiaban, volvió a acariciar su intimidad, la sintió suspirar, pero al sentir sus dedos dentro, se paralizó.

-Preciosa, mírame…

-No…

-Mírame… soy yo…

Rin abrió los ojos. Se fijó en los dorados de su esposo, él la atrajo con su mano libre hacia él y la besó.

-Estás lista…

-No lo sé…

-Yo sí… Si quieres nos detenemos aquí…

-…-

-Lo hiciste bien, mi amor… lograste mucho esta noche…

-Puedo quedarme así?

-Como desees…

Sesshoumaru la cubrió con las sábanas y la rodeó con sus brazos, la sintió llorar en silencio y mojar su pecho con las lágrimas.

-No llores…

-Lo siento…

-Rin, mírame a los ojos…

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sesshoumaru…

……………………………

Rin despertó, aún sobre Sesshoumaru, lo besó en la mejilla e intentó moverse, pero él no la dejó.

-No…

-Tengo que ir a trabajar…

Sesshoumaru inhaló todo el aire que pudo y abrió los ojos.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… y tú?

-De maravillas…

Rin sonrió. Se levantaron juntos y se bañaron mutuamente. Sesshoumaru levantó a Emma mientras Rin preparaba el desayuno.

-Mama! Mama!

-Hola, mi amor! Dormiste bien?

-Sí!

Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Ven a desayunar.

-Mama…

Rin sonrió y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Después de llevar la pequeña al colegio, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a su oficina.

-Qué harás al medio día?

-Nada…

-Te traigo comida?

-Eres un amor…

Rin lo besó y se bajó del auto.

……………………………

-Señor Kazami…

Sesshoumaru se levantó y siguió a la secretaria que lo llamaba. Entró en un consultorio.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días…

-Señor Kazami… mi nombre es Haku Suishi…

-Mucho gusto, doctora…

-Debo remarcar, que es muy extraño que un hombre venga sólo a consultar con una sexóloga…

-Lo sé… estuve consultando con Renko Nagima, pero está fuera del país.

-Y no puede esperar?

-No lo creo…

-Bien, dígame sus dudas…

-Soy casado… tenemos una hija… hace 4 meses, a mi esposa e hija las secuestraron… me citaron en un callejón y me devolvieron la niña, pero me pidieron dinero por mi esposa… los secuestradores abusaron de ella…

-Ya veo a dónde va todo esto… usted quiere que ella tenga relaciones con usted…

-No. Quiero encontrar la manera de convencerla de que debe ir a su propio paso.

La doctora levantó las cejas.

-Ella está frustrada por que no puede… se paraliza, se pone tensa… me pide que lo haga yo… pero no debo… anoche… anoche avanzó muchísimo… fue como saltar de un risco a otro… pero no está lista…

………………………………………

Rin estaba escribiendo en la computadora, cuando escuchó un murmullo en los pasillos.

-Mami!!!

Rin se paró en la puerta. Emma corrió a ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Emma, mi amor… qué pasa?

Rin la cargó y le limpió la carita.

-Y tu papá?

Rin vio que los demás la veían. Sesshoumaru entró al local.

-Gracias a Kami…

-Sessh…

-Se me soltó otra vez.

Sesshoumaru saludó a Akira y entraron en la oficina.

-Y esta sorpresa de Emma aquí?

-Tenían una reunión, así que hoy era sólo hasta el medio día.

Rin sonrió y la llenó de besos y cosquillas haciéndola reír.

-Mi amor…

Después de comer. Emma se acomodó en el sillón y se quedó dormida.

-En eso se parece a ti, se duerme hasta parada.

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, preciosa…

-Tendrá que ser en la casa, ya terminó mi hora de almuerzo.

-Está bien…

-Te amo…

Se despidieron con un beso. Sesshoumaru se fue con la pequeña en brazos. Rin llegó al apartamento cerca de las 7 de la noche. Emma corrió a ella, quien la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor! Sessh, lo siento… la reunión se extendió más de lo planeado…

Después de la cena, Emma se durmió recostada del pecho de Rin, la llevó a su cuna y la acomodó. Al salir, fue a la sala con Sesshoumaru.

-Hay que cambiarle la cuna a Emma… comprarle una cama…

-Lo sé…

-Lo haré este fin de semana… dime, qué me querías decir esta mañana?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Olvídalo…

-Parecía importante…

-Ya no lo es…

-Me acompañas en un baño?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la vio entrar en la tina y acomodarse contra su pecho. Acarició sus manos bajo el agua.

-Fue un día demasiado largo?

-Mi amor?

-Sí?

-No lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero hablar… sólo… sólo quiero descansar así como estamos ahora…

-Desnudos?

-Quiero sentirme como antes…

-Cómo antes?

-Deliciosamente relajada entre tus brazos…

Cuando el agua estuvo fría, Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin fuera del agua, al acomodarse en la cama, Rin lo haló por el cuello sobre ella.

-Rin…

-Estoy lista…

Sesshoumaru acarició su entrepierna y sintió la prueba de su deseo.

-Preciosa!

-Onegai…

-No tienes que pedírmelo así…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, desvió sus besos hacia su pecho, se encargó de hacerla sentir placer antes de aventurarse a su interior. Lo hizo lentamente dándole la oportunidad de retractarse, cuando estuvo dentro suyo por completo, la sintió suspirar, la vio a los ojos.

-Estás bien?

-Hazme tuya…

-Eres mía…

Estuvieron amándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Rin dormitaba abrazada a Sesshoumaru, él se movió y ella despertó.

-Mi amor…

-Descansa, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior haciéndola estremecerse y la abrazó manteniéndola cerca de su pecho.

-Te amo…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Gracias… por siempre creer en mí…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se volvió a quedar dormida entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con Rin sobre su pecho, sonrió al ver su espalda desnuda, las sábanas descansaban en el quiebre de su espalda. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el canal vertebral y sintió su piel erizarse, ella se encogió, abrazándolo aún más, él volvió a sonreír y la besó con ternura. Sentía su respiración calmada, su pecho contra el suyo. El roce de su aliento tibio en su cuello. Su rostro marcado por la calma y la paz. Por primera vez en meses la veía dormir completamente tranquila. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh… déjame dormir…

-Luces hermosa…

-Hm… onegai, mi amor… me duele todo el cuerpo…

-Yo no te maltraté… o sí?

-No… pero me duele…

-Descansa…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir otra media hora hasta que sonó la alarma. Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio apagarla.

-Buenos días, dormilona…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y la besó en el vientre. Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Me encanta este lunar…

Sesshoumaru la besó debajo un pezón. Rin rió.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa… anoche fue…

-Magnífico…

-No puedo expresarlo mejor… estuviste genial…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Hm! Tengo que trabajar… qué pereza…

Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos al baño, donde compartieron una deliciosa ducha. Rin fue por la pequeña y cuando estuvo lista, la llevó al comedor.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, princesa!!!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió a carcajadas. La dejó sentada en sus piernas y la ayudó a desayunar, Rin los veía sonriendo.

……………………………

Rin se pasó la mañana en la oficina con las mejillas coloradas, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba las caricias ya fueran dulces o atrevidas de la noche anterior, estuvo abrazada a él tanto tiempo antes de salir de la casa, que su ropa se había impregnado con su aroma y lo sentía todo el tiempo. Akira entró en la oficina.

-Aquí me huele a sexo...

Rin rió con tanta fuerza que la gente en el pasillo dejó de hacer sus cosas para verlas. Akira cerró la puerta de la oficina.

-Lo hizo?

-Fue maravilloso, Akira... nunca he estado más enamorada de mi esposo que ahora mismo...

Akira sonrió.

-Me alegra tanto... me angustiaba mucho verla llorar aquí todos los días...

Rin le sonrió.

-Crees que sea muy pronto para pedirle que hagamos el tratamiento?

-Porqué no se espera un poco? Es decir... apenas vuelven a disfrutarlo...

Rin llegó a la casa y escuchó la risa de Emma, en la sala, estaban tirados en el piso y Sesshoumaru le hacía cosquillas.

-Mama!!!

La pequeña corrió a ella y se abrazó a sus piernas. Rin sonrió y la cargó, la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo estás?

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, Rin sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y pegándola a su pecho.

-EWW!!! Ya!!!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Me iré a dar un baño...

-Y yo mama! Y yo!

Rin bajó a su altura y acarició su rostro.

-No, mi amor... hoy no puedes bañarte conmigo.

-Demo...

-Lo siento, cariño... no puedes...

-Está bien...

Rin la besó en la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación. Emma se quedó con Sesshoumaru.

-Papa...

-Dime, cariño...

-Papa, porqué mama no quiere que esté con ella?

-Emma, no es así... tal vez va a hacer algo y no quiere que la veas.

-Pero qué?

-No lo sé...

Rin salió del baño con el pelo mojado y la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, vio a Emma sentada en la cama.

-Emma, mi amor... y tu papá?

-Trabajando...

Rin la vio, sus grandes ojos grisáceos, fijos en el cobertor.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Por qué esa carita tan triste?

-Mama no quiere estar conmigo...

-No, mi amor...

Rin se puso la yukata y se sentó en la cama junto a la pequeña.

-Eso no es cierto, mi amor... yo siempre quiero estar con mi bebé...

-Demo...

-Emma, a veces necesitamos un momento de privacidad... ya verás que después no vas a querer bañarte conmigo.

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza, la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Eso no es verdad… yo quiero mucho a mi mama… y casi no te veo…

-Perdón, mi amor… a veces mami se olvida de que es mamá primero…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, la pequeña la sintió temblar.

-Mama…

Emma vio las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, tomó una entre sus deditos.

-Mama…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y se temió lo peor al ver a Rin llorando frente a Emma.

-Rin! Rin, mi amor, qué pasó?!

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Preciosa…

Rin se calmó, secó sus lágrimas y vio a Emma.

-Estoy bien… es sólo… es sólo que extrañaba mucho a mi princesita…

-Preciosa…

Rin abrazó a Emma con fuerza.

-Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Kami, mi amor, no cambié el cheque…

-No te preocupes por eso… vamos, es una ocasión especial…

-Especial?

-Sí… estamos juntos y estamos bien. Eso es una ocasión especial…

Rin sonrió.

-A dónde iremos?

-No te preocupes…

-Pero Sessh, la ropa…

-Simplemente vístete despampanante… como siempre…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se metió al baño. Rin bañó a Emma y la vistió, entonces se comenzó a vestir ella, cuando Sesshoumaru salía del baño.

-No estás lista?

-Bañé a Emma… es con reservación?

-Sí… a las 8 y 30…

-Kami, son las 7:45! Dónde es?

-En el Chateau Leiz…

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Qué?

-Tenías que decírmelo! Kami, me iba a poner un jeans y una camisa…

Emma estaba jugando con sus muñecas. Rin se comenzó a maquillar mascullando cosas entre dientes, Sesshoumaru sólo reía. Rin lo vio sentado en la cama mientras ella se quitaba la yukata y él aún con la toalla a la cintura.

-Qué haces?

-Me divierto…

-Eres un bobo!

Sesshoumaru aprisionó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y la besó haciendo que sus pieles entraran en contacto, se apartó sonriendo al ver sus mejillas coloradas aún más que el maquillaje y con calma, comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Rin se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Sesshoumaru esperándola y jugando con Emma, vestía un pantalón y camisa negros y llevaba una corbata plateada, él la vio rápidamente y volvió a verla quedando hipnotizado. Rin llevaba un vestido rojo vino, de seda, con unos finísimos tiros a los hombros y cayendo grácilmente mientras acariciaba su piel. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto y adornaba su cuello con el juego de perlas negras que Sesshoumaru le regalara en navidad.

-Luces hermosa…

-Gracias…

Llegaron al restaurante, donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena para los 3. Rin sólo sonreía al ver a Sesshoumaru con la pequeña. Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Eres preciosa, mi amor… eres preciosa… igual a tu mami…

Emma sonrió y vio a su madre sonreírle.

-De verdad, papi!!!

La voz de la pequeña resonó en el lugar. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Habla bajito, mi amor… hay más personas aquí…

-Gomen…

Después de la cena. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Bailas conmigo?

-Y Emma?

-También…

Las parejas los veían en la pista y sonreían. Sesshoumaru llevaba a Emma en un brazo y Rin rodeada con el otro. La pequeña se aferraba a su cuello y veía a Rin.

-Mama es muy bonita, papa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Al terminar el baile, ambos besaron a Emma en las mejillas. Al volver al apartamento, Emma dormía en brazos de Sesshoumaru, la llevaron a su cuna. Se vieron en la habitación. Rin se removía los tirantes del vestido, Sesshoumaru detuvo sus brazos, los movió hacia arriba y besó sus hombros.

-Porqué no me esperaste?

-Mi amor…

-Sabes que adoro quitarte la ropa poco a poco…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó en los labios, Rin levantó los brazos a su cuello, él apartó sus manos y dejó que el vestido cayera al piso.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Hazme tuya…

Sesshoumaru la cargó haciéndola quedar entre él y la mesa de café, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, sintiéndolo erecto debajo del pantalón. Sesshoumaru se deshizo de su pantalón y camisa, la acariciaba desesperado, como un animal en celo, Rin respondía a sus caricias con gemidos y suspiros, abrió los ojos y se aferró a su cuello al sentir sus dedos en su interior, Sesshoumaru desvió sus besos a su cuello y a su pecho, todo sin dejar de mover sus dedos en su interior, los sustrajo y los saboreó por completo.

-Estás lista…

-Sí…

En lugar de penetrarla, Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar acostada en la mesa, se deslizó hasta su intimidad y se dedicó a saborear hasta el último rincón mas profundo, haciéndola retorcerse, aferrarse a su cabellera y contraer cada músculo de su cuerpo. Así mismo, se apartó y entró en ella, creyó arrepentirse de hacerlo de esa manera, pero ella acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura. Sosteniéndola por la espalda, se movía frente a ella con mucha más libertad de la que le proporcionaba la cama, sin poder apartarse mucho, debido al agarre de sus piernas en su cintura.

-Espera…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo de inmediato, Rin le dijo que tenía frío y rió cuando sin apartarse mucho de ella, alcanzó una sábana y la cubrió con la misma. Volvió a entrar en ella y se olvidó de todo. Rin permanecía aferrada a su cuello y a su cintura.

………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero haberme redimido con este lemon. Espero sus reviews, besitos, Mizuho.**


	11. Vuelven los Celos

**Capítulo XI**

**Vuelven los Celos**

Rin estaba con Emma en el apartamento. Le re decoró la habitación, más al gusto de la pequeña.

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Sí!!!!

Emma la abrazó dándole las gracias. Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Ahora vamos a hacer algo para papi…

-Qué cosa, mami?

-Hm… vamos a hacerle la cena más deliciosa que haya probado.

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru llegó y ella brincó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor!! Son hermosos!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No sabía que te emocionaran tanto…

-Bromeas? Me encanta… eres el mejor marido del mundo!

-Pero… cómo lo supiste?

-Cómo supe qué?

-Qué?! Rin, de qué hablas?

-De los zarcillos con diamantes que me regalaste…

-QUÉ?!!!!

Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru.

-De dónde sacaste eso?!

-Lo trajo un mensajero…

-Y tú lo recibiste así como nada?!

-Dijeron que fuiste tú! Les pregunté y me dijeron que era de parte tuya!

-Te estás volviendo loca, Rin?! Cómo vas a pensar en que te voy a regalar diamantes?!

-Creí que… no lo sé!

-Mama…

Detuvieron la discusión al ver a Emma llorar, la pequeña se abrazó a las piernas de Rin. Sesshoumaru la detalló. La pequeña llevaba un vestido y una cinta en la cabeza, estaba vestida como para salir. Vio a Rin y era lo mismo, vestía una falda y blusa. Rin cargó a Emma.

-Cálmate mi amor…

-No griten… onegai… me da miedo…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura. Vio a Sesshoumaru con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue a la habitación.

-Mama…

-Emma, onegai… Emma, no llores así… mi amor, me haces llorar…

-Tu y papa ya no se quieren!!! Por qué?!!!

-No… mi amor… no es así…

-Sí!!! Se hablan feo!!!

Rin no lograba calmarla. Emma había visto todo y estaba realmente afectada.

-Perdóname, mi amor… Emma, cariño, no es así… mi amor…

-Porqué ya no quieres a mi papa!!!

-Sí lo quiero, mi amor… sí lo quiero…

Rin la abrazaba con fuerza. Se sentía desesperada al no poder calmarla. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Rin… Emma…

Sesshoumaru las abrazó.

-Perdónenme… lo siento mucho… Emma, no debí gritarle así a tu mamá… estuvo mal… Rin, lo siento, de verdad… tú creíste que fui yo…

Emma seguía llorando. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin, manteniendo a Emma entre ellos.

-Lo siento, mi amor… lo siento mucho… nunca fue mi intención lastimarlas así... Perdón…

Sin Embargo Emma no dejaba de llorar. Ya Sesshoumaru sentía lo mismo que Rin, sin mencionar la culpa que sentía por haberla puesto así. Ya su voz se escuchaba ronca y tosía congestionada, no se separaba de Rin.

-Emma, mi amor, perdóname… onegai, no llores así, porque mamá y yo nos ponemos más tristes…

-Tú no quieres a mi mama!!!

-Sí la quiero, la amo, mi amor… amo a tu mamá…

-Le dijiste cosas feas!

-Fue un error… lo siento mucho…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, la pequeña abrazada a Rin. Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Lo siento… preciosa…

Rin asintió. Poco a poco Emma se fue calmando hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar, aferrada al abrazo de su madre. Sesshoumaru vio la caja sobre la mesa de noche de Rin, la tomó en las manos y la abrió.

-Kami, son diamantes de verdad…

-Si por mí es, lo echas a la basura ahora mismo…

-Rin, esto cuesta al menos 1000 dólares…

-Y en 5 minutos me trajo media hora de miseria, no quiero volver a verlos…

Sesshoumaru vio a Emma, tenía el rostro hinchado y los ojos rojos.

-Emma, mi amor…

-Ya quieres a mi mami?

-Sí, cariño, siempre voy a amar a tu mamá…

La pequeña se quedó dormida poco a poco en los brazos de su madre. Rin la llevó a su habitación y la acostó, la pequeña se aferró a su pecho.

-Mama…

-Tranquila, mi amor… estás en tu cama…

Emma se quedó dormida. Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo…

-Dulces sueños, princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Salieron de la habitación.

-Redecoraste su habitación…

-Vio el modelo en una revista y me lo pidió…

-Cómo?!

-Lo dijo de una forma tal… no pude decirle que no…

-Qué dijo?

-Me preguntó que si no te pondrías bravo si te pedía que le compraras una habitación así.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-No es que no tengamos dinero, Rin… es que no quiero gastarlo en cosas que no necesitamos…

-Entonces sí estás molesto…

-No… Emma necesitaba una habitación de niña no de bebé… necesitaba cambiar la cuna por una cama… eso está bien… toda la habitación está bien.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tienes hambre?

-Sí…

-La cena está servida…

-No vienes?

-No… se me quitó el hambre…

Sesshoumaru fue al comedor, al ver la comida, se sintió terriblemente mal. Rin seguramente se había pasado parte de la tarde cocinando para él y él, sin pasar del recibidor, le arruinó la noche. Guardó todo en envases y volvió a la habitación, sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escuchar los sollozos de Rin con la cara cubierta por una almohada.

-Rin, preciosa…

-Nada me sale bien…

-No digas eso, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus piernas, se sentó junto a ella.

-Preciosa, perdóname… me equivoqué en grande…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, no se trataba de él. Pedir perdón para sentirse menos culpable no era la meta. Se trataba de Rin y Emma. Sin saber qué hacer, ni poder hacer nada, se quedó sentado a su lado, esperando a que se quitara la almohada de la cara. Cuando lo hizo, acarició sus mejillas.

-Cómo es que logro hacerte tan infeliz en tan poco tiempo? A este paso, no me sorprenderé el día que me quieras dejar… soy un completo animal…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me excedí… no pensé… pero… preciosa, qué te hizo pensar que fui yo?

-Le dije al mensajero que si no me decía, no lo recibiría, llamamos a la central y me dijeron que eras tú… lo recibí… y…

Rin le entregó la tarjeta. Sesshoumaru la leyó.

-No hay nada que se compare a tus ojos, pero esto sin duda los hará brillar más… Pff! Qué cursi!

-Pero a mí me gustan las cursilerías… y como de vez en cuando haces una…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó, él la besó en la cabeza.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Cuando llegaste hablabas como si me hubieras hecho un regalo…

-Sí te había comprado algo… pero… no son diamantes…

-Qué es?

-No… ya… mejor…

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-No te quedas conmigo?

-No he comido nada desde esta mañana…

Fueron a la cocina y comieron de la cena que Rin preparó. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te quedó delicioso, mi amor…

-Sessh, te tengo una buena noticia…

-Sí?

-Mis jefes están tan complacidos con mi trabajo, que me dieron un bono. Y dijeron que me van a subir el sueldo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Es que eres la mejor, mi amor… Muchas felicidades…

Rin sonrió, se prepararon para dormir, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no tenía planes para dormir. Se quedó usando boxers y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Sessh, qué haces?

-Nada…

-Nada? Ese nada es querer que me quite la ropa?

-Hm… Puedes dejártela puesta…

-Sessh!!!

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella en la cama, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

-Recuerdas cuando hacíamos el amor en la oficina?

-Oh! Kami, casi nos descubren!

-Hm… cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor de pie?

-Ehem!

Rin le señaló la mesita de café que se iba de lado. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con su lengua, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Sessh!!!

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Qué suerte tengo de que te hayas enamorado de mí…

Rin rió y lo besó.

-Ya déjate de payasadas y hazme el amor…

-Como ordene, su majestad…

………………………………………………

Rin se levantó con cuidado y besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla, lo cubrió con las sábanas y se metió al baño. Mientras hacía su rutina de las mañanas, notó un paquete en el sillón del recibidor. Dentro, había un par de rosas y dos regalos envueltos, la tarjeta decía que eran para ella, así que los abrió, eran moldes de cerámica y un soplete. Sonrió sintiendo ternura y fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué pasó?!

-Gracias, mi amor… me gusta mucho…

-Rin…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru estaba desconcertado hasta que vio el soplete.

-Preciosa…

-Gracias, cariño…

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin le sonrió y tomó sus manos.

-Por qué lloras, mi amor?

-Por la tarjeta… Kami, tal vez no seas romántico siempre, pero te la luces cuando lo haces…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-"Si vamos por el camino de las enredaderas y espinas, yo iré delante para protegerte y lucharé contra las ramas que osen lastimarte…"

Rin asintió y lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la dejó apoyarse contra su pecho.

Te amo, preciosa… y estas pequeñeces no deberían nunca llevarnos tan lejos en una discusión…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Para la cena, Sesshoumaru se ofreció para cocinar. Rin le sonrió con Emma en brazos y lo dejó hacerlo. Rin siguió jugando con la pequeña. Sesshoumaru sonrió desde la cocina mientras las escuchaba reír.

-Mama! No es así!

-No?

-No! Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mama… cuando yo era bebé, tú me querías mucho?

-Mucho, muchísimo!!! Mi amor, yo siempre te he amado…

Emma le sonrió.

-Cómo yo era de bebé?

-Todavía eres una bebé!

-Ay no! Yo soy grande!

-No, eres una bebé, porque todavía usas pañal.

-Demo… otoire wa takai desuyo! _(Pero… el baño es muy alto!)_

-Lo sé, mi amor… pero por eso aún eres una bebé…

-Mama…

Rin la llenó de besos.

-A mí gusta que sigas siendo una bebé…

-Mama…

-Claro que sí… así puedo mimarte todo lo que quiera…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-La cena está lista, preciosa…

-Hm… huele delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando a Emma en brazos se dirigió a la mesa. Rin lo siguió. Después de cenar, Rin llevó dos cazuelas con una crema y azúcar esparcida por arriba. Encendió el soplete e hizo caramelo del azúcar. Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente y la haló hasta sentarla en su regazo.

-Mama… qué es eso?

-Se llama créme bruleé, pero está caliente, no lo toques…

-Preciosa…

-Lo hice en especial para ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, beso que se prolongo por varios minutos hasta que Emma protestó.

-Papi!!!

Se separaron riendo a carcajadas. Rin acercó los postres y dejó que Sesshoumaru lo probara primero.

-Mi amor… qué tal?

-Delicioso!!!

-Mama, yo quiero!

Rin lo probó para comprobar que no estaba muy caliente y le dio a Emma.

-Wow! Mama, qué rico!

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y la pequeña continuó comiendo.

-Y el tuyo, preciosa?

-Como del de Emma…

Sesshoumaru le dio una cucharada del suyo y la besó con ternura. Rin rió.

-Así sí que queda rico…

…………………………

Rin llegó a la casa, Emma corrió a ella para saludarla.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor! Y tu papi?

-Wakaranai…

Rin la besó en la mejilla. Le pagó a la niñera y la despachó.

-Mi amor, te quieres bañar con mami?

-Hai…

En la habitación, Rin vio unos papeles sobre la cama. Los tomó.

-Mama…

-Espera, mi amor… tengo que llamar a tu papá…

Rin lo llamó pero no contestó. Decidió dejar eso para después y se bañó con Emma. Sesshoumaru llegó y escuchó las risas de su pequeña.

-Mama!!!

Rin le ponía espuma en la nariz y le hacía peinados locos con el shampoo.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló junto a ellas.

-Les importa si las acompaño?

-Sí!!! Papa, ven!

Sesshoumaru se dejó los boxers y entró a la tina detrás de Rin.

-Porqué papa se deja ropa?

-Porque las niñas no deben ver a los papás sin ropa.

Sesshoumaru pasaba sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Rin y le hacía cosquillas a Emma, la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-El agua se está enfriando. Vamos a quitarte el shampoo, mi amor…

Rin la llevó a la ducha, la envolvió en una toalla y le dijo que fuera la habitación.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Sí?

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Sí… ya voy…

Sesshoumaru salió cuando Rin terminaba de peinar a Emma. Ya tenía puesto los pantalones.

-Vaya! Qué linda, mi princesita!

Emma se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien la abrazó sonriendo, pero cambió cuando sintió su pecho húmedo.

-Emma, mi amor… qué pasa?

-Gomen, papi…

Sesshoumaru levantó la carita de su pequeña.

-Qué pasó, mi amor. Estabas tan feliz hace un minuto…

Rin, sabiendo de qué se trataba, se acercó a la pequeña.

-Ve a tu habitación, mi amor… yo voy a hablar con tu papi…

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru la vio salir de la habitación.

-Rin, qué fue todo eso?

-Sessh… Emma rompió tu cámara fotográfica…

-Mi cámara? Pero si eso está muy alto para ella?

-Yo la había bajado, puse a cargar las baterías para usarla esta tarde. Emma la tomó de la mesita de noche y se le cayó…

-Pero cuándo fue, porque…

-Yo no estaba aquí… mientras la vestía me rogó que no te lo dijera… pero le dije que te lo tenía que decir… está consciente de que la vas a castigar.

Sesshoumaru tomó un t-shirt y se lo puso. Examinó la cámara.

-De que está arruinada, lo está…

-No la puedes reparar? Yo te la pago…

-No es eso, Rin… esas piezas son más caras que la cámara en sí, es mejor comprar una nueva… dónde está Emma? Emma!

La pequeña entró en la habitación, iba cabizbaja, se detuvo frente a Sesshoumaru.

-Gomen, papi…

-Porqué la tomaste, Emma?

La pequeña bajó la cabeza.

-No pelees con mami, onegai…

-No voy a pelear con tu mamá… pero qué hago, Emma? Rompiste mi cámara.

-Me vas a poner de castigo…

-Sí, así es… no podrás salir de tu habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Vete.

-Pero papa…

-Emma…

La pequeña obedeció. Sesshoumaru le sacó la memoria a la cámara.

-Puedes tirarla a la basura.

-Sessh, llévala a un técnico…

-Se le rompió el lente y la pantalla. No sirve.

Escucharon a Emma llorar en su habitación.

-Era realmente necesario?

-Tiene esa mala costumbre de estarle poniendo la mano a todo lo que ve. Así quiso hacer con los adornos de mamá. Es hora de que aprenda.

Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación.

-Sessh… tenemos que hablar…

-No era eso?

-No…

-Bien…

-Mejor déjalo para después, estás irritado.

-Estoy bien. Rin, dime…

-Yo… quiero… quiero pedir un préstamo y hacer el tratamiento.

Emma estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-Papa, gomen… onegai…

-Emma, ve a tu habitación.

-Papa, gomen! Onegai…

-Emma…

-Onegai, papa… hountou ni… gomen…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Perdónala, mi amor…

Vio a Emma, se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó con ternura. La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Quiéreme otra vez, papa… onegai…

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor… siempre…

……………………………………

Inuyasha llegó al apartamento, vio a un hombre marcharse y Kagome despedirse de él haciendo reverencias. Cuando el hombre se fue, Kagome lo vio y le sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Quién es ese?

-Es un viejo amigo, vino a ofrecerme trabajo, pero no sabía que estoy embarazada.

Kagome tomó el maletín de Inuyasha y se dirigió al interior del apartamento.

-Cómo te fue hoy?

-Igual que todos los días… estoy cansado…

-Entonces ve a darte un baño y relájate.

-Sí… será lo que haga…

Inuyasha la vio sonreírle y dirigirse a la habitación. Notó cambios en el apartamento y mientras los apreciaba, Kagome le preparó el baño.

-Cambiaste los muebles…

-Sí, mamá nos regaló este juego… le dije que no era necesario, pero ella insistió.

Inuyasha tomó un fólder con insignia de hospital, lo abrió.

-K-Kagome!!!

-Sí? Oh, Kami…

-Qué pasó?! De dónde te caíste?!

Inuyasha la vio bajar la mirada.

-Lo siento…

-Kagome…

Inuyasha le levantó el rostro con sus dedos.

-Kagome… porqué no me llamaste?

-Lo siento… no quería que te preocuparas…

-Cómo no me voy a preocupar si mi esposa se cae… de dónde te caíste?

-Resbalé en la cocina…

-Kami, Kagome!

-El bebé está bien.

-El bebé…

-No le pasó nada… el baño está listo…

Kagome salió de la habitación. Inuyasha la siguió, la tomó de una mano y la hizo darse vuelta.

-Ka… gome… lágrimas…? Por qué?

Inuyasha acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Me alivia mucho saber que estás bien…

-Inu…

-Qué tal si me acompañas y luego salimos a cenar?

Inuyasha la guió a la tina, disfrutaron del delicioso baño juntos, donde Inuyasha acariciaba el vientre de su esposa y la besaba con ternura.

-Deberíamos terminar la habitación del bebé…

-Ya está terminada, Inu…

-Porqué a veces me miras como si me tuvieras miedo?

-Miedo?

-Sí… te mantienes al margen… no fue de esa Kagome que me enamoré… fue de la Kagome que mascullaba mil improperios cuando le gritaba algo.

Kagome sonrió sonrojada.

-Mi amor… cómo serás…

…………………………

**N/A: Aquí Mizuho sobreviviendo al maratón de exámenes… uuf me falta una semana más, así que por eso mismo es posible que no publique hasta el próximo viernes. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Disculpen la demora, ff tenía problemas, estaba desde el viernes intentando subir el cap.  
**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho **


	12. Tiempo para Amar

**Capítulo XII**

**Tiempo para Amar**

Inuyasha y Kagome paseaban por las calles de Tokio, iban tomados de la mano, como si fuese una cita común y corriente.

-Estás bien, mi amor? No necesitas detenerte?

-Estoy bien… pero el bebé me exige comida…

-Más adelante hay un mercado…

Llegaron al mercado, Inuyasha compró un jugo para cada uno y unas galletas.

-Mira, mi amor… qué lindo…

Inuyasha vio lo que Kagome sostenía, un portarretratos con motivos de bebés en el marco.

-Lo quieres?

-Sí…

Iban a salir del mercado cuando Kagome chocó de frente con una mujer.

-Oh, Kami, lo siento!

Kagome se había tirado el jugo encima.

-Kagome, estás bien?

-Sí…

-Kazami…

Inuyasha levantó la mirada.

-K-kikyou…

Kikyou vio a Kagome.

-No me expliques nada… se nota que has estado ocupado…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-No creo que conozcas a mi esposa, Kagome.

-Oh, sí… la recuerdo muy bien… tu secretaria. Y ella me recuerda también… o no?

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome y la llevó a la casa. Contrario a lo que esperaba del mal genio de su esposo, Inuyasha la ayudó a desvestirse y bañarse.

-Kagome…

-Los pies me están matando… creo que mejor me recuesto…

Kagome se acomodó en la cama, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Estás bien?

-Inuyasha… si tú… si aún amas a Kikyou…

-NO!!! ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?!!!

-No me grites, por favor… no me grites…

-Lo siento…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, volvió a verla.

-Kikyou es alguien de mi pasado… alguien que si volviese a nacer, evitaría a toda costa… por favor, Kagome… no dejes que se interponga entre nosotros…

-Inu-yasha…

-Mi amor… esa mujer es como una serpiente… y tiene múltiples trucos y artimañas… dudo que se quede de brazos cruzados y me deje en paz…

-Por qué?

-Ella fue la promotora del arreglo matrimonial…

-Inuyasha… tú te molestaste porque ella me llamó secretaria… pero es la verdad… era tu secretaria… y el trabajo hace a la gente honrada… yo no tengo que avergonzarme por ello.

-Ella lo dijo en un tono despectivo… la conozco muy bien… sólo te pido que por favor, no le hagas caso a lo que diga.

-Te lo prometo…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, deslizó su mano sobre su cuerpo y hasta su vientre, donde sintió una patada, se separaron sonriendo. Inuyasha le levantó la blusa y besó el crecido vientre.

-Apenas puedo esperar para conocer a nuestro hijo… será niño o niña? Tendrá tus ojos o mi cabello?

-Lo importante es que será amado…

-Muy amado, mi amor…

Inuyasha vio sus pies rojos.

-Quieres que te de un masaje?

-Serías el hombre más dulce en la faz de la tierra…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura. Le dio el masaje riendo a todo pulmón con los comentarios de su esposa.

-Ah! Sí, mi amor!!! Ahí! Ahí! Otra vez!!! Eres el mejor!!!

Al terminar, se acomodó a su lado riendo a carcajadas.

-Eres escandalosa y media…

-HM! No seas cruel conmigo…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Jamás podría…

-Seguro? Solías serlo cuando trabajaba para ti…

-Perdóname, mi amor… pero es que era un tonto y ciego que no comprendía que sólo sería feliz contigo…

-Qué lindo, mi amor…

……………………………

Rin veía a Sesshoumaru y Emma jugar en el jardín, disfrutando del otoño y sus hojas. Luego de recogerlas todas, las amontonaron en pilas y se lanzaban sobre ellas. Rin recibió una llamada.

-Bueno?... el lunes? Sí, seguro…

La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Mama! Mama!

-Dime, mi amor…

Rin le quitó hojas de entre los cabellos. La pequeña la haló haciéndola bajarse a su altura y la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y la cargó para llevarla al jardín. Jugaron toda la tarde, el cielo se teñía naranja, Rin y Sesshoumaru cayeron sobre el pasto riendo a carcajadas y abrazados. Vieron a Emma y siguieron riendo. La pequeña se lanzó sobre Rin, quien la abrazó.

-Mi amorcito bello! Quién es la bebé más bella que tiene mamá?

-Yo!

Rin rió y la llenó de besos. La pequeña se quedó sobre su pecho, vio las manos de Rin abiertas.

-Mama…

-Mi amor…

Emma quiso comparar el tamaño de las manos.

-Mama, cuándo voy a ser como tú?

-Como yo?

-Grande…

-Después de que disfrutes de una maravillosa vida como niña y adolescente…

-Te convertirás en una maravillosa mujer como tu mamá…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Ya no te vas a ir de viaje?

-Viajaré… pero siempre voy a volver…

Sesshoumaru se fijó en los ojos de la pequeña, sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Papa…

-Vamos a bañarnos… después, iremos a cenar…

Rin bañó a Emma primero y la dejó jugando en su habitación en lo que ella se bañaba, Sesshoumaru la vio peinarse y maquillarse.

-No me dirás a dónde iremos?

-Hoy es 26, preciosa…

-Lo sé…

-Porqué no me dijiste nada?

Rin bajo la mirada, su pelo se soltó y cubrió su espalda.

-No quiero que te preocupes…

-Rin…

-Si por mí fuera, no celebramos un aniversario más con tal de que no te preocupes con lo que quieras o puedas regalarme…

-Rin, no es así…

-No quiero que te preocupes, Sesshoumaru… además…

Las lágrimas se le salieron y rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Rin…

-Ayer me hice unos exámenes de rutina… pero el doctor me llamó y me dijo que me quiere ver el lunes a primera hora…

-Rin… qué te dijo?

-Dijo que le enviaron los resultados por fax… y que es muy delicado para discutirlo por teléfono…

Rin se dio la vuelta.

-Sesshoumaru, cuando a él le envían los resultados por fax es cuando hay problemas…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Mi amor…

Acarició sus mejillas y la sintió apoyarse en sus manos.

-Tengo miedo, Sesshoumaru… no sé qué puede ser, pero tengo mucho miedo…

-De qué eran esos exámenes? De sangre?

-No… eran ginecológicos…

-Kami, Rin, porqué no me lo dijiste?!

-No quería que te preocuparas…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… todo va a salir bien… ya verás…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo tanto miedo!

-Cálmate, mi amor… pase lo que pase… tal vez no pueda embarazarte otra vez, pero te juro que haré lo que sea necesario por tu salud…

Sesshoumaru la convenció de arreglarse y salir de todas formas. Estaban en un elegante restaurante. Rin vio a su alrededor y a Sesshoumaru.

-No debiste hacerlo, mi amor… hubiese preferido una cena en casa…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-No pienses en eso, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Mama… tengo que ir…

Rin sonrió y llevó a la pequeña al baño. Al volver, Emma se adelantó y se apresuró a la mesa, Rin la siguió atrás, un hombre la vio pasar por su lado, se quedó viéndola hasta llegar a la mesa. Desde su lugar, no se veía nadie más.

-Excúsenme…

El hombre se levantó y fue hasta donde Rin, quien reía con las cosas de Emma. Al verlo, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro. El hombre se quedó viendo a la pequeña y a Sesshoumaru.

-Rin…

-Pa… Kajin-san… cómo está?

-Rin…

-Sessh… no creo que llegaras a conocer a mi padre… Takera Kajin…

-Así es como decidiste vivir? Como una simple amante? Teniendo hijos bastardos?

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Cuidado con la forma de dirigirse hacia mi familia.

-Tsk! Un muchachito que en su vida se ha tenido que esforzar por nada… Le arruinaste la vida a mi hija…

-Disculpe, señor… qué desea? Mi padre murió… por favor márchese… está molestando a mi esposo.

-Insolente!

Kajin levantó la mano, Sesshoumaru se metió en el medio y recibió el golpe. Todo el mundo se fijó en ellos.

-Como se atreva a levantarle la mano a mi esposa otra vez, se acabarán los miles de dólares en educación invertidos en mí. Váyase ahora.

Sesshumaru pagó la cuenta.

-Vamos…

-Emma… Sesshoumaru, dónde está Emma?

-Emma... Emma!

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru buscó debajo de la mesa. La pequeña estaba escondida con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Emma, mi amor…

-Papa… le van a hacer daño a mama…

-No, princesa… yo te voy a cuidar… a las dos…

Sesshoumaru la sacó de allí y la cargó. Se dirigieron al auto. Todo el camino hasta la casa fue en silencio. Rin se sentó atrás e iba abrazando a Emma.

-Mama… mama… yowakunai… onegai…

Llegaron a la casa. Rin continuaba abrazando a Emma. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta.

-Rin…

-Porqué no puedo ser feliz?!

Rin lo abrazó llorando amargamente. Sesshoumaru la cargó fuera del auto y hasta la sala de la casa. Emma los seguía.

-Papa…

-Cómo puedes decir que no eres feliz? Rin… Rin, dime qué es lo que quieres y yo lo haré… pero no soy adivino…

-Mama… mama, no llores… mama, onegai…

Emma se subió a sus piernas.

-Mama… mama…

-Emma…

-Mama, no llores… papi nos va a cuidar del hombre malo…

Rin sabía que estaba alterando a la pequeña. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y se calmó. Se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Tranquila, chiquita… ya no voy a llorar.

-De verdad?

-De verdad, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a dormir, cariño…

Rin le cambió la ropa y se sentó a su lado.

-Perdóname, mi amor… hay muchas cosas que aún no resuelvo y a veces me ponen muy triste…

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Qué yo puedo hacer para hacerte feliz?

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Seguir siendo la niña más dulce del mundo… te amo, cariño…

-Te quiero, mama…

Rin la besó con ternura, salió de la habitación cuando ya se había dormido. Entró en la suya, donde Sesshoumaru se ponía el pantalón del pijama, se quedó anonadado cuando Rin se arrodilló frente a él.

-Siento vergüenza… y lo siento… por mi culpa te deshonraron en público…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-No soy una mujer digna de ser tu esposa…

-Eres una mujer digna de una corona. La deshonra es suya por echar a su hija a la calle. El honor es mío de tener una familia tan unida.

Rin levantó la mirada, con los ojos rojos.

-Nunca vuelvas a arrodillarte frente a mí. Es degradante.

-Pero… soy tu esposa…

-Eres mi esposa, no mi esclava. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname… perdóname, por favor…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, preciosa… nada en lo absoluto…

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y soltarse el peinado, esperó con paciencia a que se removiera el maquillaje.

-Vaya aniversario…

-No pienses tanto en cosas insignificantes…

-Tú te esforzaste…

-Y la noche aún no termina…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás, arrodillado detrás de ella, mientras ella estaba sentada frente al espejo.

-Te han hecho el amor frente a un espejo?

-Tú me has hecho el amor frente a un espejo?

Sesshoumaru rió. Deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, abriendo la yukata y dejando libre la cremosa piel de su mujer.

-Mírate… eres hermosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Adoro tu pecho…

Sesshoumaru la acariciaba diciéndole qué era lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo. Deslizó sus manos a sus piernas y las separó, la acarició por encima de la ropa interior.

-Ah! Por Kami!

-Eres realmente hermosa, mi amor…

Rin se dejó comer a besos, bajó las manos y lo sintió erecto y pulsante, se dio vuelta aún en el banco y le bajó el pantalón.

-Hm! Eres delicioso…

Comenzó a acariciarlo sólo en la punta, haciéndolo estremecerse en ciertos puntos. Lo rodeó con sus dedos y comenzó a darle un delicioso masaje que complementó con la caricia de sus labios, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se podían brindar placer mutuamente. Cuando sus caricias se intensificaron, ella no pudo continuar.

-Ah! Mi amor! Sessh! Espera!!!

Intentó continuar, pero su cuerpo experimentaba violentos escalofríos, se sabía al borde, se dejó llevar por sus caricias, moviendo las caderas instintivamente.

-Sessh!!! AH!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió para sí mismo. Al llevarla al clímax la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Con toda su calma y la noción de que la noche apenas comenzaba, saboreó el fruto de sus esfuerzos, haciéndola estremecerse. Recordando la condición de su cuerpo, se deslizó sobre ella y se abrió paso en su interior, ella lo rodeó con brazos y piernas.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó a la vez que comenzó a moverse sobre ella, la sentía apretarlo en su interior, clavar sus uñas en su espalda, la escuchaba llamarlo en gemidos.

………………………

Rin despertó con los besos de su marido en su espalda y hombros.

-Hm! Mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru acarició su pecho y deslizó sus manos a su entrepierna, la sintió cerrarlas.

-Me duele…

-Estás bien?

-Eso creo… pero me duele…

-Crees que te haya lastimado?

-No. No duele tanto… pero… mi amor, apenas dormimos dos horas…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Oh por Kami, si estás… eres insaciable!

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír y la besó con ternura. Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Dime la verdad… te tomaste algo?

-Rin…

-Dime la verdad, porque ahora que lo pienso, es mucho más de lo que sueles hacer…

-Pero no te gusta?

-Sí, mi amor… claro que me gusta hacer el amor contigo… pero estoy agotada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la atrajo a su pecho y la besó con ternura.

-Me tomé media pastilla…

-Sessh, a los hombres sanos, eso les hace daño.

-Estoy bien, sólo quería experimentar un poco… quería darte una buena noche…

-Sólo buena? Fue magnífica, mi amor… pero…

-No te preocupes, preciosa… ya para dentro de una hora, el efecto se agota.

-Una hora?

-Sí…

-Mejor la aprovechamos mientras Emma duerme…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la abrazó haciéndola quedar debajo de él.

-Jajaja! Ahí no!

………………

Inuyasha y Kagome los habían invitado a pasar el día en su casa. Se lo pasaron entre risas, chistes y miradas cómplices.

En la tarde, complacieron a Emma, llevándola a comer helado y jugar en el parque. Al volver en la noche, Rin bañó a la pequeña y la llevó a dormir. Fue al balcón, donde Sesshoumaru veía la noche oscura.

-Mi amor…

-Ven aquí, preciosa…

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Quiero darte algo…

Sesshoumaru buscó entre sus bolsillos y le entregó a Rin una llave.

-Mi amor…

-Lo mío es tuyo… es una copia de la llave de la caja fuerte del banco… tenemos 6 millones de yenes… unos… 600 mil dólares… si algo me pasa… no estás desamparada.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Esto es importante, Rin… el que mi padre me hable, no significa que vuelva a mi antigua posición. Si algo me pasa, esto es para Emma y para ti…

-Sessh, de dónde sacaste tanto dinero? Si apenas teníamos unos 100 mil dólares…

-Vendí mi auto… quiero que te asegures de que Emma tenga una buena educación…es lo único de verdadero valor que podemos darle y que le servirá por toda la vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi amor…

…………………………

Rin preparó el desayuno y levantó a Emma, mientras ella desayunaba con Sesshoumaru, Rin se preparó.

-Vamos, mi amor… se nos hará tarde…

-Espérame, Rin…

-Sessh…

-Iré contigo…

Rin asintió. Llevaron a la pequeña al colegio y Rin llamó a Akira y le dijo que iría más tarde. Llegaron al consultorio del doctor.

-Doctor Omaji…

-Ah! Rin, cómo te has sentido?

-Físicamente bien… pero estoy muy ansiosa… mi esposo… Sesshoumaru…

-Vamos a tomarlo con calma. Hay lo que se llama falso positivo. Por esto mismo, hoy tomaré otra muestra y te indicaré varios análisis, para confirmarlo.

-Pero qué dice?

-El resultado dice que hay presencia de células pre-malignas… con formas y núcleos alterados. La muestra de hoy, la enviaré a otros dos patólogos, diferentes al primero. Ahora… tuviste relaciones sexuales en el fin de semana?

Rin se sonrojó y asintió.

-Bien… vamos a examinarte…

-Doctor, del examen…

-Rin. Cuando te examiné y tomé la muestra, no vi nada inusual. Por eso no creo en estos resultados.

-Está bien…

Pasaron al área de exámenes, Rin se puso una bata y salió del cambiador. Vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Tranquila, preciosa… todo estará bien…

-Sí…

Rin se sentó en la camilla y se acomodó como el doctor le indicara.

-Tienes una pequeña laceración…

El rostro de Rin se tiñó de escarlata.

-Lo siento, preciosa…

Rin ahogó un suspiro al sentir el especulo. El doctor la examinó.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Cuándo fue tu último período?

-Hm… 24 días… pero a veces tarda hasta 28…

-Así que para ti, estás en regla…

-Pues sí…

-Te haré una prueba de orina…

-Doctor… hay algo que noté… tiene un tono un poco azulado… eso quiere decir que la lastimé? O eran cosas mías y la luz… tal vez?

-No… Rin, tengo la ligera sospecha de que estás embarazada…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eso es imposible! Tú mismo dijiste que…

-Pero dejaste de usar anticonceptivos…

-Sí, pero sin tratamiento…

El doctor le pidió la muestra de orina. Mientras Rin se vestía, el doctor preparó varias pruebas. Rin salió del vestidor.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Rin… estás embarazada…

-Qué?!

El doctor le mostró 4 tiras y el frasco de la muestra de colores diferentes.

-Estás embarazada…

Rin rió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza, lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor!

-Es genial, preciosa!

-Oh! Kami, estoy embarazada! No lo puedo creer!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento timbró el teléfono del doctor.

-Dame un segundo…

-Sí…

Mientras el doctor hablaba, Rin se comía a Sesshoumaru a besos.

-Sessh… estás…

-Estoy muy feliz, mi amor… sorprendido… pero feliz…

El doctor entró de vuelta con ellos.

-Bien… era el patólogo… hubo una confusión con las edades tuya y de otra paciente al momento de transcribir el informe. Así que todo está normal…

-Pero si la muestra sigue siendo mía…

-Todo cambia… para una mujer de 65 años, el que tenga células que indiquen embarazo, se clasifica como un desarrollo canceroso. Para una mujer de 29, de vida sexual activa, embarazo.

………………………

Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a su oficina, aún en el auto, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin bajó del auto. Akira la siguió hasta su oficina al entrar.

-Buenos días, Rin-sama…

-Buenos días Akira!

-Sí que está feliz! Y lo que todos acabamos de ver…

Rin sonrió sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Te diré un secreto…

-Sí?

-Estoy embarazada!!!

Akira se emocionó y la abrazó para felicitarla. Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, Rin-sama…

-No te preocupes… estoy muy feliz!

Rin llegó a la casa en la tarde, Emma corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!!!

Rin la cargó y la abrazó, llenándola de besos.

-Cómo te fue en colegio?

-Bien… y papa?

-No ha llegado?

-No…

-Buenas tardes, Rin-sama…

-Buenas tardes, Yuna…si ya terminaste, te puedes ir…

-Sí, señora…

Rin fue a la habitación con la pequeña.

-Mi amor… qué tal si te bañas con mamá?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió. Ya estaban en la tina, Rin le lavaba el cabello a Emma.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-No puedo tener el cabello como tú?

-Como yo? Negro?

-Hai…

-Pero mi amor… si tu cabello rubio como el de tu papi es muy bonito…

Emma se dio vuelta.

-Cierra los ojos…

Rin le sacó el jabón de la cabeza. La pequeña se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Ya navidad está cerca?

-Si…

-Y de verdad puedes hablar con Santa?

-Si, mi amor…

-Yo quiero que le digas… yo quiero que le digas que no quiero juguetes…

-Emma, cariño… por qué?

-Papi estaba aquí… y estaba llorando… me dijo que son cosas de adultos, pero estaba muy triste… yo quiero que papa sea feliz…

Rin acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Estoy segura que Santa te va a recompensar por tu gran corazón… no te preocupes por tu papi… yo me encargaré de hacerlo muy feliz…

-Mama…

Emma se quedó dormida viendo televisión. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin lo esperaba en el comedor.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a abrazarla y fue de una manera tal que Rin supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Sesshoumaru… tenemos que hablar…

-Qué pasó?

-Emma está muy preocupada por ti… me dijo que te vio llorar…

-Me alteré mucho…

-Qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru suspiró y la besó en la cabeza, bajó la suya.

-Caí en un engaño…

-Sessh…

-Invertí en un negocio prometedor… de una compañía fantasma…

-Oh, Kami, mi amor…

-Perdí todo nuestro dinero…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin buscaba sus ojos, él la esquivaba.

-Sesshoumaru, mírame a los ojos…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Vamos a estar bien, mi amor… aunque tengamos que vivir en una caja de cartón…

Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Estoy hundido en deudas… para pagarlas sólo tengo una opción… usar el dinero del banco…

-Lo usaremos, mi amor… lo usaremos y lo volveremos a reunir.

-Kami, cómo fui tan estúpido y me dejé embaucar de esta manera?

-Todos cometemos errores… esto es lo que haremos…

Rin tomó una libreta y un lapicero.

-Cuánto debes?

-450 mil…

-Bien, sacamos el dinero del banco y pagamos los 450 mil. Entonces de mi salario, tomaremos la mitad y la depositaremos mensualmente y con la otra mitad…

-No, Rin, no tiene que ser así…

-Es mejor así, mi amor… ahora mismo gano más que tú… si usamos tu salario para el día a día y guardamos el mío, en poco tiempo recuperaremos lo perdido…

-Tendremos dos hijos…

-Por eso sé lo que te digo… estoy pensando en todo… aunque… podemos vender a uno de ellos…

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Está bien, lo haremos como digas… cómo llegaste a esa conclusión tan rápido?

-Para eso me pagan, para resolver los problemas de mañana, ayer…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Me perdonas?

-Esto no se trata de perdón, mi amor… se trata de permanecer juntos.

Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos y acarició su vientre. Suspiró.

-Te amo tanto, preciosa… te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, estaban aún abrazados cuando sintieron a Emma frente a ellos.

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru la vio aún abrazando a Rin, sonrió y la abrazó.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Te quiero mucho, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la sintió apretarlo en su abrazo, la besó en la cabeza.

-Ya cenaste, mi princesita?

-Sí, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llevó a su cama, Rin lo siguió.

-Papi, dale un besito a mami…

-Sí, papi, dale un besito a mami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Y otro para mi bebé…

Sesshoumaru la besó y acarició sus mejillas.

-Princesita… mami y yo vamos a tener otro bebé…

Emma sonrió y abrazó a Rin.

-Voy a tener una hermanita!!!

Rin rió y la besó en la cabeza.

-O un hermanito. Te gusta? Vas a ser la hermanita mayor y me vas a ayudar con el bebé?

-Sí!!!

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho, la verdad es que ff está algo difícil, no recibo alertas ni nada desde hace 10 días, espero que se arregle. Por otro lado, espero que les guste el cap. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Juntos

**Capítulo XIII**

**Juntos**

Rin despertó, estaba sola. Se sintió un poco indispuesta, pero resolvió levantarse. Luego de darse un baño, fue a la cocina, cerrándose un nudo en la cinta de yukata.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Sessh, mi amor…

-No puedes tomar café…

-Lo sé, qué haces aquí?

Rin lo abrazó desde atrás, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Estuve haciendo unos cálculos…

-Mi amor… no pienses tanto en eso…

Sesshoumaru asintió, Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Quiero que seas como antes… me gusta que me abraces…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Rin debió ir a trabajar. Akira entró en la oficina.

-Rin-sama… el reporte…

-Gracias, Akira…

-La noto… distante…

-Necesito unas vacaciones… he trabajado tanto que llego agotada a la casa. Emma me necesita…

-Le escribo una solicitud pidiendo unos días?

-No… Sesshoumaru igual está trabajando, no estaríamos juntos… Y Emma está en el colegio.

-Pero…

Rin suspiró.

………………………

Rin estaba centrada en su trabajo, entró un mensajero cargando el más grande de los arreglos florales que hubiese visto.

-Entrega para Kazami Rin…

-Oh, no! Eso si que no! Saque esa cosa de aquí inmediatamente!

-Señora…

-No lo voy a recibir, llévese eso!

El repartidor dejó el arreglo sobre el escritorio.

-Ni siquiera cuando es de tu esposo?

-Sessh!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Son hermosas, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Pero por qué? Mi amor, no estamos celebrando nada…

-Estamos celebrando que estamos juntos… y que nos amamos… y vamos a tener otro hijo…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso es lo más cursi que he visto en toda mi vida…

-Se pone mejor…

-Cómo?

-Tienes el resto del día libre… y Emma no irá a la casa en la tarde…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la oficina mientras los demás les chiflaban. Rin reía con el rostro rojo. Llegaron al apartamento. Donde había un camino de rosas hasta la habitación, Rin sólo reía refugiándose en el cuello de su marido. La acomodó en la cama y entre besos y ardientes caricias la comenzó a desvestir. Le quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a luchar con los botones de la camisa.

-Cuántos son?!

Rin rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru se apartó un poco para ver que aún le faltaba otra blusa.

-Rin!

-Hace mucho frío en la oficina… además, así evito que se me manche la camisa…

Sesshoumaru le quitó la blusilla y se sorprendió al verla sin sostén.

-Cómo es esto? Vas a trabajar sin sostén?

-No, mi amor… la blusilla lo tiene…

-Hm… eres una chica mala…

Rin rió a carcajadas cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que la iba a castigar.

-Cómo quiere mi reina que le haga el amor?

Rin rió, lo haló por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Como quieras… mientras no me mates…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, besó todo su cuerpo, su pecho, fue bajando hasta su vientre donde le dio el más cálido de los besos, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Qué crees que sea?

-No me interesa, mi amor… yo solo quiero que sea sano y feliz…

-Lo será, mi amor… lo será…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Esta es la vida que querías? Rin, eres feliz conmigo?

-Soy muy feliz, mi amor… muy feliz… y tú?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuando te veo con Emma… y ambas me ven y me sonríen… es… es cuando me siento realmente feliz… siento que el corazón me da un vuelco… y sé que pase lo que pase, valdrá la pena… porque estamos juntos…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se esmeró en hacerle el amor, haciéndola sentirlo en cada rincón de su ser, disfrutó de verla alcanzar el punto máximo más de una vez. Descansaban abrazados. Rin levantó la mirada y vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió. Lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Hm! Deliciosamente bien…

-Mi amor… de dónde te sale todo esto?

-Me he estado rompiendo la cabeza… pensando en qué puedo hacer por ti… porque eres… simplemente increíble…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Me gustó mucho mi regalo…

-Rin…

-Gracias, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la vio quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, la besó con ternura en la cabeza.

-Haré todo por ti, mi amor… todo…

…………………………………

Se pasaron la tarde juntos, dedicándose un tiempo en pareja del que se habían visto privados, en la noche fueron por la pequeña a la casa de Inaru. Al llegar a la casa, Rin jugaba con la pequeña. Sesshoumaru se asomó a la sala y Rin, que la mantenía por encima de su cabeza, lo vio y le sonrió. Emma también a la vez que Rin la bajaba y la abrazaba.

-Papa… ven…

Sesshoumaru se acercó. Emma tomó su rostro entre sus manitas y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Hm! Qué rico!

-Te quiero papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió el abrazo de su pequeña. La besó con ternura.

-Yo también te quiero, mi chiquita…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Papa…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Papa, a quien tu quieres más? A mama o a mí?

-Emma, eso no se pregunta!

-Demo mama…

-Tú eres mi bebé…

-Pero papa…

-Los papás y las mamás siempre queremos más a nuestros hijos…

Emma sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de la cena, Rin llevó a la pequeña a la cama.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mama…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Rin la besó con ternura y la cubrió con las sábanas. Entró en su habitación y vio a Sesshoumaru pensativo.

-Mi amor…

-Rin…

Rin le sonrió y lo besó con ternura a la vez que se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Emma…

-Los niños siempre hacen eso… se llama complejo de Edipo y ya Emma está en la edad…

-Y pasará mas?

-Digamos que por los próximos dos años, será un maratón para siquiera besarnos frente a ella.

-Cómo sabes de esto?

-Soy mamá… las mamás vamos un paso delante de todo… busqué información de cómo es el desarrollo normal de una niña de 3 años. Si no lo supiera, no sabría cuándo mi bebé hace algo que no es normal.

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… qué tal si nos damos un baño y nos vamos a dormir?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

………………………

Inuyasha entró en la habitación de hospital con un enorme ramo de flores.

-Hola…

-Hola, mi amor…

Kagome le sonrió, descansaba semi sentada y aún tenía el cabello mojado.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Bien…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Cómo fue esto? Llegaste y…

-Casi ni lo sentí, a la tercera vez que pujé salió…

-Y ya lo viste?

-Sí… es un niño hermoso… rubio como el sol… es bello como su papi…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Te amo, cariño… descansa…

-Satoshi…

-Hm?

-Nuestro bebé… quiero que se llame Satoshi… igual que su papá…

-Me sentiría muy orgulloso…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura. Poco después entró la enfermera con una cunita. Inuyasha sonrió y despertó a Kagome con un dulce beso.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Despierta cariño… trajeron a Satoshi…

Kagome sonrió y abrió los ojos, recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor… Kami, es hermoso…

-Sí lo es… Hola… soy papá…

Kagome sonrió y vio a Inuyasha, quien la besó con ternura.

-Quieres cargarlo?

-Yo?

-Claro, mi amor… eres su papá…

-N-nunca he cargado un bebé tan pequeño…

-Para todo hay una primera vez…

Inuyasha aceptó cargarlo. Kagome reía al verlo pálido y tembloroso, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-Kagome…

-Relájate… no brinques… acomódalo entre sus brazos… así… qué tal?

-Es maravilloso…

El pequeño dejó de llorar.

-Eres todo un papá experto…

-Tú crees que pueda ser un buen padre?

-Amas a tu hijo?

-Como no creí amar a nadie…

-Entonces serás el mejor papá que pueda pedir…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Un hijo… Kami, mi amor… un hijo nuestro…

………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron poco después de que se lo llevaran nuevamente.

-Tía!!

-Hola, Emma!

-Y mi primita?

-Es un niño…

Emma se cruzó de brazos. Rin sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

-Muchas felicidades, manita.

-Gracias… y ese bulto?

-Pues… no sé si necesites que me quede…

-No, pero gracias…

-Yo me quedaré con ella…

Rin le sonrió a Inuyasha.

-Muchas felicidades…

-Rin… y mamá?

-Ella viene dentro de poco… se iba a encontrar con mi papá…

-Hola, hola!!!

-Souta!!!

Souta rió al ver a Kagome casi brincar de la cama. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo está mi hermanita favorita?

-Oye!

Souta rió.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Kami, cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Un tren bala y ya estaba camino a Tokio…

-Cierta niñita mimada te está esperando…

Souta cargó a Emma.

-Hola! Princesa… es broma…

Abrazó a Rin. Ella se aferró a él.

-Cómo estás?

-Eres un tonto… ya no me llamas y no me avisas cuando vienes…

-Estás llorando? Cómo es posible? Una mujer adulta que llore cada vez que vea a su hermano…

-No te burles de mí!

Souta la besó en la cabeza.

-Lamento tanto no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas…

-Olvida eso… hay cosas más importantes ahora.

-Sí? Como qué?

-Como que tienes un sobrino.

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Emma. Luego de haberse calmado, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que le comprara un par de cosas en la farmacia.

-Kagome, no sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Ah, Kami, los hombres… yo iré.

Souta la acompañó. Sesshoumaru los vio salir.

-Kagome, cuál es la historia?

-Rin no te lo ha dicho?

-Rin no me habla mucho de su pasado.

-Cuando Rin tenía 10 años… fuimos a Hokkaido para las vacaciones de invierno… Rin y Souta estaban patinando en el hielo de un río y Rin se cayó quebrándolo… por las corrientes, fue arrastrada debajo del hielo y no podía salir… Souta rompió el hielo y metió la mano para evitar que la corriente la siguiera arrastrando. Cuando los rescatadores llegaron, ambos estaban inconscientes y tendidos en la nieve. Resucitaron a Rin y reanimaron a Souta, pero su brazo estaba en muy malas condiciones… muchos médicos hablaron de amputarlo…

-Pero… quién la sacó?

-Souta. Pero por la fuerza de halarla fuera del agua con toda la ropa puesta, se desgarró varios músculos, más el tiempo que tuvo el brazo en el agua. Causó una vasoconstricción por hipotermia. Como Rin se recuperó en pocos días, se culpaba de que Souta tal vez perdería su brazo… no sé qué pasó, pero ellos se quedaron solos y desde ese día, Rin es así con él.

-No conozco a nadie que disfrute más de la nieve que Rin.

-Nieve y pistas de patinaje de hielo artificiales… ríos congelados, es otra cosa.

Rin volvió con las cosas para Kagome, poco después Amy llegó. Una vez calmados.

-Bueno, ya que están todos aquí… les tengo otra buena noticia…

-Cuál?

-Estoy embarazada…

Los demás los felicitaron armando una algarabía.

-Perdona por robarte tu día…

-Estoy feliz por ti, hermanita…

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

………………………

Llegaron a la casa ya en la noche. Emma estaba rendida entre los brazos de Rin.

-La vas a bañar?

-Sí… sudó mucho.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No, estoy bien, mi amor… ve a descansar…

Rin bañó a Emma, la pequeña apenas se mantenía despierta, tan pronto la vistió, la pequeña la abrazó y se acomodó en su hombro. Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru volvió y vio a Rin paseando por la habitación con Emma en brazos.

-Rin…

-Sólo un ratito… me gusta tanto abrazarla…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin la acomodó en su cama y la besó de buenas noches. Entraron en la habitación. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sessh… estás bien?

-Tengo una hija tan bella como su madre… el amor de ambas… y otro hijo en camino… Soy millonario…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin…

……………………………

Kagome ya estaba recuperada y en la casa. Inuyasha llegaba más temprano para cuidar de Satoshi y permitirle dormir un rato ya que las noches eran una vela permanente. Esa noche, se quedaron esperando el primer llanto.

-Inu…

-Hm?

-Qué hora es?

-Las 4 de la mañana…

-Shh… a ver si dura más…

Inuyasha sonrió y continuó abrazándola.

…………………………

Rin estaba en su oficina. Un mensajero interno de la empresa le llevó el correo del día.

-Gracias.

Entre todo, había un paquete, Rin se sorprendió al ver que no tenía remitente, al abrirlo, en su interior un lujoso anillo de oro con una piedra preciosa montada. Asemejaba a un anillo de compromiso. Llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, me enviaste algo a la oficina?

-No. Pasa algo?

-Esto está fuera de control. Estoy harta.

-Voy a tu oficina ahora mismo, estoy a pocas calles.

Sesshoumaru llegó en pocos minutos. Rin salió.

-No debo tratar esto allí dentro. Me enviaron esto…

Sesshoumaru abrió la caja.

-Parece que los diamantes lo quebraron un poco.

-Cómo?

-El anillo es de oro… pero la piedra es vidrio…

-Sessh, estás seguro?

-Es un muy buen corte… pero lo engañaron, es vidrio.

-Eso me salva de tu ataque de celos?

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente como toda respuesta.

-Nos vemos en la casa.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Dame otro…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla. Rin entró en la oficina nuevamente.

-Rin-sama…

-Sí?

-Su esposo?

-Está tranquilo. Creo que comienza a comprender que no es mi culpa.

Akira sonrió. Rin llegó cerca de las 10 de la noche, segura de que Sesshoumaru estallaría, sin embargo se encontró un panorama muy diferente. Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Emma y la acunaba envolviéndola en una manta.

-Y esto? Practican para una obra?

-Emma está enferma.

Rin se acercó y saludó a Sesshoumaru con un beso, le dio uno a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Kami, mi amor, estás ardiendo en fiebre!

-Mama…

Sesshoumaru se la pasó a Rin.

-Qué sientes, mi amor?

-Me duele todo…

-Todo? Desde la cabeza a tus pies?

-Hai…

-Le diste algo para la fiebre?

-Ella me dijo que le das esto?

-Sí, eso mismo es…

-Pero no mejoró.

-Hm… en el botiquín hay un metamizol sódico… y trae el termómetro, por favor…

Rin le dio el jarabe y llevó a la pequeña a su cama.

-No me dejes, mama…

-No te voy a dejar, mi amor… me voy a cambiar la ropa.

Para cuando Rin salió del baño, Emma estaba dormida. Le volvió a tomar la temperatura y vio que la fiebre había cedido. Sesshoumaru se sintió impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada por la pequeña, Rin se aseguraba de todo.

-Sessh, mi amor… duérmete…

-Pero tú…

-Yo me dormiré en un rato. Descansa.

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido. A las 5 de la mañana, despertó al escuchar a Emma vomitar. Rin la limpió y volvieron a la cama.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, chiquita, papi…

-Vamos a dormir un poco, sí?

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin dormir como tronco por el lapso de una hora. Al sonar el despertador, se levantó nuevamente.

-Mama…

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, mi amor…

-No, mama…

-Lo siento cariño… pero tengo que ir…

-Te amo, mama…

Rin la besó.

-Te voy a preparar una rica sopita con tostadas, sí?

-Hai…

Mientras Rin cocinaba, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Qué hago, preciosa? Me siento como un idiota.

-Tranquilo. Parece que es un virus… dale muchos líquidos, le estoy dando jugo, pero pronto se acabará. Traeré más antes de irme. Cuando le suba la temperatura, le das el metamizol sódico y no la dejes sola.

Rin acarició las mejillas de Sesshoumaru.

-Tranquilo, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Sabes que la amo, verdad?

-Yo sé que nadie puede amar más a esa pequeña que su papá… pero los papás no saben cuidar niños enfermos.

-Rin…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas nuevamente.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, me llamas sí? Volveré para el medio día.

Rin no se tomó ningún descanso, hizo todo el trabajo de un día en tiempo récord, sin aceptar llamadas de nadie que no fuese Sesshoumaru.

-Rin-sama…

-Sí?

-Es el gerente de la suplidora… dice que es urgente…

Rin viró los ojos y tomó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

Mientras Rin hablaba con él, hacía otras cosas en la computadora. Al terminar todo, respiró.

-Rin-sama, esto es inhumano…

-Inhumano es que esté aquí mientras mi hija arde en fiebre.

-Qué cree que sea?

-Creo que es un virus… pero de todas formas la llevaré al médico esta tarde…

Rin fue con la pequeña al médico.

-Te veo bastante mal, Rin…

-No he dormido… Se pasó la noche con cólicos y luego vomitó.

El doctor mandó a hacerle una prueba de sangre a Emma. Le dijo a Rin que era un virus estomacal que estaba causando estragos y la envió a la casa.

-Ven, amor… vamos al jardín…

-No quiero…

-Mi amor… debes tomar un poquito de aire fresco. Ven…

Después fueron a la habitación, donde Rin la acomodó en la cama.

-Mama, y papa?

-Tu papi está haciendo unas diligencias…

-Gomen, mami…

Rin removió sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Porqué lloras, mi amor?

-Por mi culpa no puedes dormir…

-Emma, cariño… eso no importa… eres mi bebé y te voy a cuidar siempre…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin estaba dormida, Emma acariciaba su rostro.

-Emma, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Cómo te sientes, chiquita?

-Me duele…

La pequeña se señaló el estómago.

-Quieres ir al baño?

-Hai…

-Ven… deja a mami descansar un poco…

Sesshoumaru llevó a la pequeña al baño. Al volver, la acomodó en la cama, la pequeña se abrazó a él. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Es hermosa…

-Quién papi?

-Tu mamá, mi amor… es la mujer más bonita que he conocido.

-Y si conoces otra más bonita?

-No importa… porque yo amo a tu mami… y eso no tiene que ver con que sea bonita o no.

-Papi…

-Hm?

-Dale un besito…

-Ahora no, la despertaría… quiero que duerma todo lo que quiera.

-Papi…

-Sí?

Emma lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Intenta descansar un poco, mi amor…

…………………………

Rin despertó y sonrió al verla dormida en brazos de su papá. Él le sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor… descansaste?

-Hm, sí… el trabajo me mató…

-Qué dijo el doctor?

-Que es un virus estomacal, me llamará cundo tenga los resultados de unas pruebas.

-Ven aquí…

Rin se acomodó a su lado. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Eres un súper papá… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor…

-En serio?

-Más que en serio…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Le decía a Emma que eres muy hermosa… que nunca he conocido a una mujer más bella que tú. Y ella se preocupó pensando en qué pasará si conozco a una.

-Sé que me amas…

-Eso mismo le dije. Que te amo tanto que eso no importa…

-Mi chiquita bella…

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Rin, cómo te sientes tú? Del embarazo…

-Esta mañana sentí náuseas, pero nada más… estoy bien.

-Me alegro. Ahora descansa. Yo me encargaré de la cena.

-Sessh…

-Ha sido un día muy largo. Descansa…

-También eres un súper esposo…

Se besaron con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa… descansa…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Sí sé que me tarde, pero hoy estoy de vuelta en la uni, además de que tengo que estudiar para un examen el viernes… espero que les haya gustado el cap. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Cambio de Posición

**Capítulo XIV**

**Cambio de Posición**

La enfermedad de Emma no mejoró con el paso de los días. Rin llamó al doctor preocupada, él le pidió ir con la pequeña y el padre. Los tres fueron esa tarde al consultorio.

-Doctor… qué pasa? Porqué Emma no mejora?

-Me temo que vamos a tener que intervenirla quirúrgicamente.

-Qué?!

-En estos momentos viene un cirujano pediátrico para hablar con ustedes. Le haremos varias pruebas de imágenes, pero según los resultados del ultrasonido, tiene un hemangioma hepático…

-Un qué?!

-Q-Qué es eso?

-Los hemangiomas son malformaciones de los capilares, donde crean una especie de caverna y allí se acumula la sangre… creo que el de Emma es lo suficientemente grande como para irritar su estómago y por eso continúa vomitando. Tan pronto el doctor llegue, le haremos una tomografía helicoidal y conoceremos el verdadero estado de su hígado.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Y-y cómo le dio eso?

-Nació con él… ahora es que presenta síntomas. Muy extraños, pero somos muy afortunados de que sean así.

-Cómo? Mi hija lleva 7 días vomitando todo lo sólido que le entra a la boca!

-La otra forma en la que se suele descubrir es en una exploración por otro motivo y en una autopsia.

Sesshoumaru se calmó. El cirujano llegó y le hicieron la prueba a la pequeña. Les mostraron las imágenes donde se veían los abultamientos. Rin abrazó a la pequeña.

-Qué le harían?

-El hígado se repone. Crece nuevamente… podríamos remover esa parte afectada y vigilar el desarrollo post operatorio.

-Pero es una bebé! Y es una herida tan grande…

-Señora, puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien por laparoscopia…

El cirujano se sentó frente a ellos.

-Miren, les diré la verdad. El hígado es un órgano muy frágil, pero puedo hacerlo. Si no lo hacemos a tiempo, los hemangiomas pueden explotar y me temo que eso es el peor de los casos.

-Qué pasaría?

-Es una niña de…

-3 años…

-Moriría en cuestión de minutos.

-Y cuáles son los riesgos de cortarle el hígado?

-Buena pregunta. El 25 de toda la sangre corporal pasa por el hígado a la vez. Antes de siquiera acercar un objeto punzante al hígado, el procedimiento es primero interrumpir la circulación del área a remover y luego se remueve.

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Rin, tu seguro cubre esto?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Tengo que saberlo! No puedo esperar a que empeore para matarme buscando el dinero!

Rin hizo un par de llamadas. Por la expresión de su rostro, no eran buenas las noticias.

-No… sólo cubre internamiento, no procedimientos quirúrgicos…

-La mejor elección sería internarla y mantenerla bajo una estricta supervisión…

-Está bien… está bien… Rin, la internaremos, te quedas con ella, iré a la casa y te buscaré ropa…

Rin asintió. Tuvo que abrazar a Emma y mantenerla apretada mientras la pequeña lloraba al canalizarla.

-Tranquila, mi amor… tranquila… mamá está aquí…

-Itai, mama…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina de Inutaisho como caballo desbocado.

-Pero qué te pasa, muchacho?

-Papá… papá, necesito tu ayuda.

-Qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru se calmó.

-Necesito dinero…

-Dinero? Dinero para qué? Es que acaso… Te volviste loco?

-Papá, por favor, es prestado…

-Sesshoumaru, no…

-Es para Emma, papá, mi hija está enferma. Tienen que operarla lo más pronto posible. Por favor, hazlo por tu nieta!

Inutaisho vio a su hijo, la desesperación marcada en su rostro.

-Papá, por favor… el seguro médico no cubre la cirugía…

-Sesshoumaru…

………………………………

Rin estaba sentada junto a la cama, acariciaba la cabeza de Emma mientras le cantaba.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Mama, no me dejes sola…

-Nunca mi amor… siempre estaré contigo…

-Mama…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Descansa, mi amor… te amo…

Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Papa!

-Mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Papa llora…

-Sessh…

-Estoy bien… estoy bien… cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Ya no me duele…

-Me alegro mucho…

Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos.

-Tengo el dinero…

Rin sonrió y llamó al doctor. Programaron la cirugía para el día siguiente a primera hora.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin la acunó hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida. Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron con el pequeño Satoshi dormido en el cargador.

-Rin…

-Kagome… mi bebé!

Kagome la abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien…

-Lo sé…

-Si necesitan algo… sólo díganlo…

-Gracias, Inuyasha…

El celular de Rin timbró, contestó.

-Bueno? Hola, mamá… sí, la internamos… bueno, los doctores dicen que…

Rin salió de la habitación mientras hablaba. Sesshoumaru se quedó con la pequeña.

-Sesshoumaru, si necesitas ayuda…

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista.

-Qué tipo de sangre tienes?

-Yo? A negativo… necesitan sangre?

-Hay un riesgo muy grande de que así sea. El doctor dijo que tienen su tipo en el banco de sangre, ella es AB positivo…

-Rin es AB positivo…

-Rin está embarazada, no es donante… Inuyasha… si necesitan sangre…

-Te la daré con gusto, hermano…

-Gracias…

………………………………

La mañana llegó y atrapó a dos padres preocupados y abrazados viendo a su pequeña dormir. Rin suspiró por enésima vez. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Cariño…

-Sé que todo saldrá bien… tengo fe…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ve, está despertando…

Rin se paró a su lado, la pequeña abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Ya no me duele…

-Qué bueno…

Rin la llevó al baño y la preparó. El doctor y una enfermera entraron un rato después.

-Todo listo?

-Sí…

-Mama…

-Cariño… vas a dormir un rato y cuando despiertes, voy a estar a tu lado…

-No me dejes sola, mama, onegai…

-Señora… si desea, podemos prepararla… pero sólo si soporta ver y oler sangre…

-Sí…

Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso, él se acercó a la pequeña.

-Papa…

-Te quiero mucho, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin se fue con ellos.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala de esperas de cirugía. Inuyasha esperaba a su lado.

-Es bueno que no nos llamen, verdad?

-Sí…

-Me alegro…

Inaru y Amy llegaron.

-Mamá…

-Kami, hijo, vine tan pronto pude, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru les explicó lo sucedido.

-Papá me prestó el dinero…

-Sí? Pero tienes acceso a mi cuenta, pudiste haberlo tomado.

-No… no sin hablar contigo…

Estuvieron esperando junto con Sesshoumaru un largo rato. Amy levantó la mirada y se puso de pie.

-Kajin!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie. Se quedó viéndolo de manera desafiante.

-Dónde está Rin?

-Donde no puede ir a buscarla. Qué diablos quiere con ella?

-A ti no te importa lo que yo hable con mi hija.

-A mí me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con mí esposa.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No le permitiré que se acerque a Rin.

Amy haló a Kajin aparte.

-Qué le pasó a Rin?

-No es Rin, es la niña… están en cirugía…

Vieron a Rin correr hasta los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Fue un éxito! La tienen en recuperación…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. El doctor venía detrás de Rin.

-Gracias, doctor!

-Ya le dieron la noticia…

-Muchas gracias!

-Rin, cuando entres, toma otra bata de papel… despertará en unos 15 a 20 minutos, la examinaré y la enviaré a la habitación.

-Gracias…

El doctor se marchó. Sesshoumaru se quedó con Rin pegada a su pecho.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-No me siento bien…

-Rin… Rin, no! Rin!!

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo evitando que cayera al piso. Cuando despertó estaba en emergencias. Vio una placa de rayos X en la lámpara junto a ella.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa…

-Idiota!!! Cómo pudiste permitir que me tomaran rayos X?! En qué diablos estabas pensando?! Eso le hace daño al bebé!!!!

-No son tuyos!

-No?

-No. Tienes algo más que decir?

-Lo siento?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Sí, ya estás bien…

Rin rió a carcajadas. Salieron de emergencias y se encontraron con Kajin.

-Rin…

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo cosas sin sentido…

Rin siguió su camino. A los pocos minutos, Emma despertó.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin acarició su cabeza y la besó en la frente.

-Fuiste muy valiente, cariño…

-Y mi papa?

-Lo verás cuando llegues a la habitación.

………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, llevaba una muñeca en las manos.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi princesita!!!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, la pequeña lo abrazó.

-Mi amor, no creo que deberías moverte tanto…

-No me duele…

-No te duele ah?

-No…

Sesshoumaru le presentó la muñeca.

-Wow! Papi! Es la muñeca que le iba a pedir a Santa! Gracias!!!

La pequeña volvió a abrazarlo.

-Tranquila, mi amor… deberías descansar…

-Está anestesiada, no siente nada… aún…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo, chiquita…

-Papa…

Rin salió un momento, dejándolos solos. Se encontró con Kajin.

-Rin… escúchame…

-No, escúchame tú! Nunca me quisiste, querías un varón y tuviste una hija, enfermiza, que no soportaba los juegos que tú querías jugar! Me hiciste abandonar mi carrera y mis sueños, me hiciste a un lado, me echaste de tu casa y justamente hoy que llevo una semana de malas noches y 24 horas sin dormir quieres venir a joderme la paciencia?! Dijiste que tu hija había muerto. Así que termina de enterrarme, maldita sea, sigue con tu vida y déjame en paz!!!

Rin quiso salir corriendo, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo, lloró contra su pecho, aferrada él.

-Váyase por favor…

Kajin no tuvo más opción que marcharse. Amy intentaba calmarla.

-Rin, tranquilízate…

-Qué hace aquí? Quién lo llamó?

-Yo lo hice, mi amor, perdóname… pensé que tenías problemas y él tiene tu tipo de sangre…

Rin se tranquilizó como pudo.

-No lo quiero cerca de mi hija.

-Vamos amor, cálmate…

Sesshoumaru la convenció de dormir un rato alegando que tal vez no sentía nada, pero que debía recordar que estaba embarazada.

…………………………

-Mama!!! Ven!!!

-Espérame…

Rin iba tras la pequeña que corría por el parque, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó con Rin.

-Mi amor!

-Hola, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó. Sesshoumaru acarició lo que se comenzaba a marcar en su vientre.

-Papi, vamos a comer helado!

-No, ya casi es la hora de la cena.

Fueron a un restaurante a cenar.

-Porqué no me dijiste que venías hoy?

-Así no funcionan las sorpresas…

Rin sonrió. Luego de disfrutar una deliciosa cena, Sesshoumaru pidió helado de postre, al volver a la casa, Emma se lo comía a besos.

-Emma, es hora de dormir.

-Con papi?

-No, mi amor… en tu camita.

-Pero yo quiero dormir con papi.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella asintió como si no hubiese opción.

-Te diré qué haremos. Verás televisión con nosotros un rato y después te llevaré a tu cama, sí?

-Hai…

Mientras veían la película, Emma le abrió la camisa a Sesshoumaru.

-Emma! Qué haces?

-Sessh, no…

-Pero es que…

-No, así no… Emma, mi amor…

La pequeña vio a Rin con el rostro rojo como tomate.

-Cálmate… Dime, porqué le abriste la camisa a tu papá?

-Por que quiero oír su corazón… como tú…

-Entonces pídeselo.

-Papi… papi, puedo oír tu corazón?

-Claro que sí, princesa…

-Puedo darte un beso?

-Todos los que quieras…

Emma lo besó en los labios, Sesshoumaru se quedó de una sola pieza, Rin sonrió, la pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

-Rin…

-Es normal, mi amor…

-Que me bese…

-Fu un beso inocente… para ella ese besito significa más que los demás… Hay que dejarla, luego le iremos explicando lo que se puede y lo que no.

-No entiendo tu forma de criarla…

-Te recomiendo un par de libros? Llévala a su cama…

Sesshoumaru la llevó, al volver, se acomodó junto a Rin nuevamente.

-Rin…

-No es mi forma de criarla, Sesshoumaru… es nuestra… somos sus padres, los dos… si no estás de acuerdo dímelo.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Haces un trabajo magnífico…

-Si la cohibimos, buscará otras maneras de satisfacer su curiosidad y créeme, esto, prefiero que lo aprenda exclusivamente de nosotros… no quiero a nadie metiendo ideas de sexo en la cabeza de mi hija…

-Rin, sólo tiene 3 años…

-Si a mí, con 28, me violaron… qué no le harían a una niña de 3 años?

-Preciosa…

Rin se refugió en su pecho, de la nada comenzaron a brotar lágrimas sin poderlas detener, Sesshoumaru sólo pudo abrazarla y dale tiernos besitos en la cabeza mientras le recordaba que no estaba sola.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó tarde en la noche, vio a Rin que acariciaba la cabellera de la pequeña.

-Pasó algo?

-Se acaba de dormir…

Sesshoumaru vio las sábanas mojadas.

-Llorando? Qué pasó?

-Te estaba esperando…

Sesshoumaru besó a la pequeña en la mejilla.

-Papa…

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

La pequeña despertó y lo vio duramente. Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón encogérsele.

-Qué pasó, princesita?

La pequeña movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se refugió en el pecho de su madre llorando nuevamente. Rin sólo la abrazó.

-Emma, dime qué te pasa?

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, dale unos minutos…

-Qué?!

-Por favor, amor…

Sesshoumaru se metió al baño.

-Emma, cariño… ya pasó… cálmate…

-No me quiere, mama… no me quiere…

-No digas eso, mi amor… tu papi te adora…

-Demo…

-Emma… recuerda que los dos tenemos que trabajar… y a veces los trabajos se hacen largos y tediosos… y aunque no queremos, tenemos que quedarnos…

-Demo…

-Cálmate, chiquita…

Rin secó sus lágrimas mientras le cantaba una canción para calmarla. La pequeña se quedó contra su pecho, Sesshoumaru salió del baño ya vistiendo su pijama, la pequeña caminó sobre la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papa… te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te amo, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, sonrió al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

-Papa…

-Dime…

-Todavía quieres tu regalo?

-Qué regalo?

-Emma compró un regalo para ti… toma, mi amor… dáselo…

La pequeña tomó la caja y se la entregó a Sesshoumaru. Al abrirlo, Sesshoumaru vio un portarretratos múltiple donde había fotografías de ellos dos solos, desde el día en que la cargó por primera vez, cumpleaños y la primera navidad juntos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mi amor!

-Te gusta, papa?

-Claro que sí, mi princesita… así todos sabrán que tengo una hija preciosa…

Emma sonrió, Sesshoumaru se acomodó con ella aferrada a su pecho, Rin los alentó a hablar de su día, poco después, la pequeña se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a su cama. Volvió a la habitación y se deslizó sobre Rin besándola apasionadamente.

-Sessh…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin sonrió, sintieron al bebé moverse, Sesshoumaru se apartó acariciar y besar su vientre.

-También te amo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru se quedó un largo rato con el oído pegado a su vientre y estimulándolo para que se moviera. Rin sólo sonreía y acariciaba su larga cabellera platinada. Él la vio y se quedó viendo fijo a sus ojos.

-Mi amor…

-No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de lo hermosos que son tus ojos…

-Cómo? Siempre me has dicho que son bonitos…

-Mucho más… mucho más que bonitos…

Rin sonrió. Sentado a su lado e inclinado sobre ella, Sesshoumaru la besó, pronto sus besos se vieron acompañados de caricias. Se llevaron la sorpresa de ambos sentir la patada más fuerte hasta el momento. Se separaron riendo.

-Alguien no quiere que papi y mami se diviertan…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya estuve contigo… ahora me toca con mamá…

Rin sólo sonreía, Sesshoumaru se comportaba y lo trataba como si lo estuviera viendo. Actuando contrario a lo que había leído. Él la vio y sonrió, besó su vientre y volvió a centrarse en ella.

-Perdóname… me concentré en Emma y…

-Mi amor… no te imaginas todo lo que disfruto de verte dedicado a tus hijos…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla, se dedicó a hacerle el amor toda la noche, mientras tuvo energías. Descansaban abrazados, Rin lo besaba y acariciaba en el pecho.

-Te amo…

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones?

-Vacaciones? Mi amor, no tenemos el dinero…

-Sí lo tenemos…

-Sessh…

-Si gente, con menos fondos que nosotros puede hacerlo… porqué nosotros no?

-Porque tenemos una hija con un tratamiento a seguir que es más caro de lo que podemos pagar, le debes dinero a tu papá y no sé cuando será que se normalice nuestra situación financiera.

-Podemos hacerlo sin usar el dinero del tratamiento de Emma.

-No pienso gastar ni un centavo en nada que no sea estrictamente necesario hasta que me digan que mi hija está tan sana como un niño de 3 años lo puede estar.

Sesshoumaru se sentó, removió las lágrimas del rostro de Rin.

-Mi amor…

-No, Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, el punto no es sentirnos culpables y miserables…

-Qué tanto crees que disfrutaría esas vacaciones sabiendo que ese dinero puede ayudar a nuestra hija?

-Lo siento, preciosa… fue una mala idea…

…………………

**Un mes después. –**

Sesshoumaru ve a Emma dormir pacíficamente, la pequeña adopta las mismas posiciones que Rin. Despierta y sonríe al verlo.

-Papa!

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué despertaste, mi amor?

-No sé…

-Deberías dormir… es muy tarde para ti…

-Te vas a quedar?

-Sólo un ratito más…

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Y mama?

-Mamá está durmiendo…

-Y tu no vas a dormir?

-No puedo… pero iré con mamá…

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina de Inutaisho, dejó caer frente a el un sobre bien cargado.

-Gracias, ya no te debo nada…

-Así es como agradeces que te prestara ese dinero?

-Ya te di las gracias. Acaso quieres que mande a hacer una estatua de ti?

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Esa misma tarde, Emma tendría otro chequeo. Se aseguró de llegar a tiempo, luego de examinarla, se reunieron en el consultorio.

-Su hija está perfectamente bien… el hígado se repuso, no tiene anemia… es una niña completamente sana…

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado y abrazó a la pequeña. Rin también, levantó la mirada y lo vio con los ojos rojos. Se despidieron del doctor y fueron a la casa. La pequeña se fue a jugar. Rin abrió la puerta del balcón, donde estaba Sesshoumaru, lo encontró llorando.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Kami, Rin!

La abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, mi amor… todo está bien… todo está bien…

-Sentí tanto miedo…

Rin sentía las lágrimas mojar su piel, las propias al borde de sus ojos. Se quedó abrazándolo un largo rato y le llenó la cabeza de besitos buscando que se calmara.

-Sessh… Sessh, Emma nos está viendo…

Vieron a la pequeña que sostenía en brazos la muñeca que Sesshoumaru le había regalado, los veía con los ojos rojos y la carita por igual.

-Emma…

-Papa…

-Emma, mi amor…

La pequeña comenzó a llorar.

-Emma, cariño…

Rin la cargó.

-Emma, mi amor, qué pasa?

-Porqué lloran?!

Rin la abrazó y la sentó en su regazo.

-Mi amor, lloramos de felicidad… porque nuestra bebita está sana… papá y yo teníamos mucho miedo de que no fuera así…

-De-mo…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Rin la llenó de besos, igual Sesshoumaru, Emma se pasó a sus brazos.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor…

Una vez que la pequeña estuvo calmada, Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

-Papa…

-Dime… vamos a limpiarte la cara…

Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella el resto de la tarde.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Lo más Valioso

**Capítulo XV**

**Lo más Valioso**

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo el sol en la cara, escuchó las voces de Rin y Emma que provenían desde el baño.

-Mami, tú también te enfermaste?

-De que mi amor?

-Como yo…

Rin vio que le señalaba la marca de la cesárea, sonrió.

-No estaba enferma, mi amor… eso fue una cesárea… es una forma de nacer los bebés…

-Por ahí yo nací?

-Sí, cariño…

-Wow!

Rin sonrió, se aseguró de sacarle todo el shampoo.

-Está fría, mama!!!

-Shhh… papá está durmiendo…

Rin la envolvió en la toalla y se sacó el jabón ella, se puso la yukata y la llevó a la cama, parándola sobre el colchón, la secaba.

-T-Tengo frío, mama…

-Ya casi termino y te pondré ropa.

Emma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo frío…

-Ven con papá, Emma…

La pequeña lo vio abrir un espacio entre las sábanas y se apresuró a meterse allí, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Ya, se te quitó el frío?

-Sí…

-Entonces ponte la ropa para que no te de mas…

Rin la vistió, Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolas, la pequeña salió de la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Ven aquí…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin sonrió mientras el besaba su vientre, acarició su cabeza.

-Luces hermosa…

-Sólo tengo la yukata puesta…

-Aún así…

Sesshoumaru le abrió la yukata y besó su vientre directamente, la sintió temblar.

-Preciosa…

-Sentí como corriente… qué tal si te levantas?

-Van a salir?

-Emma necesita ropa nueva. Y yo necesito algunas ropas de maternidad. Vienes con nosotras?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se levantó, al ir al comedor, se encontró con Emma jugando con el vientre de Rin, haciendo al bebé moverse y patear. Abrazó a la pequeña de sorpresa y la cargó haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Papa!!!

-No le vas a dar un besito a tu papá?

-Sí!!!

Emma lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Hm! Qué rico! Besitos de mi bebita!

Fueron a varias tiendas, a Rin no le gustaba la ropa de ninguna.

-Vamos, mi amor… una más…

-Tengo hambre, Rin! Son las 2 de la tarde…

-Mama, yo también tengo hambre…

-Está bien. Vamos a comer y después iremos a la tienda.

-Sí!!!

Fueron a un restaurante, después de disfrutar la deliciosa comida, Emma pidió helado de postre.

-Sessh…

-Vayan ustedes, las espero aquí afuera.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a la gente pasar por los pasillos del centro comercial.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru vio a Inutaisho.

-Papá…

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Sesshoumaru, cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto? Deja a esa cazafortunas y toma tu lugar en la empresa…

-Sabía que eras un falso. Eso de preocuparte por mí cuando me dispararon… mira allí adentro… mira…

Rin le daba a Emma a probar de un sabor nuevo de helado, al incorporarse, se notó su crecido vientre.

-No voy a permitir que interfieras en mi vida otra vez. Haz lo que te de la gana con tus millones… pero a mi esposa e hija, no las cambio por absolutamente nada que exista en el universo. Que tenga un buen día, señor…

Sesshoumaru entró a la tienda, Emma se abrazó a sus piernas él la cargó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Papa! Hay sabor a caramelo con chispas de chocolate.

-Sí? Debe ser rico…

-Sí!!! Yo quiero de ese!!!

Rin lo notó diferente, no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió, lo vio compartir un helado con la pequeña y reír con ella, se notaba calmado, como si se hubiese liberado de un gran peso.

-…Rin…

-Mama!

-Ah? Qué pasó?

-Mama, que si ya terminaste?

-Ah, sí…

-Entonces vamos a la tienda…

Rin los vio y sonrió.

-Sabes qué? De repente me siento cansada… qué tal si me llevas a la casa y te pasas la tarde con Emma?

-Pero…

-Vamos, amor…

Sesshoumaru asintió. Llegaron al apartamento y Rin se acomodó en la cama.

-Ah, mi espalda!

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí… sólo que no recordaba esto…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Si quieres que me quede…

-No, amor… aprovecha la tarde, disfrútala con tu hija…

-Es nuestra hija, Rin…

-Lo sé, cariño… pero también sé lo que hago… ve…

-La llevaré al parque y luego donde mamá… volveré a la hora de la cena…

-Me aseguraré de prepararte algo rico.

Se besaron.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se marchó con Emma, Rin durmió un buen rato. Sesshoumaru y Emma fueron a la casa de Inaru.

-Sesshoumaru! Hijo, qué gusto verte!

-Mamá…

-Abuelita!

Mientras Emma jugaba, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Inaru.

-Mamá… siento curiosidad… porqué no tuviste más hijos?

Inaru lo vio sorprendida.

-Sesshoumaru, y de dónde te sale preguntar eso?

-Es que siento curiosidad… Rin hace bromas de que si recordara lo que era el embarazo, no lo hacía otra vez…

Inaru sonrió.

-Siempre decimos eso… pero no es verdad… todo lo que se puede catalogar como sufrimiento se recompensa al tener a tu hijo por primera vez entre tus brazos…

-Pero tú… nunca rehiciste tu vida…

-Sesshoumaru, cariño… yo me casé con tu papá muy joven… demasiado joven…

-Tan joven como para arrepentirte?

-Si tu pregunta es acerca de haber quedado embarazada, nunca… si muchas veces deseé haber esperado, sí… lo pensé mucho… pero incluso con las infidelidades de tu padre yo era feliz… te tenía a ti…

-Pero mamá…

-Hubo un tiempo en que nos amamos, Sesshoumaru, no pienses lo contrario… pero el amor muere…

Inaru acarició el rostro de su hijo lleno de preocupación.

-Hay un precio muy alto a pagar cuando abusas de tu cuerpo… eso dicen los médicos… dijeron que no debí embarazarme a los 16… y el precio a pagar fue infertilidad permanente… por eso, mi amor, nunca me volví a casar… no iba a soportar que te menospreciaran y menos que te maltrataran como lo hizo Sanyuo… por eso acepté que vivieras con tu papá…

-Mamá…

Inaru desvió la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor… siempre temí que el día en que lo supieras te alejarías de mí…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo? Cómo me crees tan cruel como para abandonar a mi madre?

-Hijo…

-Ahora comprendo… ahora comprendo que toda tu vida te sacrificaste por mí…

-Y ha sido poco a cambio de todo lo que me has dado, hijo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mamá…

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Inaru le habló de la posibilidad de reconciliarse con su padre.

-No… yo lo enterré hoy…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No fue por ti… pero… en este año he aprendido mucho… aprendí a ser "pobre"… aprendí a ser un verdadero millonario… aprendí a ser padre, hijo, esposo… aprendí a querer dar la vida a cambio de la de mi hija… aprendí que el amor no tiene condiciones… y hoy aprendí el amor de Rin no tiene límites… y se sacrifica constantemente por mí y por Emma… y que yo le debo responder de la misma manera… sacrificarme para hacerla feliz…

Sesshoumaru vio a Emma y sonrió.

-Me pidió que la dejara… que sólo así me devolvería mi "lugar"…

-Kami, hijo…

-No lo dudé, mamá… no lo dudé antes de mandarlo al carajo… éste es mi lugar… junto a mi hija… junto a la mujer que amo.

…………………………

Volvieron a la casa, Sesshoumaru quedó hipnotizado por el delicioso aroma que inundaba el lugar.

-Hm! Huele rico!!!

-Verdad que sí? Dónde estará tu mamá?

-Mama!

Fueron a la habitación. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin llorando.

-Emma, mi amor… ve a tu habitación, por favor…

-Mama…

-Por favor, Emma…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin. La hizo levantar la mirada, se enfureció.

-QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO?!

-Sesshoumaru, por favor…

-QUIÉN DIABLOS TE GOLPEÓ? RIN, CONTÉSTAME!

-Olvídalo, por favor… Sesshoumaru, no te busques problemas…

Sesshoumaru se calmó, su actitud la estaba alterando aún más. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó con ternura.

-Quién fue? Kami, Rin, quién te hizo eso?

-Fue mi papá… le dije que no lo quería volver a ver… y…

-Te golpeó en otra parte?

-No…

-Ven… si no haces algo te va a salir un morete…

Sesshoumaru le puso una crema en la mejilla, la besó en la frente.

-Le va a valer no cruzárseme en el camino… por que ahora mismo soy capaz de matarlo…

-Mudémonos…

-Rin…

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru… lejos de todos… no puedo más! No puedo más!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Cálmate, mi amor… le buscaré la solución…

Sin embargo, las cosas no terminarían allí esa noche. Alguien tocó a la puerta, cuando Sesshoumaru abrió y vio a Kajin, le llovieron los puñetazos.

-ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, MAL NACIDO!!! ES TU HIJA!!! DESGRACIADO!!!

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó, Kajin tenía varios puñetazos bien marcados.

-LE ADVERTÍ!!! SE LO ADVERTÍ, QUE NO ME RETENDRÍA SI LA TOCABA!!! LÁRGUESE DE MI CASA!!!

Luego de aquello, Rin lloró toda la noche, sin mencionar que Emma tampoco durmió. El día los atrapó en claro, Sesshoumaru veía a Rin, ya calmada.

-Te sientes mejor?

-No…

-Preciosa…

-Sentí tanto miedo… nunca te había visto tan violento…

-Le advertí que el día en que te golpeara, lo majaría a palos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de golpearte. Ni siquiera tu padre…

-Temí que en algún momento me golpearías tu también…

-Nunca, Rin… nunca! Primero muerto!

-No me grites, por favor…

-Lo siento, amor… lo siento mucho…

-Papi…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru besó a Emma en la cabeza, la pequeña continuó dormida refugiada en su pecho. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Deberías dormir…

-Tú también…

-Perdóname…

-Rin, no tienes la culpa de nada…

Durmieron hasta media mañana. Rin despertó, fue a la sala, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el sofá con el rostro entre las manos, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó con ternura.

-Preciosa…

-Puedo acompañarte?

-Siempre…

Rin se sentó a su lado. Acarició su cabellera y lo besó con ternura, él se recostó de su regazo, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Necesito un tiempo para organizarme…

-Sessh…

-Comenzaremos por buscar trabajo, nos iremos a donde contraten al primero…

-Huir de nuestros problemas no es la solución…

-Tal vez… pero no voy a permitir que te vuelva a golpear…

-No lo hará… No sé cómo ni cuando un día tan bonito se convirtió en una pesadilla tan grande…

-Fue un día muy largo… mientras estaban en la heladería, me encontré con papá…

-Sessh…

-Porqué no comprenden que nos amamos? Es que nunca se enamoraron?

-De lo que sí estoy segura es de que yo te amo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó escondiendo su rostro contra su vientre, Rin sintió su piel mojarse.

-Sessh…

-Sólo te he dado una desgracia tras la otra…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru… me diste el mejor de los regalos… una hija… y aquí está otro… y será igual de maravilloso que Emma…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de todo… hoy comenzaremos desde cero…

-Rin…

-Estamos juntos, amor… y eso es lo que vale…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se quedaron en la misma posición, Sesshoumaru besaba y acariciaba su vientre.

-Cariño…

-Ya quiero que nazca… quiero cargarlo y besarlo…

-Le falta un poco, amor…

-Ayer… sentí curiosidad por lo que dices…

-Qué cosas?

-De que si recordaras lo que es el embarazo, no lo haces…

-Es broma, cariño… recuerdo lo suficiente como para querer volver hacerlo o no…

-Hablé con mamá… también sentía curiosidad en porqué ella no se volvió a casar… recordé algo que me atormentó mucho de niño…

-Qué cosa?

-Un novio que tuvo mamá… rompí algo suyo y él me golpeó… pero de una manera más que para amedrentar… estuve hospitalizado, mamá lo denunció… y mi papá le pidió la custodia… por eso vivía con él… pero de niño… me preguntaba porqué no podía vivir con mi mamá…

-Sessh…

-Cuando Emma me rompió la cámara… me vi en ella… la vi temblando, pensando que tal vez la golpearía… me destrozó el corazón que me pidiera que la volviera a querer…

Rin acarició su cabellera y lo besó con ternura.

-Nunca olvidaré el día en que conociste a Emma…

-Lloré como un niño…

-Estabas tan emocionado… y al verte pensé… pensé que no importaba lo que pasara entre nosotros… tú siempre amarías a mi pequeña…

-Preciosa…

-Yo sé que si algo me pasa, estoy dejando a Emma en las mejores manos… incluso mejores que las mías…

-Pero porqué piensas en eso?

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-No es para que te preocupes, mi amor… es sólo algo que pensaba cuando aún era soltera… qué pasaría con Emma si algo me pasaba a mi…

-Mi amor…

Rin se inclinó hasta donde su vientre le permitió, Sesshoumaru eliminó la distancia restante para unir sus labios. Ambos sintieron una patada. Se separaron sonriendo.

-No le gusta que me incline…

-No creo que sea eso… creo que quiere más besos…

Sesshoumaru le dio muchos besitos en el vientre, Rin rió. Poco después, Emma se levantó, los encontró abrazados en la sala.

-Papa…

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

Emma se subió al sillón, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Mama está enferma?

-No cariño… está cansada…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La pequeña se quedó parada a su lado.

-Papa…

-Te quieres dar un baño?

-Con papa?

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru preparó la tina, jugaba con la pequeña cuando Rin despertó.

-Jajaja!!! Papa, ya!!!

Rin se acercó.

-Con que un baño ah?

-Ven mama…

Rin asintió.

-Bien…

……………………………

Emma se adelantaba a ellos, corriendo divertida por el parque, Rin y Sesshoumaru iban tomados de las manos y sonriendo. La pequeña corrió a ellos y se abrazó a las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa! Papa! Mira, peluches… yo quiero uno!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la vio y caminó hasta el vendedor con la pequeña.

-Mira, mira, un oso panda!

-Ese es el que quieres, mi amor?

-Sí!!!

-Está bien…

-550 yenes, señor…

-Cómo?!

-Señor…

-Q-quinientos…

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña, Rin los alcanzó.

-Ya?

-Mama, papa no tiene dinero?

-Cuánto cuesta?

-550 yenes…

Rin se bajó a la altura de Emma.

-Emma, mi amor…

-No pueden?

-Emma, cariño… ese peluche es muy caro… con eso mismo podemos comprar más de uno en otro sitio…

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Wakatte…

Rin acarició su rostro, Emma se fue cabizbaja, tomada de la mano de Rin. Escucharon un sollozo.

-Emma, mi amor…

-Gomen…

-No, chiquita… no llores…

-De-mo…

-No llores, mi amor…

Rin la cargó, la pequeña se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-Rin, no deberías cargarla…

-Sí, puedo, no pesa…

-Rin, pesa 40 libras…

-Sessh… por favor… no es el momento…

Pero para el momento en que volvieron al apartamento, Rin se arrepentía de haberla cargado.

-Mama…

-Quédate con tu papá, por favor…

Como el tiempo pasó y Sesshoumaru no supo nada de Rin, fue por ella, la encontró encorvada sobre la cama.

-Rin…

-Ayúdame, Sesshoumaru… me duele…

…………………………

Luego de que los doctores la examinaran, Sesshoumaru entró en la sala de emergencias.

-Rin…

-No necesito tus sermones ahora…

-Preciosa, estás bien?

Rin lo vio, tenía a Emma tomada de una mano, pero sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Sí… estoy bien… y el bebé también…

-Cariño…

-Lo siento…

-Ah?

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, ya estás feliz?

-No, Rin… no es así… lo único que me interesa es tu salud…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Rin estaba sentada en la cama con Emma abrazada a ella cuando volvió el doctor.

-Fue bueno que vinieras rápido, pero me temo que no podremos hacer mucho.

-Cómo?

-Te comprimiste un nervio y no podemos darte medicamentos… vete a casa, guarda cama y ponte una bolsa tibia cuando te duela…

-Pero… tengo que trabajar…

-Rin… como no reposes… un dolor de parto será como una picada de mosquito comparado con lo que te dolerá esto. Comprendes? No puedo darte analgésicos, estás embarazada, así que te aguantarás el dolor a sangre fría, tú eliges.

-Está bien…

-7 días en cama, si te sigue doliendo, 7 días más…

Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama.

-Mañana llevaré el certificado…

-Gracias…

Emma se fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, quiero dulce.

-No.

-Demo, papa…

-Pero nada, no voy a comprar dulces.

-Papa!!!!

-No me grites.

-PAPA!!!!

-Emma!

-Qué está pasando aquí?

Rin se había levantado por los gritos de Emma.

-Mama, quiero dulce…

-Emma, no es momento para comer dulces…

-Demo…

-Emma…

Emma tomó lo primero que tuvo a mano, una pieza de jade y lo aventó en una rabieta por dulces, la pieza cayó en el pie de Sesshoumaru, quien la agarró por una oreja.

-ITAI!!!

-Te vas a estar tranquila?

-OUCH!!!

-Te vas a estar tranquila?

-Hai! Hai! Itai!!!

Sesshoumaru la soltó, Emma corrió a abrazarse a Rin llorando.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, eso fue demasiado…

-Demasiado? Demasiado es pelarme un pie por una rabieta. Demasiado es hacerte cargarla… se acabó, Rin, no más complacencias!

-Sesshoumaru, sólo tiene 3 años!

-Pues que aprenda desde ahora!

Rin se fue a acostar con Emma. Escucharon a Sesshoumaru desde el baño, curarse el pie. Rin lo tachó de exagerado hasta que vio que realmente tenía los dedos magullados.

-Sessh…

-Por favor…

-Sessh, mi amor… lo siento…

-Sí, mis dedos también…

-Sessh…

-…-

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al sentir las manitas de Emma sobre su rostro.

-Emma…

-Ponme de castigo, papa…

-Emma…

-Ponme de castigo… soy una niña mala…

-No, mi amor… eres la niñita más linda y tierna del mundo…

-No, soy mala… le hice daño a mami, al bebé y a ti…

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas mojadas de su pequeña.

-Ya tuviste tu castigo… dame un beso…

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ponte sobre mi… para que mamá tenga más espacio…

Emma le obedeció, se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Gomen… de verdad…

-Eso ya pasó…

…………………………

Inuyasha llega a la casa, escucha el llanto desesperado de Satoshi, al subir las escaleras, encuentra a Kagome intentando calmarlo.

-Satoshi, mi amor… qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo creo que quiere a su papá…

-Inu!

Inuyasha se acercó llamándolo, el pequeño buscaba la fuente de la voz, Inuyasha lo cargó y lo trató de calmar.

-Kami, ya sé porqué llora!

-Qué pasó?

-Tiene el oído izquierdo inflamado… llamaré al doctor…

Kagome llamó mientras Inuyasha aún intentaba calmarlo, poco después volvió con ellos.

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

Kagome le lavó el oído con mucho cuidado y le puso unas gotas que mantenía en el botiquín. Poco a poco se fue calmando, quedó recostado del hombro de Inuyasha, sólo gimoteando.

-Kagome…

-Ven con mamá, mi amor…

Cuando Kagome lo cargó, volvió a llorar hasta que Inuyasha volvió a cargarlo.

-Quiere estar con papá.

-Pero me está dañando el chaleco.

-Quítatelo, yo lo limpiaré…

Inuyasha se lo quitó, todo el tiempo Satoshi estuvo llorando a todo pulmón, hasta que lo cargó nuevamente. Cuando ya estuvo calmado, Kagome lo vio y sonrió.

-Ya, mi amor… papá se va a quedar contigo…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza, besó a Inuyasha en la mejilla y tomó el chaleco y la camisa. Poco después, Inuyasha la buscaba, la encontró en el área de lavado.

-Amor… no me suelta…

-No está dormido.

-No?

-No, tiene los ojos bien abiertos… verdad que sí, cariño? Sólo quieres estar con papá…

El pequeño la veía sin moverse ni soltar el puñito donde agarraba la camiseta de Inuyasha.

-Eres precioso, mi amor…

Inuyasha la vio lavar el chaleco y la camisa y tenderlos.

-Kagome… la lavadora…

-Ese chaleco es de tintorería. Y no pondré una lavadora por una camisa.

Kagome se acercó nuevamente, Satoshi luchaba contra el sueño, sonrió al verlo.

-Está tranquilo.

-Pero pesa… ya tengo el brazo adormecido…

-Siéntate o acuéstate con él…

Inuyasha lo hizo así. Kagome se acomodó con él.

-Inu… me ofrecieron trabajo…

-No.

-Pero…

-Kagome… si trabajaras, lo que hay que gastar en combustible para llevarte o el pasaje diario en autobús o en el tren, más pagarle a una mucama, más una guardería para Satoshi, más la niñera por las noches que queramos salir, es mucho más de lo que te podrían pagar.

-Pero Inu…

-Onegai, Kagome… además… no le confiaría mi hijo a nadie más…

-Qué quieres decir con eso? Es mí hijo también…

-Sí… lo que quiero decir es que no estaré cómodo si no lo cuidas tú…

En ese momento timbró el teléfono, Kagome se apresuró a contestarlo.

-Rin… cómo?! Kami, pero qué desastre… está bien… sí, pasaré por allá… Si, Satoshi está bien, tiene una ligera inflamación en el oído… sí, llamé al doctor…

Kagome cerró la llamada.

-Pasó algo?

-El padre de Rin la golpeó…

-Cómo?! Pero está embarazada!

-Precisamente… por eso mismo sobre todo, Sesshoumaru peleó con él… eso fue ayer… hoy, Rin cargó a Emma y se lastimó un nervio, después Emma hizo una rabieta, le tiró un adorno de jade a Sesshoumaru y le cayó en un pie.

-Pero… Kami…

…………………

Cuando Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta.

-Satoshi!

El pequeño se aferró a Inuyasha.

-Sólo quiere a su papá, está más que mimado.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, los dejó pasar, Rin fue a su propio paso.

-Kami, Rin, cómo fue?

-Me comprimí un nervio… pero estar acostada hace que me duela más…

-Pero…

-Estaré bien.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Qué tal? Sí, sé que me estoy tardando mucho, pero la uni me drena la inspiración, Mushu me anda corriendo (para quienes se acuerdan). Espero que me perdonen la tardanza, en especial a quien se la prometí y no la pude terminar a tiempo.**

**P.D: 550 yenes son 55 dólares... **

**Besitos, Mizuho**


	16. Superar

**Capítulo XVI**

**Superar**

Rin ya se había mejorado de la lesión a su espalda, volvió a trabajar normalmente. Llegó a la casa tarde en la noche y vio a Emma sentada, abrazando sus piernas, con la carita roja.

-Emma…

-MAMA!!!

Emma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo no fui, mama! Yo no fui!!!

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Y tu papá?

-Señora…

-Kami, Yumi! Sesshoumaru no ha llegado?

-No. Me puedo ir?

-Sí, claro… pero… qué pasó? Porqué Emma está así?

-Su esposo dejó una caja sobre la mesa y Emma quiso ver lo que había y se le cayó…

-NO!!! Yo no fui!!! Yo quería galletas!!!

-Cálmate, Emma… cálmate…

Rin bañó a la pequeña, pero no logró que dejara de llorar.

-Mi amor… cálmate…

-Demo…

-Cálmate, cariño…

-Preciosa…

-NO!!! NO!!! MAMA YO NO FUI!!! MAMA, NO!!!

Sesshoumaru corrió a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña.

-Rin…

-Sessh, ayúdame!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Emma y la abrazó con fuerza hasta que comprendió que era a él que le tenía miedo.

-Gomen!!! Gomen, papa!!! Fue sin querer!!! Yo no fui!!!

-Emma… Emma… EMMA!!! Cállate!

La pequeña se quedó viéndolo, bajó la cabeza llorando en silencio. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Kami, mi amor, no quería gritarte… cálmate, cariño… porqué lloras así?

-De-mo…

-Ven, amor…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y la refugió en su pecho.

-Cálmate, mi cielo…

-Papa…

-Ya pasó… ahora… sin llorar ni gritar… dime qué pasó?

La pequeña se refugió en su pecho llorando nuevamente.

-Emma…

-Papa ya no me va a querer!

-Emma, mi amor… nunca voy a dejar de querer a mi bebita. Dime, qué pasó?

-Yo quería galletas y Yumi las puso lejos… me subí a una silla y se cayó tu caja… papa, fue sin querer… papa, onegai…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, mi amor… cálmate…

Sesshoumaru la besaba en la sien buscando calmarla verdaderamente.

-Emma, Emma no llores así, mi amor… Emma, me duele mucho saber que me tienes tanto miedo…

-Gomen, papa…

-Perdóname tú a mí, mi amor…

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, princesita…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar, la pequeña se quedó recostada en su pecho.

-Papa…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Una vez que la pequeña estuvo verdaderamente calmada, Sesshoumaru la dejó con Rin, fue al comedor por la caja, la abrió y cerró los ojos. Sintió unos brazos deslizarse por su cintura y un beso en su espalda.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Fuiste muy tierno con Emma… aunque sé que querías vociferar…

-Esa no es la manera, Rin… que mi hija me tenga miedo no es lo que quiero…

-Cariño…

Rin se puso frente a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué es eso?

-Era… era un regalo para ti…

-Mi amor…

Rin tomó la caja y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver los restos de dos hermosos candelabros de cristal que le habían fascinado en un aparador.

-Sessh…

-Ya no importa…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Yo te amo igual… con o sin regalos…

-Pero los querías tanto…

-Aún así, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Pensaba prepararte una cena… y dártelos…

-Ya no pienses en eso…

-Quería decirte algo…

-Sessh, ya, no pienses en eso.

Descansaban abrazados, intentando controlar sus respiraciones, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Sigues pensando en los candelabros…

-Bueno…

-Qué me querías decir?

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, Rin lo imitó, él acarició su rostro y deslizó sus dedos desde sus labios, por su cuello y hasta su pecho, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Quería decirte… que nuestro matrimonio es como esos candelabros… tan hermoso como el cristal más elaborado… espero que sea tan duradero como el cristal… y a la vez tan frágil… que con pequeñas cosas se puede hacer trizas… pero si tú y yo nos mantenemos unidos… amándonos como nos amamos justo ahora… amando a nuestros hijos… podemos hacerlo más fuerte que el acero… podemos hacerlo… tan duradero como el concreto…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Sonaba tan bien en mi cabeza! Me siento estúpido!

-Intenta mejor, enamorado… eso que me acabas de decir es bellísimo, mi amor… ensayado o no, vino de tu corazón…

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, sonrió al sentir al bebé moverse y puso la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre su vientre.

-Kami, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru se pasó un largo rato, escuchándolo y dándole suaves golpecitos para provocarlo.

-Te amo…

La besó apasionadamente a la vez que volvía a quedar sobre ella.

-Preciosa…

-Hazme el amor…

-Como mi reina ordene…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir toda la noche, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la besó en la frente prometiéndose defenderla de todo que intentara dañarla.

…………………………

**Varios meses después. –**

Rin llegó de su trabajo, escuchó las risas de sus hijos y fue a la fuente del sonido, su habitación. Vio a Sesshoumaru y Emma jugando sobre la cama con el pequeño de pelo rubio como el de su padre.

-Hola…

-Mama!!!

Emma corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Rin la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien!

Rin sonrió, saludó a su marido de la misma manera y se sentó a su lado, el pequeño se movía hacia ella.

-Hola, mi amor… no me olvidé de ti, cariño…

Rin lo cargó, el pequeño sonrió.

-Cómo estuvo?

-Bien… lo bañamos…

-Mama, Daisuke se hizo mucha caca y se embarró.

-Sí? Y qué hicieron?

-Papa lo bañó, yo lo ayudé!

Rin sonrió, el pequeño tocaba su rostro. Lo llenó de besos haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

-Te amo, mi chiquito bello…

Vio a Sesshoumaru recostado de lado, que la veía sonriendo, se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura.

-También te amo a ti…

-Más te vale…

Rin sonrió. Para la hora de la cena, Sesshoumaru fue por Emma que veía asombrada por nonagésima vez, cómo Rin amamantaba a Daisuke.

-Es hora de tu cena, Emma…

-Ya voy, papa…

-Ve a cenar con papá…

-Hai…

La pequeña bajó de la cama, Sesshoumaru se acercó y besó a Rin con ternura.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

Rin le sonrió, Sesshoumaru fue con Emma, solía comer sólo un poco con Emma para luego comer el resto con Rin. Cuando ella fue al comedor, los besó en las mejillas.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Está rico, mama!

-Sí?

-Te preparé una ensalada también…

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo!

Rin disfrutó de su ensalada de mariscos y luego, comió un poco de la pasta que Sesshoumaru había preparado.

-Delicioso! Gracias, mi amor, la ensalada también estaba riquísima…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras Rin se lo comía de postre. Rin fue con Emma, la preparó para dormir y estuvo con ella hasta su hora de dormir, Sesshoumaru se despidió de ella y salió junto con Rin de la habitación. Iban tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru la atrajo a él y rozando sus labios, Daisuke despertó, Sesshoumaru suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura en los labios, fue por el pequeño.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

El pequeño sabía muy bien expresar lo que quería, y se manifestó abriéndole la blusa a Rin, ella rió y se acomodó para amamantarlo. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Eres malo, Daisuke… no dejas que mamá y yo nos divirtamos…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sessh!

-Es la verdad, cada vez que siquiera intento algo romántico, el enano este comienza a llorar. Ya sé que es tu mamá, pero tu comida es mi juguete favorito…

-Sessh! No le digas eso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. El pequeño los veía con los ojos bien abiertos, se daban tiernos besitos y juntaban sus frentes sonriendo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru veía al pequeño mamar a la vez que apretaba un dedo suyo en su pequeña manita. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

-Ya?

-No, sigue mamando.

-Pero es que tiene un barril por estómago?

Rin sonrió, se recostó de él.

-Se siente tan bien poderle dar tanta leche…

-Preciosa…

-Es la primera vez que me dura tanto. Cuando Emma nació, ya para los 2 meses no tenía nada de leche.

-Por qué?

-Primero, no debía dársela por los antibióticos que me pusieron, y si no se la das, como que se seca… para cuando pude, no la quería.

Rin vio al pequeño, tomó una mano y la soltó, cayó completamente sin fuerzas.

-Ya se durmió…

Rin lo besó y dejó que Sesshoumaru lo besara también, lo acomodó en la cuna.

-Es hermoso, como su papá…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Ahora es hora de que papá disfrute de estar con mamá…

Rin sonrió y se dejó cargar hasta la habitación.

-Espera, amor… déjame lavarme…

Sesshoumaru la esperó paciente y supo que la espera había valido la pena, cuando la vio vistiendo una sexy pijamita de seda.

-Espero que estés listo…

-Estoy más que listo…

Rin sonrió y se deslizó sobre él.

-Hm! Eso es un arma, o sólo estás feliz de verme…

-Más que feliz…

Rin sonrió y lo sintió temblar al sentir sus dedos deslizarse dentro de su pantalón, acariciándolo en toda su longitud.

-Ah, preciosa…

Rin le sacó la camisa, mientras iba subiendo desde su cintura hasta sus labios, dejando un camino de húmedos besos con labios entreabiertos. Se besaron hasta saciar temporalmente su sed. Rin se deslizó nuevamente sobre él hacia su sur, sonrió al verlo estremecerse cuando abrió la bragueta con los dientes.

-Kami, preciosa…

-Creo que me extraña…

-Más de lo que te imaginas…

Sesshoumaru sólo pudo suspirar al sentir sus besos y caricias.

-Ah! Rin!!!

-Shh!

-Kami, preciosa!

Rin sonrió, ver sus ojos brillando, su respiración agitada y sin ser capaz de unir más de dos palabras. Sabía que intentaba alargar el placer, reteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi amor…

Rin lo besó en el vientre bajo.

-Sessh, cariño…

-Hm?

-Déjate llevar… te prometo que lo repito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se decidió a mostrarle lo mejor que tenía, saboreando en poco tiempo aquella cremosa esencia. Lo acarició un poco más, haciéndolo estremecerse. Luego lo llenó de tiernos besitos mientras volvía a sus labios, lo sabía atontado, jugó con sus labios y lengua todo lo que se le antojó, sonrió al notarlo aún erecto, lo acarició y supo que estaba listo para más, volvió a besarlo, él la atrajo a su pecho y acomodándose sobre y dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse.

La sentía apretarlo, aferrarse a él con sus uñas en su espalda, perderse en sus labios era el mejor aliciente para continuar haciéndole el amor.

El cielo se teñía de naranja cuando sus cuerpos colapsaron exhaustos. Sesshoumaru descansaba sobre su pecho, ella lo abrazó, acariciando su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre la larga y platinada cabellera.

-Hm! Sigues haciendo el amor como los dioses!

Sesshoumaru rió, la besó en con ternura.

-Tú eres mi diosa…

Se quedaron dormidos por dos deliciosas horas, hasta que Daisuke despertó. Rin se levantó y fue por el pequeño, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru con los pantalones puestos y reacomodando las almohadas.

-Cambié las sábanas…

-Está bien…

Rin acomodó al pequeño en el pecho de su padre, se quedó tranquilo.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor… Dai te despertó?

-Hai…

-Ven, cariño… vamos a dormir un poco más.

Emma se quedó abrazada a ella, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Gracias a ti, preciosa…

……………………………

Rin estaba en un centro comercial con Emma y Daisuke en un canguro. El pequeño iba dormido, recostado de su pecho. Quedaron en encontrarse con Sesshoumaru en el parqueo. Rin se sentía nerviosa, estaba muy vacío, decidió volver adentro.

-Rin?

-Jano!

-Rin! Por Kami! No lo creí hasta ahora que lo veo! Entonces es cierto… te casaste…

-Sí… ella es mi hija Emma y éste es el menor, Daisuke…

-Son bellísimos… cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Dai tiene 5 meses y Emma 4 años…

-Vaya! Increíble! Y pensar que pudieron haber sido míos…

-Jano…

-Vamos, Rin, seamos sinceros…

-Jano, por favor, eso fue un comentario de muy mal gusto…

-Entonces qué? No te habrías acostado conmigo?

-Jano!

-No, ven. Dímelo en mi cara. Dime que me dejaste por ese imbécil que sólo consiguió que lo desheredaran. Así es como eres feliz? Sin un centavo?!

Daisuke despertó y comenzó a llorar. Jano tenía a Rin sujeta por ambos brazos y la zarandeaba.

-Jano! Por favor! Me haces daño!

-Así es como te gusta que te traten! Como a una cualquiera!

-Basta!! Suéltame!!!

-Recuerdas los regalos? Los recuerdas? Cuándo él ha podido regalarte algo mejor? Cuándo te ha dado algo mejor de todo lo que yo te ofrecí!

-Tengo su amor… y vale mucho más que cualquier diamante…

Jano iba a golpearla, pero decidió darle donde sabía bien que más le dolería, golpeó a Daisuke, el pequeño lloraba desesperado.

-Porqué lo hiciste!!! Deja a mi hijo en paz!!!

Emma no se quedó atrás y lo golpeaba consiguiendo que la empujara haciéndola caer. Sesshoumaru llegó en el justo momento y dos guardias de seguridad corrían al lugar, Sesshoumaru brincó como un lince al acecho logrando en pocos minutos deformarle la nariz a puñetazos.

-NADIE TOCA A MIS HIJOS, MAL NACIDO!!!

Habiendo visto todo, los guardias esperaron un par de minutos a que Sesshoumaru le diera su merecida paliza. Llegó la policía y los apartaron.

-Queda bajo arresto por disturbios en público.

-Bien… y a él le levantaré un acta por abuso de menores.

Los guiaron cada uno a una patrulla.

-Esperen! Esperen…

Rin se acercó a él, le dio las llaves del auto.

-Llévalo al médico…

-Sessh…

-Llévalo al médico primero y a Emma…

…………………………………

Rin llamó a Souta desesperada.

-Cálmate, cálmate… tienes una cámara a mano? Si no, compra una desechable…

-Sí, el celular tiene…

-Dónde están los niños?

-Los están examinando… Souta, lo dejó sin aire… fue horrible!

-Rin, iré para allá ahora mismo, pídele a los doctores la indicación para levantar un acta, tómale fotografías a las lesiones.

-Se llevaron a Sesshoumaru detenido…

-Tal vez pueda sacarlo con una fianza…

Cuando Rin llegó a la estación de policías, Sesshoumaru firmaba unos papeles.

-PAPA!!!

Emma corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, mi chiquita…

-Sessh…

-Preciosa...

Rin le dio a cargar al pequeño que se aferró a él como monito.

-Qué dijeron?

-Le hicieron una tomografía, no encontraron nada… le recetaron analgésicos y anti-inflamatorios… qué pasó? Creí que te detendrían…

-Los guardias de seguridad vieron todo… y trajeron los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Levantaste la denuncia?

-Y una orden de restricción.

-Señor Kazami… sígame, por favor…

Fueron a la oficina del jefe de la estación.

-Ese es su hijo?

-Y ella también?

-A cuál golpeó?

-A los dos… pero el más fuerte fue al niño…

-Un fiscal los contactará dentro de poco…

………………………

Llegaron a la casa, donde Rin logró que Daisuke se durmiera. Al salir de la habitación vio a Sesshoumaru, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué no a mí? Porqué a Dai que no tiene nada que ver?!

-Cálmate, amor… cálmate…

-Era él Sessh… era él que me mandaba todas esas cosas, consciente de que estoy casada contigo.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

……………………

Rin fotografió la evolución del morete hasta que se desvaneció. Finalmente el pequeño volvía a ser el mismo.

Rin llegó a la casa y sonrió al ver a Emma jugando con su muñeca y Sesshoumaru dormido con Daisuke sobre su pecho.

-Hola, amor…

-Mama…

-Y papá? Está cansado?

-Hai…

Rin sonrió. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Hola, amor…

-Preciosa…

-Te ayudo?

Rin cargó a Daisuke y lo llevó a su cuna, el pequeño ni se inmutó, al volver a la habitación, escuchó la ducha.

-Sessh… vas a cenar aquí?

-Vas a cocinar ahora?

-Son las 6:30… sí…

-Entonces sí…

Rin fue a la cocina, Emma fue con ella.

-Me quieres ayudar, mi amor?

-Hai…

La pequeña la ayudaba.

-Mama…

-Dime, amor…

-Por qué papa y tu ya no duermen juntos?

-Sí dormimos juntos, cariño… pero papá trabaja de noche y por eso no lo ves cuando se va a dormir.

-Demo, mama… eso quiere decir que ya no se quieren?

-Sí, mi amor… claro que nos queremos, nos amamos mucho, por eso tenemos dos preciosos bebés…

Rin la besó en la punta de la nariz, haciéndola reír. Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina y abrazó a Rin desde atrás, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Huele delicioso, qué haces?

-Filete de mero con salsa blanca y nueces y un arroz con curry…

-Kami, preciosa, comida de dioses!

-Y yo estoy haciendo ensalada con fresas y queso!

-Hm! Qué rico!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió. Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y se la comió a besos, diciendo que la ensalada estaba deliciosa. Después abrazó a Rin y obviando las risas de Emma, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Volveré a las 2…

-Despiértame…

-Claro…

Daisuke despertó, Sesshoumaru volvió con el pequeño, lo besó en la cabeza y se lo entregó a Rin.

-Cálmate, mi amor… ya te daré tu leche…

Sesshoumaru lo besó nuevamente, a Rin y a Emma y se marchó. Rin amamantó a Daisuke y luego de acostarlo, llevó a Emma a su cama.

-Mama…

-Dime, cariño…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita…

Rin le contó una historia para dormir.

…………………

Rin despertó al escuchar la ducha, se levantó y se metió en ella.

-No te metas, Rin…

-Qué pasó?

-Me cayeron unos paquetes de hígado fresco encima…

Sesshoumaru se terminó de bañar y volvió a la habitación.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… lo siento…

-No te preocupes…

Rin se acercó a él, tomó su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, se apartó un poco y sonrió al verlo algo atontado, él levantó las manos rozando sus muslos, caderas, cintura, la rodeó por la misma y la atrajo a él mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la cama. Ella rió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Hm! Hueles delicioso!

-Sí? Es un perfume nuevo… exclusivo para… bueno, lo menos que haré es dormir…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la devoró a besos, la llenó de candentes y apasionadas caricias que la hacían perder la cordura.

-Ah! Sessh! Mi amor!

-Shhh!!!

Ambos rieron, era casi imposible hacer el amor en silencio.

……………………

Inuyasha está en su oficina y recibe un e-mail de Kagome, al abrirlo, sonríe al ver una fotografía de él y Satoshi dormidos y abrazados, la bajó y la colocó en el fondo de pantalla.

-Amor…

-Recibiste el correo?

-Sí… cariño, cuándo tomaste esa?

-Hm… no te diré tan fácil…

-Ah, no?

-Nop…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Debemos tomarnos una de los tres juntos…

-Te la prometo…

-Te amo, cariño…

-Y yo a ti…

Inuyasha cerró la llamada y continuó con el trabajo que encontraba tan tedioso, ahora un poco más ligero. A la hora de su almuerzo, decidió ir a la casa.

-Inu!

-Hola, amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, besó a Satoshi en la cabeza, el pequeño estiró sus bracitos hacia él.

-Papa!!!

Inuyasha sonrió y lo cargó.

-Venga con su papá!

Kagome sonrió, le preparó un puesto en la mesa.

-No creí que vendrías hoy, tenías que avisarme!

-Pensé en darte una sorpresa, estás sorprendida?

-Sí…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Lo llevaste al doctor?

-Sí. Dijo que está muy bien, y lo vacunó. Lo sorprendente es que no lloró.

-No?

-No, se quedó tranquilito.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Sé que me he tardado mucho y les pido perdón, pero aunque creí que con menos materias estaría mejor, me equivoqué, sólo son 2 pero son colegiadas, lo que significa varios profesores, una tiene 3 y la otra 4, ya sabrán estudiar para 7 profesores que se contradicen entre ellos…**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	17. Terror

**Capítulo XVII**

**Terror**

Kagome preparaba la casa con adornos de navidad. El pequeño reía divertido en brazos de su padre. Kagome tenía cierta habilidad para captar los momentos especiales entre padre e hijo en las fotografías. Inuyasha jugaba con él y una bola del árbol, haciéndolo verse reflejado en la misma.

-Mama, habde!

-Habló el príncipe…

-Sí… yo también tengo hambre…

-Bueno, qué tal si salimos a cenar?

-Llamaré a Sesshoumaru para encontrarnos allá…

-Papa!

Inuyasha le sonrió al pequeño que intentaba hablar por el teléfono también.

Se encontraron en un restaurante de carnes a la parrilla.

-Tía!!!

Emma corrió a los brazos de su tía, quien la llenó de besos.

-Hola, princesa!!! Cómo estás?

-Bien!

Kagome sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami está poniendo los adornos de navidad…

-Sí? Yo también.

Al volver a la casa, Rin llevó a Daisuke a su cuna, Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura.

-Amor!

-Sabes que me vuelves loco cuando usas esos jeans…

-Sí? Creo que debería usarlos un poco más seguidos…

Rin sonrió a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente, rió al sentir sus manos deslizarse hasta su trasero.

-Sessh!

-Shh…

-Cálmate…

Apenas estuvieron seguros de que Emma dormía, Rin tuvo que correr para escapar de Sesshoumaru.

-No te escapas…

-Kami, qué fue lo que comiste? Pareces loco…

-Por ti…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la acomodó contra el colchón y desvió sus besos a su cuello, sus manos se deslizaron bajo la blusa levantándola y dejándole la piel al desnudo, la besó en todo el vientre y camino a su pecho, la acariciaba con sus manos mientras sentía sus pezones endurecerse y responder a sus caricias, los acarició con su lengua haciéndola estremecerse, disfrutando del delicioso sabor en ellos, sonrió para sí mismo al sentir aquél liquido en su boca, ella se había dado cuenta.

-Sessh… Sessh detente, me está saliendo leche…

-Es deliciosa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente con el sabor aún en su boca, deslizó sus manos a su vientre y bajando a su entrepierna, sintiéndola tibia, húmeda y deseándolo a cada segundo.

-Kami, amor…

-Preciosa…

Apartando sus piernas la besó, disfrutó de escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros al brindarle tal placer con sus labios, saboreando cada rincón de su mujer, la sintió alcanzar el punto máximo del goce y ese era su trofeo, se acomodó sobre ella, viéndola a la espera de la señal, cuando ella se la dio, se deslizó en su interior, la sintió apretarlo entre los pliegues de su piel y aferrarse a él.

-Preciosa…

-Estás más grande…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas haciéndola gemir, aquellos gemidos que morían en su garganta.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru dormía plácidamente, rodeándola con ambos brazos. Rin veía la luna por la ventana mientras deslizaba sus dedos en un delicioso juego sobre los brazos de su esposo.

-No tienes sueño?

-Te desperté?

-Me haces cosquillas…

La besó en el hombro.

-Hay algo que te preocupa…

-No, amor… sólo estaba recordando lo delicioso de esta noche…

-Sí?

-Sí…

-Y por qué es eso?

-No puedo creer que cumpliremos 2 años de casados…

-Dos maravillosos años… pero amor… eso no tiene que ver…

-Te diré un secreto, pero prométeme que no te enojarás ni que te obsesionarás…

-Suena algo peligroso…

Rin se dio vuelta, lo besó con ternura mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Eres el mejor amante del mundo… siempre te preocupas de que esté satisfecha antes que pensar en ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Pero… desde que nació Daisuke y volvimos a hacer el amor… te has convertido en un amante mucho mejor de lo que podría imaginar…

-Gracias, preciosa… pero no le veo razón para enojarme u obsesionarme…

-No… sólo era por si acaso…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Te confieso un secreto?

-Sí…

-Me da un poco de vergüenza… pero ya entenderás muchas cosas cuando sepas esto…

-Qué cosa?

-Cuando supe que estabas embarazada de Daisuke... no… antes… cuando creíste que estabas enferma… tenías tanto miedo que me lo dijiste entre lágrimas… y aunque no lo entendí al momento, fue la primera vez que tus lágrimas me dieron ganas de llorar… no sabía si era porque estabas llorando o porque me decías que tal vez estabas enferma… esa noche, cuando Kajin intentó golpearte y tú te arrodillaste pidiéndome perdón… comprendí todo…

-Sessh…

-Comprendí lo que es amar con todo lo que se tiene… comprendí que perderte es un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar… y me tomé esa pastilla pensando que te podría recompensar por todo el tiempo en que te amé en la forma equivocada… pero esa era la forma equivocada…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, Rin lo abrazó acariciando su espalda.

-Sessh…

-No me casé contigo porque te amaba, Rin… y por eso te pido perdón…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Aunque sí te amaba… decidí casarme contigo para desafiar a mi padre… habías decidido tantas veces dejarme que lo hice para que no me alejaras de Emma… pero Kami me probó… Kami me probó y probó mi amor por ti haciéndote pasar lo peor que puede existir para una mujer…

-Estás equivocado, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-El que abusaran de mí no es lo peor que me ha pasado… la mente hace cosas maravillosas, mi amor… me iba de viaje, desconectaba mi mente de mi cuerpo… sin embargo… el pensar que podría perder a mi hija… esa sí fue la verdadera tortura… el pensar que mi bebita moriría si no lográbamos pagar su operación… esas cuatro horas en las que desapareciste fueron peor que todo… Sólo una vez me sentí así y rogué a Kami por nunca volver a vivirlo… y es cuando Emma nació… aquél terror que te congela la sangre con el sólo pensar que puedes perder a tu hijo…

-Rin…

-Tú eres torpe… yo te amo torpe… pero así como pretendes ser frío y calculador, eres cálido, tierno y cariñoso… y siempre has sido transparente como el cristal para mí… puedo leerte como un libro abierto… yo sé que me amas, se nota en tus ojos… y que te desvives por tus hijos, de nuevo, tus ojos tienen un brillo extra cuando estás con ellos… y yo te amo y te quiero a mi lado… así que… realmente no me importa la razón por la te casaras conmigo… al punto que llegó nuestra vida debías tomar la decisión… o tu padre o yo... y mi temor no era que decidieras obedecer a tu padre… sino que me quisieras quitar a Emma…

-Jamás podría…

-Ahora lo sé…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-No dudes de mí… yo te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo…

Rin lo besó con ternura, comenzaron a agregarle caricias nuevamente, pero escucharon a Daisuke por el intercom.

-Está despierto…

-Y?

-Ve a verlo…

-No, si no llora, lo dejaré…

-Rin…

-Ya se volverá a dormir…

Escucharon al pequeño balbucear y después comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Rin, extrañada, decidió ir a ver qué lo divertía tanto.

-Hola, mi amor…

El pequeño la vio y sonrió, Rin vio uno de sus juguetes en la cuna, por eso no se dormía.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Ya no tienes sueño?

El pequeño se llevó las manos a la cara y luego estornudó, Rin lo cargó.

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja, mi amorcito…

Rin lo besó con ternura, Daisuke se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo vio sonriendo, el pequeño tocó su rostro.

-Eres un bebé precioso… vas a crecer siendo tan bello como tu papi…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza, al levantar la mirada vio a Sesshoumaru frente a ella, le sonrió, él se acercó y acariciando la cabeza de Daisuke, la besó con ternura.

-No quiere dormir?

-No parecen ser sus planes…

Sesshoumaru cargó al pequeño, Rin lo vio sonriendo a la vez que conseguía que Daisuke se durmiera, lo acomodó en su cuna.

-Cómo lo haces?

-Soy su papá… los papás lo sabemos todo…

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos, dime…

-Se calma cuando escucha los latidos del corazón…

Rin sonrió nuevamente, lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Qué tal si nosotros hacemos lo mismo?

……………………………

Kagome y Rin estaban de compras juntas, Rin vio una villa de navidad con personajes de dibujos animados que salían de las casitas y cantaban un villancico.

-A los niños les va a encantar!

-Yo creo que te gustó más a ti…

-Sí! Está genial!

Kagome sonrió, ambas compraron uno. Kagome terminaba de adornar el árbol con Satoshi e Inuyasha.

-Qué piensas, mi amor?

-Ya enciéndelo!

Kagome sonrió, lo dejó conectarlo, el majestuoso árbol se iluminó, Kagome apagó las luces de la sala para poderlo apreciar mejor.

-Es hermoso…

-Sí…

Los personajes de la villa salieron de sus casitas, Satoshi reía a carcajadas al verlos cantar y moverse por la pista.

-Ota'e! Ota'e!!

Inuyasha y Kagome reían igual al ver al pequeño fascinado con el arreglo.

-Fue una idea excelente, mi amor…

-Eso veo…

Kagome sonrió entre los brazos de su esposo mientras recibía tiernos besitos. Satoshi ya hasta había encontrado el botón de encendido y cuando terminaba de cantar, lo presionaba de nuevo.

…………………

Para Rin y Sesshoumaru, no era muy diferente, Emma y Daisuke estaban embelezados con la villa, cada vez que comenzaban a cantar, Daisuke reía y juntaba sus manitas a modo de aplauso, Rin sonrió con el pequeño en brazos y lo besó en la sien.

-Preciosa…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo, él le pidió que lo acompañara. Dejó a Daisuke en el corralito y desde allí podía ver el árbol.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa…

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Tendré que trabajar la noche de navidad…

-Cómo?!

-Lo siento…

-Pero… Pero Sessh, es la primera navidad de Daisuke…

-De verdad lo lamento, amor…

-Sessh…

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando en contra de su voluntad, él mismo había hablado de pasarse esos días con los niños. Acarició su mejilla.

-Está bien…

Después de la cena, Rin llevó a los niños a dormir, Sesshoumaru se fue a trabajar. Al volver, se encontró con Rin en la cocina.

-Preciosa! Son las 2 de la mañana! Qué haces levantada?

-No puedo dormir… me acompañas?

Rin se preparaba un poco de leche tibia. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-No necesito leche… pero te acompaño…

-Saliste temprano hoy…

-Sí, fue rápido…

Rin se recostó de su hombro mientras se tomaba la leche. Sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru acariciar su pecho y bajar a su cintura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No podemos…

-Está bien…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, subieron a la habitación tomados de las manos, Sesshoumaru se dio una ducha antes de acostarse, Rin lo abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Hm…

-De verdad lo siento…

-No pienses más en eso…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Lo sintió suspirar.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No te preocupes…

-Sessh… Sessh, mi amor… dime lo que te pasa…

-Es sólo… últimamente he estado pensando mucho… tengo el tiempo para hacerlo… y no se siente bien, Rin… no me siento bien dejándote el peso de la casa a ti sola…

-No me has dejado el peso de la casa… Sesshoumaru, no podemos confiar en nadie… uno de los dos se tiene que quedar con los niños…

-Pero… pero es que…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru volvió a suspirar.

-No es justo, Rin… casi no pasas tiempo con los niños…

-Eso sí me molesta… pero debe ser así…

-No! No debe ser así! Daisuke es un bebé y necesita a su mamá! Y Emma… Emma necesita que su mamá le explique ciertas cosas… Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-Me temo, cariño, que la curiosidad de Emma no se aplacará por el simple hecho de que yo esté aquí.

-Y qué se supone que haga cuando me pide que le enseñe un pene?!

-Cómo?!

-Al parecer en el colegio le enseñaron las partes del cuerpo… y vino pidiéndome que la deje ver un pene y una vagina! Sólo tiene 4 años! Qué diablos le enseñan en ese lugar?!

-Sólo tiene 4 años… yo firmé la autorización para que le dieran educación sexual…

-Rin…

-Nadie va a abusar de mi hija, Sesshoumaru… nadie… yo me aseguraré de que esté preparada para lo más cruel de este mundo.

-Preciosa…

-Emma vio…

-Rin…

Rin se ocultó en su pecho, Sesshoumaru sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas.

-Rin…

-Emma vio cuando me…

-Kami, mi amor… porqué no me dijiste eso?

-Fue horrible, Sesshoumaru… estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que no tocaran a mi bebé… por eso no me opuse… los dejé hacer lo que quisieran a cambio de que la dejaran libre… les negué que fuera tuya… les dije que era de un amante y que la dejaran ir, que nunca pagarías ni un centavo por ella… que tú la odiabas y que eras capaz de decirle que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella…

-Rin!

-No podía hacer nada más! Atada de pies y manos…

-Hiciste lo correcto, mi amor… hiciste lo correcto…

-Habría enloquecido si llegaban a tocarla…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y besaba su cabeza mientras le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

-Si le hubiesen hecho algo a Emma, los habría matado a todos…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Los habría matado…

La madrugada los atrapo despiertos. Abrazados, sin embargo calmados. Sesshoumaru le daba tiernos besitos a Rin.

-Deberías dormir un poco…

-No quiero…

-Vamos, preciosa… aún puedes dormir un par de horas… te prometo que no te soltaré…

-Onegai…

-Te amo…

……………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa en la tarde, con una caja que dejó sobre la mesa del comedor, siguió las risas de sus hijos y los encontró como era ya su costumbre, los tres revolcándose en la cama y riendo a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru sostenía a Daisuke sobre ellos, lo bajaba y lo volvía a subir y el pequeño reía a carcajadas. Emma le tapaba los ojos a Sesshoumaru o la nariz y él hacía un ruido o gruñido.

-Mami!!!

Emma corrió sobre la cama para llegar a Rin, quien se tuvo que apresurar a ella.

-Emma, mi amor… no corras sobre la cama…

La pequeña se enganchó a ella como monito y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Qué rico!

-Mami, te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Rin la llenó de besos y le hizo cosquillas.

-No me vas a dejar saludar a tu papi y hermanito?

-Nop!

-No?!

Rin le hizo más cosquillas.

-Qué tal si te quedas con papi? Yo me iré a dar un baño.

-No puedo ir contigo?

-Ni yo?

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien… vamos todos…

Emma se soltó del abrazo, Rin saludó a Sesshoumaru con un tierno beso.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Qué tal el día?

-No fue tan agotador como esperaba…

-Me alegro… ah! Mami, yo tengo algo que quiero mostrarte…

Dijo esto imitando una vocecita aguda.

-Ajá? Qué cosa?

-Ya tengo un diente que me va a salir…

Rin sonrió y cargó a Daisuke, el pequeño le sonrió ampliamente y Rin pudo ver el vestigio de su primer diente.

-Sí! Ahí está! Es un poco rápido, pero ahí está…

-En serio?

-Sí…

Ya en la tina, Rin jugaba con Emma y Daisuke, el pequeño no paraba de reír y asombraba sus padres con prolongados episodios de risas que los hacían reír a ellos también.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Porqué papi y tú son diferentes?

-A qué te refieres, cariño?

-Las mamás y los papás siempre son diferente?

-Quieres decir en el cuerpo?

-Si…

-Emma, recuerda que te dije qué es un hombre y una mujer?

-Sí…

-Pues así es… los papás son los hombres y las mujeres son las mamás…

-Y los niños?

-Las niñas, crecerán para ser mujeres y los niños crecerán para ser hombres.

-Pero a las niñas no nos crece un pene?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No, mi amor…

Rin logró aplacar la curiosidad de Emma por un buen rato. Disfrutaron de un momento de intimidad familiar, al salir, Daisuke se divertía hasta con el pañal, Rin no dejaba de hacerle gracias y provocarle risas. Luego de alimentarlo, el pequeño se quedó entre sus brazos, estrujándose los ojitos.

-Kami! Las nueve de la noche! Sessh…

-Hoy no iré…

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza del pequeño que bostezaba.

-Dulces sueños, hijo…

Rin le sonrió. Una vez dormido, lo dejó en su cuna, lo contempló dormir hasta que sintió las manos de su esposo rodear su cintura.

-Preciosa…

-Es el bebé más feliz que jamás haya visto…

-Nuestros hijos son felices, mi amor…

-Y eso me hace feliz a mí…

-Mama, tengo hambre…

Rin sonrió y cargó a Emma, la llevó a la cocina.

-Qué te parece si preparamos los sándwiches más ricos del mundo?

-Sí!!!

-Sándwiches? Qué sándwiches serán esos?

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru con ternura.

-Roastbeef…

Rin preparó los emparedados con la ayuda de Emma.

-Papi, yo hice tu sándwich…

-Sí? A ver…

Después de cenar, Sesshoumaru abrazó y llenó de besos a Emma.

-Estaba muy rico, mi amor…

La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó emocionada. Rin los vio sonriendo, se concentró en su sándwich, Emma la vio y le dijo a Sesshoumaru al oído.

-Papi, dale un beso a mami también… ella me ayudó…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y le llamó la atención a Rin, ella levantó la mirada distraída y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la besó.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin le sonrió.

……………………………………

Kagome jugaba en el jardín con Satoshi, el pequeño reía a carcajadas corriendo tras la pelota y se la llevaba a Kagome.

-Mama…

-Bien! Gracias…

-Aziaz…

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó llenándolo de besos. El pequeño, rubio como el sol y de ojos grisáceos reía a carcajadas, marcándose unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, Kagome lo besó apretando sus cachetes entre sus labios y haciéndolo reír aún más.

-Mama!!!

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

-Quién será? Tío?

-Ío!

-Será tío?

Kagome fue a abrir con Satoshi en brazos, al ver quién era, intentó cerrar la puerta de inmediato sin lograrlo, Kouga abrió la puerta de un empujó y logró hacerla caer.

-Hola, cariño… me extrañaste?

-Qué haces aquí?! Vete de mi casa!

-Y este mocoso?

-No lo toques!!!

Kagome protegía a Satoshi con su cuerpo, el pequeño lloraba asustado.

-Haz que se calle!

-Vete de aquí! Vete de mi casa!

Kouga le dio una cachetada a Kagome.

-Maldita perra! Te dije que hicieras que se callara!

Kouga agarró a Satoshi por los breteles del sobretodo y logró arrancarlo de los brazos de Kagome. Se detuvo al sentir el frío del metal contra su nuca.

-Un movimiento en falso y te vuelo los sesos, maldito!!! Kagome, toma a Satoshi!

Kagome se levantó y volvió a tomar al niño.

-Vete de aquí…

-Inuyasha…

-VETE!!!!

Kagome salió de la casa corriendo. Kouga se dio la vuelta y le clavó un puñal a Inuyasha en el abdomen, Kagome dejó de correr al escuchar un disparo.

-INUYASHA!!!!

……………………

-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, doctor!

-Lo siento… ya sólo nos queda esperar…

……………………

Inuyasha logró abrir los ojos. Sentía un agarre en su mano, vio a Kagome aferrada a ella, cerró el puño.

-Inuyasha…

-K-Kagome…

-INUYASHA!!!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, estás bien?! Cómo te sientes?

-Kagome… S-Satoshi…

Kagome sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, vio hacia el sillón donde el pequeño dormía.

-Estamos bien, amor… Satoshi está bien, no le hizo daño…

Inuyasha acarició las heridas suturadas del rostro de Kagome.

-Voy a estar bien…

-Lo siento tanto…

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha, qué sientes? Inuyasha…

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Inuyasha!

-Dile a mi hijo… dile que lo amé… con… con todo… mi… co-…

Kagome presionaba el botón de las enfermeras desesperada, Inuyasha perdió el conocimiento.

-INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!!

……………………

**3 días después. –**

Kagome despierta escuchando el llanto de Satoshi. Se levanta y va a su habitación.

-PAPA!!!

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Kagome se lo lleva a su habitación. Lo acomoda junto a la almohada de Inuyasha y el pequeño logra calmarse un poco. Kagome acaricia su cabeza.

-No te lo quedes todo… déjame un poco sí? Yo también extraño a papá…

El pequeño se quedó viendo las lágrimas caer de los ojos de su madre. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba obtener esperanzas de donde ya no habían.

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap, aunque sé que muchas me querran matar u.u es inevitable. Espero sus reviews, las quiero mucho! Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Calma

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Calma**

Kagome iba con el pequeño en brazos, se detuvo frente a la puerta al ver a Inutaisho.

-Papa!

-No, amor, no es papá…

Satoshi se quedó viéndola, Kagome centró su atención en Inutaisho.

-E-es mi nieto?

-Así es, Inutaisho-sama… es el hijo de Inuyasha…

-Kami, se parece tanto a él de niño!

-Eso me dicen…

Izayoi salió de la habitación, se llevó las manos al rostro al ver al pequeño.

-Pero qué bello estás!

Kagome le sonrió a Izayoi.

-Dónde estabas tú? Por qué no estás cuidando de tu marido?

-Porque él tiene un batallón de enfermeras y doctores que lo vigilan, mi hijo está solo.

-Inutaisho, déjala en paz!

Inutaisho se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Kagome entró en la habitación, dejó a Satoshi sobre el sillón.

-Hola, mi amor…

Se inclinó sobre Inuyasha y lo besó en los labios. Abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del sol.

-Cariño… el día está hermoso… qué tal si aprovechamos y te baño?

Kagome lo bañó y lo afeitó. El doctor entró.

-Buenos días…

-Buen día, doctor… qué me dice? Cree que hoy sí?

-Pues es muy posible… según estas pruebas de esta madrugada, ya su sangre está normal, no ha tenido cambios drásticos y la herida…

El doctor la revisó y la curó.

-Va de maravillas. No olvide de estimularlo… el que pueda respirar por sí solo es excelente.

-Yo sé que lo hará…

-Es un luchador… volveré en la tarde.

El doctor se marchó. Kagome se sentó con Satoshi en sus piernas.

-Deberías verlo, mi amor… está tan bello…

-Papa…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Papá está dormido…

-Papa… papa…

Kagome acomodó al pequeño junto a su padre asegurándose que no lastimara su herida, Satoshi tocó el rostro de su padre.

-Papa…

El pequeño se acomodó sobre su pecho, se quedó inmóvil. Kagome creyó que alucinaba al ver sus brazos moverse y abrazar a Satoshi.

-Inu… Inu! Mi amor!!!

Kagome llamó a los doctores. Después de hacerle varias pruebas. Inuyasha vio al pequeño que lloraba clamando por él.

-Dame a mi hijo…

-Señor… no debe cargarlo…

-Dame a mi hijo…

Kagome le entregó al pequeño que se acomodó en su pecho como lo hacía para dormir.

-Estoy bien… quiero irme a mi casa…

-Si todo sigue normal, se podrá ir mañana…

-No. Hoy…

-Inu, mi amor… escúchalos…

Inuyasha asintió. Una vez solos, llamó a Kagome.

-Necesitas algo?

La haló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

Kagome le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

-Están bien?

-Sí…

-Tus heridas…

-Ya sanaron… han pasado 14 días, mi amor…

-Satoshi…

-Está bien… no le hizo daño…

-Me alegro… y el ladrón?

Kagome cerró los ojos.

-No era un ladrón…

-Kagome…

-Ese era Kouga…

-Pero…

-Se escapó de prisión…

-Lo volvieron a apresar?

-No… cuando despertó de la cirugía huyó… murió por complicaciones en la calle… lo siento…

-Kagome…

-De verdad lo siento mucho, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha levantó su mano y acarició su rostro.

-Kagome, amor… te vi defender a nuestro hijo… te vi luchar con él… proteger a Satoshi con tu cuerpo… con tu vida… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… a pesar del temor que le tenías a ese hombre… un temor tal que te hacía temblar al recordarlo… lo enfrentaste y defendiste a nuestro hijo… yo te debo una disculpa por no haber llegado cuando te prometí que lo haría…

Kagome vio al pequeño dormido entre los brazos de su padre.

-Es la primera vez que duerme tranquilo… tenía tanto miedo, Inu… pensé que te perdería…

Inuyasha la dejó abrazarlo y besarlo, tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Voy a estar bien…

Kagome le sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Inuyasha notó que no tenía su argolla matrimonial.

-Y mi anillo?

-Hubo que cortarlo…

-Cómo?!

-Tuviste un edema generalizado y el dedo se te puso azul, así que el doctor lo cortó para sacártelo, porque no salía…

……………………………

Inuyasha fue dado de alta el día de noche buena, decidieron hacer lo planeado, que era cenar en la casa con todos. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Emma corrió hacia su tío, quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola! Princesita!

-Tío, ya te sanaste?

-Ya casi…

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla, Inuyasha sonrió. Ya para la cena, Inuyasha decidió hacer un brindis, se levantó con ayuda de Kagome.

-Quiero… no es un brindis… es más bien un agradecimiento… quiero agradecerles por simplemente estar ahí cuando nos necesitamos… quiero agradecerle a Kami por mi esposa… y por mi hijo…

Inuyasha los vio, Kagome le sonrió con Satoshi en brazos. Después de la cena, Rin notó que Inuyasha y Kagome tenían cosas pendientes, se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, mi amor… porqué no vamos a casa y…

-Pero aún falta el angelito…

-Sessh… hazme caso, vamos a casa.

Amy comprendió la actitud de Rin.

-Bueno, vamos a repartir el angelito… este año comienza Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sonrió, tomó su regalo.

-Me alegré mucho al ver a quién me tocaba regalarle… y es que nunca voy a tener otra sobrinita tan bella y encantadora… Emma…

Emma sonrió y corrió a él, se abrazó a sus piernas.

-De verdad tú me regalas?

-Sí, princesa…

Emma abrió su regalo emocionada, sonrió al ver una muñeca, abrazó a su tío nuevamente y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me gusta mucho, tío!

-Me alegra, princesa… ahora, a quién te toca regalarle?

-A Satoshi!

-A Satoshi?

-Sí!

Kagome recibió el regalo.

-Satoshi le deja a… su abuelita…

-Y yo a mi precioso hijo, Souta…

Souta sonrió y abrazó a su madre, la besó en la mejilla.

-Y a quien yo le dejo… apuesten a que va a llorar…

-A quién?

-A ti, mi hermanita adorada!

Rin rió y lo abrazó con fuerza, Souta rió al sentir su hombro mojado.

-Con que ella es tu hermanita adorada y yo? Soy hígado picado?

-Bueno, de eso no sé… de que ya tienes uno a tu lado, es otra cosa…

Todos rieron. Inuyasha comenzó a exigir que Rin abriera su regalo.

-No importa lo que sea…

-Ábrelo ya!

Rin lo abrió, y abrazó a su hermano agradeciéndole por el bolso.

-Es precioso! Gracias, manito!

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, tomó su regalo.

-Inuyasha, te voy a robar el discurso… porque este año me tocó regalarle a alguien muy especial… a una persona que es perseverancia hecha carne y huesos… alguien que supo ver lo bueno que había en mí… que me apoyó… estuvo a mi lado… y que aún sigue ahí, animándome a no rendirme…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Beso! Beso!

Se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas mojadas de su esposa y la besó con ternura. Inuyasha aulló hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Kagome podía ser su ángel también. Sesshoumaru tomó su regalo.

-Yo le regalo…

-No se vale, ábrelo!

Sesshoumaru abrió su regalo, Rin le había regalado una corbata con un fino pisa corbatas de oro.

-Me encanta, gracias, preciosa…

La volvió a besar.

-Bien… yo le regalo a… Daisuke…

Rin sonrió y tomó otro regalo.

-Y Dai le regala a… su tía más bella… Kagome…

Kagome recibió el regalo, vio a Inuyasha, Souta comenzó a gritar que habían hecho trampa. Kagome rió y lo besó con ternura.

-No necesito más…

-Vamos, amor…

Inuyasha abrió el paquete, dentro, una argolla matrimonial. Inuyasha sonrió y la dejó ponerle la argolla.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Te amo, Inu…

Se besaron con ternura.

…………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa con los niños dormidos, Sesshoumaru con Emma en brazos y Rin con Daisuke, luego de asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, Sesshoumaru y Rin se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Hiciste trampa…

-No…

-Amor…

-Bueno sí… eso creo…

-Cómo?

-Antes de saber quien le regalaba a quien, se me olvidó y mezclé los papeles de Emma, Dai y mío… después, Emma sacó el de ella y el de Dai.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me encantó mi regalo… ahora…

Rin sonrió a la vez que caía en la cama, aferrada a su cuello, ambos rieron cómplices.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor…

-Feliz navidad, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la hacía sentarse, haciendo su cabello a un lado, buscaba abrirle el vestido, Rin rió cuando después de un buen rato no lo logró.

-Dónde está el cierre de esta cosa?

-No tiene, mi amor… es un vestido de seda…

Sesshoumaru la vio deslizar los tirantes hacia abajo y sacar sus brazos.

-Creo que conoces el resto del camino…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y haciendo la tela bajar hasta su cintura, se dedicó a besar toda su piel y saborear su pecho.

-Ah, Kami, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, continuó deleitándose con su sabor y sus gemidos, con sus dedos enredándose en su cabello y halándolo. Ella le quitó la camisa y acarició su espalda y parte de su pecho, alcanzó a su pantalón para sentirlo completamente excitado.

-Hm! Amor, todo eso es tuyo?

-Y tuyo también…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Shh!!!

Rin rió tapándose la boca.

-Qué escandalosa eres!

Rin aprovechó el tenerlo frente a frente y lo besó apasionadamente, deslizó sus labios hacia su pecho y más abajo, pero sin llegar a su hombría. Sesshoumaru aguantaba el aire y lo soltaba en sonoros suspiros a la expectativa de lo que haría a seguir.

-Preciosa…

-Hm! Eres una delicia…

Con su mano dentro de su pantalón, acariciándolo y sintiéndolo palpitar, Rin disfrutaba de tenerlo rendido a sus pies.

-Sácate el pantalón, amor…

Antes de terminar la frase, Sesshoumaru se había quitado el pantalón, los besos de Rin eran muy esporádicos, pero lo suficientemente deliciosos como para saber esperar por ellos.

-Preciosa…

-Hm, estás tan grande y bello por mí?

-Sólo por ti, amor…

-En serio?

-Te lo juro…

-En ese caso, te mereces unos besitos…

Rin disfrutó de su expresión antes de besarlo, lo besó en los labios y luego se dirigió a su virilidad, lo cubrió de besos y caricias y sólo lo escuchaba llamarla con la voz ahogada por el deseo. Se sorprendió un par de veces al sentir sus manos acariciar su trasero y darle un par de nalgadas.

-Sessh…

-Siempre quise hacerte eso… no te gusta?

-Aún no lo sé…

Rin continuó acariciándolo hasta sentir su cremosa esencia y poder saborearla a la vez que él la apretaba y la llamaba con una voz ronca y sensual. Rin le llenó el pecho de tiernos besitos y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él aún se recuperaba de aquél delicioso clímax.

-Kami, preciosa… eres…

Rin sonrió, lo besó nuevamente. No quería separarse de él, sentía algo tan delicioso y no sabía diferenciar qué era hasta que sintió sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella, buscando su punto más sensible.

-Ah, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Ah, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la acalló con sus besos mientras continuaba moviendo sus dedos hasta que la sintió estallar de placer, la besó apasionadamente y levantando su mano, saboreó sus dedos, la vio recostada de su hombro, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, completamente sonrojada, la besó apasionadamente, permitiéndole sentir su propio sabor en la boca.

-Eres increíblemente deliciosa…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No pierdas más tiempo… hazme el amor…

-Como ordene mi reina…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

No fueron necesarias las palabras. El juego había pasado, era el momento de la pasión, la besó apasionadamente a la vez la acostaba con delicadeza, acarició todo su cuerpo y la volvió a besar a la vez que se acomodaba sobre y dentro de ella, suspiró al sentirla caliente y húmeda, se fijó en sus ojos, brillantes cuales piedras preciosas expuestas al sol, nuevamente las palabras sobraban, aquellos movimientos lentos y profundos, los disfrutaban los dos, con besos eternos donde sus suspiros y gemidos morían en las gargantas ajenas, gruñidos le nacían desde la boca del estómago. La sintió apretarlo, dejar escapar su nombre de sus labios a la vez que su mirada se tornaba en blanco, aquél delicioso apretón fue suficiente para enviarlo al mundo de los placeres, donde la acompañó en más de un sentido.

-Te amo, Rin…

Lo sabía, él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero quería oírlo, la vio sonreír y rodearlo con ambos brazos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Dilo con mi nombre…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru.

Aquello fue suficiente para brindarle energías para volver a hacerle el amor.

………………………………

Rin despertó sintiendo el delicioso aroma a café, vio el reloj, las 5 de la mañana.

-Sessh…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la despertó con tiernos besos y una bandeja con desayuno, la cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas.

-Mi amor, apenas son las 5…

-Y será la única hora que tendremos para nosotros hoy… feliz navidad, mi amor…

-Feliz navidad, Sessh…

Rin tomó el jugo y probó un poco, lo hizo a un lado para entregarse a los besos y caricias de su esposo y nuevamente a hacer el amor.

Entre miradas, besos, caricias y sonrisas, lograron separarse y vestirse para luego cambiar las sábanas, sabiendo que faltaba poco para que Emma despertara. Pero en lo que esperaban se quedaron dormidos.

-Mama…

Emma susurraba, Rin dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios y rodeada por los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Mama… santa puso… mama…

Rin despertó y sonrió al ver a la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor! Feliz navidad!

-Ven, mama, Santa dejó regalos!!!

Sesshoumaru despertó y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor…

-Feliz navidad, preciosa…

Rin escuchó a Daisuke, besó a Emma en la cabeza y se levantó para ir por el pequeño.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma!!!

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Sí, mi amor! Mamá!

Rin le cambió el pañal y fue a la habitación, el pequeño reía a carcajadas.

-Sessh! Sessh! Dijo mamá!

-De verdad?

-Sí!!!

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Eres el bebé más hermoso de todos… feliz navidad, mi amor…

Complaciendo a Emma, fueron a la sala, junto al árbol de navidad.

-Sí!!!

-Espera, amor… hay un regalo para papá… déjalo que lo abra.

Sesshoumaru recibió la caja, al abrirla, sonrió y vio a Rin, era una cámara digital mucho mejor que la que Emma había roto, la fotografió junto con los niños y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es genial, gracias, mi amor…

Rin sonrió, Emma tomó el regalo que Sesshoumaru le dio. Por último quedaba una pequeña cajita. Sesshoumaru la tomó y se acercó a Rin, que jugaba con Daisuke.

-Ba-ba-ba…mama!

-Sí dice mamá!

-Sí…

-Preciosa… tu regalo…

-Lo tengo justo aquí…

Rin besó al pequeño en la cabeza y a Emma. Se recostó del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Gracias por haberme embarazado…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Todo un placer, mi amor…

Rin tomó la cajita y sonrió al abrirla, eran un par de pendientes.

-Son hermosos, mi amor…

-Míralos más de cerca…

-Si Dai los toca, se los come. Pero me encantan, ah ya sé! Me los pondré mañana cuando vayamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que te gusten, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, Daisuke se pasó a los brazos de su padre, Rin aprovechó y vio mejor los pendientes.

-Sessh!!! Sessh, son… son diamantes!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Qué les parece si preparamos el desayuno?

-Sí!!! Panquecas! Panquecas!!

Rin sonrió y aceptó. Mientras Sesshoumaru hacía las panquecas, ella tomó unas fresas y apartando unas cuantas, hizo de las otras una mermelada.

-Cómo es que te salen tan fácil?

-Práctica, quieres una?

-Sí…

Rin le puso una en los labios ya que él tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

-Hm! Jugosa! Dame un beso…

Rin lo besó, vio a Emma y Daisuke jugar en la sala, sonrió y le llamó la atención a Sesshoumaru para que los viera.

-Qué te parece?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Me parece… que hicimos un excelente trabajo, no crees?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Cómo que hicimos si aún son bebés?

-Sí… hicimos, porque tengo miedo de que el tercero nos salga feo…

-Sessh!

-Es que ya tienen todo lo bonito estos dos…

Rin rió, se dio vuelta y lo besó.

-Yo creo que nuestros bebés seguirán siendo bellos como su papi.

Rin lo volvió a besar y esta vez apretó su trasero, Sesshoumaru sonrió. Mientras Emma comía, Rin buscó una papilla.

-Dai, mi amor… hoy te voy a dar tu primera comida! Aunque comes galletas como cosa loca…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, el pequeño sonrió mostrando las marcas de lo que pronto serían sus primeros dientecitos.

-Pero… preciosa, no lo vas a seguir amamantando?

-Sí, amor… pero menos, ya me estoy cansado de que sólo quiera el pecho. Además... duele mucho cuando me muerde!

Rin sonrió al ver al pequeño a la expectativa, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Quieres darle su primera cucharada?

-Le doy la segunda…

Rin sonrió, tomó un poco de papilla y se la dio al pequeño, lo vio saborearla y pedirle más.

-Aba! Aba! Mma-mma!

Rin sonrió, dejó que Sesshoumaru le diera otra cucharada.

-Rin, pero eso es muy poco…

-Sólo es un poquito, ahora va su leche.

Sesshoumaru recogió la mesa y lavó los platos mientras Rin amamantaba al pequeño, Emma no se perdía un segundo de aquello. Sesshoumaru se acercó secándose las manos y se sentó junto a Rin, Daisuke lo vio mientras seguía mamando. Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor…

-Feliz navidad, cariño…

………………………………………

Inuyasha despertó al escuchar a Satoshi, fue hasta la sala, donde Kagome jugaba con él y sus nuevos juguetes.

-Papa!!!

El pequeño se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Papa!

-No puedo…

-Papa! Papa!

Inuyasha se sentó y Kagome le subió a Satoshi a sus piernas, el pequeño se abrazó a él, Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Feliz navidad, hijo…

Satoshi lo vio y sonrió. Le apretó ambas mejillas y rió a carcajadas cuando Inuyasha aprisionó sus dedos con sus labios.

Kagome los vio sonriendo, se permitió distraerse y viendo por la ventana el jardín cubierto en nieve, descubrió su reflejo con lágrimas en los ojos. Quiso eliminarlas, pero Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué te entristece tanto, amor?

-Es la segunda navidad con Satoshi… no es justo para él que extrañe a Eiji… no es justo para él crecer bajo la sombra de alguien que no conoció…

-Tampoco fue justo para ti ver que la historia se repetiría… ni perder a tu hijo de esa manera…

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Siempre decía que nos íbamos a ir lejos de él… que comenzaríamos desde cero… Eiji se quería cambiar el nombre al de su personaje de manga favorito… Decía que aprendería a pelear para defenderme…

-Amor…

-Siempre soñé grandes logros para él…

-No hay mayor logro que el haber salvado una vida… lamentablemente él tuvo que perder la suya…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo extraño tanto… sólo pienso en lo feliz que sería contigo…

-Mama…

Kagome vio a Satoshi, lo cargó, el pequeño la besó en la mejilla.

-Ai zhitedu, mama…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les guste este nuevo cap y que ya no continúen las amenazas de muerte, como ven, Inu no murió. Jejeje.**

**Espero sus reviews, besitos**

**Mizuho**


	19. Decisión

**Capítulo IXX**

**Decisión**

**2 años después. –**

-Corre, Emma, corre!!!

Emma llegó en primer lugar, Sesshoumaru la cargó celebrando el que ganara la carrera.

-Sí!!! Mi princesa…

Rin se acercó con Daisuke en brazos. Después de la premiación, Sesshoumaru llevó a Emma a comer su comida favorita. Al volver a la casa, Rin la bañó.

-No, mama, yo…

-Ok, a ver…

Emma se lavó muy bien hasta donde sus brazos alcanzaron.

-Ven, amor… a lavarte la espalda…

Rin la lavó y le sacó el jabón, la envolvió en una toalla antes de sacarla del baño.

-Sessh, Emma se bañó solita…

-Ya soy una niña grande.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Espero que mi niña no sea tan grande como para no querer abrazar a su papá.

-Nooo!!!

Emma lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, se quedaron así un rato mientras veían televisión.

-Tengo sueño, papa…

-Descansa, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cama y la acomodó.

-Mamá vendrá ahora…

-Te quiero, papa…

-Yo también…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, abrazó a Rin, y la besó en la mejilla.

-Emma te espera…

-Dale la leche a Dai…

Rin lo besó y fue con Emma, la besó de buenas noches, sonrió al verla con los ojitos cerrados. Al volver con Sesshoumaru, lo vio con Daisuke sentado tomándose su leche, sonrió.

-Ya, mama, toda!

-Toda? Wow! Mi bebé se la tomó toda!

El pequeño sonrió y extendió sus bracitos hacia su madre, quien lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Luego de lavarle los dientes, lo llevó a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-No te vayaz, mama…

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas…

Rin lo besó en la frente, el pequeño acarició su rostro.

-Mi mama ez la mama máz bonita del mundo!

Rin sonrió.

-Cierra los ojos, Dai… es la hora de dormir…

El pequeño los cerraba, pero abría uno para espiar, Rin lo atrapaba.

-Dai…

Sesshoumaru entró y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, campeón…

……………………

Inuyasha salió de la habitación de Satoshi y fue a la del frente, donde Kagome amamantaba a una pequeña.

-Ya se durmió?

-Sí…

Kagome la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Buenas noches, princesa…

Inuyasha la acomodó en su cuna luego de besarla con ternura. Kagome sonrió, salieron tomados de manos, Inuyasha besó las de Kagome.

-Me imagino que estás cansada…

-Un poco, sí… pero igual quiero estar contigo…

Inuyasha sonrió, salieron al jardín y se quedaron sentados, abrazados, compartiendo besos y caricias mientras admiraban la noche de Tokio.

-Cariño…

-Hm?

-Tendré que salir de la ciudad…

-Inu…

-Serán un par de días, te lo prometo.

-Pero Inu… Aiko apenas tiene 2 meses…

-Lo sé, amor… pero he estado aplazando este viaje desde que nació. Te prometo que intentaré venir lo más rápido posible…

Kagome bajó la mirada, Inuyasha apretó su abrazo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No… no es nada…

-Kagome…

-Son tonterías mías… nada más…

Inuyasha la llenó de besos.

-Te prometo que te haré el amor como nunca te lo han hecho… y te llamaré todas las noches y te haré el amor por teléfono…

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Del teléfono, no sé… pero cómo me gustaría que me hicieras el amor ahora…

Inuyasha rió y la llevó en brazos a la cama.

………………………

Inuyasha ya se iba, besó a sus hijos de despedida y a Kagome.

-Amor…

-No te vayas…

-Kagome…

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, sí?

-Te lo prometo, cariño…

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Lo sé…

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha la besó nuevamente antes de marcharse.

-Mama…

-Vamos a desayunar, amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin habían quedado con encontrarse en un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad. Rin estaba en un área de juegos con los niños, Daisuke se acercó a ella.

-Mama… mama…aru…

Rin sonrió y lo cargó, el pequeño se abrazó a ella, Rin se sentó con el pequeño en sus piernas y veía a Emma jugar. Poco después volvió a los juegos.

-Papa!!!

-Dai…

Rin vio hacia dónde iba, no era Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, papa, papa!!!

-Daisuke, ven aquí…

Daisuke se abrazó a la pierna del hombre, quien bajó la mirada, se sorprendió al ver la cabellera rubia y la mirada ambarina. El pequeño se apartó de él.

-Niño…

Daisuke corrió hacia Rin.

-No ez papa!!!

-Ya, cálmate, amor…

Inutaisho se acercó a ella, Rin limpiaba el rostro del pequeño.

-Lo siento mucho, Inutaisho-sama, creyó que era Sesshoumaru…

-Dónde está mi hijo?

-No ha llegado…

-Ese niño es idéntico a mi hijo.

-Es suyo, después de todo…

-Mama!

Emma se acercó a Rin, al ver a Inutaisho frunció el ceño.

-Emma…

-No te voy a dejar que hagas a mi mama llorar. Vete.

-Emma, cállate.

-Demo, mama…

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese instante, besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si me esperan en la heladería, ya voy.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Vayan.

Rin se alejó con los niños. Sesshoumaru se quedó frente a su padre.

-Hijo… hace tiempo…

-No me vengas con tus falsedades, sé bien lo que intentaste hacer. Hazme un favor, no vuelvas a pensar en mí como hijo tuyo.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Y aléjate de mi familia.

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda, al llegar a la heladería se sentó junto a Rin, Daisuke lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papa!!

-Hola, enano!

Sesshoumaru lo sentó en su regazo y lo ayudó a comerse su helado.

-Qué quieren hacer?

-Papa…

Emma le entregó su boleta de notas. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Esa es mi princesita! Tan inteligente como su mamá!

-Papa…

-Me alegro mucho, sigue así, cariño…

Emma sonrió, vio a Rin quien le asintió. Al salir de la heladería, pasaron frente a una juguetería, Daisuke enloqueció con un camioncito. Sesshoumaru decidió complacerlo. Rin notó que Emma no estaba con ellos, fue por ella. La vio sentada frente a un estante lleno de muñecas que imitaban a los bebés.

-Emma, mi amor…

-Mama, es muy cara? Papa me la puede comprar?

A Rin se le partió el corazón.

-Quieres esa muñeca?

-Todas mis amiguitas tienen una… y me gusta mucho…

-Entonces toma una…

-No… yo creo que papá no puede…

-Tómala, mi amor… yo la compraré…

Rin vio que habían artículos para la muñeca que los vendían por separado, tomó uno de cada uno.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, le haremos vestiditos.

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru había elegido un juego de plastilina para Emma.

-Rin y todo eso?

-No te preocupes, yo lo pago…

A Sesshoumaru casi se le salen los ojos de órbita cuando vio a Rin pagar 80 dólares por la muñeca y lo demás.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin le sacó la muñeca de la caja, la pequeña brincaba emocionada, la abrazó con fuerza haciéndola acostarse en el piso.

-Emma!

-Gracias, mama! Gracias!!!

Rin sonrió.

-Cuídala, sí?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Rin, podemos hablar?

-Quédate aquí, amor…

Rin siguió a Sesshoumaru a la habitación.

-Qué pasa?

-Te estás volviendo loca, cómo le compras una muñeca que cuesta 80 dólares, es demasiado!

-Tal vez para ti…

-Rin! Es una muñeca de plástico!!!

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, no hagas de esto un problema…

-Es un problema! Rin! Es un problema!

-No dejaré de cubrir los gastos que me corresponden!

-No es eso, pero sabes que tenemos que ahorrar!

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, déjame regalarle algo a mi hija!

-No tengo problema, pero 80 dólares, Rin! 80 dólares! De dónde los sacas?!

-Dejaré de pagar mi celular! Ya, estás contento?!

-Rin!

Rin se devolvió.

-Se me partió el corazón al verla, de acuerdo?! Estaba a punto de llorar, sentada frente a la muñeca, dijo que todas sus amiguitas tienen una y que le gustaba mucho. Pero no me la pidió. Sesshoumaru, sólo me preguntó que si era muy cara y que si podrías pagarla! Sólo tiene 5 años! Yo no quiero que esté tan consciente de todo lo que nos pasa! Déjala disfrutar de su juguete!

Rin se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-Kami, tienes ese súper talento de arruinar un día perfecto… lograste lo que ni siquiera tu padre logró. Espero que estés feliz ahora!

Rin se encerró en el baño, Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dio vuelta. Vio a la pequeña parada en la puerta.

-Emma…

Emma entró y dejó la muñeca sobre la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos se fue a su habitación.

-Emma, no… Emma!

Sesshoumaru le tocó la puerta a Rin.

-Rin…

-Vete!

-Rin, es Emma…

-Eres un imbécil!

Rin fue con la pequeña.

-Emma…

-Mama…

-Emma, mi amor…

-Ya no la quiero…

-Emma…

-No la quiero… por mi culpa papi peleó contigo y estás triste…

-No es tu culpa…

-Demo…

-No es tu culpa, mi amor…

Rin se sentó en la cama y la abrazó, la besó en la cabeza.

-No importa lo que tu papá diga, yo quiero ver a mi bebé feliz… amor, yo sé que quieres esa muñeca… y te la regalé con mucho cariño…

-Demo, mama…

-Es tuya, Emma…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con la muñeca en manos.

-Rin, Emma… lo siento mucho… no debí haberte gritado, Rin… Emma… tu mamá te compró la muñeca con mucho amor… y yo las hice llorar a las dos… no era algo que yo quería…

-Papa…

-Me perdonas, princesa?

Emma vio a Rin, quien le asintió, la pequeña se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi…

-Yo también te amo, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, la pequeña tomó su muñeca y volvió con Rin.

-Preciosa, me perdonas?

Emma tomó una mano de Rin.

-Mama… papa es tonto… pero es bueno…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos, luego vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Ven aquí, tonto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, ambos rieron.

-Vamos, amor…

Emma y Daisuke jugaban en el balcón, Sesshoumaru tomó una mano de Rin y la besó.

-Qué te dijo mi padre?

-Nada… Daisuke fue hasta donde él creyendo que eras tú, él sólo se quedó viéndolo y dijo que es idéntico a ti.

Rin bajó la mirada.

-En parte… en parte le regalé la muñeca a Emma, porque ella intentó defenderme…

-Cómo?

-Ella se interpuso entre nosotros y le dijo que no le permitiría hacerme daño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, entrecruzó sus dedos.

-Qué le dijiste tú?

-Que estoy muerto para él y que no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de ustedes.

-Sessh…

-Él no va a cambiar, Rin… es un hombre falso y pretencioso, si tanto aprecia sus millones, pues que se quede con ellos.

-Amor…

-Me jugó sucio, Rin… y ese juego casi me cuesta la vida de mi hija…

-Sessh…

-Él sabía la clase de alimaña que era el tipo ese que me estafó. Eso era lo que él quería, que lo perdiera todo y volviera a él con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Papa!

Daisuke fue hasta él, se subió a sus piernas, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y tomando las piezas que le ofrecía las unió.

-Iie, papa… quita…

Sesshoumaru le despegó las otras dos piezas, el pequeño sonrió y se alejó nuevamente, Rin se inclinó sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Míralos… me encanta verlos tan independientes…

-Preciosa…

-Dai sólo tiene 2 años y míralo… hasta intenta ir al baño solo…

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Daisuke fue hasta Rin.

-Mama, peko-peko…

Rin sonrió y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Y qué quieres de cena, mi amor?

-Wakaranai…

-Hm! Preciosa, haz de los emparedados de atún…

-Pero si lo sazono ahora, no tendrán el mismo sabor…

-Qué mal… bueno… yo haré la cena…

……………………………

Después de comer, se acomodaron con los niños a ver una película, Daisuke no estaba interesado y se abrazó a Rin, ella lo acunó y lo llenó de besitos.

-Quieres leche, Dai?

-Iie…

…………………………

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se encontraron en un bar. Ambos veían un juego y tomaban cerveza. Inutaisho se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes…

-Vámonos de aquí.

-No, yo me quedo…

-Bien…

Sesshoumaru dejó dinero para el pago de sus cervezas.

-Eres un cobarde, Sesshoumaru…

-No, hermanito… yo no le vendo mi alma al diablo… lástima que soy su hijo…

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Inutaisho vio a Inuyasha.

-Olvídalo, es a ti a quien necesito…

-Qué quieres?

-Si renuncias a todo, serás el único heredero…

Inuyasha dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

-A diferencia tuya, mis hijos no tienen precio.

Dejó el pago de sus tragos, se devolvió y lo tocó en el hombro.

-Y pobre de ti si haces sufrir a mi madre… no respondo.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin intentaba calmar a Daisuke.

-Qué pasó?

-Intentó salirse de la cuna…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, el pequeño se pasó a sus brazos.

-Ya… papá está aquí…

-Papa…

-Shhh…

Rin sonrió sorprendida con la rapidez con la que Sesshoumaru lograba calmar a los niños. Lo acomodó en su cuna.

-Hasta mañana, hijo…

Rin lo vio, Sesshoumaru actuaba diferente. Se acercó a él.

-Sessh…

-Shhh…

Salieron de la habitación.

-Voy a ver a Emma, nos vemos en la habitación…

Sesshoumaru besó a su pequeña, volvió a su habitación, Rin lo esperaba.

-Preciosa…

-Estás diferente…

-Nah… es sólo que me encontré con Inutaisho…

Rin ahogó un suspiro. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás bien?

-S-si…

…………………………

Kagome despertó escuchando a Aiko en el monitor. Al entrar en la habitación vio que quien la hacía reír era Inuyasha.

-Nos descubrieron… dile a mamá que no quieres dormir…

Kagome sonrió, besó a su pequeña y a su esposo.

-No estás cansado?

-Sí… pero casi no he estado con ella…

………………………

Inuyasha despertó, sonrió al ver a Kagome amamantando a Aiko, besó a la pequeña en los pies.

-Mi amor…

-Hm! Yo quería hacerte el amor en la mañana…

Kagome sonrió.

-Papa!!! Mama!!!

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y fue por Satoshi. Volvió a la habitación con el pequeño sonriendo entre sus brazos.

-Quién es el bebé más bello de mamá?

-Yo!!!

Kagome sonrió. Satoshi se arrodilló a su lado y acarició la cabeza de su hermanita.

-Te quiero Aiko…

Kagome le sonrió, el pequeño esperó a que Kagome acabara, Inuyasha cargó a Aiko, entonces Satoshi abrazó a Kagome.

-Mama, yo te quiero…

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó llenándolo de besos.

-Yo también te amo, mi amorcito…

Inuyasha sonrió, el reloj volvió a sonar, las 7 y 30, Inuyasha besó a la pequeña en la cabeza antes de acomodarla en su cuna y a Satoshi y a Kagome antes de entrar al baño. Kagome se ajustó la yukata a la cintura y fue a preparar el desayuno.

-Ya está todo listo, vamos a esperar a papá…

Poco después, Inuyasha bajó las escaleras con Aiko en brazos.

-Amor…

-Aquí está mamá…

Kagome la besó con ternura.

……………………

Sesshoumaru le preparó el desayuno a Rin, ella llegó a la mesa con Daisuke en brazos.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Se besaron, Sesshoumaru colocó a Daisuke en la silla para bebés. Rin comenzó a comer.

-Qué tal?

-Delicioso, mi amor… como todo lo que haces...

-Aprendí de la mejor…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero la cambiaste…

-Ah! Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta…

-Pimienta blanca… sabe bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-A qué hora vienes?

-Intentaré llegar para las 5, pero es día de pago…

-Está bien… entonces me aseguraré de dejar todo listo, me iré a las 8…

Rin interrumpió su desayuno.

-No te gustó?

-Te sientes bien con esto, Sesshoumaru?

-Papi, mami…

Vieron a Emma, la pequeña los saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi princesita… a qué te refieres, cariño?

-A esta situación de yo trabajo tú te quedas…

-Hey, preciosa… de algo tenemos que vivir, a ti te pagan mejor que a mí…

-Así es como lo ves?

-No… Rin…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de cómo manejas las cosas… no me importa que ganes más que yo…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Iré por ti para comer juntos al medio día…

Rin asintió.

………………………………

Rin estaba en su oficina, vio la fotografía de sus hijos y sonrió, Akira entró en la oficina con unos papeles en mano.

-Rin-sama…

-Ah, Akira…

-Éstos son los cheques…

-Cheques…

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Akira, tienes cuenta bancaria?

-Sí…

-Bien… Hazme un favor, prepara algo así como una mini encuesta, donde pregunte a quién le gustaría que le paguen con depósito a una cuenta… Pon una observación donde diga que el que no tiene una, se le creará una…

-Rin-sama…

-Qué?

-Es la mejor idea que ha tenido!

-En serio? Y yo creí que lo de la neverita iba a ser revolucionario…

Ambas mujeres rieron.

Sesshoumaru llegó a las 12. Vio a Rin firmando los cheques.

-Preciosa…

-Ya casi termino…

-Mama!

-Mama…

Rin sonrió, al terminar, caminó hasta ellos y cargó al pequeño.

-Hola, mi amorcito lindo!

Llenó al pequeño de besos, besó a Sesshoumaru y abrazó a Emma.

-Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante nuevo, vamos allá…

-Está bien…

………………………

Rin ayudaba a Daisuke a comer y veía que Emma se comiera todo.

-Así me gusta! Mis bebés van a ser fuertes y sanos!

-Preciosa, come tú…

Rin sonrió y terminó su plato, al terminar, les llevaron el postre.

-Disculpe… debe haber un error… no hemos pedido postre…

-Es cortesía de la casa…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y aceptaron.

…………………………

Rin llegó a la casa casi de noche, recibió a sus pequeños con un gran abrazo y los llenó de besos.

-Y papá?

-En zu cama…

-En su cama? Qué tal si le damos muchos besitos?

-Zí!!!

Rin entró con los pequeños a la habitación, ambos lo abrazaron y lo llenaron de besos, Sesshoumaru despertó sonriendo y les hizo cosquillas.

-Kami! Ya me tengo que ir!

-Pero no has cenado…

-Comeré algo allá… te amo…

-Pero…

Sesshoumaru se fue, Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Mama…

-Ni siquiera se despidió de mí…

-A mí tampoco me dio mi beso…

Rin vio a Emma y acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué tal si nos damos un baño y luego preparamos la cena?

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió, besó a su pequeña en la cabeza. Ya en la tina, Daisuke veía a Emma y a Rin y se veía a sí mismo.

-Mama… tu no hazez pipi…

Rin sonrió.

-Las niñas son diferentes de los niños, mi amor… Emma y yo somos niñas…

El pequeño se conformó con la explicación. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Después de cenar, los pequeños se quedaron viendo televisión con Rin.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, estaba el DVD mostrando el menú y Rin dormida con los niños abrazados a ella.

-Preciosa…

La besó con ternura, Rin despertó, vio el reloj, las 4 de la mañana.

-Sessh…

-Lo siento, amor…

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, se dio un baño y se acomodó en la cama. Emma lo abrazó dormida, él sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Vio a Rin, quien le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también, amor…

Sesshoumaru despertó al escuchar ruidos, se levantó y fue a la sala, Emma y Daisuke corrieron a él y lo abrazaron.

-Papi!!!

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru saludó a los pequeños, los llenó de besos y los abrazó. Llegó a la cocina con los pequeños colgados de su cuello, Rin estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh… creí que dormirías más…

-Sí, yo también… vamos, abajo, déjenme abrazar a su mamá…

Sesshoumaru bajó a los pequeños y abrazó a Rin desde atrás, ella sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué haces, preciosa?

-Kare…

-Hm! Delicioso!!! Sabes algo, preciosa? Cocinas tan rico que deberías tener tu propio restaurante…

Rin se dio vuelta y lo vio sonriendo.

-Siempre he soñado con eso, mi amor… Kagome y yo… pero se necesita dinero…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Después de comer, lavó los platos y se sentó junto a Rin que veía a los niños jugar.

-Mi amor…

-Papa…

Emma se acercó a él.

-Papa, la bebé no deja de llorar… duérmela…

Sesshoumaru sonrió e hizo lo que haría para calmar un bebé, poco después le devolvió la muñeca a Emma.

-Llévala a dormir…

Vieron a los pequeños jugar. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin sonriendo, la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-No vas a seguir buscando trabajo?

-Sí, preciosa… estoy buscando… pero no puedo dejar este y esperar por otro…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Me preocupa mucho que estés en la calle tan tarde…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Rin acarició sus brazos y sus manos.

-Míralos, preciosa… haría lo que fuera por mis hijos… y ahora mismo, lo que sea es administrar ese almacén de carnes…

-Sessh…

-Ya mamá me ha dado demasiado, no pretendo seguirla explotando. El salario por administrar el edificio no es ni la tercera parte de lo que cuesta este apartamento. Yo quiero que esté tranquila, Rin… no es su batalla, es la mía…

Rin acarició el rostro de su esposo.

-Desde el segundo en que te conocí sabía que tu corazón no tiene comparación…

-Rin…

Rin sonrió a medias.

-Eres un buen hombre, mi amor… eres un buen esposo, buen padre… y eres un hijo maravilloso… y tu mamá lo sabe…

-Rin… cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Lo estoy, amor…

Daisuke levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su madre, ella lo besó y volvió a los brazos de su marido.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Si yo te digo que puedo conseguir el dinero?

-Qué dinero?

-El dinero para comprar un local y convertirlo en un restaurante…

Rin sonrió.

-Cuando tengamos una estabilidad… mientras tanto… seguiremos como ahora…

-Pero...

-Es demasiado arriesgado y con las deudas que tenemos, sería fatal...

-Estás segura?

-Muy segura, mi amor... pero lo haremos...

**N/A: Bueno, aquí esta, se acerca el final... eso creo, no me he fijado, pero bueno, no creo que le quede mucho. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi en lo personal me encanta Emma. jeje**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Heridas que no Sanan

**Capítulo XX**

**Heridas que no Sanan**

Rin estaba en su oficina, vio el reloj, las 6 de la tarde. Suspiró y cerró todo, tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina.

-Es todo por hoy, vete a casa…

-Pase buenas, Rin-sama…

-Gracias, Akira…

Rin sonrió, camino a la casa, se detuvo y compró unos dulces, al llegar a la casa, notó que no estaban allí. Apenas guardó los dulces en la nevera, escuchó la risa de sus pequeños. Al abrir la puerta, los pequeños corrieron a ella.

-Mama!!!

Rin los recibió con los brazos abiertos y los llenó de besos.

-Mis amores…

-Mama, ue…

Rin cargó a Daisuke, besó a Sesshoumaru como saludo.

-Dónde estaban?

-En el doctor… me pediste que los llevara…

-Ah, lo había olvidado… qué te dijo?

-Están perfectamente bien…

Rin sonrió y los besó nuevamente.

-Les tengo unos dulces…

Los pequeños disfrutaron de sus caracoles rellenos de crema. Rin los vio sonriendo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás distraída, amor…

-Estoy cansada… el trabajo de hoy fue muy pesado…

-Entonces vete a descansar… yo me encargo de los niños…

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Extraño a mis bebés…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente, Rin se pasó la tarde jugando con los niños. Ya para la noche, los llevó a sus camas. Al entrar en la habitación, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama, se acomodó sobre sus piernas de frente a él.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, acariciando su pecho y bajando hasta su cintura, justo antes de abrir su pantalón, él la detuvo, la besó con ternura.

-Estás cansada, Rin…

-Sessh…

-Descansa, preciosa… lo necesitas…

-Sesshoumaru, no tienes porqué pagar mi mal día…

-Me preocupo por tu salud…

-Cariño… es tu día libre, estás seguro?

-Sí, preciosa… es más… te daré un rico masaje para que duermas relajada y tranquila…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo!

Rin se acomodó en la cama, boca abajo, Sesshoumaru calentó un aceite para masajes y eliminó todos los nudos de su espalda.

-Date vuelta, preciosa…

Rin se dio vuelta, él la contempló un instante y continuó con el masaje.

-Te debo confesar que no es fácil…

-Qué cosa?

-Darte un masaje y no hacerte el amor…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero se siente tan rico! Y es que tienes unas manos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al terminar, le removió el exceso de aceite con un tónico y luego de puso una crema hidratante. Rin le agradeció con un apasionado beso.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Por nada, preciosa…

……………………………………

Rin había quedado de encontrarse con su madre y Kagome en un centro comercial. Allí fueron a las tiendas.

-Qué piensas comprar?

-El cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru es mañana y quiero regalarle algo espectacular…

-Y qué tienes en mente?

-La verdad es que no tengo idea…

-Qué tal una cámara?

-Ya le regalé una…

Mientras veían las tiendas, hablaban de los niños.

-…Deberías ir por allá, mamá. Los niños están preciosísimos… Emma ya sabe leer y escribir…

-Pero no tiene 6 años?

-Ya cumplió 7. Y hace unos kanjis bellísimos. Y Dai… Dai está grandísimo, ya cuenta hasta 10 y habla mucho más claro.

-Vaya, de lo que me he perdido…

Rin sonrió.

-Kami, este hombre es imposible regalarle! Tiene de todo!

Rin sintió un brazo que la rodeó por la cintura, su reacción fue golpear a quien se encontrara detrás.

-Ah! Kami, Rin!

-Sessh!

-Creo que me rompiste una costilla.

-Quién te manda a estar de abrazador? Qué haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vine a comprarme unos zapatos… de qué regalo hablabas?

-Sessh…

-Vamos, preciosa, dime…

-De tu cumpleaños…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Así sea un par de medias viejas, me gustará. No te esfuerces tanto…

-Pero es que…

-Prefiero una cena en casa con mi familia…

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj.

-Las invito a comer, vamos…

Después de comer, se despidieron con un tierno beso y Sesshoumaru fue por los niños.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo…

-Rin…

Kagome le dio una idea, Rin sonrió y luego de pasar por la tienda de lencería, se marchó a su trabajo.

-Qué harás ahora, mamá?

-Volver a casa…

-Ah, te vas a morir del aburrimiento, ven a casa. Satoshi y Aiko estarán feliz de verte.

……………………

Rin salió de la oficina temprano, fue a una tienda para hombres recordando que la billetera de Sesshoumaru estaba ya de darle vacaciones.

-Me llevo esta…

-Esa está en especial junto con la chequera…

-Excelente, me llevo ambas. Puede envolverla para regalo, verdad?

-Sí, señora…

Rin pagó y mientras esperaba, su rostro se transformó al ver a Kajin.

-Rin…

-Kami, el día iba tan perfectamente bien…

-Rin, quiero hablar contigo…

-Para qué? Para echarme en cara la vergüenza que soy para ti?

-Por favor, Rin… tenemos que hablar…

Rin aceptó, fueron hasta un café.

-Van a ordenar algo?

-Agua…

-Mocaccino frozen…

Cuando les entregaron lo que ordenaron, Rin se quedó viendo a su padre.

-De qué me quieres hablar?

-Estás de aniversario?

Rin lo vio mirar el regalo.

-No, es su cumpleaños… papá…

Kajin cerró los ojos.

-Tanto tiempo sin escucharte decirlo…

-Tengo poco tiempo, mis hijos me esperan…

-Tus hijos… ah, sí… tienes un niño, verdad?

-Sí, se llama Daisuke…

-Porqué?

-Ah?

-Porqué le pusiste el nombre de tu abuelo.

-Contrario a ti, que nunca me apreciaste, mi abuelo me amó mucho, así como yo a él. Y no le puse Daisuke por mi abuelo. Es el segundo nombre de Sesshoumaru…

-Porqué lo hiciste, Rin? Porqué te entregaste a él?

-Porque fue el único que me rescató de la monotonía en la que se había convertido mi vida… tenía 24 años y la vida social de una persona de 80…

-Rin…

-Mira, papá… estoy tan acostumbrada a que me rechaces, me veas por encima de tu hombro, nunca estés conforme… yo tampoco lo estuve contigo. Crecí soñando con un papá de los que salían en la televisión. Un papá que me felicitara por mis calificaciones, que me curara cuando me raspara las rodillas… nadie es perfecto… pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice… tengo una hija preciosa, inteligente y muy cariñosa… un hijo que es un manojo de alegrías, bello como su papá, cariñoso y dulce como pan de azúcar… y un esposo maravilloso… un esposo que me apoya, que creyó en mí cuando ni siquiera yo lo hice, que con calma y mucha paciencia me ayudó a superar el momento más horrible de mi vida… sabes que momento fue ese?

Kajin negó con la cabeza.

-No fue cuando me echaste a la calle, eso es una pista…

Kajin no se atrevió a verla a los ojos.

-Fue cuando me secuestraron junto con mi hija… y descubrieron que ni tú ni Inutaisho darían un centavo por nosotras y yo tuve que ofrecerles mi cuerpo a cambio de que liberaran a mi hija. Cuando me ultrajaron entre 5 hombres y yo atada de pies y manos…

Las lágrimas de Rin eran enormes goterones que nublaban su vista.

-Sesshoumaru estuvo ahí… se negó a darme el divorcio, me apoyó en la terapia… cuando me sentía como basura, él me hacía sentirme como un diamante… cuando pensé que al menos esa vez te vería preocupado por mí y ni llamaste… y por eso…

-Rin…

-Por eso! Ahórrate lo que sea que tengas que decir… tu oportunidad pasó… y aunque tú ahora necesites una hija, yo no necesito un padre… ya no… pero no te preocupes… yo no cometeré tu error…

Rin dejó el dinero por el café.

-Que tengas una buena vida…

Rin se marchó. Llegó a la casa intentando controlarse, al creerse sola, se lanzó sobre la cama gritando a todo pulmón buscando desahogarse. Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura.

-Rin!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró toda la tarde.

-Kami, preciosa, qué pasó? Rin dímelo, me estás matando!

Después de un largo rato, Rin se calmó. Sesshoumaru la besaba en la cabeza y masajeaba su espalda, la acomodó en la cama y se puso ropa. Se sentó a su lado, inclinado sobre ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué pasó, preciosa?

-Me encontré con mi papá…

-Kami, Rin…

-Él me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, a fin de cuentas no me dijo nada nuevo… pero yo sí le dije… le dije mucho… pero no puedo más, Sesshoumaru, no puedo enterrarlo cada vez que lo veo y sé que él nunca me va a pedir perdón…

-Tal vez algún día…

-Una cosa es pedir perdón por dos o tres años… otra es pedirlo por toda una vida…

Sesshoumaru suspiró, la besó en la frente.

-Tal vez no te haya dicho esto… pero cuando estabas embarazada de Daisuke, me encontré con Inutaisho… él me ofreció todo… la presidencia y el total control de las empresas… a cambio de no volverte a ver… me dijo que con un abogado te quitaríamos a los niños… y no tengo que decirte cuál fue mi respuesta…

Sesshoumaru dijo lo último sonriendo, Rin sonrió también, él acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes…

-Sessh…

-Vamos a buscar trabajo fuera de Tokio, amor… las casas son más baratas, así que podemos pagar el alquiler de una… a dónde quieres vivir?

-Sessh… aunque quisiera, no puedo…

-Rin…

-Hay algo muy valioso que ambos ganamos con esto…

-Qué cosa?

-Nos acercamos más a nuestras madres… tú descubriste la vida de sacrificios de tu madre por ti… yo sé que mi mamá se muere cada día que no me puede ver… no puedo irme lejos… además, Inaru-sama está disfrutando de sus nietos… hace con ellos lo que le fue negado contigo…

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón… no puedo dejarla sola…

Rin acarició su rostro sonriendo.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Por todo…

Lo besó apasionadamente, él la apretó entre sus brazos mientras extendía el beso. Se separaron sonriendo, pero se quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, pasas por los niños? Están donde Kagome…

-Sí… primero me daré un baño…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin fue por los niños y se quedó a cenar en casa de su hermana, al volver a casa, los preparó para dormir.

-Mama, contigo…

-No, mis amores, cada quien en su camita…

-Omegai, mama…

Rin vio a Daisuke y sonrió.

-Está bien… vengan con mamá…

Mientras los niños jugaban con su rostro y le hacían cosquillas, Rin vio los regalos envueltos y suspiró, sería para otro día.

-Mama, de amo!!!

Rin sonrió y abrazó a Daisuke, lo llenó de besos y a Emma por igual.

-Y yo los amo, mis amores…

Sesshoumaru llegó a las 3 de la mañana, Rin dormía con los pequeños aferrados a ella. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero Daisuke despertó.

-Papa!!!

-Shhh!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Hola, qué haces despierto? Es hora de dormir…

Sesshoumaru le tocó la punta de la nariz, el pequeño rió tomando su mano.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa, lo siento…

-Está bien… Dai, deja que papá se de un baño…

-Sí, espérame con mami, sí?

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza y se lo pasó a Rin.

-Dai…

-Mama…

-Shh… vas a despertar a tu hermanita…

Daisuke se llevó los dedos medios de una mano a la boca y se quedó recostado del pecho de Rin. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió, Daisuke abrió los brazos sonriendo.

-Papa!

-Shhh!!!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y se acomodó en la cama. Emma despertó.

-Papa…

-Hola, princesita… es muy tarde, descansa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, Emma sonrió y se volvió a quedar dormida. Rin la besó también.

-Que descanses, amor…

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru se levantó temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Rin, pero se sorprendió con el delicioso aroma a tostadas que inundaba el apartamento.

-Preciosa…

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se le tiró encima comiéndoselo a besos.

-Gracias, preciosa… qué haces?

-Pedí el día libre, así que todo el día de hoy estaré contigo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió rascándose la nuca nervioso sin saber cómo decirle que tenía el día ocupado, Rin notó el nerviosismo en su mirada.

-Tienes compromisos, verdad?

-Tengo tres entrevistas de trabajo… lo siento, preciosa, no lo sabía y acepté aunque fuera mi cumpleaños…

Rin sonrió intentando ocultar su tristeza, precisamente se había dormido pensando en que ya no había sorpresas entre ellos. Queriendo evitar que lo notara, lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Pero tendrás la noche libre, verdad?

-Sí, preciosa, me encargué de eso…

Rin sonrió.

-Entonces te prepararé una cena deliciosa, lo mejor del chef…

-Y créme brulée?

Rin rió.

-Y créme brulée…

Lo volvió a besar sintiendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Se apartaron al escuchar a los pequeños reír detrás de ellos.

-Papa…

-Mama!!!

Rin cargó a Daisuke y lo llenó de besos, Emma abrazó a Sesshoumaru y lo felicitó por su cumpleaños.

-Gracias, princesa…

-Te vas a poner mi regalo hoy?

-Y qué me regalaste?

-Ve a buscarlo, amor… y el de Dai también…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y esperó paciente, mientras, Rin le dijo a Daisuke que felicitara a su papá por su cumpleaños.

-Papa! Onedeto mo tanyoobi!

Sesshoumaru rió y cargó al pequeño, lo llenó de besos. Daisuke con su acostumbrada risa sin fin, les provocaba más risas. Emma llegó con dos cajas.

-Mira, papa…

-A ver…

-La grande es la mía…

Sesshoumaru abrió la caja, había una camisa de alta costura, Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a Emma.

-Gracias, princesita! Me gusta mucho!

La pequeña tembló de pies a cabeza mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

-Emma la eligió solita…

-Sí?

-Sí, papa…

-Es muy bonita…

-Ahora le toca a Dai…

Sesshoumaru abrió la caja, era una serie de pañuelos con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina del mismo. Sesshoumaru cargó al pequeño y lo hizo reír.

-Gracias, Dai…

-Dile, doishiteshimashite, Dai…

-Dozimazite…

Sesshoumaru rió, el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Rin terminó de preparar el desayuno, disfrutaron de un verdadero desayuno gourmet, como era tan temprano, los niños volvieron a dormirse. Rin se estaba bañando, Sesshoumaru entró a la tina.

-Sessh…

-Todo fue maravilloso, gracias, mi amor…

Rin sonrió, sintió sus manos en su cintura.

-Sessh…

-Tenemos una hora completa para nosotros…

-Los niños…

-Comieron tanto que no despertarán aunque explote el edificio…

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba su cuello y le arrancaba suspiros entre roces con sus dientes y su lengua.

-Sessh!

-Eres deliciosa, preciosa… podría comerte…

-Ya lo estás haciendo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, deslizó una mano desde su cintura a su intimidad y la otra a su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Shhh…

Sesshoumaru la levantó y entró en ella desde atrás, acariciando su intimidad y su pecho mientras se movía calmadamente. Rin se dio vuelta y besándolo apasionadamente, se movía brindándole placer a ambos, alcanzaron el clímax ahogando sus gritos en un apasionado beso. Se mantuvieron abrazados un largo rato. Compartiendo tiernos besitos. Se terminaron de bañar en la ducha, donde se enjabonaban mutuamente. Interrumpieron un beso en la mejor parte al escuchar la risa de Emma.

-Emma…

-Papa, eres muy grande para que mami te bañe…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Rin se sacó el jabón y tomando su yukata salió del baño.

-Ven, amor…

Rin salió con Emma del baño, Sesshoumaru salió poco después, Rin ya se estaba maquillando. Se despidieron con un tierno beso, Rin se llevó a los niños al colegio y fue a su oficina.

-Rin-sama!

-Hola, Akira…

-Pero… no se iba a tomar el día?

-Sí… pero Sesshoumaru tiene asuntos pendientes, así que me vería sola en la casa…

-Rin-sama…

-Debí decírselo…

Rin se pasó el día trabajando. En la tarde, llegó a la casa, Sesshoumaru ni los niños estaban allí. Se dio un baño y se recostó un rato antes de hacer la cena. Se levantó al escuchar el timbre.

-Kami…

Al abrir la puerta y ver a Inaru, sintió que se le caía la cara de la vergüenza.

-Inaru-sama!

-Rin… llegué muy temprano?

-No! No… pase… Kami, me quedé dormida…

Inaru entró.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… es que me recosté un rato y se me fue la hora… deme un segundo y me visto…

Rin se lavó la cara y se puso un par de jeans y una camisa.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No… no se preocupe…

Inaru vio sorprendida cómo Rin preparó la mariscada en menos de 15 minutos y puso el arroz. Ya para los 30 minutos, estaba preparando el postre.

-Me pasa los pozuelos blancos?

-Claro…

Rin sirvió la crema y les preparó una bandeja, con agua, donde luego los puso.

-Cielos, hija, pudiste tomarlo con más calma…

-No es lo que tenía en mente, pero es lo que sé hacer más rápido…

-Rápido? Ultra rápido, a esa velocidad, sólo sé freír un huevo…

Sesshoumaru llegó con los demás, apenas se pudieron saludar con un beso. Rin sonrió al ver que disfrutaba su noche. Daisuke se acercó a ella y le pidió que lo cargara casi llorando, Rin le pidió disculpas a Inaru y cargó al pequeño.

-Qué pasa Dai, estoy hablando con abuelita…

-Zueño…

El pequeño se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Lo llevaré a su cuna…

-Te acompaño…

Una vez que Rin le cambió la ropa por el pijama y lo acomodó en su cuna, Inaru lo vio quedarse dormido.

-Es idéntico a Sesshoumaru…

-Es el bebé más feliz que he conocido…y doy gracias a Kami que es el mío…

-Sesshoumaru era así…

-Entre nosotras… qué le pasó? Una cosa es carácter y madurez y la otra es frialdad…

-No lo sé, Rin… cambió mucho cuando se fue a vivir con Inutaisho…

……………………………

Luego de que todos se marcharan, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, preciosa, la pasé de maravillas… pero…

-Qué pasó?

-Casi no estuve contigo…

Rin sonrió ocultando su tristeza, ella también lo extrañaba.

-No seas tonto…

Una vez en la habitación.

-Cómo te fue en tus entrevistas?

-Pues me dijeron que me llamarían en los tres lugares, pero por el salario, me interesa uno y por el horario otro.

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Rin…

-Sessh… no me importa asumir todos los gastos de la casa… por favor, busca un horario cómodo…

-Rin…

-Te extraño Sesshoumaru, cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos un tiempo realmente para nosotros?

-Rin, tenemos que hacer ciertos sacrificios…

-Yo no quiero sacrificar mi matrimonio!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó mientras ella le pedía perdón entre lágrimas, en un pensamiento machista, asumió que Rin pronto estaría en sus días y que eran sus hormonas que la ponían así.

-Preciosa…

-No soporto la soledad, Sesshoumaru… estar contigo 3 horas mientras duermo no es estar contigo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Estoy buscando una solución, Rin… sólo ten un poco más de paciencia… yo sé que estoy en falta, que hace meses que no te dedico un momento a solas, que quieres tantas cosas que no te puedo dar… pero lo intento, mi amor… intento hacer que esto funcione tanto como tú… preciosa, yo sé que te pido mucho… pero por favor no llores… cuando lloras se me parte el alma… onegai… Rin…

Rin tomó grandes bocanadas de aire buscando calmarse, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa… prometo hacer todo en mi poder hacerte feliz…

-Soy feliz…

-No cuando lloras así…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Iré a ver a un psicólogo…

-Preciosa…

-Cada vez que estoy sola, me invade el miedo… y recuerdos del secuestro…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Estás a salvo, amor… estoy aquí… no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la dejó descansar y se metió al baño. Sintió unas manos en su torso.

-Rin…

Se dio vuelta, Rin lo besó apasionadamente, empujándolo contra la pared y quedando ambos bajo el caño del agua. La rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo su piel desnuda, se separaron sólo un poco, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la depositó con cuidado, con ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa…

-Te extraño, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sus labios, deslizó sus dedos por todo su cuerpo y hasta su vientre.

-Te amo, Rin… te amo y no sé como demostrártelo…

-Yo no necesito muestras… sólo sigue siendo el hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré…

Sesshoumaru la mantuvo pegada entre sus brazos, en medio de un apasionado beso, se acomodó entre sus piernas, unidos en un fuerte abrazo y entre eternos besos y ardientes caricias, sus cuerpos se estremecieron experimentando el placer a su máxima expresión. Sesshoumaru la besó una vez más antes de abandonar su interior, Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Preciosa…

-Shh…

Rin puso un dedo sobre sus labios, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor… seamos sólo tú y yo esta noche…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Le permitió refugiarse en su pecho y dormir.

* * *

**N/A: No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!... En realidad sí!!! Los examenes me mataron!!! Pero aquí estoy, libre!!! Ya estoy de vaca por 2 semanas!!! Espero que les guste el cap, y que me dejen sus reviews. Ya estoy trabajando en el final!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	21. Arrepentimiento

**Capítulo XXI**

**Arrepentimiento**

Rin llegó al apartamento tarde en la noche, no escuchó a nadie, al pasar por la habitación de Daisuke, vio a Sesshoumaru con el pequeño cargado y a Emma sentada a su lado.

-Qué pasó?

-Preciosa…

-Ma-ma…

Por el sonido de su voz y el desgano en sus palabras, Rin comprendió que el pequeño estaba enfermo.

-Qué te pasa, mi amorcito?

-Se ha pasado el día con fiebre y vomitó 2 veces…

-Porqué no me llamaste?

Rin lo cargó, notó que el pequeño evitaba que le tocaran una pierna.

-Lo llevaste al médico?

-Le tocaba una vacuna…

-Esto es por la vacuna. Pero debiste haberme llamado.

Rin le quitó la ropa y lo refrescó con los paños húmedos.

-Es muy tarde para bañarte, mi amor… pero con la medicina que te va a dar mami, te vas a mejorar…

Rin le puso una ropa más cómoda.

-Sessh, podrías preparar una papilla?

-Sí…

-Pero no la espeses mucho… déjala un poco líquida, para que no le caiga pesado…

-Está bien…

Rin se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, se quedó en blusilla y con el pequeño en brazos esperó a que Sesshoumaru le llevara la papilla.

-No la calenté…

-Es mejor así…

Daisuke no quería comer. Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos. Dai… yo sé que tienes hambre…

-Iie, mama…

-Un poquito, mi amor… sólo un poquito para poderte dar la medicina…

Como no comió lo suficiente, Rin sabía que la medicina le iba a irritar el estómago, Daisuke se pasó un buen rato llorando, se ponía sus manitas en el abdomen y lloraba, Rin vio la hora, las 10 de la noche.

-Sessh, no irás a trabajar?

-No…

Luego de mucho afán, Daisuke se quedó dormido, Rin lo acomodó en su cuna.

-Emma…

La pequeña debía estar celosa, Rin la buscó en su escondite preferido, detrás de la lavadora.

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

-No!

-Emma, cariño…

-No! Vete con Dai!

-Emma…

Rin se sentó en el piso tratando de negociar con Emma sin obtener frutos.

-Emma, cariño, cuando mis bebés se enferman, tengo que cuidarlos…

-Demo…

-No recuerdas cuando te enfermaste tú? Yo no te cuidé?

-Hai…

-Y entonces? Porqué te pones así si sabes que tu hermanito está enfermito?

-Me vas a dar mi beso?

-Te voy a dar mil besos…

Emma salió de su escondite y abrazó a Rin, quien la llenó de besos y la cargó.

-Papi fue a comprar cena para nosotros, lo quieres esperar?

-Hai…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Daisuke despertó, Rin besó a Emma y fue con el pequeño. Emma vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa…

-Ven aquí, princesita…

Emma se sentó sobre sus piernas. Sesshoumaru le dio una hamburguesa de niños y sus papas y refresco.

-Papa, estás triste…

-No me gusta que mis bebés se enfermen… porque no sé hacer nada para cuidarlos…

-Pero mami dijo que eso le toca a ella…

Rin volvió con ellos.

-Kami, me muero del hambre!

Después de comer, Rin llevó a Emma a su cama y luego de leerle una historia para dormir, la besó de buenas noches, salió de la habitación dejando a la pequeña dormida. Entró en la suya, donde Sesshoumaru cargaba a Daisuke.

-Mi amor…

-Mama, buele…

-Dai…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Espera a que mamá se de un baño, sí?

Cuando Rin salió, el pequeño se pasó a sus brazos tan pronto se sentó en la cama.

-Dai, mi amor… vamos a dormir…

-Mama…

-Te vas a quedar con papá y conmigo…

El pequeño se quedó recostado de su pecho. Rin lo vio dormido y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Lo hiciste bien, amor…

-Qué?

-No importa que no me llamaras, lo atendiste bien…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo al pequeño dormir.

-Me siento tan inútil cuando se enferman.

-No digas eso, Sessh, sabes muy bien como cuidarlos y cuando me cuidas a mí, me das un trato de primera, mejor que cualquier enfermera…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru acarició la espalda de su pequeño.

-Sólo lloraba llamándote... pero no puedo pretender que cada vez que llore tú puedas venir a atenderlo...

Rin sonrió.

-Mis bebés tienen mucha suerte... tienen a un papá que los ama y que se preocupa mucho por ellos...

-Mama...

-Shhh...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y se quedó tranquila, el pequeño cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Rin despertó a media noche escuchando que tocaban la puerta de manera insistente. Al abrir se encontró con su madre con el rostro amoratado.

-Mamá!!! Qué te pasó?!

-AMY!!!

-Kami! Mi papá te hizo esto?!

-Lo siento, Rin, no sabía a dónde más ir!

-Mama...

-Vete a tu habitación, Emma.

-Demo mama...

Kajin entró en el apartamento, al Emma verlo, corrió a la habitación de Rin.

-Papa!!!

-Cómo te atreviste a golpearla?

-Cállate!

-Estás en mi casa! Y aquí me respetas!

Kajin le dio una cachetada a Rin que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre una mesita de cristal. Se escuchó el seco roce del metal al cargar un arma.

-ALÉJATE DE ELLA!!!

-SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru se acercó más, con el arma apuntando a su cabeza.

-O te largas de aquí o te vuelo los sesos, maldito!

-Inténtalo!

Sesshoumaru le pegó el cañón de la frente.

-Ganas no me sobran, desgraciado. Así que no me provoques, lárgate de mi casa!

Una vez que Kajin se fuera, Sesshoumaru calmó a los niños mientras Rin intentaba consolar a su madre.

-Perdóname, perdóname...

-Mamá... mamá! Todo va a estar bien! Cálmate!

-Lo siento tanto...

-Mamá, no es tu culpa... toda la vida lo he sabido...

-Hija...

-Muchas noches, Kagome y yo nos quedábamos encerradas con Souta, evitando que saliera de la habitación e intentara una locura...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Están bien?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru examinó el rostro de Rin, ella lo vio apretar la mandíbula y los músculos de su rostro tensarse al máximo posible.

-Sessh... estoy bien, en serio...

Sesshoumaru vio a Amy, ella bajó la cabeza.

-Realmente lo siento, Sesshoumaru, tú no tenías porqué involucarte...

-Rin es mi esposa.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Rin le terminó de limpiar las heridas con una sonrisa.

-Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Que te quiere mucho y que sabe lo importante que eres para mí.

-Rin...

-No te preocupes, mamá... Sesshoumaru no se guarda nada... si te dirá algo, no le dará mucho rodeo...

-Segura?

-Excepto cuando se trata de decirme que me ama, o de pedirme matrimonio. Pero para todo lo demás, es bastante rápido...

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mamá... mañana mismo hablaré con un abogado... te vas a divorciar de mi papá...

-Rin... gracias...

Rin sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Por nada, mamá...

Rin entró en su habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado al borde la cama, se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-No te hizo daño?

-No, cariño... estoy bien...

-Y tu mamá?

-Lamentablemente es toda una vida que lleva golpeándola... siempre me pregunté porqué no lo dejó... ella va a estar bien... y los niños?

-Están dormidos... Kami, Rin, porqué no me llamaste cuando lo viste?!

-Porque habrías cometido una locura...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Ya acostados, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y acarició su rostro.

-Gracias por aceptar que mi mamá se quede aquí...

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de Rin y cerró los ojos.

-Se quedará a vivir aquí?

-Será algo temporal... tal vez se vaya a vivir con Souta...

-No es eso...

-Lo sé, amor...

Rin lo sintió suspirar.

-Sessh... qué te preocupa tanto?

-Casi lo mato, Rin... como le dije, ganas no me faltaron...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Pero pensé en mis hijos... y de cómo afectaría sus vidas... yo creo que no nos libraremos de ellos... me temo que nos tendremos que mudar... y si es a otro país, mejor... qué piensas, preciosa?

-No lo sé... pero... no quisiera...

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más. Rin se quedó dormida, aferrada a su pecho, Sesshoumaru acarició su cabellera y dándole un beso en la cabeza, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla.

Rin despertó, ya era de día, estaba sola y por la temperatura de las sábanas, Sesshoumaru llevaba mucho rato levantado, cerrándose la yukata a la cintura, fue a la cocina, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el desayunador.

-Amor...

-Lo siento...

Rin se sentó a su lado, cuando él levantó la mirada y vio su mejilla amoratada, sintió tanta furia que rompió el vaso entre sus manos con el apretón que le dio.

-Sessh!

Rin corrió por un paño y se apresuró a curar su mano sangrante. Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla con la mano herida, Rin lo vio a los ojos y notó su congoja.

-Sesshoumaru...

La besó apasionadamente, saboreando un poco de su propia sangre que había quedado en sus labios.

-De haberlo visto golpearte, lo mato...

-No pienses más en eso...

-Kami! Rin, te vas visto en un espejo! De haberte visto así anoche, lo relleno de plomo!

-Sessh... onegai, no quiero escucharte hablar así... tú no eres así, no quiero que cambies por su culpa!

Pronto las lágrimas de Rin lavaban la sangre en sus mejillas.

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru, ya basta!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, pidiéndole perdón, una vez calmados, se dirigieron a la habitación. Rin le curó la mano y la besó en la palma. Sesshoumaru le levantó la mirada, la vio con los ojos rojos.

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos. Esucharon a Daisuke llamarlos, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Iré por él...

Sesshoumaru fue por el pequeño, al volver, y ver a Rin, Daisuke se aferró a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama, itai?

-Sí, mi amor... un poquito...

Daisuke la besó en el golpe y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Dai...

-Papa...

-Dai, mamá, está bien...

-Mama...

Vieron a Emma en la puerta, la pequeña se subió a la cama y abrazó a Rin también.

-Cálmense, mis amores, mamá está bien...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Emma.

-Vamos, princesa... tienes que prepararte para ir al colegio...

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la llevó al baño. Rin preparó el desayuno.

Pronto los días se acumularon y se convirtieron en meses. 3 meses. Amy veía a su hija con sus pequeños, jugando, riendo con ellos, Emma le peinaba el cabello y Daisuke, con sus manitas sobre su cara, la hacía hacer sonidos graciosos.

-Mama! Aizitedu!

-Yo también te amo, mi amor!

Rin se lo comió a besos.

-No! Mama, no te muevas! Por que te mojas toda!

-Ah, gomen...

Emma terminó de "lavarle" el pelo y la peinó con sus utensilios de juguete.

-Ya!

Rin se vio al espejo y sonrió.

-Wow! Qué bella quedé! Crees que a papá le guste?

-Sí! Te va a dar un beso!

Rin sonrió, al levantar la mirada, vio a Amy tras ella.

-Mamá...

-No me hagas caso...

Rin sonrió.

-Verdad que mis bebés son preciosos?

-Sí, cariño...

Rin los dejó jugando con sus juguetes y se puso de pie.

-Tengo hambre, quieres algo?

-No...

-Yo sí, mami!

Las mujeres fueron a la cocina, Rin preparó té y unas galletas para los pequeños.

-Estuve hablando con Souta...

-Mamá...

-Dijo que me puede arreglar un apartamento en Nara...

-Mamá, no entiendo tu desesperación por irte...

-Kami, Rin, no me puedes decir que esto no le hace daño a tu matrimonio. Sesshoumaru está bastante afectado... además...

-Además qué...

-No quiero ser una carga... Rin, tú fuiste la más afectada de las decisiones de tu padre, no puedo...

-Ya a mí que me importa lo que haga con sus millones! Me importa un carajo, total, nunca me sirvieron cuando supuestamente los tuve! Por mí se puede ir al mismísimo infierno y no me importaría menos!!!

-Rin... es tu padre...

-Es la desgracia más grande que me pudo haber pasado!!! Llevar su nombre me ha costado lágrimas de sangre! Me costó hasta mi dignidad!!! Me importa un carajo lo que le pase!!!

Rin vio a Emma y a Daisuke, su explosión de ira los había asustado, el pequeño había tomado otra galleta y la dejó en la bandeja, pálido.

-Dai, amor...

El pequeño se alejó, Emma también.

-Emma, Dai...

-Kowaii... nee-chan...

Rin sintió una punzada en el pecho, los niños le tenían miedo. Se acercó a ellos y se abrazaron entre ellos, buscando protección mutuamente.

-Emma... Dai...

-Iie!!!

Rin se apartó, con la mirada baja, se fue a la habitación. Amy se acercó a los niños.

-Emma, Dai...

-Abuelita! Tengo miedo!

-No tengan miedo, mis amores... mamá se enojó, pero no con ustedes...

-Demo... habló dudo!

-Se enojó mucho, pero no fue con ustedes...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, los pequeños se aferraron a sus piernas. Amy le explicó lo sucedido.

-Kami, no otra vez...

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación. Rin estaba en la cama, tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Rin...

-Vete!

-Rin, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru le quitó la almohada, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me tienen miedo! Sesshoumaru, mis hijos me tienen miedo!

-Kami, amor, es que te transformas, a veces... cálmate...

-Cómo quieres que me calme si mis hijos no me quieren cerca de ellos?!

-Así como estás no vas a lograr nada...

La calma de Sesshoumaru sacó a Rin de sus casillas.

-Tú no entiendes! Vete de aquí!

-Sí te comprendo, Rin... tienes que calmarte...

Pronto las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, ya Sesshoumaru quería terminarlo antes de que se convirtiera en una discusión. Al Rin ser siempre tan calmada, cuando se enojaba era como un volcán, todo salía a flote. Terminaron discutiendo, sus voces se escuchaban en la sala, Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación tirando la puerta. Vio a Amy con los niños abrazados a ella.

-Su hija es imposible...

Sesshoumaru se marchó nuevamente. no era fácil lidiar con el mal humor de Rin y el suyo a la vez. Volvió pasada la media noche. Rin estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor, su rostro rojo y ojos por igual.

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Y los niños?

-Mamá los acostó... no quieren ni verme... Emma dice que por mi culpa te fuiste...

-Emma...

-Cree que no vas a volver...

-Preciosa...

-Kami, no puedo creerlo... perdí completamente el control de mí misma...

-Yo no fui de mucha ayuda...

-Qué hago, Sesshoumaru? No puedo estar así... no soporto saber que mis hijos me tienen tanto miedo...

-Déjalos dormir... mañana hablaremos con ellos...

-Pero...

-Rin... es mejor así...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Perdóname... por irme...

-No te culpo... hasta yo me dejaría...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa... vamos... necesitamos descansar...

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Emma, la pequeña se había dormido llorando. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Emma, mi amor...

-Papa!

-Emma, princesa, mamá no tiene la culpa de que yo saliera esta tarde...

-Demo... pelearon...

-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a dejarlos...

-Te quiero, papa...

-Y yo a ti, princesa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, una vez dormida, fue a su habitación. Rin despertó presa del abrazo de su marido, lo vio sonreírle.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

-Cómo dormiste?

-No sé... creo que bien...

-Vamos, preciosa, no te pongas así...

Rin se aferró a su pecho y lloró en silencio. Sintió unas pequeñas manitas que la acariciaban.

-Mama... mama, yowakunai...

-Emma...

-Gomen, mama...

Rin vio a la pequeña con los ojos rojos, la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor... perdóname, ayer no quería que me tuvieran miedo...

-Te quiero, mama...

Rin le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Mi chiquita linda...

-Papa!!!

-Es Dai...

-Voy por él...

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue por el pequeño, al ver a Rin, se aferró a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, iie... Kowaii...

-Dai, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Ven con mamá, mi amor...

El pequeño se inclinó hacia ella, Rin lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi bebé precioso!

-Mama...

El doctor entra en la sala de hospital, Kajin yacía en la cama con una mascarilla proveyéndole oxígeno.

-Señor Takera... ya contactó a sus familiares?

-No... no puede tratarme sin ellos?

-Señor Takera... usted necesita un transplante de médula, los mejores candidatos a dondantes son sus familiares, en especial si tiene hijos... llámelos...

Kajin de renpente vio la magnitud del asunto, el doctor lo dejó solo y así estaba solo y todo el dinero que tenía no le serviría de nada. Durante tantos años la menospreció tanto que ahora ya no le importaba. Cerró los ojos preguntándose si aún le importaba lo suficiente. Recordando su último encuentro, dudó mucho que su única hija quisiera hacer semejante sacrificio.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reportándose! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y espero sus reviews. No sé que pasa, últimamente no recibo muchos, no les gustan los fics? Hay algo mal? Onegai, díganme! T-T**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	22. El Peso del Desprecio

**Capítulo XXII**

**El Peso del Desprecio**

Amy y Rin veían a Sesshoumaru con los niños, se tiraba en el piso y se revolcaba con ellos. Daisuke se le tiraba encima.

-Espera, espera, por ahí no...

Sesshoumaru lo cambió de lugar, pero el pequeño volvió a ponerse donde estaba y se tiró dándole un espectacular rodillazo.

-AY! AAHH!!

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru se encorvó.

-Kami, Daisuke...

-Mama, papa está llorando...

Rin se acercó a ellos, aguantándose la risa, le había advertido que tarde o temprano le pasaría.

-A ver... cuántos dedos ves?

-Mama, no fue ahí que se dio...

Rin sonrió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Quédense con abuelita, voy a curar a papá...

En la habitación, después de poner el seguro, Rin le quitó el pantalón.

-Diablos! Te dio bien duro!

-Porqué crees que aún no me recupero!

-Qué será de mí, tan joven y con un marido incapacitado!

Sesshoumaru ni siquiera pudo reír. Rin lo comenzó a examinar, pero de pronto el dolor pasó a segundo plano, al verlo excitado.

-No que no podías ni respirar?

-Es que tus manos son mágicas...

Rin sonrió y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

-Ah, preciosa, así...

Sesshoumaru pasó sus manos por su cabeza, enredado sus dedos en su cabellera.

-Hm! Me encanta cuando haces eso...

No pasó mucho antes de Rin saborear la cremosa esencia de su marido, la vio limpiarse la comisura de la boca y darle un par de besitos más.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se bajó a su altura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Eso fue... celestial...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Afortunadamente para mí... aún hace su trabajo...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Mientras Rin se cepillaba, la abrazó desde atrás.

-Estás dejando de entredicho que si fuera impotente, me dejas?

-No de repente...

-Rin!

-Ah-ah! Los votos fueron muy claros, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Y ahí... pues ni es salud ni es enfermedad, así que eso no me toca...

-Pero no estamos casados por la iglesia, si no por el civil.

-Rayos!

Sesshoumaru rió y esperó a que terminara para besarla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Volvieron con los niños, Daisuke se acercó cabiz bajo.

-Gomen, papa...

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya pasó. Quién quiere seguir jugando?!

-Yo!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

-Dai...

-No...

-Por qué no?

-Dai mado...

-No, hijo, no eres malo...

-Demo...

-Dai, Dai, fue un accidente. Vamos a jugar afuera, sí?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin los dejó salir y se sirvió una taza de té.

-No puedes engañar a tu madre...

-No me puedo tomar una taza de té?

-Rin... cuando tu ibas, yo venía...

-Entonces sabrás que no he hecho nada...

-No... y esa sonrisita burlona. Desde que conociste a Sesshoumaru, se te pintaba esa sonrisita en la cara todo el día siguiente después de salir con él.

-Mi marido es un papazote, qué quieres, mamá, que no lo disfrute?

Amy se quedó viendo a su hija saborear su té con calma.

-Míralos, mamá... mira qué rápido crecen... ya Dai habla y Kami, Emma es todo un personaje...

Amy vio a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Son unos niños muy felices...

-Y eso me hace feliz a mí... no te imaginas cuánto...

-Se te nota, cariño...

Rin sonrió, bajó la mirada y se concentró en su taza de té.

-Alguna vez yo fui así, mamá? Mi papá me quiso alguna vez, pero yo era tan pequeña que no lo recuerdo?

-Rin, cariño...

-Sólo así creo que podría perdonarlo... dime, mamá... alguna vez viste a mi papá cariñoso conmigo?

Rin no se podía sentir más que decepcionada al ver a su madre pensarlo con tanto esfuerzo.

-Hubo esta vez... creo que tenías unos 6 años... te subiste a un estante, no sé que buscabas, pero te caíste de muy alto y él te atrapó. Tú estabas tan asustada que...

-Recuerdo eso...

-Ahí lo tienes...

-Tú saliste... él se sentó con su reloj de bolsillo y notó que estaba roto... al apararme se rompió. Yo le pedí perdón y él me dijo que había perdido lo más por lo menos... en ese entonces no lo entendía, pero con el paso del tiempo lo comprendí a la perfección...

-Hija, mejor no pienses en eso...

-Mamá...

Rin bajó la mirada, sintió las manos de su madre sobre las suyas.

-Para lo que valga... yo siempre estuve agradecida de tenerte... no por ser hija de Kajin... sino por ser mía... eres mi tesoro más preciado, cariño... venciste todos los prejuicios de los doctores y sobreviviste...

-Mamá...

-Lo siento, Rin... perdóname por el padre que te dí, pero en su lugar...

-En su lugar me has dado el doble de amor y cariño... yo lo sé, mamá... tú me enseñaste a ser paciente, comprensiva... queriendo ser como tú es que me considero buena madre, por eso mis hijos son felices...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, ambas con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Te quiero, mamá...

-Te quiero, Rin...

Los niños detuvieron su juego y vieron a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, mama está triste?

-No, mi princesita... mamá está feliz...

-Demo...

-Hace mucho que mamá y abuelita tenían que hablar una cosa muy importante... ya lo hicieron...

Sesshoumaru los besó a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mi princesita...

-Te quiero, papa...

-Te quiero, Dai...

-Te quedo, papa...

Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en el piso del balcón, con sus hijos abrazados a él y sonriendo. Cuando los niños estaba ya agotados, entró con ellos al apartamento, nuevamente, Rin lo recibió con un apasionado beso.

-Preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor! Son hermosas...

-Qué cosa?

-Mis rosas...

-Tus qué?

-Ay no...

-Rin...

Rin le mostró el enorme arreglo de 24 rosas rosas rojas.

-Apenas se marchó el repartidor... no trajo tarjeta...

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero yo no te compré esas rosas...

-Sessh... no me vas a armar una escena, verdad que no?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó en la mejilla.

-No son para tí, son para mi suegrita querida!

-Sessh!

-Claro!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Amy.

-Por algún lado tengo que endulzarla... Amy...

-Muchas gracias, Sesshoumaru... son preciosas...

-Me alegra que le gustaran, por que quisiera pedirle la mano de su hija para casarnos por la iglesia...

-Como?

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin.

-Te casarías conmigo, Rin?

-Claro que sí, tontito!

Tocaron a la puerta. Rin abrió y era otro ramo de flores. Esta vez sí era para ella.

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras Rin colgaba de su cuello comiéndoselo a besos.

-Eres el esposo más dulce de todo el mundo!

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru tenía que trabajar.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Te prometo que esta noche...

-No prometas...

-Te lo prometo...

Se besaron una última vez antes de Sesshoumaru marcharse. Luego de llevar los niños a dormir, Rin se quedó en la sala con su madre.

-En dos semanas me voy a Nara...

-Pero mamá...

-No seas egoísta, Rin, tengo otros hijos y los quiero ver...

Rin rió.

-Le das un gran abrazo a Souta de mi parte...

-Siempre me he preguntado... cómo es que se llegaron a querer tanto?

-Ah?

-Souta y tú?

-Ah... recuerdas cuando estaba patinando y se quebró el hielo?

-Sí... Souta te sacó del agua.

-Mientras estuve interna, papá no fue a verme ni una sola vez... Yo me pasaba a la habitación de Souta todas las noches y lo veía descansar. Cuando él despertó, yo estaba allí, sonrió y me acarició las mejillas...

**Flashback.-**

-Nii-chan!

-Hola, princesa...

-Nii-chan, gomen, gomen!

-Estás bien?

-Hai...

-Entonces nada más importa...

-Nii-chan, gomen...

La pequeña Rin comenzó a llorar.

-Por mi culpa puedes perder tu brazo! Papá tiene razón, no debí haber nacido!

-Nunca digas eso, Rin, nunca digas eso.

-Demo... no sé hacer nada bien...

-Eres más inteligente que yo... ven aquí...

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes...

Rin se acomodó a su lado en la cama, Souta la besó en la cabeza.

-Si tú no hubieras nacido, yo no habría tenido una hermanita menor tan linda...

-Demo...

-Olvídate de lo que tu papá te dijo...yo te quiero mucho y creéme, si algo te pasara, te extrañaría mucho más que a mi brazo.

-Nii-chan!

-Te quiero, princesita...

Souta la volvió a besar en la cabeza, la niña se pasó la noche llorando, aferrada a su pecho.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Rin vio a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Souta fue mi pilar durante muchos años... gracias a él, llegó a no importarme el desprecio de mi papá...

-Rin, cariño...

-Ya no me importa eso...

-Mama...

-Emma, mi amor...

-Mama, un sueño feo...

-Tuviste un sueño feo? Ven aquí cariño...

Rin la recibió entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura. La pequeña se acomodó en su pecho para dormir.

-Mama...

-Dime cariño...

-Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

-Abuelita...

-Dime...

-Te quiero...

-Yo también, princesa...

Amy acarició sus mejillas.

-Te pareces tanto a tu mami cuando era una bebita...

-De verdad, abuelita?!

-Sí cariño... tienes los ojos dorados y el pelo rubio como tu papi, pero esa carita de ángel es como la de tu mami...

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y vio a su madre, Rin le sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-De verdad, abuelita? Porque mi mami es muy linda, por eso mi papi se enamoró de ella!

Amboas mujeres rieron a carcajadas. Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Tu papi me quiere por otras cosas también, así como yo a él.

Rin estaba dormida, sintió una suave caricia en sus mejillas, al abrir los ojos, vio a Sesshoumaru sonreírle.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo recibió en su abrazo, apenas se acomodó sobre su pecho, se quedó dormido, lo besó con ternura y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

Rin despertó con Sesshoumaru aún dormido sobre su pecho, acarició su cabellera y sus mejillas.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Hoy es sábado, Rin...

-Sí pero tengo que prepararles el desayuno a los niños.

-Espera a que despierten.

Rin sonrió, no le ganaría. Se quedó tranquila y lo vio dormir.

Rin ya tenía la mesa lista, llevó la comida y llamó los niños a comer.

-Y papa?

-Papá está cansado, cuando despierte va a comer...

Esucharon la risa de Daisuke, al darse vuelta, Sesshoumaru lo cargaba y le hacía cosquillas.

-Papa!

-Hola, princesita!

Emma se abrazó a sus piernas, Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Descansaste?

-Mucho, gracias...

Se besaron con ternura. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada... es sólo... sólo que como que necesitaba hacerlo...

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, preciosa... yo soy todito tuyo...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres un amor...

-Sí? Vamos, niños, fuera de aquí.

-Ze van a bezar!

-Claro que sí!

Los niños salieron de la cocina riendo y gritando. Sesshoumaru la atrajo en un abrazo y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a tí, mi amor... vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre...

Al terminar, Rin buscó un postre, al ver el cheese cake, Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura haciéndola caer sentada en su regazo.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru vio a su suegra aguantarse la risa, la besó en la mejilla y la dejo ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento, Amy-sama...

-Cuántas veces te voy a pedir que me llames sólo Amy?

-Bien, sólo Amy... disculpa...

Amy rió.

-Oye, es tu casa...

-Tuya también...

Amy sonrió.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru...

Amy estaba con los niños, Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron a hacer compras. Al terminar, fueron a un café. Rin disfrutaba de una taza de té.

-Hace mucho que no te veo tomar café...

-Sí, es raro, verdad? Pero últimamente, cuando te lo preparo, me siento mal... y prefiero el té...

-No te pasó eso antes?

-Sí, cuando estaba embarazada de Emma...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó sus manos.

-No estarás embarazada ahora?

Rin rió.

-No! Cómo crees! Con un bebé de tres años...

-Cuatro.

-Todavía es un bebé... además, no estamos en condiciones.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Te prometo que todo va a mejorar, preciosa... sólo dame tiempo...

-Sessh... no me molesta en lo absoluto el estilo de vida que llevamos. Pero sí se vería un poco afectado con otro bebé...

-Es una vida llena de sacrificios, esto no era lo que yo quería para tí, ni para mis hijos!

-A mí no me importa, Sessh... lo que sí me importa es mi mamá, tú y mis hijos...

-Aún así... estás segura de que no estás embarazada?

-Sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Llegaron a la casa, mientras Rin desempacaba la compra recibió una llamada.

-Bueno?

-Con la señorita Rin Takera...

-Kazami... soy casada...

-Ah, disculpe, señora, usted es la hija de Kajin Takera?

-Quién es usted?

-Le llamamos del Hospital Okime... su padre está ingresado en nuestras instalaciones... su doctor quiere verla y hablar con usted.

-Señorita, disculpe mi rudeza, pero los problemas de salud que tenga ese señor, que los resuelva solo. Que tenga un buen día...

Sesshoumaru la vio cerrar la llamada y suspirar.

-Estás bien?

-Sessh...

Rin suspiró a la vez que buscaba el calor reconfortante de su abrazo.

-Yo sé... que es difícil olvidarse de todo lo que ha pasado... pero preciosa... te vas a arrepentir si no aprovechas la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él...

-Incluso después de lo que le hizo a mi madre?

Sesshoumaru suspiró, la besó en la cabeza.

-Eso tienes que hablarlo con ella... ve con los niños, mi amor... yo termino aquí...

Rin salió de la cocina, vio a los niños jugar en la sala, se sentó cerca de ellos, pero sin interrumpirlos, vio a Emma ir a la cocina.

-Papa, ese es tu dulce?

-Sí...

-Puedo probarlo?

-Bueno, pero sólo un poco... ya casi vamos a cenar...

Sesshoumaru le dio una cucharada y tomó una para él, vio a la pequeña lamer la cuchara como una paleta.

-Está bueno, verdad?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió al escuchar a la pequeña afirmar que ese era su dulce favorito también.

**Flashback.-**

La pequeña Rin se acerca a su padre, que está degustando una delicia que había traido de su último viaje.

-Papa, yo quiero probarlo...

-No.

-Onegai, sólo un poquito...

-No, esto es demasiado rico para desperdiciarlo en ti...

la pequeña se apartó sin decir palabra.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

-Mama... mama!

Rin se fijó en Daisuke, que se intentaba subir a sus piernas.

-Dai, cariño...

-Mama estás triste...

-No si me das un besito...

Daisuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, Rin sonrió.

-Qué rico!

Rin lo llenó de besos haciéndolo reír.

-Mama, mama, ya!

-Dai...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

-Tú me quieres, Dai?

-Sí, mama... y tú?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor... eres mi tesorito!

Rin lo besó con ternura. Emma se subió al sillón a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, mama...

-Y yo a ti, cariño... mis dos bebés son mis dos tesoritos...

Rin los llenó de besos y les hizo cosquillas. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, los pequeños reían a carcajadas.

-Rin...

Rin vio a Amy, besó a los niños y se puso de pie.

-Mamá...

-Rin, hija... Kajin...

-No me interesa lo que tenga o no. Por favor, no me hables de él...

-Pero es que...

-No! Mamá, no quiero saberlo...

-Rin... Kajin tiene leucemia...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Mamá...

-Eres su única hija... y la mejor candidata a donante...

-Donante?

-Rin...

-Donante de qué? De médula?

-Hija...

-PERO NI EN MIL AÑOS ME DEJARÍA PARTIR UN HUESO POR ESE SEÑOR! Dime si es que te volviste loca, mamá! Jamás! Ese hombre no se merece nada de mi parte! Además, yo no soy su hija!

-Rin, no hables así... está agonizando.

-Por mí que se muera! Ese señor sólo ha sabido amargarme la existencia!

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación.

-Por Kami, Rin, cálmate!

-Cómo quieres que me calme? Ahora sí me necesita, verdad? Ahora sí soy su hija? Y qué hay de los 30 años en los que me ha hecho la vida miserable?!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos, cariño, cálmate... respira... vamos a ir a verlo...

-No!

-Escúchame... vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir... te prometo que no te dejaré sola...

-Pero...

-Rin, no te rebajes a su nivel...

Sesshoumaru fue con Rin al hospital, al entrar a la habitación, Rin se sorprendió al ver aquél hombre tan imponente y prepotente, dependiendo de una máquina para respirar. El viejo los vio, tomados de las manos, aún en su estado, su mirada era dura e intransigente.

-Aún en tu condición tienes esa mirada... no te molestes... ya no me hace efecto...

Rin se quedó viéndolo, Sesshoumaru no soltaba su mano, el doctor entró y habló con ellos. Al volver a la habitación, el viejo llamó a Rin.

-Pídeme lo que quieras...

-Cómo?

-Cuánto quieres a cambio de donar...

-Por algo se llama donar. No se espera nada a cambio...

-Sé que tienes necesidades...

-Sí, tienes razón...

El viejo sonrió triunfante.

-Necesito un tratamiento para quedar embarazada, pagar un préstamo, cambiar la cuna de Daisuke por una cama, un auto nuevo... pero adivina qué... puedo hacer eso y más sin tú dinero... no quiero nada tuyo...

Sesshoumaru se mantenía al margen de todo, recostado de la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

-Sólo dí el precio...

-Es que aún no comprendes! No me interesa tu dinero! Sólo una cosa... sólo una... podrías decirme por primera vez en tu vida que me amas? Podrías hacerlo? Por primera vez en tu vida decirme que me quieres? A tu única hija?

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, Rin sonrió como burlándose de ella misma.

-Lo sabía... te diré que haré... lo haré... me dejaré extraer la médula... pero después de esto, no quiero volver a verte jamás, de acuerdo? No me interesas en lo absoluto, puedes irte a freír espárragos!

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió sin decir palabra.

-Preciosa...

-Por favor...

Llegaron a un café, Sesshoumaru no quería que llegara así a la casa.

-No hay nada de qué hablar... lo haré, tampoco es que lo voy a dejar morir.

-Sabía que lo harías...

-No me importa... vamos a casa, haré la cena, y quiero pasarme el resto de la noche con mis hijos...

-Porqué no mejor salimos a cenar?

-Seguro?

-Claro, preciosa... vamos...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Antes...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Quiero agradecerte... porque eres excepcional... gracias por no dejarme sola...

-Nunca, preciosa... te amo...

Rin le sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la mantuvo pegada a su pecho. Llegaron a la casa, los pequeños corrieron a ella, Rin se arrodilló y los dejó abrazarla.

-Mama, mama...

-Mama...

-Vamos a prepararnos, vamos a salir con papá...

Sesshoumaru llevó a los niños a bañarse, Rin fue a la habitación de Amy.

-Mamá...

-Rin... lo viste?

-Sí... está muy mal...

-Hija...

-Lo haré... con la condición de no volverlo a ver...

-No permitas que tu corazón se endurezca de esa manera, Rin, el daño es a tí que te lo haces...

-Muy tarde... vamos a salir a cenar, vienes?

-Sí...

Amy bajó la mirada.

-Mamá...

-Rin...

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Mamá...

-No quiero que te conviertas en él...

-No va a pasar, mamá... yo amo a mis hijos con todo mi corazón y a mi esposo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, nunca le faltaría al respeto ni despreciaría a mis hijos...

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, mamá, si lo que esperas es que mi papá y yo nos reconciliemos, no va a pasar. Le pedí que aceptara que al menos me quería y el silencio pesó más que si lo negara. No voy a esperar mil años a que me perdone algo que nunca hice.

-Rin...

-Si hay alguien que debe pedir perdón, es él.

-Rin, tú te embarazaste...

-Sí... no es por echarme de su casa... que intente pedir perdón por los 22 años anteriores a eso... No mamá, no más...

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí con otro cap más, este fic ya casi se está acabando, como prometí, no dejaré fics inconclusos, pero mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido enormemente, así que ya veremos como se arregla eso.**

**Por el momento me despido y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	23. Recuperación

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Recuperación**

Rin había dejado todo en orden en la oficina, Sesshoumaru se tomó unos días de licencia para cuidar de ella.

Rin estaba en una cama, ya la tenían canalizada, dentro de poco irían por ella.

-Te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuando estés bien... nos vamos a ir de luna de miel... te voy a llevar al caribe y te haré el amor en una hamaca...

Rin sonrió y lo hizo prometérselo.

-Y Cuando volvamos, vas a hacer el tratamiento y esta vez tendrás gemelos...

-Gemelos? Estás loco...

-Loco por tí, cariño... te amo...

Se besaban apasionadamente cuando la enfermera entró y los vio, sonrió, se separaron dándose tiernos besitos.

-Es hora...

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin fue llevada a la sala de cirugías, mientras el doctor le hablaba y le administraba la anestesia, se quedó dormida pensando en sus hijos, los veía en su mente abrazados y sonriendo.

Para cuando despertó, Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y se permitió llorar.

-Qué pasó? Sessh, mi amor...

-Kami, me alegra tanto que estés bien!

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se calmó un poco, acarició sus mejillas y la besó en la frente con una increíble ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Rin, te despertaste en medio de la cirugía, sentías tanto dolor que te desmayaste y luego tuviste un paro cardíaco...

-Qué?!

-Llevas 4 días dormida... pero estás bien... estás bien, gracias a Kami...

-Mi amor...

Los doctores le hicieron cientos de examenes posteriores. Finalmente la llevaron de vuelta a la habitación.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una toalla secándose la cara.

-Preciosa, necesitas algo?

-Mis bebés... quiero verlos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y llamó a Kagome para que los llevara. Al verla, corrieron hasta la cama, Rin le pidió a Sesshoumaru que los subiera.

-Rin, no deben...

-Quiero abrazar a mis hijos! Súbelos!

-Preciosa...

El doctor entró en ese momento.

-Doctor, hágala entrar en razón.

-Quiero abrazar a mis hijos, ahora, no me hagas subirlos yo!

Sesshoumaru subió a los niños, se acomodaron buscando no lastimarla, Rin los llenó de besos y los abrazó con fuerza.

-Mis amores! Mami los extrañó mucho!

Rin vio al doctor.

-Verdad que son preciosos?

-Tienes una familia muy bonita...

Rin sonrió y le preguntó cuándo se podría ir a su casa.

-Todos tus exámenes dieron resultados excelentes. Afortunadamente, tu corazón no sufrió daños y te estás recuperando muy bien de la extracción. me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche, mañana te hago otro EKG y tal vez te de la alta.

-Está bien...

-Bueno, en ese caso, me marcho...

-Adiós, doctor...

Rin se quedó abrazando a sus pequeños, Daisuke le daba muchos besitos en la mejilla, Emma se mantenía refugiada en su pecho.

-Emma, mi amor, déjame verte...

-No...

Rin la sintió temblar, la besó en la cabeza.

-Dai, ve con papá, mi amor...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru lo cargó. Rin acarició a Emma en la cabeza y espalda.

-Emma, mi amor, qué pasa? Por qué lloras?

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin mama...

-No te vas a quedar sin mamá, mi amor, aquí estoy...

-Demo...

-Emma, cariño... tenías miedo?

-Hai...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. La hizo levantar la mirada.

-Mírame, mi amor... ya estoy bien y pronto voy a volver a casa... y en casa, papá me va a cuidar, quieres ayudar a papá a cuidarme?

-Hai...

-Entonces, lo harás... pero no llores, mi amor...

Rin ya se había recuperado casi completamente, caminaba con ayuda de un bastón, pero ya iba a trabajar. Al llegar a la casa, Emma corrió a ella y la abrazó.

-Mi amor!

-Mama!

Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien!

Rin fue hasta el sillón, se sentó con la pequeña a su lado. La besó con ternura.

-Y papá y Dai?

-Salieron... papa dijo que era una cosa sólo para niños...

-En ese caso, vamos a hace nosotras una cosa sólo para niñas, qué te parece?

-No, mama, tienes que descansar.

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos, mi amor... te prometo que descanso más tarde...

Rin se la llevó a un salón de belleza. Donde las mimaron, les dieron masajes, Emma se quiso poner una mascarilla de fango.

-Una piel tan joven!

-Así me dura más y me parezco a mi mami...

La masajista rió, Rin dejó que se la pusieran y le hicieron una manicura, pintándole las uñas con un ligero tono rosa, casi imperceptible. Llegaron a la casa, radiantes, hermosas y las extensas melenas, lacias. Sesshoumaru al verla, sólo chifló y la abrazó.

-Vaya, preciosa... estás... Vaya!

Rin sonrió y lo saludó con un beso.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Papa, y yo?

-Mi princesita también! Wow! Estás tan bella como tu mami!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Mira...

-Te pintaste las uñas! Pero si eres muy chiquita!

-Ese es un color especial para niñas.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin sonreírle.

-Y mi destructor?

-Dormido.

-En serio?! Debió rendir como dinamita...

-Peor... pero bueno...

Sesshoumaru se hizo unos emparedados y los empacó. Rin entró a la cocina para hacer la cena.

-La cena está lista, sólo tienes que calentarla.

-Vaya... está bien...

-Me tengo que ir... te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Tu mamá se fue a la casa de Kagome, viene más tarde.

-Está bien...

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Rin lo vio marcharse.

-Mama...

-Dime, mi amor...

La pequeña sólo la abrazó. Rin sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Mama!!!!

-Despertó el monstruito...

Daisuke llegó hasta donde ella, estrujándose los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mama...

Para cuando Amy llegó, Rin les leía una historia a los pequeños.

-Mamá...

-Hola, cariño, cómo te sientes?

-Bien... cómo está Kagome, hablé con ella esta mañana, pero no más...

-Está bien, Satoshi anda haciendo alborotos por todas partes y Aiko está preciosa...

Rin sonrió, Daisuke le apretaba los cachetes.

-Dai, amor, estoy hablando con abuelita.

-Mama mía...

Rin le aprisionó los dedos entre sus labios, el pequeño rió a carcajadas.

-Mama!!!

Rin sonrió, poco después de llevar a los niños a sus camas, Rin y Amy salieron al balcón, veían las luces de la cuidad mientras compartían un té.

-Mamá...

-Dime...

-Yo sé que dije que no quiero saber más de él... pero... cómo está mi papá?

Amy la vio bajar la mirada.

-Tú lo amas...

-Cómo no?! Es mi papá... aunque no te imaginas todo lo que me duele que yo no signifique nada para él...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Cuando Sesshoumaru y yo éramos novios... tuvimos una pelea... terrible... él se fue diciéndome cuando menos loca... estaba cansada de ser su amante... lo quería forzar a dar la cara... al día siguiente... en la oficina, me negaba siquiera a verlo a los ojos... él estaba consciente de que lo iba a dejar... y lloró... mamá, Sesshoumaru lloró por la frustración de no poder estar con Emma... y no te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí... no por el sufrimiento de Sesshoumaru... sino porque Emma nunca sufriría lo que yo...

-Rin... hija...

-Mama...

-Emma!

La pequeña se acercó estrujándose los ojitos, llenos de lágrimas.

-Emma, mi amor...

-Porqué mama está triste? Yo no quiero...

-Ven aquí, cariño...

Rin se señaló el regazo, Emma se negó diciendo que le haría daño.

-No me vas a hacer daño, ven, cariño...

Emma se sentó sobre sus piernas y se refugió en su pecho. Rin la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Éstas lágrimas no son de tristeza, mi amor... son de felicidad... soy muy feliz porque sé que si algo me pasa, mis bebés se van a quedar con su papá, que los quiere mucho y que los va a cuidar bien...

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin mama!!!!

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, mi amor... voy a estar aquí, junto papá, cuidando de mis bebés y queríendolos mucho...

-Te quiero, mama...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

La pequeña se quedó recostada de su pecho. Sesshoumaru llegó y las encontró en el balcón.

-Qué pasó?

-Hola, mi amor... qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Son las 2 de la mañana... Qué hace Emma sobre tí?

-Shhh... llévala a su cama, onegai...

Sesshoumaru la cargó, al dejarla en la cama, la pequeña le habló dormida.

-Papa... papa, haz a mama feliz...

-Te lo prometo, princesa...

Rin lo vio besarla en la frente y dejarla arropada, Amy se despidió y se fue a su habitación. Ellos entraron en la suya.

-Mi amor...

-Me daré un baño...

-Puedo acompañarte?

-Sí... pero espera a que me duche...

Rin lo esperó sentada en la cama, cuando él termino y se pasó a la tina, ella entró en la ducha. Luego se pasó a la tina y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Sonrió al sentir tiernos besitos en su cuello y una suave caricia en su vientre.

-Mi amor...

-Te extraño, preciosa...

-Pero si estoy aquí...

Rin se dio la vuelta, le acarició el rostro.

-Cómo puedes extrañarme si me tienes frente a tí?

-Extraño amarte...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Intentó separar las piernas pero Sesshoumaru vio su expresión.

-Te duele...

-Lo siento...

-Está bien, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama y se acomodó a su lado.

-Descansa, mi amor...

-Tú igual, preciosa...

Rin se refugió entre sus brazos.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Llámame por mi nombre...

-Rin...

La vio cerrar los ojos.

-Qué pasa? Preciosa...

La hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien...

-Rin, mi amor...

-Estoy bien, cariño... deberíamos dormir, es tarde...

-Tienes razón, te amo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

Rin despertó, apagó el despertador, vio a Sesshoumaru dormido a su lado, lo besó con ternura.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor...

Se levantó y se metió en el baño, mientras se preparaba su desayuno, sintió los fuertes brazos de su marido rodearla.

-Sessh...

-Qué es lo que sientes?

La hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se refugió en su pecho.

-Qué es lo que sientes, mi amor?

-Perdóname... onegai... Sesshoumaru, yo te amo con cada fibra de mi ser... pero es que...

-Tranquila, cariño... qué pasó?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Dime, preciosa... qué pasa? qué es lo que sientes tanto?

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro, la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sabes cuánto me duele verte llorar? Yo sé que me amas, preciosa... pero qué pasó? Desde ayer estás actuando extraño...

-Yo intenté hacerme pasar por alguien fuerte... como si pudiera con la carga... pero no puedo... Sesshoumaru, no puedo ser tan fría como él, no puedo... yo me acostumbré a quererlo sin importar nada...

-Hablas de tu papá?

-Pero siento que te estoy traicionando!

-Cómo va eso? Rin, yo no tengo nada en contra de que te reconcilies con tu papá si así lo quieres... a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto... sólo que si te vuelve a golpear, deseará no haber nacido.

-Precisamente!

Sesshoumaru la calmó y la besó con ternura.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Lo quiero... y estoy preocupada por él...

-Y es perfectamente normal, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente, le permitió apoyarse en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, preciosa... sabes que detesto verte así... Esto es lo que haremos... Los niños no tienen clases hoy, dame un rato para bañarme e iré contigo a verlo, sí?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, preciosa... No te voy a dejar sola...

Luego de despedirse de los niños y Amy, fueron al hospital, antes de entrar, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Espérame aquí...

-Estás segura?

-Sí... onegai...

-Ve, preciosa...

Rin entró sola. Kajin hacía un esfuerzo por comer.

-Papá...

-Rin!

-Podemos hablar?

Kajin no se movió, Rin se sentó en la silla junto a él.

-Cómo has estado? Te sientes mejor?

Sabiendo que sería un monólogo, no esperó respuesta.

-La última vez... te dije muchas cosas... muchas cosas que realmente no siento... y... y además...

Rin levantó la mirada, al ver la expresión de Kajin asintió y se levantó apoyándose en su bastón.

-No te molesto más... adiós...

-Qué? No vas a llorar esta vez?

-No sé si es que ya no me quedan lágrimas o que no lo vales.

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba esperándola junto a la puerta, lo abrazó apenas lo vio.

-Preciosa...

-Ya estoy cansada...

-Vamos a casa...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la casa, llamó a su asistente y le dijo que Rin se sentía mal y que no iría ese día.

-Yo me encargo de todo, ojalá que se mejore pronto...

-Gracias... adiós...

Los niños se subieron a la cama y sin decir palabra, se abrazaron a Rin, ella los rodeó con sus brazos y los besó en la cabeza.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Prométeme que nunca serás igual de frío...

-Jamás, preciosa... sabes que me muero sin mis hijos...

Sesshoumaru los besó rozándolos con su corta barba, los pequeños rieron, besó a Rin con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru tuvo que viajar, preocupado por el bienestar de Rin, pero sabiendo que su mayor peligro estaba postrado en una cama. Jamás se imaginó que en ese viaje se encontraría con Inutaisho. Se quedó viéndolo mientras continuaba hablando por su celular.

-... En serio?... y qué hizo mamá?... Sí?... Vaya! Dai... ya es hora de dormir... no, a dormir, le das un beso a mami de mi parte... Yo también te quiero...

Rin tomó el teléfono.

-Mi amor... estás en tu habitación?

-No, hay mala recepción, tuve que bajar al lobby... está bien... te lo prometo, preciosa... te amo...

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, vio a Inutaisho acercarse.

-De todos los países en el mundo tenías que estar aquí... Kami, qué habré hecho?!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Por favor... podría hablar contigo?

Sesshoumaru se lo quedó viendo unos segundos.

-Si me vienes a hablar porquerías de divorciarme de Rin...

-No...

Sesshoumaru asintió, se dirigieron al bar. Luego de un par de tragos, Sesshoumaru esperaba paciente a que Inutaisho hablara.

-Bueno, fue interesante...

-Qué edad tiene ella?

-Quién?

-Tu mujer...

Sesshoumaru se lo quedó viendo.

-32...

Inutaisho cerró los ojos.

-Ustedes...

Inutaisho suspiró profundamente.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Mi jefe se rompió una pierna... vine en su lugar a cerrar un negocio para unos congeladores...

-Congeladores? En qué trabajas?

-Administro un almacén de carnes, en el turno de la noche, de 7 a 4 de la mañana.

-Y tu mujer?

-Ella es gerente de una financiera...

-Y siendo gerente de una financiera tú fuiste a pedirme dinero...

-La vida de mi hija pendía de ello, no tenía días para esperar una aprobación, ni el dinero en los bolsillos, ya que gracias a tí, perdí lo poco que tenía. Qué es lo que buscas? Qué quieres esta vez?

Sesshoumaru ya estaba incómodo, se quedó viéndolo.

-Ya te lo he probado, no necesito ser tu hijo ni usar tu nombre como lo creíste tan indispensable. Ésta es mi verdadera riqueza.

Sesshoumaru le dejó sobre la mesa una fotografía de él y Rin abrazando a los pequeños que reían.

-Quédatela, tengo muchas más como esa...

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se marchó a la habitación. Inutaisho se quedó contemplando el papel entre sus manos. Notó que estaba escrito detrás, le dio la vuelta. En una letra torpe y tosca se podía leer: "Para que nos recuerdes en tu viaje, te quiero, papi"... suponiendo la edad de los pequeños, debía ser de Emma, se quedó contemplando la fotografía, ambos pequeños de cabelleras rubias como la de su padre, la niña con los ojos de un intenso dorado y los del pequeño aún no definidos y aunque era sólo una fotografía, se sentía la felicidad entre ellos. Habiendo visto a Inuyasha antes de partir, compartiendo una tarde con su esposa e hijos se dio cuenta de que eran felices, ambos.

Cayendo en su error como en un pozo sin fondo, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, las palabras de Izayoi rondaban su mente.

**Flashback. -**

Izayoi preparaba unos regalos, Inutaisho llegó a la casa.

-Qué haces?

-Son unos regalos para los niños...

-Qué niños?

-Mis nietos, hijos de mí hijo, tienes problemas con eso?

-Claro que sí! Te prohibí verlo!

-Eres mi esposo, no mi dueño! Y a mí nadie me prohíbe ver a mi hijo!

-Maldita sea, Izayoi, haz lo que te digo!

Inutaisho tiró los regalos al piso, se escucharon romperse.

-Controla tu mal genio! Si te crees que me vas a tener como un títere como lo hizo Kajin con Amy, te quivocaste! Ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de mi hijo!

Lo que continuó de aquella discusión no fue más que darle a Izayoi razones suficientes para dejarlo.

**Fin del flashback.-**

Kagome se paseaba por la sala con la pequeña Aiko entre sus brazos llorando desesperada, llamando a su papá.

-Cálmate, mi amor... Aiko...

-Papa!!!

-Aiko, papá va a volver pronto...

-Papa!!!

La forma abrupta en la que Inuyasha salió de la casa al enterarse dónde estaba su madre, había dejado a los niños alterados. Satoshi permanecía callado.

-Mama... papa va a volver de verdad?

-Claro que sí, mi amor, sólo fue a buscar a abuelita Izayoi...

Kagome se sentía impotente al no poder detener los gritos de la pequeña. Ya estaba congestionada y tenía una terrible tos.

Inuyasha se aparcó con Izayoi sentada a su lado, bajó la cabeza y la dejó apoyarse contra el guía, escuchó el llanto de Aiko.

-Kami, Aiko!

Salió tan de prisa que no tomó la precaución del escalón y resbaló.

-INUYASHA!!!

Kagome dejó a Aiko en el corral y corrió junto a él.

-Kami, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha logró recuperar el conocimiento, el llanto de los niños era algo taladrante que le hacía sentir la cabeza a punto de estallar, vio a su lado.

-Kag...

-Kami, mi amor, te sientes bien?

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas mojadas, se incorporó pasándose la mano donde recibiera el golpe en la cabeza.

-Bien no es la palabra...

Inuyasha se levantó y cargó a Aiko, la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello, Satoshi se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya pasó... ya... cálmense...

Una vez que los pequeños estuvieron calmados y dormidos, Inuyasha los llevó a sus camas, al volver abrazó a su madre.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, mamá...

La besó en la mejilla y fue con Kagome.

-Amor...

-La habitación está lista...

Inuyasha se quedó viéndola. Kagome le sonrió con sinceridad y subieron a la habitación.

-Kagome, gracias... yo...

-Se puede quedar todo el tiempo que desee, Izayoi-sama...

-Gracias...

Kagome sonrió, tomando el peluche sobre la cama entre sus brazos.

-Lo habré olvidado al limpiar...

Kagome sabía que tenían que hablar, salió de la habitación para darles privacidad.

-Inuyasha...

-Todo va a salir bien, mamá... te lo prometo...

Izayoi sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No tenías que irme a buscar a media noche, podía haber pasado la noche en el hotel...

-Jamás. Y porqué no me llamaste antes?

-No lo sé...

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mamá...

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras, Kagome estaba en la sala, abrazada al peluche.

-Kagome...

-Era de Eiji...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, suspirando, la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Cariño...

Era un peluche viejo y maltratado, con varios remiendos.

-Fue... fue el primer regalo que le hice... y aunque era un bebé de meses, lo supo, lo atesoró siempre, no podía dormir sin él, lo llevaba a todas partes... Cuando lo lavaba, se pasaba el tiempo que tardaba en la lavadora y la secadora, sentado frente a ella y llorando todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha la besó en la sien.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Lo extraño, Inuyasha, a pesar de todo, lo extraño tanto!

-Lo sé, cariño... lo sé...

Inuyasha la llevó a la habitación, Kagome ya estaba calmada, se besaron con ternura y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. **

**Besos. **

**Mizuho**


	24. Arrepentimiento de Corazón

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Arrepentimiento de Corazón**

Sesshoumaru volvió a Japón, Rin fue a recibirlo al aeropuerto, al verla, dejó sus maletas y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Kami, no te vayas por tanto tiempo otra vez!

Sesshoumaru rió recordándole que sólo se había ido por dos semanas. Ella lo continuó abrazando diciendo que lo sintió como si hubiera sido una eternidad.

-Vamos a casa, preciosa, quiero ver a mis hijos...

Amy tuvo que bajar con los pequeños que esperaban viendo por el balcón, hasta que lo vieron llegar.

-Papa!!!

-Papi!!!

Sesshoumaru los abrazó y los llenó de besos, riendo, los cargó y Rin se encargó de la maleta.

-Cariño, segura que puedes?

-Sí, ya estoy bien...

Entraron en el ascensor. Al cerrarse la puerta, se reflejó en el niquelado, la silueta de una limosina.

-Vamos a casa...

-Como ordene, señor Kazami...

Rin y Amy se quedaron en la sala y reían al escuchar a los pequeños en la habitación reír a carcajadas con su papá.

-Ya se me hace tarde, mejor me marcho...

-A dónde vas, mamá?

-A donde Kagome, volveré en la noche, adiós...

Amy se marchó, Rin fue a la habitación.

-Hay espacio para uno más?

-Siempre, mi amor...

Rin sonrió y se lanzó a la cama para comerse a sus hijos a besos y hacerles cosquillas. Acabaron exhaustos, y se quedaron acostados, con los pequeños sobre ellos.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor...

-Y yo a ti, cariño... y tengo algo que contarte.

-Sí? Conociste a una corista y sólo viniste a buscar tu ropa?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, la besó con ternura.

-Cómo se te ocurre? Es el chico del maquillaje...

Ambos rieron, dejaron a los niños viendo caricaturas y salieron de la habitación.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Me encontré con mi papá allá...

-Cómo?!

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, la atrajo a él para besarla con ternura.

-Supe que Izayoi lo dejó...

-Sí, discutieron muy fuerte...

-Cómo está ella?

-Está bien... pero se la pasa triste... mi amor, de qué hablaron?

-La verdad es que me preguntó muchas cosas, se sorprendió al enterarse del trabajo que tengo, como si no fuese capaz de hacerlo.

-Mi amor...

-Me hizo preguntas estúpidas como si soy realmente feliz...

Rin lo vio fijo a los ojos, de repente ella también tenía que escuchar aquella respuesta. Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Preciosa...

-Lo siento... yo...

Acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Soy muy feliz, mi pequeña preciosa... tú y mis hijos son todo lo que me importa en este mundo...

Rin sonrió sintiéndose tonta, lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Soy una tonta...

-No, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Eres la mujer que amo...

-Puedo serlo y ser una tonta a la vez... o sea...

Sesshoumaru rió, la abrazó con fuerza y calló sus objeciones con un apasionado beso que le robó el aliento por un par de segundos.

-Y... dime, cariño... ya podemos portarnos mal?

Rin rió y lo besó jugueteando con sus labios y su lengua.

-Qué tú crees?

-Que tengo que salir a comprar crema batida...

Sentados en el sillón de la sala, intentaban conformarse únicamente con besos y caricias, conscientes de que aún faltaba mucho para recuperar su cama.

-Papa...

Se separaron como un par de adolescentes sorprendidos por sus padres, Rin rió al notar la espectacular erección de su marido que el pantalón de Jeans ya no podía esconder, acomodándose en su regazo, vio a Daisuke.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mama, tengo hambre...

Rin vio su reloj, eran ya las 7 de la noche, vio a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa y decidieron llevar a los niños al único lugar donde se cansarían lo suficiente como para no despertar en dos días.

Mientras esperaban porque estuvieran listos, Emma y Daisuke estaban tan emocionados que no prestaron atención al tiempo que se tardó Rin buscando una colonia en el baño.

-Mi amor... Kami...

-Tú tienes la culpa...

Rin rió a carcajadas y cerró la puerta con seguro, de rodillas frente a él lo acarició en toda su longitud y lo besó, sintiéndolo vibrar y ahogar gemidos y suspiros, apartando el cabello de su rostro pudo disfrutar de la visión de su mujer dedicada a darle placer.

-Ah, preciosa...

Rin se apartó sonriendo y mandándolo a callar, volvió a llenarlo de besos hasta que pudo saborear la cremosa esencia de su marido, se puso de pie, llenándolo de besos en todo su abdomen y pecho, se besaron apasionadamente antes de finalmente separarse.

Se pasaron la noche viendo a los niños jugar mientras ellos desfrutaban de una cena tan romántica como los gritos y las risas de los niños les permitían. Luego de haber comido pizzas hasta llenarse y jugado hasta el cansancio, Daisuke "el inagotable" pidió que lo llevaran a dormir, Emma ya dormía recostada de Rin, los llevaron a la casa, luego de bañarlos con los ojos cerrados y acomodarlos en sus camas, los besaron de buenas noches y salieron de las habitaciones.

Amy llegó al apartamento pasada la media noche y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar las risas de su hija y nuero.

Sesshoumaru luchaba contra todo para zafarse de las ataduras mientras Rin le hacía el amor.

-Vamos, preciosa...

-No...

Sesshoumaru empujó con sus caderas con fuerza hacia arriba, pero su intento de librarse de ella, le provocaba más placer.

-Oh! Kami, sigue así!

-Ah, con que te gustó?!

-Síii!!!

Sesshoumaru rió, lo hizo un par de veces más y le declaró la huelga hasta que lo desatara. Rin se deslizó sobre él y lo llenó de besos, dejándolo libre de su peso, lo acarició un par de veces y entonces lo soltó, Sesshoumaru la haló por las muñecas sobre él.

-Ay! Mi amor!

La penetró haciéndola tragarse un quejido.

-Quieres intentar algo nuevo?

-No puedo hacer saltos mortales, Sessh... ya no uso el bastón, pero no puedo experimentar el Kamasutra...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, intentó subir sus piernas, pero hasta cierto punto, Rin no podía ocultar su dolor, las bajó nuevamente y la besó con ternura.

-Lo siento...

-Hm... lo anotaremos entre los pendientes...

Volvieron a reír.

Rin despertó rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su marido, sus pieles en contacto y nada más, sin moverse vio el colchón y notó la ausencia de sábanas, todas en el piso. Sintió su piel erizarse al sentirlo besarla y acariciarla.

-Preciosa...

Dándose la vuelta, Rin le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Kami, anoche fue... fantástico... la mejor noche de mi vida...

Rin sonrió pensando lo mismo, se besaron nuevamente, y esta vez de una forma lenta y calmada, hicieron el amor, sin trucos ni vueltas, sólo sus cuerpos entrelazados, amándose hasta alcanzar el punto máximo de su pasión.

Rin despertó nuevamente, dándole un beso en los labios, se levantó, lista para otro día de afán. Levantó a los niños y los preparó para el colegio, mientras desayunaban, fue a despedirse de Sesshoumaru, lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Kami, Rin, no puedes querer más...

Rin rió, lo volvió a besar.

-Tú eres el de la erección y te quejas.

Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él sonriendo.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Lista para irme... te amo, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin sólo sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Rin llegó temprano, Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo unas diligencias.

-Mamá, quieres un té?

-Gracias...

Sentadas en el balcón se dispusieron a disfrutar del té.

-Rin... yo sé que ya no hay muchas cosas que te pueda enseñar... pero...

-Qué pasó, mamá? Lo hice mal?

-No, cariño, el té está delicioso... a lo que me refiero es... anoche...

El rostro de Rin se tiñó de rojo.

-Kami no me digas que nos oíste...

-Es un poco difícil ignorarlo ya que estuve en el mismo edificio...

-Ay!

Rin se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Lo siento, mamá, prometo que...

-Está bien que disfruten de su matrimonio, hija, no es a eso a lo que me refiero...

-Y entonces?

-Trágate una media la próxima vez...

Amy rió a carcajadas mientras Rin se ponía roja como tomate.

-Mamá!!!

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento y el rostro de Rin era algo difícil de ignorar.

-Preciosa... qué te pasó?

-Hola, mi amor...

Lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru no puedo indagar más, los pequeños llamaban su atención.

-Esperen, esperen... preciosa...

Le entregó el ramo de rosas a Rin, quien lo recibió sonrojada sabiendo que su madre conocía el motivo.

-_"Por una noche especial."_

Decía la tarjeta, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, qué pasa? Dame al menos un beso!

-Sessh!

-Qué?! Qué tantos besos en las mejillas, dame un beso! Ni que estemos en primaria!

Rin lo dejó solo y se encerró en la habitación con el rostro rojo como tomate, Amy reía a carcajadas como si estuviera viendo una comedia.

-Ve? Ve como es? Está loca, completamente loca! Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres y mucho menos a su hija!

Amy rió nuevamente y le explicó el repentino ataque de pudor de Rin, al ser más pálido a él se le notó más la acumulación de sangre en su rostro. Fue a la habitación con Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Mamá nos oyó anoche... todo, toda la noche... Kami, sabe hasta que me gusta... Rayos!

-No es lo único que sabe... es que eres tan escandalosa!

-Yo?! Tú eres quien me hace gritar!

-Sí, pero me gusta escucharte yo, no que media ciudad se entere de... Kami, Rin!

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa? De quién fue la idea del helicóptero? Cómo esperas que me quede callada?

Ambos se vieron y rieron a carcajadas, se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru buscó un paquete nuevo de protectores de oídos de los que usaba en el almacén, salieron tomados de mano y riendo.

-Mi querida suegrita esto es para usted...

-Qué?!

-Si no quiere escuchar, es todo suyo...

Amy rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un fresco!

-Como una lechuga...

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a sus hijos, Rin vio a Amy.

-Ay, ya! No fue tejiendo que tuviste 3 hijos!

Amy volvió a reír a carcajadas. Rin acomodó las rosas en un florero, le dio una a Emma. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en el cuello.

-Vamos a salir a cenar...

-Sessh...

Rin se dio vuelta.

-Mi amor, no crees que es mejor economizar?

-Preciosa, si yo quiero llevar a mi esposa a cenar y bailar, lo hago...

-Y mi mamá?

-Me quedaré con los niños, prepararé algo para nosotros.

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos, cariño...

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru esperaba por Rin jugando con Daisuke. Al verla, se quedó boquiabierto, Rin llevaba un vestido negro, de seda, con un delicioso escote que sabía bien disfrutaría toda la noche.

-Wow! Mami, qué bella!

Rin sonrió y besó a Daisuke en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor... de verdad crees que me veo bien?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió nuevamente, se despidió de sus hijos y de su madre. Sesshoumaru condujo hasta uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad, al Rin ver a dónde se dirigían supo que Sesshoumaru se estaba esforzando demasiado.

-Sessh, mi amor... no lo hagas...

-Qué cosa, Rin?

-Sessh, es demasiado caro, no vayamos allí...

Sesshoumaru se aparcó antes de llegar.

-Rin, onegai, no arruines la noche...

-Es que no estaré tranquila, Sesshoumaru, es demasiado caro...

-Por Kami, Rin, déjame regalarte una noche! No pienses en eso!

-Es que no...

-Sí lo tengo, sí tengo el dinero, ahora, por favor...

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru encendió el auto.

-Lo siento, preciosa, no quería alzar la voz... pero es que tú haces tanto por nosotros... déjame regalarte al menos una noche...

-Lo que yo hago por mi familia, no lo hago buscando recompensa, comprende eso... bien pudimos cenar pizza y cervezas y seguirá siendo una noche maravillosa si estás conmigo...

-Yo quiero que hoy, comas lo que más te gusta. Olvídate de lo demás...

Rin asintió.

-No más peros?

-No...

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo...

-Dame un beso...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mucho mejor...

Llegaron al restaurante, el ambiente era romántico y cálido, con luces tenues, las mesas con asientos de respaldares altos, en forma de media luna, brindaban privacidad a las parejas. Sesshoumaru ordenó una botella de champán y fresas.

-Hm! Está delicioso...

-Sí, las fresas están riquísimas...

Después de la deliciosa cena, se dirigieron al piano bar, donde bailaron un par de piezas, Sesshoumaru sonreía al sentirla apoyada en su pecho, y veía con mirada amenazadora a cualquiera que se atreviera a ver a su mujer. Rin levantó la mirada y sonrió al verlo rojo de los celos, lo besó para llamar su atención.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Hay un insolente que no te quita los ojos de encima...

Rin rió divertida, le encantaban los celos de Sesshoumaru que lo guiaban a hacerle el amor de una forma tal que la dejaba cojeando por un par de horas.

-No podemos portarnos tan mal, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-No importa... yo tengo lo que a tí te gusta...

-Gustar es poco...

Al volver a la casa, sonrieron al ver a Amy con los pequeños dormidos en el sillón de la sala.

-Qué pasó aquí?

-Se negaron a dormir, querían esperarlos...

Rin acarició las mejillas de Daisuke.

-Dai, mi amor...

-Mama...

Daisuke se aferró como monito al cuello de su madre, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Mama...

Rin besó a Emma que estaba en brazos de Sesshoumaru, los llevaron a sus camas. Se encontraron con Amy al salir.

-Gracias, mamá...

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su noche...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru un tanto sonrojada.

-Fue maravillosa...

Se despidieron y cada quién se fue a su habitación.

Los días libres de Sesshoumaru habían terminado, volvía la rutina de volver a la casa de madrugada, lo que en realidad les daba poco tiempo a solas sin que el sueño interviniera. Rin llegó a la casa, recordando que Sesshoumaru tenía una entrevista de trabajo, se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo y comenzó a hacer la cena.

-Kami, hija, me pudiste decir...

-Está bien, mamá, sabes que me gusta cocinar y más para Sessh...

-Pero es que vienes cansada de tu trabajo y sé que quieres estar con tus hijos...

-Mamá...

Rin la besó en la mejilla y luego sacó la tocineta del congelador.

-No eres mi empleada, aunque sí te hemos dejado como niñera a tiempo completo, perdón...

-Cariño, cuido de mis nietos con mucho amor...

Rin sonrió. Emma dijo que quería ayudar a hacer la cena, Amy se oreció a hacer al menos un postre. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Quién será?

Rin se lavó las manos y fue a atender. Al abrir la puerta, su sopresa no pudo ser mayor.

-I-inutaisho-sama!!!

-Papa!

-No Daisuke, no es papá, vete a la sala.

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato, Emma se interpuso de brazos cruzados.

-Emma, onegai...

-Pero mama...

-Emma...

Amy la llevó de vuelta a la cocina.

-Sesshoumaru no se encuentra...

-Es contigo con quien quisiera hablar...

-Conmigo?

Inutaisho asintió. Rin cedió y lo dejó pasar.

-Desea algo de tomar?

-Agua, por favor...

Rin le buscó el vaso con agua, mientras, Inutaisho vio la estancia llena de fotografías con momentos especiales.

-Aquí tiene...

-Gracias...

-Y bien... de qué se trata?

Inutaisho bajó la cabeza como si aceptara su derrota. Sin embargo sus palabras lo contradijeron.

-Qué es lo que más deseas?

-Cómo así? Qué es lo que más deseo? Para qué quiere saber, a cambio de qué, de que deje a Sesshoumaru?

-...-

-Lo que más deseo es otro hijo. Mantener mi familia unida. Ver a mi esposo dormir tranquilo por las noches. Ya lo sabe, qué hará con ese conocimiento?

Esucharon un golpe y Daisuke comenzó a llorar, Rin se paró de inmediato y fue por el pequeño.

-MAMA!!!

-Kami, Daisuke! Mamá, tengo que llevarlo a emergencias...

El pequeño se había cortado la mano a todo lo largo de la palma. Sabiendo que sólo tenían un auto, Inutaisho se ofreció a llevarlos. Sesshoumaru llegó a emergencias y al ver a su padre, lo sujetó por el cuello.

-Qué hiciste? Qué les hiciste, desgraciado!

-Sesshoumaru, no!

-Papa!!!

Los gritos de Daisuke inundaban el lugar.

-Qué pasó?

-No sé como, haló el vidrio de mi mesa de noche y se cortó.

Una vez que estuviera vendado y limpio, se abrazó como monito a Rin.

-Gomen, mama! Gomen!

-Shh... tranquilo, mi amor... cálmate...

-Dai...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru le acarició la espalda y la cabeza.

-Ya pronto iremos a casa.

Sesshoumaru pagó los gastos, Inutaisho se mantuvo como un testigo silente, al momento de marcharse, Sesshoumaru cargaba al pequeño.

-Espera, mi abrigo...

Inutaisho se lo entregó a Rin.

-Gracias...

-Me esperas en el auto, preciosa?

-Sí...

Rin cargó a Daisuke y fue hasta el auto.

-Papa...

-Papá viene pronto...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Inutaisho.

-Qué buscabas en mi casa?

-Yo... quería hablar con tu mujer... pero no pude...

-Aléjate de ellos o no respondo.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Aléjate de mi familia!

Sesshoumaru caminaba hacia su auto.

-Cometí un error...

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones.

-Cómo?

-Cometí un error y... quiero su perdón... no sólo tuyo... si no de mis dos hijos y de Izayoi... y tu mujer y la de Inuyasha...

-Y te crees que es tan fácil? Sólo pedirlo, sí claro, de seguro que habré olvidado tus jugarretas, tu doble cara.

-Hijo... por favor...

-No me interesa, Inutaisho, nada, no me interesa nada que venga de tí. Quieres perdón? Lo tienes, ahora deja a mi familia en paz.

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Inutaisho sabía que le costaría ganarse la confianza de su hijo de vuelta. Llegaron a la casa, Daisuke no se quería separar de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa...

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, Dai...

-No, papa, iie...

-Dai...

-No!

Estaban en presencia de la peor de las pataletas.

-Papa! No! Papa! Yo te quiero! Papa!!! PAPA!!!!

Daisuke se atragantó de tanto gritar, tosía como si tuviera un terrible catarro. Rin lo cargó y sólo recibió una lluvia de patadas.

-DAISUKE, YA BASTA!

-No le grites...

-Estás bien?

-Sí... eso creo...

Sesshoumaru cargó a Daisuke y lo llevó a su cama.

-Dai, me tengo que ir a trabajar... pero voy a volver... vas a ver que mañana, cuando salga el sol, yo te despertaré...

-No te vayas, papa...

-Tengo que hacerlo... con el trabajo, se gana dinero y con el dinero se pagan todas las cosas que tenemos... hasta esto que te curaron hoy se paga con dinero...

-Papa...

-Te quiero, hijo...

Sesshoumaru besó a su pequeño en la frente, se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido y entonces salió.

-Papi...

-Qué pasa, Emma?

-Llevame a mi también...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la llevó a su cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Papi...

-Dime...

-Cómo conociste a mi mami?

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj, aún tenía tiempo.

-Tu mami... yo estaba en un café... y ella se tropezó y me cayó encima, primero me molesté mucho... pero cuando la vi, se me olvidó que estaba molesto... es tan bella que se me olvidó. tenía el cabello más largo, suelto, usaba un traje de oficina color café y una camisa amarilla... y después la invité a tomarse otro café...

-Más café?

-Sí, más café...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le hizo cosquillas.

-Y después, una noche, después de ver una película, la llevé a su casa... y le di un besito... y ella se puso roja...

-Mami siempre se pone roja...

-Sí, verdad?

-Papi... tu te vas a poner malo como tu papá?

-No, mi princesita... nunca... yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mis bebés...

-Y tu papá no?

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo, viendo a su pequeña.

-Papi, dime!

Emma le tocó las mejillas y le movió la cabeza.

-Yo no sé lo que mi papá quiere, princesa... pero si quiere lo mejor para mí, entonces no entiende que ya tengo lo mejor... tengo a tu mami, que la amo mucho mucho... tengo una princesita preciosa como su mami... y tengo un principito que es el bebé más feliz del mundo...

-Yo también soy feliz, papi...

-Sí, cariño...

-Yo soy feliz porque tu y mi mami son mis papás... y me quieren mucho y a mi hermanito...

-Así es, amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Tengo que irme... te quiero, princesa...

-Te quiero, papi...

Emma lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente. Rin se quedó prendida de su cuello.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Descansa ahora... mientras puedas...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru se marchó.

* * *

**N/A: Este es como dijo Zetus una vez, miembro de una raza casi extinta. Aunque no logro hacer oneshots, ya no tengo tiempo para escribir 20 ni 30 caps. Y este fic se acerca a su fin, así que espero que de verdad disfruten estos últimos caps.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	25. No se Olvida

**Capítulo XV**

**No se Olvida**

Inuyasha despertó, estaba solo, bajó las escaleras mientras se ataba el nudo de la yukata a la cintura. Kagome estaba frente al televisor, con una servilleta entre las manos y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-Kagome...

-Adbiba mama!!!

Inuyasha vio el televisor, Kagome estaba con un pequeño de unos 2 años que le pedía que lo alzara en brazos, el pequeño de ojos azules y cabellera negra y ensortijada, señalaba la cámara diciendo "Ía".

-Sí, mi amor, esa es tía Rin...

-Ía Bdin!

Inuyasha vio la vida del pequeño pasar frente a sus ojos, el último cumpleaños, su séptimo. El niño ya estaba mudando dientes, pero su esencia era la misma, siempre abrazando a Kagome y dándole besitos.

-Ya soy grande, mami...

-Hmm... todavía no, aún eres mi bebé...

-Pero mami, ya estoy mudando...

-Eres un niño precioso... pero sigues siendo un niño...

-Entonces todavía no te puedo cuidar de mi papá?

Kagome le acarició el rostro.

-No pienses en esas cosas, mi amor... hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero que estés feliz...

El pequeño la tocó en el pómulo derecho y Kagome no pudo ocultar la mueca de dolor.

-Yo no quiero que te lastime más, mama...

-Pronto, mi amor... muy pronto nos iremos bien lejos, pero mientras no te pueda llevar conmigo... prefiero mil veces que me lastime a mí a que algo te pase...

La fiesta terminó cuando Kouga llegó borracho, Kagome se apresuró a calmarlo, allí se acabó el video. Kagome estaba recostada del pecho de Inuyasha llorando a lágrima viva, Inuyasha sólo pudo abrazarla como si de esa manera le calmara el dolor.

-En verdad... en verdad era un niño maravilloso...

Se quedaron abrazados, cuando Kagome se apartó, Inuyasha le secó las mejillas.

-Mi amor...

-Desperté pensando en una caja en el armario... cuando la busqué, eran todas las medallas y premios de Eiji... incluyendo esta cinta...

-Quieres conservarla?

-Está vieja y maltratada...

-Te la puedo pasar a DVD...

-En serio?

-Sí, cariño...

Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Lo haré en el fin de semana próximo...

-Gracias, mi amor... Inu...

-Sí?

-Crees poder quedarte con los niños? Un rato?

-Porqué? A dónde vas?

-Hoy se cumplen 7 años... mi bebé tendría 14...

-Kagome...

-Tengo que hacerlo...

-Iremos todos, mi amor...

Más tarde, Inuyasha estaba con Aiko en brazos y Satoshi a su lado, el pequeño veía a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama...

-Espera, Satoshi...

-Demo...

Kagome dejó las flores sobre la tumba y se puso de pie, al darse vuelta, Satoshi se soltó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores mama...

-Mi amor...

Kagome lo cargó y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a casa, mi amor...

Kagome lo volvió a besar, acarició a la pequeña en brazos de su padre, que rió, Kagome sonrió y besó a Inuyasha en los labios.

-Gracias, mi amor...

Inuyasha sonrió, camino a la casa, Rin los invitó a comer allá, Kagome aceptó. Al verse, las hermanas se abrazaron con fuerza, estuvieron un rato en silencio. Al separarse, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cómo te sientes?

-En paz! Mucha paz!

Rin sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho...

Pasaron el día reunidos en familia. Sesshoumaru grabó a Aiko poniéndose de pie y sosteniéndose antes de caer nuevamente, al llamarla Kagome, la pequeña la veía y sonreía mostrando sus dientecitos, levantaba los brazos y reía.

-Aba! Abba!

-Ven con mami, mi amor...

La pequeña gateó hasta ella, Kagome la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Sesshoumaru... puedo hablar contigo?

-Qué pasa?

-Mamá se reconcilió con papá...

-No esperarías que se divorciaran después de 35 años por una rabieta?

-Él habló de cambiar... de olvidarse de lo que había dicho... de perdonarnos...

-Perdonarnos? Lo siento mucho hermanito, pero yo no he hecho nada para estar pidiendo perdón. Él fue quien metió la pata y sí, lo perdoné. Pero este es mi hogar y no lo voy a abandonar...

-No entiendes idiota! Él estuvo hablando con Kagome, mucho rato, y terminó pidéndole perdón y reconociendo que él estaba en un error.

-Inuyasha, ya hizo eso una vez...

-Yo... yo creo que esta vez va en serio...

Sesshoumaru lo hizo ver a Rin, riendo y haciendo a sus hijos reír.

-Ese es un lujo que no me puedo dar... Inuyasha, Rin ya tiene suficiente como para también tener que soportar a Inutaisho.

-Sesshoumaru... por el bien de la familia... de tus hijos...

-A ELLA LA VIOLARON POR EL BIEN DE MI HIJA!

Todo quedó en silencio. Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Tú no sabes un carajo de lo que es luchar por el bien de tus hijos!

Sesshoumaru se encerró en su habitación, los demás vieron a Rin. Emma se acercó a ella.

-Mama... qué es violaron?

-Kami, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, Daisuke, aún sobre sus piernas, la abrazó instintivamente.

-Rin, lo siento...

-No importa, Inuyasha...

-Creo que mejor nos vamos... Rin, muchas gracias por todo...

-No es nada...

-Rin...

Una mirada bastó, Kagome sabía que su hermana estaría bien. Amy se fue con ellos.

-Estás segura, mamá?

-Necesitan estar a solas...

Rin llevó a los niños a dormir, tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Sessh, amor, ábreme...

Sesshoumaru le abrió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname...

-Sessh... alguna vez te he dicho que me arrepiento? Por hacer eso, no tocaron a Emma...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa, recuérdalo, siempre, soy yo quien te ama, quien te hace el amor...

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru la sintió tensarse, era como un retroceso en el tiempo, se detuvo y la hizo abrir los ojos.

-Mírame... mírame, mi amor... Rin, soy yo... Mírame a mí...

-No puedo...

-Te amo, preciosa, mírame, onegai... no lo permitas entrar, mírame a mí...

Rin fijó su mirada en la de él, Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Eso es preciosa... tranquila... te amo... y eso es todo lo que importa...

Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda y le daba tiernos besitos en la cabeza, suspiró aliviado cuando se durmió sin llorar.

Rin ansiaba estar con sus hijos y salió temprano del trabajo, al llegar a la casa, se encontró con Sesshoumaru, quien la recibió con un arreglo de flores.

-Mi amor, es precioso!

-Como mi preciosa...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te tengo una sorpresa...

-Otra más?

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho, la besó apasionadamente.

-Los niños están en casa de mamá...

-Sí?

-Y yo tengo la noche libre...

-Hm...

-Qué te parece un masaje... un rico baño en la tina a la luz de las velas... y después hacer el amor hasta que amanezca?

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru le apretaba el trasero y la hacía suspirar por las caricias.

-Ah! Mi amor!

-Calma, cariño...

Rin sonrió. Después del baño, disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena, ambos se cubrían sólo con la yukata, al terminar, Rin llevó los platos a la cocina, al volver, se había soltado el nudo de su yukata, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos dentro, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, la besó con ternura en el vientre y entre su pecho.

-Eres hermosa y deliciosa, preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor...

Rin se sentó frente a él, besándolo apasionadamente, sintiendo sus manos aferradas a su cintura, atrayéndola a él y rozándola con su virilidad ya erecta.

-Sessh...

Soltando el nudo a su cintura, la tela se deslizó a cada lado, dejando en evidencia su excitación, Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No crees que deberíamos reposar un poco?

-Ajá... reposa aquí...

Sesshoumaru se movía rozando sus sexos, besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho, la escuchaba gemir excitada.

-Estás en desventaja...

-Sí?

-Claro...

Rin se reacomodó sobre sus piernas, Sesshoumaru se aferró a sus caderas y acariciando sus glúteos, la hizo moverse, aferrada a sus hombros, Rin se movió, sintiendo sus gruñidos y ella misma gimiendo sin control hasta que finalmente una ola de placer los arrastró hasta las profundidades de su pasión. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, aunque pareciera increíble, aquella ronda de amor había resultado más atenuante que el maratón de gritos en el baño. Rin permanecía apoyada de su hombro, sentía sus manos acariciarla en la espalda y por el surco, sintiendo los pelitos de su nuca erizarse.

-Preciosa...

-Hm...

-Vamos a la habitación...

-Llévame...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la cama, depositándola con el cuidado con que se acaricia una rosa, se acomodó a su lado, acarició su vientre desnudo y la besó allí.

-Mi amor...

-Ni lo pienses, Sesshoumaru...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

-No me voy a embarazar por complacerte un capricho.

-Aún no he hablado, cómo sabes lo que te voy a decir?

-Te he visto con Aiko, ni lo pienses, no va a pasar.

-Pero mi amor...

-No, además, Daisuke aún es un bebé...

-Daisuke tiene 4 años. Vamos, cariño, una bebita más... preciosa como su mami...

-No...

-Mi amor...

-No, Sesshoumaru, no quiero tener más hijos! Vamos, amor, no arruines una noche tan maravillosa discutiendo...

Sesshoumaru se retiró de encima de ella y se acomodó en su lado de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos bajo la cabeza.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Sessh, mi amor, estás molesto?

-No...

-Kami, Sessh!

-Rin...

-Hm?

-No importa, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes porqué no importa?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Porque te amo... y porque ya me has dado dos hijos maravillosos, sólo era una sugerencia... pero... en realidad no quieres?

-Sessh... mira como estamos... de verdad crees que podemos con un tercer hijo?

-Pero cuando todo se normalice... sí?

Rin acarició sus mejillas, no quería herirlo.

-Mi amor... esto es lo normal... hazte a la idea, cariño... esto no es temporal... somos una pareja de clase media, trabajadora con dos hijos. Y somos felices así... si mejoraremos un poco? Claro que sí... conseguirás un trabajo diurno... tal vez yo consiga algo que me pague mejor...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, apartando el cabello que caía cubriendo su rostro.

-Yo... en realidad no necesito nada más... en teniéndote a mi lado...

-No digas mentiras... quieres ofrecerme la vida la que estabas acostumbrado... y eso te estresa, te pones de mal humor...

-Yo no me pongo de mal humor...

-No? Te la pasas gruñendo y los niños vienen a decirme que pareces perro rabioso...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-A veces me sacan de mis cabales... pero los amo...

-Y ellos aman a su papá, gruñón o no...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Me siento un poco cansado... me has sacado el jugo 4 veces...

-Qué?! Tú eres quien vació la casa...

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero.

-Es que eres deliciosa... Hm! Qué suerte la mía tenerte...

Rin rió mientras intentaba huírle a las manos de Sesshoumaru, que más que caricias le hacían cosquillas.

-Ay! ja ja ja!

Amy salió de la cocina al escuchar que abrían la puerta, los niños entraron corriendo, cada uno con un juguete en las manos, Rin y Sesshoumaru riendo, abrazados.

-Mamá...

-Cómo la pasaron?

-De maravillas, gracias!

Rin la abrazó, Sesshoumaru se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y tomó el abrigo de Rin, los colgó en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

-Debió ir con nosotros...

-Ese parque es enorme! No lo hubiese soportado... pero me alegra que lo disfrutaran...

Los niños se acercaron a Rin.

-Mami, tengo zueño!

-Sí, mami, yo también!

Rin sonrió y guió a los pequeños al baño, Sesshoumaru bañó a Daisuke y Rin a Emma, una vez limpios y perfumados, los acomodaron en sus camas. Rin dejó a Emma dormida, fue a la habitación de Daisuke, el pequeño luchaba contra el sueño.

-Mama...

-A dormir, mi amor...

El pequeño sucumbió al cansancio. Rin lo besó con ternura, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru fue a la de Emma, la besó en la frente.

-Papa...

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

Amy se despidió desde la puerta y se encerró en su habitación. Ya en la suya, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

-Me acompañas?

-Hm! Encantada!

Rin dormía sintiéndose protegida por los fuertes brazos de su marido, que la rodeaban, completamente desnudos, con sus pieles rozando, sus respiraciones calmadas, al unísono.

Rin despertó al escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Contestó con los ojos cerrados y sintió tiernos besitos en su hombro y cuello.

-Bueno?... sí, ella habla...

Rin se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas, Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Bien... iré para allá...

Rin cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Preciosa...

-Mi papá está grave... pidió verme y a mi mamá...

-Voy contigo...

-No amor... quédate con los niños...

Sesshoumaru asintió, Rin lo besó con ternura y se fue al baño, ya vestida, le avisó a Amy y luego de unos minutos, ambas se marcharon. Al llegar al hospital, el doctor les dijo que a Kajin le quedaba poco tiempo, el cáncer había hecho metástasis y lo tenía por todo el cuerpo. Apenas podía hablar y el doctor dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer por él.

-Pero... Kami, doctor, y porqué nos llamó ahora?

-Tal vez para mañana no pueda hablar... él quiere hablar con ustedes...

Entraron en la habitación, Kajin lucía delgado, sólo era piel y huesos, apenas estuvieron a solas, el viejo cerró los ojos.

-Rin...

-Aquí estoy, papá...

Kajin la vio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Podrás... per-donar-me? Nun-ca... supe... ser... u-un buen... pa-dre...

-Papá...

-T-te amo... hi-ja...

Kajin acarició su mejilla.

-Papá... te perdono, papá... te quiero...

El viejo lloró, las lágrimas corrían como fuertes ríos salados por su piel arrugada y reseca. Amy también lo perdonó. Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, se dirigió a Rin.

-Rin... la... la- em-pre-sa... es tuya...

-Papá...

-No- la... no- la- ven-das...

-No lo haré, papá...

-Pro-promé-te-me-lo...

-Te lo prometo, papá. No la venderé...

-Nu- nun-ca... debí... tra-tar-te... co-mo... lo... hi-ce... tanto... tanto tiempo... y... no lo apro-ve-ché...

-Eso ya no importa papá...

Sesshoumaru llevó a los pequeños al colegio, en el camino de vuelta, sonó su celular.

-Preciosa...

-Murió...

-Estoy de camino...

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor...

-Se pasó la noche disculpándose y diciéndome cuánto lamentaba haberme tratado como lo hizo... lo convencimos de descansar... no despertó...

-Al menos tuvo una muerte tranquila...

Durante el funeral, Rin se mantuvo aferrada a Sesshoumaru. Cuando bajaron el ataúd, Rin dejó caer una rosa sobre el mismo.

-Yo siempre te amé, papá...

Mucha gente fue a la casa después del funeral, era ya muy tarde en la noche cuando el último se marchó, Rin vio en un sillón de la sala a sus hijos dormidos.

-Mamá...

-Me voy a quedar aquí...

Rin asintió, se despidieron y ella y Sesshoumaru se marcharon. Después de acostar a los niños, Rin se quitó la ropa, esperó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-Necesitamos hablar...

Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella.

-Dime...

-Papá me dijo que la empresa es mía...

-Estás segura?

-No hasta que lean el testamento... me hizo prometerle que no la vendería...

-Es tuya, Rin... haces lo que quieres...

-Si en verdad me la dejó... podrías manejarla conmigo?

-Rin!

-Yo sola no puedo! Tú tienes más experiencia que yo!

-Qué tal si olvidamos eso por ahora... y descansamos...

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Kajin sabía que tú lo amabas, Rin... él no supo ser un padre para tí, pero Kami es testigo, tú fuiste la mejor hija.

Rin lo abrazó con la congoja presionándole el corazón.

-Ya lo recuerdo...

-Qué cosa?

-Él me dijo una vez... que este mundo era muy cruel... y que yo era muy débil... y que él iba a hacer algo muy doloroso para los dos... pero que yo tenía que ser fuerte para cuando él ya no estuviera...

-Rin...

-Él me dijo que... él me dijo que yo no soy su hija... Kami, lo recuerdo, lloré tanto... le decía que era mentira, que... sí, que él era mi papá...

-Y crees que eso sea verdad?

-No lo sé...

Días después, el abogado la llamó para leer el testamento. En efecto, Kajin le había dejado la casa a Amy y la empresa y todos sus activos a Rin. Les dejó un porcentaje de acciones a Kagome y a Souta también.

Luego de leer el testamento, se reunieron en el apartamento.

-Mamá...

Rin la haló aparte.

-Es cierto que él no era mi padre?

Amy la vio fijamente.

-Rin...

-Mamá, onegai... debo saberlo...

Amy asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá...

-No es lo que piensas... es... Kajin era estéril...

-Y entonces, mamá?

-A él se le ocurrió el hacerme una inseminación artificial de su hermano... pero él murió antes de que nacieras en un accidente de autos... Kajin se arrepintió, pero yo me negué a interrumpir el embarazo...

-Mamá...

-Kajin te amaba, Rin... eran gemelos... nunca nadie diferenciaría entre si eras su hija o no... pero él lo sabía... y le dolía... y con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a desarrollar un rechazo hacia tí, pero era sólo para ocultar su dolor... cómo te enteraste, Rin? Sólo Kajin y yo lo sabíamos.

-Él mismo me lo dijo... cuando era una niña...

Rin tuvo una fiesta de despedida en la compañía donde trabajaba, Akira decidió seguir como su asistente y renunció también. Los socios de la empresa, prepararon una bienvenida para la nueva presidenta de la empresa Takera, luego de un corto discurso, resaltando las virtudes de su padre, Rin guardó silencio. Vio su mano derecha, un anillo que nunca había abandonado su lugar. Se lo quitó por primera vez en años. Dentro, había una inscripción, _-"Te amo, tu papá."- _Rin recordó con lágrimas en los ojos el día que Kajin le entregó ese anillo.

**Flashback.-**

-Papi, pero es tu anillo...

-Se parece, princesa... pero este es para tí... cuando sientas que las cosas están muy mal, sólo lee lo de adentro...

-Pero yo no sé leer...

-No necesitarás verlo por ahora... princesita, no importa lo que pase... lo malo que parezca... te amo...

**Fin del Flashback. -**

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Estás bien?

-Sí...

Esa noche, al llegar a la casa, Rin vio la carta que Kajin le había dejado. Parte suya quería leerla, otra parte no. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Amor...

-Sesshoumaru... yo creo que mi papá estaba enfermo... pero era algo con lo que vivió muchos años...

-Rin...

Rin abrió la carta. En su interior había una hoja de diagnóstico médico, donde a Kajin le diagnosticaban una extraña enfermedad. Y en la descripción, hablaba de lapsos de locura, ira sin control, violencia y otras cosas. Rin leyó la carta.

-_Rin... si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ya no soy parte de este mundo... Mi princesita, espero que puedas algún día perdonarme todo el daño que te pude haber hecho... intenté alejarte de mí a toda costa con tal de que no estuvieras cerca cuando me daban los ataques, pero tú nunca te apartaste... sólo me preguntabas porqué no te quería cuando mi corazón se partía mientras mi enfermedad te maltrataba. No hay cura... no existe la cura para este mal que arrasa con tu felicidad... es tan rara que no puede ser estudiada a fondo... princesa, te protegí de ella, al menos eso pude hacer, mi hermano no la tenía, por eso me hice una vasectomía, diciendo que era estéril convencí a Amy de hacerse una inseminación de mi hermano... pero siempre fuiste mi princesita, sólo mía. Cuando la enfermedad empeoró, se tornó en contra de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo... mi princesita... muchas veces pensé en el suicidio... en mandarte lejos de mí... pero no podía al final y volvía a hacerte daño. Inventé mil mentiras y tú seguías a mi lado..._

_Esto es algo monstruoso... yo quería abrazarte pero mi locura me hacía golpearte... no podía detenerme, cuando te embarazaste vi finalmente la oprtunidad para alejarte del peligro, de mí, te eché de mi casa, sabía que Sesshoumaru te protegería... pero nunca esperé la jugada de Inutaisho de desheredar a sus hijos, nuevamente te vi sufrir, aunque estaba feliz porque ya no te podía golpear, ya no te podía maltratar, pero aún así. La noche que Sesshoumaru me apuntó con el arma y tú me defendiste... te había golpeado tan duro que me dolía la mano, y tú me defendiste... yo rogaba al cielo por morir y me sentí tentado a provocarlo a matarme, pero te vi y mis nietos lloraron, pensé en lo infelices que serían todos con él en la cárcel por haber matado a un loco. Todo fue parte de mi enfermedad, Te amo._

_Papá Kajin..._

Rin terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera su madre sabía de aquella enfermedad, cargó tantos años con aquél secreto. Se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Él me quería...

-Preciosa...

-Él me quería, Sesshoumaru, aquí lo explica todo, él me quería! Él... él tenía una extraña enfermedad es una variante de encelopatía espongiforme... me amó como hija suya, pero todo, toda su actitud, todo era parte de la enfermedad...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Entonces ahora estás en paz?

-Sí! Mi papá me quería! Yo siempre lo supe!

Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por tí, preciosa...

Se acomodaron para dormir.

-En la carta dice que temía por mi bebé y que le haría daño... por eso me echó de la casa y que sabía que tú me cuidarías... pero que nunca esperó que Inutaisho actuara como lo hizo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Yo sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaría mi padre al no obedecer sus deseos... yo sabía que si no me casaba, lo perdería todo... por eso me tarde 3 años, Rin... estaba reuniendo dinero, en una cuenta a nombre de Emma para cuando todo estallara, sabía que congelaría las mías.

**Meses después. -**

Rin y Sesshoumaru contemplan abrazados la casa de sus sueños mientras los camiones de mudanza llegan y se van. Una casa enorme con un gran jardín, cada habitación con su baño, la de ellos eran tan grande que con todo lo que pusieron, parecía vacía, los niños correteaban por una esquina del jardín gritando y jugando con las cajas vacías. Sesshoumaru la rodea con sus brazos desde atrás y la besa en el cuello.

-En qué piensas preciosa?

-En lo feliz que soy...

-Sí?

-Sí...

-Preciosa... porqué mandaste a decorar 4 habitaciones?

-Está la habitación de huéspedes...

-Ajá, y la otra? Sobrinos?

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No... bebé...

-Bebé?

Rin se dio vuelta sonriendo, era el momento justo para decírselo.

-Quieres tener otro bebé?

-No, mi amor... vamos a tener otro bebé...

Los dos segundos que Sesshoumaru se tardó en procesar la información parecieron eternos, la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!!! Te amo! Te amo!!!

Rin rió, presa del abrazo de su marido. A escondidas, hizo el tratamiento y este era el resultado. Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre.

-Kami, mi bebé... mi amor...

Abriendo los últimos botones de su camisa, le besó el vientre aún plano, Rin sonrió acariciando su cabellera.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lo dejó ser, estaba tan emocionado que se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Kami...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Los niños se acercaron.

-Mami, papa, triste...

-No, cariño...

Rin lo cargó.

-Papá está muy feliz...

-Doushite?

-Porque papá y yo, vamos a tener otro bebé!

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sonrió, Emma también los abrazó.

-Yo quiero que sea niño!

-Niña!

-No! Niño!

-Hey, hey, tranquilos, será lo que Kami quiera.

-Puedo pedírselo a Kami?

-Me temo que ya es un poco tarde, mi amor... Ya Kami decidió, y dentro de unos meses nosotros sabremos qué decidió.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews.**

**Aprovecho para recordarles que el final se acerca, pero antes... cha-chan! Hay una sorpresa... jijiji**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	26. Souta

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Souta**

Rin preparó un pudín de chocolate para la merienda de los pequeños, siempre se peleaban por lamer las cucharas y comerse lo que quedara en el envase de las mezclas.

-Yo quiero el tazón!

-NOOO!!!

-Dai!

El pequeño la vio con sendos lagrimones en sus mejillas.

-Onegai, mami, yo quiero el tazón...

-Emma lo pidió primero...

Daisuke se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso de la cocina llorando, Rin le ofreció más pudín a Emma si le dejaba el tazón.

-De verdad, mami?

-Vamos, es un bebé gritón como tu papi, vamos a complacerlo esta vez.

-Está bien...

Daisuke andaba toda la casa lamiéndose los dedos y comiendo lo que quedó en el tazón.

-Dai, si me ensucias los muebles, te castigo hasta que te salgan canas verdes, ven a comer a la cocina!

Daisuke se dirigía a la cocina cuando tropezó con una alfombra, el tazón cayó al piso y se hizo añicos.

-Dai!!!

Un trozo lo había herido en un brazo, Rin lo cargó y lo llevó al baño. Daisuke lloraba aferrado a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Cálmate, mi amor...

La herida no pasaba de ser un rasguño. Rin se la limpió bien y lo acunó para calmarlo.

-Ya pasó, mi amor... ya no duele...

-Mama, no me castigues...

-Dai...

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento, Emma le contó lo que había pasado. Al entrar en la habitación, Daisuke se quedó viéndolo y se refugió en Rin.

-No! No! Papa me va a castigar!!! No!!!

-YA BASTA!

Rin lo sintió estremecerse, lo vio moqueando y gimiendo.

-Tú y tus gritos, Kami, Sesshoumaru, no cambias...

-Lo siento...

-Juro que me los vas a matar de un infarto un día de estos, o al menos los descalabras...

Sesshoumaru rió, se acercó a ellos.

-Dai...

-Gomen, papa... gomen, mama... yo no quería romperlo...

-Tranquilo, mi amor... fue un accidente, sólo fue un accidente...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a comer pudín, sí?

-Hai...

Rin lo volvió a besar, Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza, el pequeño la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mama...

-Y yo a tí, mi amor...

Al ver el desastre, Daisuke se aferró al cuello de Rin.

-Gomen, mama...

-No importa...

Sesshoumaru limpió todo y recogió los trozos de vidrio.

-A ver... este es de Emma...

Rin le dio el pudin más grande.

-Y este es de Dai...

-Yo quiero uno como el de Emma...

-No, yo le di ese a Emma porque ella te dejó tomar el tazón, no hay más.

-Mama...

-Falta uno, eran 4...

-Gomen, mama...

-Emma...

-Se me cayó cuando Dai gritó...

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-No importa, mi amor... Sessh, toma este...

-Está bien, preciosa... no te preocupes...

-Papa, el mío es grande... come del mío...

-Gracias, princesita...

Daisuke devoraba su pudín, sentado en las piernas de Rin, ella lo veía con una sonrisa, Emma y Sesshoumaru compartían de la otra copa.

-Hm! Preciosa, es delicioso!

Rin sonrió. Se pasaron la tarde jugando con sus pequeños.

* * *

**Noche Buena. -**

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa, Rin y Kagome prepararon un banquete para todos, ambas lucían sus crecidos vientres, el de Rin más grande.

-Sessh, mi amor... me ayudas?

-Claro, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina. Acarició el vientre de su esposa y la besó a cada lado, Kagome no perdió un detalle, con una sonrisa.

-Eres una tramposa, se lo dijiste a Kagome...

-Este es mi cuarto embarazo, Sesshoumaru, no esperabas que no lo notara o sí?

-Bueno... pero no se lo digas al chismoso de tu marido...

Kagome sonrió y salió de la cocina con una cazuela de salsa. Una vez sólos, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué necesitas, preciosa?

-Puedes llevar el pavo? Pesa mucho y me duele la espalda...

-Un placer, mi amor...

Rin sonrió, al ver el magnífico plato, todos aplaudieron, luego de dar las gracias, dieron inicio al banquete. Después de cenar, comenzaron con el intercambio de regalos. A Daisuke le tocó regalarle a la esposa de Souta, quien recibió el regalo y un beso en la mejilla con una amplia sonrisa.

-Qué rico! Gracias, Dai!

Cerca del final, Sesshoumaru contemplaba a Rin, preguntándose si ella sabía que él le regalaba.

-Se trancó el juego...

-Cómo?

-Sí, se trancó, quién falta?

-Yo...

-OK, yo lo sigo...

Sesshoumaru tomó una pequeña cajita.

-Preciosa...

Souta comenzó a protestar diciendo que habían hecho trampa. Rin le tiró una servilleta y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Rin abrió la cajita y lo volvió a abrazar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es bellísimo, gracias...

-No era para que lloraras...

Rin sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru sacó la cadena de la cajita y se la puso, la besó con ternura. el dije era un pequeño cupido de platino con chispas de diamante en sus alas y la punta de la flecha un diamante en forma de corazón.

-Gracias, cariño...

-Me alegra que te gustara...

Rin le sonrió ampliamente, tomó su regalo.

-El amor de mi vida...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la haló sobre él y se besaron apasionadamente, los demás los abucharon. Sesshoumaru abrió su regalo, un fino reloj Omega Seamaster edición del 50 aniversario, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Es... es... gracias, preciosa!!!

Rin sonrió presa de su abrazo, Sesshoumaru la besó hasta saciarse mientras los demás les apabullaban nuevamente.

Luego de un buen rato, Rin recordó la última sorpresa.

-Kami, mi amor, los regalos de todos!

-Están aquí...

A cada uno le dieron una cajita aplanada, luego de que todos tuvieran una, les dijeron que las abrieran. En el interior, un ultrasonido de 4D que mostraba 1 carita en cada cuadro.

-Vaya, Rin, es increíble como va la tecnología, ya se le ve la cara...

Rin sonrió.

-El primero será Ryu Kajin... y la segunda Maya...

-Cómo?!

-Son mellizos! Vamos a tener 2 bebés! Una niña y un niño!

Todo estalló en una algarabía y fiesta de abrazos. Luego de que todos se marcharan, llevaron a los pequeños a dormir.

* * *

Kagome entró en la habitación acariciando su vientre.

-Ya están dormidos, pusiste todo en orden?

-Sí, está listo...

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Qué te pasa, Inu? Porqué esa mirada?

-Te gustaría que te hiciera regalos como los que Sesshoumaru les hace a Rin?

-Mi amor, eso no me importa... además... yo le ayudé a seleccionarlo. Rin ha tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas y él sólo quería regalarle algo bonito, algo que la contentara al menos un rato.

-Kagome...

-Es una pesadilla pensar que puedes perder tu bebé, amor...

Inuyasha asintió, tomando una nota mental de regalarle alguna pieza de joyería a Kagome. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en el vientre.

-No lo puedo creer, mi tercer bebé...

-Sabes qué me gustaría?

-Qué cosa?

-Que mi bellísimo y apuesto esposo de ojos como soles, me haga el amor...

Inuyasha sonrió y la haló hacia la cama.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar...

* * *

Sesshoumaru acariciaba y besaba su vientre, Rin lo veía sonriendo, se acomodó a su lado.

-Te amo...

-Y yo a tí, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Bendito ese libro...

Rin rió, había comprado una guía de sexo y embarazadas, Sesshoumaru se estaba volviendo loco porque temía lastimar a los bebés.

-Eres un tonto, ya estuve embarazada antes...

-Sí, pero no era tan grande, son dos...

Rin sonrió, acarició su rostro.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor...

-Feliz navidad, preciosa...

* * *

Todos volvieron a reunirse, era el aniversario de Rin y Sesshoumaru. Souta les tomaba fotografías a todos con una cámara que le regalara su esposa de navidad. En un momento de tranquilidad, Karen vio a su esposo sentado en el piso jugando con sus sobrinos como un niño más y veía a sus hermanas y los ojos le brillaban, sin embargo, al ella verlo así sus ojos se opacaban.

-Pasa algo, Karen?

-Rin...

Entraron a la cocina.

-Ya la época de las tristezas pasó... en esta casa no se admiten lágrimas!

Karen sonrió, se tomó la libertad de acariciar su crecido vientre.

-Eres bendita, Rin... que puedes cargar el fruto de tu amor en tus entrañas...

-Karen...

-Yo estoy seca como un desierto... Y cada vez que veo a Souta con los niños...

-Has ido con un médico?

-Uno? Cientos! Ya Souta simplemente lo aceptó...

-Karen...

-Hm?

-Mañana... tú y yo saldremos... te llevaré a un sitio muy especial...

Al salir de la cocina, Rin vio un movimiento extraño y creyó la noche arruinada al ver a Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre él y Rin.

-Sessh... vamos afuera...

Salieron al jardín. Rin junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Rin... sólo vengo a rogar tu perdón...

-Mi perdón? Usted a mi no me hizo nada, fue a su hijo...

Sesshoumaru lo notaba tembloroso.

-No respetas nada ni nadie, cómo osas entrar a mi casa mientras mi madre está aquí, eres un viejo arrogante...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Mamá...

-Inaru... Inaru, qué le pasó a mi muchacho? Qué le endureció tanto el corazón?

-Sesshoumaru no tiene un corazón duro... Eres tú Inutaisho, eres tú quien no acepta su error...

-Sí cometí un error! Nunca debí forzarte, por Kami hijo, dejemos eso en el pasado, donde pertenece.

-Y qué hay de mi madre?

Inaru negó con la cabeza.

-Hace muchos años tu papá y yo nos reconciliamos... por tu bien...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella tomó su mano.

-No seas tan orgulloso... recuerdas? Un nuevo inicio?

Sesshoumaru asintió. Se abrazaron con fuerza, dentro Inuyasha veía todo con Izayoi al lado.

-Mamá...

-Por fin estará en paz...

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin llevó a Karen a un orfanato, donde ella y Kagome solían ir a llevar juguetes y medicinas.

-Me parece que estamos en el lugar equivocado...

-No, estamos en el lugar correcto.

Rin la llevó hasta donde estaban los bebés. Allí estaba Souta con un pequeño de apenas unos meses, pelo y ojos castaños.

-Souta!

-Qué me dices, mi amor? Una palabra y Anna será nuestra hija...

-Souta...

Karen se acercó, como si la conociera desde siempre, la pequeña le sonrió y extendió su bracitos hacia ella, Karen la cargó y aquél abrazo fue todo lo que necesitó.

-Sí, mi amor...

Souta sonrió y tomando su celular, movió todos sus contactos, siendo juez, esa niña sería su hija desde ese día. Ya para la tarde, tenían un permiso provisional para quedarse con la pequeña mientras salían los papeles oficiales. Karen lo abrazó emocionada.

-Kami, mi amor!

-Te amo...

Se besaron con ternura, al llegar al apartamento, Karen pensó en dónde dormiría la pequeña.

-En su cuna, por supuesto...

Entraron en la habitación, decorada, con todo en su lugar y una mullida cuna.

-Pero...

-Mis hermanas quieren verte feliz...

Acomodaron a la pequeña en la cuna, se quedaron viéndola dormir abrazados, Souta la besó en la sien.

-Kami, no puedo creer que seas tan poderoso como para acelerar un proceso que se toma hasta años en un día...

-En realidad, tengo meses en esto. Era una sorpresa, sabía que no te opondrías...

Karen sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Souta!

-Te amo, Karen...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Aquella noche, ninguno durmió, emocionados, veían a la pequeña dormir plácidamente por el monitor, Souta apretó su abrazo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Karen...

-Mi amor...

-En el momento en que la vi, me enamoré de ella... me prometí que la sacaría de ese lugar... gracias por apoyarme...

-Gracias, a tí, mi amor...

Souta bajó la mirada.

-Hay algo que debes saber...

-Qué pasa?

-Los padres de Anna... los padres de Anna murieron de SIDA...

-Souta...

-Anna no tiene el virus... hasta el momento todas sus pruebas han dado negativas...

-Kami, no me asustes así, no podía creer que era una cuenta regresiva a perderla...

-Karen...

Karen se dio vuelta, acarició su rostro.

-Muchas veces pensé que me dejarías o que me serías infiel... tú querías un hijo tuyo, con tu sangre...

-Jamás pensé en eso... perdóname si te lastimé con mi actitud...

Souta tomó su mano y la besó con ternura. Al soltarla, la mano cayó sobre su pecho, sobre una cicatriz. Souta notó por enésima vez, que al verla, Karen siempre luchaba contra las lágrimas.

-Karen, mi amor... porqué te afecta tanto esta cicatriz?

-Cuando... cuando me enteré de que te habían disparado... corrí a toda prisa a ver la noticia... cuando dijeron que tenías la bala en el pericardio, corrí tan rápido hacia el carro, me caí por las escaleras...

-Ya sabía eso, mi amor...

-Tú... tú estuviste 4 semanas en coma... nunca lo supiste...

-Qué cosa?

Karen cerró los ojos.

-Yo estaba embarazada y no lo sabía... al fracturarme el tobillo, me hicieron radiografías... 2 semanas después, tuve un aborto espontáneo... pero... cuando despertaste... tú... Kami, no te lo pude decir... nunca...

Souta la abrazó con fuerza, eran muchos años los que Karen había cargado con aquél secreto.

-Perdóname...

-Cálmate, mi amor... no fue tu culpa...

Acariciando su espalda y llenándole la cabeza de dulces besitos, logró calmarla.

-Todo eso...

-Souta...

Karen acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Todo eso está en el pasado, mi amor... ahora somos una familia... Anna, tú y yo...

Karen asintió, se refugió en su pecho.

* * *

**Enero**

Rin estaba en la cocina, Emma y Daisuke la llamaban a la vez.

-Emma, Dai! Espérense!

-Pero mama...

-AAAAYYYY!!!

Rin resbaló con un charco de agua y al caer, se golpeó la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa.

-MAMA!!!

Emma llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Emma, voy para allá!!!

Sesshoumaru llegó y Rin aún no despertaba, poco después llegó la ambulancia.

Inaru llegó primero a la sala de emergencias, Sesshoumaru la abrazó sin poder contenerse más.

-Mamá!!!

-Cariño... qué pasó? Cómo está Rin?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Tiene un desprendimiento de placenta... le van a hacer una cesárea de emergencia...

-Kami, hijo... pero...

-Sólo tiene 6 meses, mamá... 6 meses y medio...

Para cuando el doctor salió, todos estaban en la sala de espera.

-Kazami...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, con Daisuke en brazos y Emma abrazada a su cintura.

-Quédense con abuelita un momento...

-No, papa...

-Onegai, Daisuke...

Sesshoumaru se apartó con el doctor.

-Doctor...

-Su esposa está estable, ya recuperó la conciencia...

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru no quería preguntar por sus hijos, temía conocer la respuesta.

-Y... y mis hijos?

-Por el tiempo de gestación ambos tienen un diagnóstico muy reservado... pero el niño parece estar respondiendo más al tratamiento...

-No puedo verlos?

* * *

**2 años después. -**

Sesshoumaru sale al jardín, abraza a Rin desde atrás y la besa en la mejilla.

-Me va a explotar la cabeza, haz que se callen...

Rin sonrió sintiendo pena por Sesshoumaru, tenía una migraña terrible y los niños se habían pasado el día gritando y corriendo por todas partes, se dio vuelta y lo besó con ternura, acarició sus mejillas.

-Vete a acostar, ya veré como los calmo...

-Llévatelos...

-Mama eza papa! Mama eza papa!

-Ryu!

Rin lo cargó, el pequeño gritó a todo pulmón.

-Ryu, no grites! A papá le duele la cabeza.

-Le buele?

-Sí, le duele mucho...

-Mutdo, mutdo?

-Mucho, mucho...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y lo soltó, el pequeño entró en la casa de juegos.

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado, Rin le llevó sus pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-No habían más, salí a comprarlas...

-Gracias, preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Quieres algo para los ojos?

-Dejé una toalla en el congelador...

-Voy por ella...

Rin volvió con la toalla, la risa de los niños estalló, para Sesshoumaru era como una bomba.

-Kami, llévatelos!

-Me los llevaré a cenar... quieres que te traiga algo?

-No...

-Está bien...

Mientras Rin se vestía, Sesshoumaru sintió movimiento en la cama.

-Rin...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, la pequeña de ojos grisáceos y cabellera platinada lo veía con sus ojitos rojos.

-Princesita...

-Papa, eztas emfedmito?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza...

-Gomen...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó, quedando sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Maya, no es tu culpa...

Ryu también estaba sobre la cama, Daisuke y Emma al lado.

-No es su culpa... de ninguno...

Cuando Rin salió del baño, Sesshoumaru estaba rodeado por sus hijos, Rin lo vio y sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Aún quieres que me los lleve?

-No...

-Me lo imaginé... estaré en la sala...

Rin leía un libro cuando sintió un tirón de su pantalón.

-Maya, cariño...

Rin la sentó en su regazo, la pequeña se aferró a su pecho.

-Papa tdizte...

-Papá no está triste...

-Pedo lloda...

-Es que el dolor que siente es tan fuerte, que se le salen las lágrimas... eso se llama migraña...

-Migamia?

Rin sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Le duele mucho, mucho la cabeza...

-Yo quiedo que ze cude...

-Ya le di su medicina... pero mientras le hace efecto... tenemos que hacer mucho silencio...

* * *

Rin despertó, Sesshoumaru seguía dormido, se levantó sin despertarlo, en la sala estaban Emma y Daisuke.

-Ma!!!

-Kami!

Rin corrió a la habitación de Ryu y le tapó la boca.

-No grites!

-Demo, mama...

Rin sonrió y lo cargó llenándolo de besos.

-No grites, papá esta durmiendo... ve a la sala, ya voy y les haré desayuno...

Rin fue por Maya, la pequeña la esperaba sentada en su cuna.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la llenó de besos igual que Ryu.

-Papa ya se cudó?

-No creo, mi amor... está dormido, esperaremos a que se despierte.

La pequeña se quedó abrazándola. Bajaron las escaleras, mientras preparaba el desayuno, Emma la ayudó a colocar todo en la mesa.

-Ya, mami... la puse bien?

-Sí, cariño... muy bien...

La pequeña sonrió, Rin les sirvió pan tostado, huevos y tocinos a todos, los pequeños comían y le pedían a Rin ir a ver una película al cine. Ryu dejó caer su vaso.

-Ryu...

-Mama...

Rin limpió el mojadero, le puso un vaso limpio y le sirvió más jugo.

-No pasa nada...

-Gomen, mama...

Rin lo besó con ternura, el pequeño la abrazó.

-No pasa nada, mi amor... ven, se te enfría el desayuno...

Después de comer, estaban en la sala, hasta Rin se olvidó del malestar de Sesshoumaru, los pequeños le hacían cosquillas y no podía evitar reír, al ver a Sesshoumaru, los niños detuvieron su juego.

-Papa...

Rin mantenía a Maya en el aire, al verlo, la bajó y la abrazó.

-Mi amor...

-Porqué se detienen?

-Sessh...

-Yo también quiero jugar...

A Rin no le dio tiempo a escapar antes de que Sesshoumaru se le tirara arriba.

-AY!!!

-Sándwich de Maya!

La pequeña reía y se retorcía por las cosquillas.

-Papa!!!

-Sessh... Sessh, espera...

-Qué pasó?

Maya solía sangrar por la nariz, Sesshoumaru se levantó y cargó a la pequeña.

-Vamos a lavarte...

Sesshoumaru le lavó la cara. Al terminar, la pequeña lloraba.

-Maya, qué pasa?

-Gomen...

-No importa, princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos con mamá?

Maya asintió, con los dedos dentro de la boca, Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y volvieron con los demás.

-Cómo te sientes, Sessh?

-Como nuevo...

La besó con ternura, los más pequeños rieron.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, todos estaban reunidos, Sesshoumaru preparó una parrillada y armó una piscina.

-Tía!!!!

-Anna! Qué grande estás, mi amor!!!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Tía, engo un hedmamito muevo!

-Cómo?

Souta y Karen entraron en la casa cargando a un pequeño en brazos.

-Qué?! Souta... pero... Kami, está recién nacido!

-Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa...

-Cómo se llama?

-Alex...

Rin besó a Anna en la cabeza.

-Voy a conocer a tu hermanito...

Rin la bajó y cargó al pequeño, como por instinto, el pequeño se acurrucó en su pecho, Rin lo vio y vio a su hermano.

-Es precioso, Souta...

Souta sonrió abrazando a Karen.

-Todos están aquí?

-Kami, sí, hasta Inutaisho!

-Perfecto...

Sesshoumaru entró en la casa.

-Rin... qué?

-Mira, mi amor... un sobrino nuevo...

Sesshoumaru se acercó desde atrás, vio al pequeño sobre el hombro de Rin, la sintió recostarse de él.

-Ustedes... pero es un recién nacido...

-Nos lo entregaron hoy...

-Felicidades!

Sesshoumaru los abrazó a manera de felicitación.

Los niños jugaban por todas partes, incluyendo al pequeño Tohru de Kagome, apenas unos meses menor que los mellizos. Sesshoumaru estaba hablando con Souta. Rin se escurrió entre sus brazos.

-Podrían dejar de hablar de negocios por un día? No los mataría, lo saben?

Souta rió, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Sólo haces eso porque eres la consentida de tu hermano...

-No, ya él tiene a Anna y ahora Alex... además, lo hice porque me encanta que me abraces.

Souta sonrió.

-Le decimos?

-Hm, sí, porque si no...

-Qué cosa?

-Alex aún no es nuestro... la madre tiene un mes para arrepentirse... mientras, vivirá con nosotros, si no se arrepiente o si firma el documento, entonces sí...

-Ay! Así no me gusta, ya yo lo quiero! Y si se arrepiente? No lo pueden pelear?

-No, ella es su madre...

-Lo que quiero decirte es que...

-Souta...

Rin hizo un pucheron, Souta se alejó atendiendo al llamado de su esposa, Sesshoumaru la seguía abrazando.

-Preciosa...

-No me gusta, si se lo quitan...

-Pero no es lo que hay que pensar...

-Pero es que...

-Preciosa...

Rin fue acallada por el apasionado beso que Sesshoumaru le daba, se separaron, él acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya estás tranquila?

-Yo sólo no quiero que mi hermano sufra...

-Tu hermano va a estar bien, preciosa...

Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-Te vi con Alex en brazos...

-Sessh...

-Ya estás pensando en tener otro bebé...

Rin rió y se colgó de su cuello.

-Tengo 5 bebés, créeme, no quiero otro más para cuidar...

-5? Perdí la cuenta?

-Tú eres el primero, eres un bebé grande y gritón.

Sesshoumaru rió abrazándola y la besó nuevamente.

* * *

Sin embargo, el día antes de cumplirse el plazo, la madre del pequeño se arrepintió, Souta prácticamente enloqueció y se encerró en la habitación con el niño.

-Entraremos por la fuerza...

-No! No... por favor... yo sé quién puede convencerlo...

Karen llamó a Rin y le pidió que por favor fuera a la casa. Rin llegó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Qué pasó?

-Rin... ella es la madre de Alex...

-Turgencio...

-El plazo se vence mañana, ella se arrepintió, Souta se encerró en la habitación...

-Kami...

-Rin, sólo tú puedes hacerlo razonar...

-Está bien... haré lo posible...

Rin tocó la puerta.

-Souta... Souta, soy Rin...

-LÁRGATE!!!

-Souta... Souta, por Kami, esto no te hace bien... Anna está aterrada y Karen...

-No me lo van a quitar!

-Souta, yo sé como te sientes... Pero tienes que hacerlo...

-Tú no tienes idea!

-Claro que sí! Recuerdas... recuerdas cuando Emma nació? Recuerdas que vivía con el miedo de que me la quitaran? Y ella es mi bebé, nació de mí... Souta, no tengo el poder para evitarlo, pero... Souta, si esto empeora, te pueden quitar a Anna también...

Souta abrió la puerta, abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Por qué?!

Souta lloraba como un niño, Rin sabía lo emocionado que estaba de que el plazo se venciera pronto. Lo abrazó con fuerza también y lo sintió desplomarse. Arrodillada frente a él, acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo amo a ese niño, Rin!

-Lo sé, lo sé... todos lo amamos... pero... él también tiene su mamá que lo ama... Souta... Souta! Mírame!

Souta levantó la mirada, el rostro de Rin igual bañado en lágrimas.

-Si tú te desarmas así... qué va a pasar con Karen? Y Anna?

-Es... es mi hijo...

-Es mí hijo, maldito loco!

Rin le hizo señas a la mujer para que se callara.

-Ves? Te dije que no me gustaba que fuera de esta manera? Kami, sabía que te pondrías así... déjala que se lo lleve... es su hijo...

-Es... es... nunca más volveré a verlo...

-Sabes que esto es así...

Rin logró convencerlo, Souta fue por el pequeño, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Alex...

Karen también se despidió y Anna. Rin abrazó al pequeño antes de entregárselo a la mujer. Souta se acercó con un frasco y un juguete en las manos.

-Su... su juguete favorito... y... tiene una infección en un oído... el derecho... su medicina...

El niño no dejaba de llorar desde que la mujer lo cargara.

-Mama... porqué nos despedimos de Alex? A dónde se lo lleva la señora?

-Ella es la mamá de verdad de Alex... y se lo va a llevar con ella...

-Y cuando vuelve?

-No, cariño... no va a volver...

La pequeña se aferró a su cuello, llorando. Souta no tenía fuerza ni para sostener un lapicero en las manos.

-Souta...

Rin le pidió a los oficiales esperar afuera, les garantizó que ella les llevaría el documento.

-Souta...

Rin trató de calmar a Anna mientras Souta y Karen firmaban el documento. La mujer entró.

-Si tanto lo quieres... cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?

Rin tuvo que prácticamente volar para evitar que Souta tocara a la mujer, porque si lo hacía, la mataba.

-OFICIALES!!! OFICIALES!!!

El trabajador social y los 4 policías entraron.

-Ella... ella sólo quiere traficar con el niño!

-No! yo...

-ESO ES TRÁFICO!!!

-Higurashi-sama...

-Ella quería que le ofreciera dinero!!!

-Y qué?! Acaso no lo quieres tanto que no estás dispuesto a pagar?

Al segundo en que terminó de hablar la esposaron.

-Queda bajo arresto por trata blanca...

-Qué?!

-Tráfico de niños.

Souta recuperó la compostura.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor... sabes bien que soy juez de la suprema.

Habiendo testigos de las verdaderas intenciones, todo quedaba anulado y según lo pautado, en 24 horas, el proceso de adopción sería finalizado e irrevocable. Una vez la casa en calma, antes de irse, le entregaron el niño a Karen, aún lloraba, pero al reconocer su voz y sus caricias, se calmó.

-Amor...

Karen le llevó el pequeño a Souta, quien lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Kami es justo para quien hace el bien...

Rin sonrió y se despidió de todos. ya estaba abriendo su auto, cuando Souta la abrazó.

-Gracias...

-Cuídate mucho...

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Ya sólo te queda ser feliz con tu familia...

-Eres mi familia...

-Siempre... pero me refiero a tu esposa e hijos...

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, qué les digo? No salimos de una y entramos en otra, dos tormentas en una semana. Estamos hasta el cuello de agua.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	27. Maya

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lenguaje explícito. También toca temas sensibles en toda sociedad. No es la opinión de la autora.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Maya**

Rin llegó a la casa, apenas bajó del auto, escuchó a Maya llorar desesperadamente, entró corriendo a la casa, sólo para ver a la niñera golpear a su hija. Convetida en una fiera prácticamente le voló encima, defendiendo a su hija con uñas y dientes.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MIS HIJOS?!!!

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru y le exigió que fuera a la casa, cargó a Maya y se la llevó a la habitación.

-Mi amor... cariño...

-Mama!!!

La pequeña ya estaba ronca y le sangraba la nariz, cuando tosía, salía sangre. Rin estaba desesperada, no lograba calmarla. Sesshoumaru llegó una hora después, enterado de lo sucedido, Rin sólo lo escuchó vociferar y echar a la mujer a la calle, amenzándola con meterla presa si algo le pasaba a sus hijos. Cuando subió las escaleras, vio a Rin cargando a la pequeña, acunándola entre sus brazos y el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, mi bebé...

Sesshoumaru enloqueció al verla, tenía la carita marcada e hinchada, una cortada en la sien y hasta la mejilla y varios golpes en la espalda.

-La mato... La voy a matar!!!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Tenemos... tenemos que llevarla al médico, Rin!

Emma, Daisuke y Ryu, esperaban junto con Sesshoumaru mientras escuchaban a Maya llorar al ser inyectada.

-Mama!!!

-Ya, cálmate, mi amor... es para curarte...

-Itai!!!

-Ya pasó, cariño... ya pasó...

Rin no se controlaba las lágrimas, el doctor, conociendo lo que pasó Rin al nacer la niña, le ofreció un calmante.

-No... gracias...

-Rin... el estrés emocional no es tu mejor aliado...

-Estaré bien... sólo...

Maya vomitó una cantidad increíble de sangre, Rin prácticamente enloqueció.

-Cálmate! Rin! Cálmate! Es sangre de la nariz que se tragó...

-Mi... mi bebé!!!

-Maya va a estar bien... tragó sangre y la vomitó... las imágenes no muestran daños a ningún órgano...

Al volver a la casa, los niños vieron cuando Rin la acomodó en su cuna, y se abrazó con fuerza a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa...

-Qué pudo hacer?! Qué pudo hacer mi bebé para que le hiciera esto?!

-Cálmate, cariño... ya la deben haber detenido...

Rin consiguió un poco de calma, se lavó la cara.

-Emma, Dai... es hora de dormir...

-Mami... Maya se va a curar?

-Sí, mi amor... Emma...

Rin se arrodilló frente a ella, acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes porqué la golpeó?

-Mama...

-Dímelo, Emma...

-Maya le rompió su celular...

Rin apretó los dientes tanto que le crujieron, sintió a Emma temblar, la sujetaba por los brazos.

-Gomen, mama...

-Emma...

Rin la soltó de inmediato pensando que la había lastimado, Emma la abrazó.

-Tenía mucho miedo... y no la ayudé... Gomen!!!

-Emma... Emma, mírame... cariño... tú eres una bebé igual que Maya, no habrías podido hacer nada...

-Que me diera a mí...

-No, amor... es a nadie...

Rin la llevó a dormir, Sesshoumaru a Daisuke y a Ryu, Rin los besó de buenas noches.

-Mama...

-Dime...

-Nos vas a castigar?

-No, mi amor...

-Demo... nosotros nos escondimos...

-Estaban asustados... descansa, cariño... de ahora en adelante yo seré quien los cuide...

-Papi...

-Es hora de dormir, Dai...

Salieron de la habitación, fueron a la suya, Sesshoumaru la convenció de refrescarse antes de acostarse. Cuando se tardó mucho, entró al baño.

-Preciosa...

La abrazó con fuerza, Rin estaba sentada en el borde de la tina, mojada, envuelta en una toalla, llorando con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

-Rin...

-No soporto esto...

-Vamos, amor... Todo saldrá bien...

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó, Rin seguía dormida, la besó con ternura y se levantó, antes de entrar en la habitación de la pequeña, se preparó mentalmente, en su cuna, Maya estaba sentada, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Al verla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba llena de moretes por donde fuera que la viera.

-Hola, mi princesita...

-Papa... itai...

-Lo sé... ven...

Sesshoumaru la cargó con miedo a lastimarla más y la besó con ternura.

-Quieres ir con mamá?

-Hai...

-Vamos con mamá...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación, la acomodó entre ellos, Rin despertó al sentirla abrazarla.

-Maya, mi amor...

-Mama...

La pequeña se aferró a su pecho, Rin la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Itai, mama...

Rin la sintió temblar, se sentó en la cama con la niña entre sus brazos.

-Dónde te duele, mi amor?

-Ahí...

La pequeña se señaló la espalda. Rin acarició sus mejillas, la pequeña se apartó.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... Después de desayunar, te daré tu medicina...

Rin la besó con ternura, le pequeña la apartó.

-Itai...

-Lo siento...

Rin la bañó con mucho cuidado y le preparó una papilla de desayuno. Mientras les preparaba el desayuno a los demás, fueron bajando a medida que Sesshoumaru los preparaba.

-Mami...

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin besó a Emma y a Daisuke en la frente.

-Mami, porqué sigues triste?

-Estoy bien...

Sesshoumaru llevó a Emma y Daisuke al colegio, ellos le dijeron preocupados que Rin no estaba bien.

-Ella está un poco alterada...

-Papi, mami lloró en la cocina...

Al volver a la casa, Rin estaba con Ryu, pero era como si estuviera en otro lado.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Rin, Qué te pasa?

El pequeño le tocó las mejillas.

-Papa, mama tizde...

-Lo sé, Ryu...

El pequeño le ofreció su juguete favorito. Rin lo recibió con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien, Sesshoumaru... es sólo que... todo esto... es... Kami, no lo soporto...

-Tranquila, mi amor...

-Mama! Mama!!!

Rin fue por la pequeña, que se abrazó a ella.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Kowaii...

Rin la llevó de vuelta a la sala, con Sesshoumaru y Ryu. Rin la dejó en el piso antes de sentarse junto a Sesshoumaru, Ryu se acercó a ella.

-Maya...

-Nii-chan...

Los pequeños se abrazaron, Ryu le vio los moretes de cerca y la besó en la mejilla. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo, él la besó en la sien, los pequeños se acomodaron juntos a ver el televisor.

-Preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor... por mis bebés...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Gracias a ti, preciosa... por esperarme...

Karen solía manejar su negocio desde la casa, y así podía cuidar de Anna. Souta le había dicho el día anterior que se tomaría el día libre. Al despertar, lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Al salir de la habitación, vio a los niños dormidos y los dejó.

Ya estaba trabajando cuando Alex despertó. Fue a la habitación y lo sacó de la cuna.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Lo besó con ternura, el pequeño exigía su comida a gritos, Karen tomó una botella de fórmula y se la dio. Souta despertó, la vio paseándose de lado a lado, alimentando al pequeño, se sentó en la cama sonriendo, ella lo vio y le sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Ven aquí...

Karen se sentó a su lado, él la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué te parece?

-Que es un bebé bello que aprenderá sólo lo mejor de su papá...

Souta sonrió.

-Y Anna?

-Todavía está durmiendo...

El pequeño se terminó su botella, Karen le cambió el pañal y volvió junto a Souta.

-Quieres ir con papi, mi amor? Sí?

Souta sonrió, Karen lo acomodó sobre su pecho desnudo, el pequeño se quedó tranquilo, Souta lo besó en la cabeza y vio a su esposa. Karen acarició la espalda del pequeño y luego la mejilla de Souta.

-Con lo emocionado que estabas con tener hijos... juraba que un día me dirías que nos íbamos a divorciar... Siempre, desde que fuimos novios, cuando conociste a Emma, tú te volviste loco y comenzaste a decir que querías tener un hijo tuyo...

-Karen...

-Kami, Souta... te divorciaste la primera vez porque ella no quería tener hijos!

**Flashback.-**

Souta llegó a la casa hecho una furia, estrallando cosas y dando portazos, al entrar en su habitación, dio un portazo que hizo que Karen temblara.

-Karen...

Nunca la había visto llorar. No al punto de que se le hincharan los ojos.

-Karen, mi amor...

-SOUTA!!!

Karen lo abrazó con fuerza. Souta se temía lo peor.

-Karen, amor...

Sumergido en la preocupación por el estado de su esposa, Souta se olvidó de su mal día en la oficina, se quedó abrazándola y acariciando su espalda mientras ella intentaba calmarse, refugiada en su pecho.

-Cariño...

-Souta...

-Mi amor, qué pasó? Quién...

-No... no ha pasado nada...

-Y entonces? Kami, Karen, me tienes con el corazón en la boca, ya dime de una buena vez!

Karen bajó la mirada.

-Yo... yo quería darte una sorpresa...

-Qué sorpresa?

-Yo quería quedar embarazada antes de tu cumpleaños... y... y decírtelo ese día...

-Kami, mi amor!

Souta la abrazó con fuerza, la soltó lentamente.

-Y porqué lloras? Karen, mi cumpleaños es en 4 meses...

-No, souta, hablo del año pasado... durante 6 meses lo intenté y no lo logré... por eso fui al doctor... y... me hicieron muchas pruebas...

-Y entonces? Necesitas un tratamiento?

-No...

-Karen, no me gusta lo que me estás diciendo...

-Perdóname, Souta...

-Karen...

-Yo soy estéril...

Aquello lo golpeó con la fuerza de mil volcanes, sintió la furia acumularse nuevamente y a la vez sintió su corazón romperse. Le había dicho que se había divorciado de su primera esposa por su negativa a tener hijos.

-Karen...

El llanto de sus esposa lo suavizó, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo va a salir bien, amor... Karen, mírame... Karen...

Estaba tan alterada que no podía ni hablar, sin llegar a más, la obligó a tomarse una pastilla para dormir. Una vez que le hizo efecto, la dejó en la cama, salió de la habitación, dio un par de vueltas en la sala y descargó su frustración en la pared.

Cuando Karen despertó al día siguiente, se horrorizó al ver la mano de Souta.

-Souta!

Él también se había tomado una pastilla para dormir, tenía la mano hinchada y dos dedos casi negros. En emergencias, les dijeron que se había fracturado ambos dedos y que tenía una luxación en la muñeca.

-Usted es boxeador?

-No, por?

-Es una lesión común en los boxeadores...

-Anoche... perdí el control y me descargué en la pared...

-Desea ayuda psicológica?

-Sólo fue un mal día, gracias...

Al salir de la sala de yesos, Karen lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, amor...

Durante semanas Karen lo evitaba, esperaba el ultimátum a cada minuto, él la escuchaba llorar todas las noches. Decidido a ponerle fin, dejó de hacerse el dormido.

-Karen... tenemos que hablar...

Temiendo lo peor del carácter de su marido, Karen se levantó y se fue de la habitación, Souta la siguió.

-Karen...

-No...

-No qué? Karen, tenemos que hablar...

-No, onegai, Souta...

-Karen...

Vio nuevas lágrimas empapar sus mejillas, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Amor, no llores más...

-Perdóname...

-Karen, no tienes la culpa...

-Sí la tengo...

-No la tienes, Karen! Mírame!!!!

La sintió temblar y estremecerse.

-No quiero gritarte... onegai, cálmate...

Una vez tranquila, Karen esperó con los ojos cerrados que le pidiera separarse.

-No me importa...

Ella lo vio incrédula.

-Souta... qué cosa no te importa?

-Que no puedas tener hijos... Karen, yo te amo... y... no me importa... es en serio, amor...

-Souta... pero tú y tu ex...

-Nosotros teníamos muchos problemas que empeoraron cuando comenzamos a discutir por eso... pero amor... no me importa... lo que sí me importa es que te quedes conmigo...

Karen lo abrazó con fuerza. Souta le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

Alex dormía tranquilamente en la cama, Souta mantenía a Karen presa de su abrazo.

-Por qué cuando te decía que no era tu culpa, tú me llevabas la contraria?

-Tengo que volver a trabajar...

Souta sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga, dejó a Alex en la cuna y siguió a Karen hasta el estudio.

-Karen...

-Souta, onegai...

-Karen... hasta cuándo habrán secretos entre nosotros?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-Sí quiero, porque eso te atormenta tanto!

Karen desvió la mirada, Souta la hizo verlo a los ojos, ella la volvió a voltear.

-Karen...

-Cuando tenía 17 años... fui abusada sexualmente... quedé embarazada... pero odiaba tanto a ese hombre que me practiqué un aborto... sufrí una hemorragia masiva, de no ser porque mis padres me encontraron, habría muerto... los resultados de los estudios fueron que ese aborto mal hecho, me lesionó permanentemente... por eso soy estéril... por eso jamás podré darte los hijos que tanto deseas... y por eso temo tanto perderte... eres todo lo que tengo, Souta...

-Juro por Kami que tienes que estar loca! Sólo una loca haría algo así!

-Souta...

Souta parecía león enjaulado.

-Souta...

-MALDICIÓN, KAREN DEBISTE DECÍRMELO!!! DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA!!!

-Sou-ta...

-CARAJOOO!!!!

Souta le dio de lleno a la mesa y partió el vidrio, su mano sangraba, cayó sentado en el piso, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-MIERDA, KAREN!!! TE CREES QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO?!

-Souta, yo...

-COÑO, QUÉ CREES? QUE SOY DE PIEDRA?!!!

-Souta...

-MALDITA SEA!!! PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!!! PORQUÉ?!!! DÍMELO!!! PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!!!

Souta la agarró por ambos brazos y la sacudía mientras le exigía una respuesta.

-DÍMELO!!!

-TENÍA MIEDO!!!

-MIEDO A QUÉ?!! MIEDO A QUÉ?!!!

-A esto mismo... a que no lo soportaras... a que me dejes...

-COÑO KAREN, AL SEGUNDO EN QUE FORMALIZAMOS NUESTRA RELACIÓN ME LO TENÍAS QUE DECIR!!!

Con las sacudidas que le daba, Karen juraba que faltaba poco para que perdiera los estribos y la golpeara, sin embargo, lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-TENÍAS QUE DECÍRMELO ANTES!!!

Souta se fue desplomando poco a poco, quedó abrazado a su cintura llorando amargamente. Era imposible pensar en vivir sin ella, la simple expresión de la idea le daba pánico, pero el golpe de que tanto su esposa como su hermana hubiesen sufrido lo mismo y que en ambas ocasiones, no pudo hacer nada, lo estaba matando poco a poco. Con su rostro hundido en su vientre, dejó escapar un amargo grito lleno de dolor. Karen, se bajó frente a él, él la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando pareció calmarse, Karen le recomendó tomarse una pastilla para dormir, los pequeños habían despertado por sus gritos y lloraban, Karen lo dejó acostado y fue por Alex, luego de calmarlo, fue por Anna.

-Mama!

-Tranquila, mi amor...

Karen logró calmarlos. Alex se volvió a dormir, Karen lo llevó a su cuna. Era muy temprano para Anna y también seguía con sueño.

-Vamos, amor... puedes seguir durmiendo...

Una vez que la pequeña se durmió, Karen volvió a la habitación. Souta estaba sentado en la cama.

-Souta...

-Esto no se resuelve durmiendo, Karen...

Karen se acercó.

-No quería que lo supieras, Souta... sabía que te iba a doler... no quería que te enteraras...

Souta la silenció con un apasionado beso, la atrajo a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

-Alguna vez he hecho algo que te recuerde eso?

-No, mi amor... siempre has sido tierno y delicado conmigo... nunca he recordado ese día...

Souta la besó con ternura.

-Me perdonas?

-Tú no hiciste nada malo...

-Yo aborté, Souta... y tú... siempre has luchado para penalizar el aborto...

-Aborto sin bases... Karen, siempre que estudiamos estos proyectos contemplamos a las víctimas de abuso sexual... no podemos obligar a nadie a tener un hijo fruto de un abuso... claro, lo ideal sería de convercerlas de al menos darlos en adopción...

-Lo siento, Souta, perdóname... era joven y estúpida y...

-Y estabas traumatizada, te sentías sola y desvalida... Karen, créeme que te comprendo...

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato hasta que timbró el teléfono.

-Tengo que trabajar...

-Te amo...

-Yo también, cariño...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Karen se fue al estudio. Para media mañana, interrumpió su trabajo y se dispuso a hacer la comida. Examinaba el refrigerador. Souta era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo y su familia y a ella le gustaba complacerlo en lo que podía. Quería hacer algo especial para él pero la falta de tiempo y la alacena casi vacía estaban en su contra. Sacó un paquete de camarones y mientras se descongelaban, puso a hacer un arroz. Estaba concentrada en cortar los vegetales cuando escuchó a Alex llorar. Al no parecer calmarse, decidió subir por él. Bajando el fuego, fue por el pequeño, al llegar a la habitación, Souta le cambiaba el pañal, la vio y le sonrió.

-Lo siento... me quedé bien dormido...

Karen se acercó. El pequeño levantaba sus bracitos hacia ella mientras lloraba.

-Mama...

-Anna, mi amor...

Karen la besó en la cabeza.

-Dormiste mucho.

-Tengo hambde...

-Ya te daré algo de comer...

-Ve con ella... yo me encargo de Alex...

Karen lo besó en la mejilla y bajó a la cocina con Anna. Después de darle un sándwich y jugo, intentó volver a cocinar, pero Alex lloraba con más fuerza.

-Karen!

Karen volvió a subir, el pequeño no quería tomarse la leche, al verla, extendió sus bracitos hacia ella nuevamente. Karen se acercó y lo cargó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Papi es feo, pero no asusta...

Souta rió a carcajadas, Karen sospechó que el pequeño debía tener algún cólico, mojó un paño en el agua caliente que salía del grifo, le sacó el exceso de agua y le masajeó el abdomen al pequeño. Poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido. Karen lo besó con ternura y lo acomodó en la cuna.

-Kami...

-A veces le dan cólicos... cuando los tiene, no quiere comer...

-Eres una súper mamá...

Souta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, Karen rió.

-Mami!

-Kami, la comida!!!

Karen corrió escaleras abajo, el arroz se había quemado. Lo apartó del fuego y lo apagó.

-Kami...

-Mama...

Karen la cargó, la sentó en la meseta.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo no zé...

-No sabes?

Karen la llenó de besos y cosquillas, la pequeña reía. Se detuvieron, Anna acarició sus mejillas.

-Mama...

-Quería hacer algo especial para tu papá... pero se me olvidó hacer las compras y dañé el arroz que quedaba...

-Te queddo, mama...

Karen sonrió y recibió el abrazo de su pequeña, la llenó de besos.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor!

-Vamos a salir a comer...

-Souta... gomen...

-No importa... iremos a comer en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad.

Souta la abrazó desde atrás y la besaba en el cuello.

-Vamos, Anna, mamá tiene que trabajar.

-Tu no?

-No.

Souta jugaba con Anna, no se había fijado lo duro que era el día de Karen, trabajaba en la casa, atendía a los niños y cocinaba y limpiaba. Ahora no le sorprendía que al momento de acostarse, se quedara dormida.

-Souta!

Souta fue a la habitación, Karen estaba en el baño con Alex.

-Sécalo y vístelo, onegai...

-Sí...

-Anna, ven a bañarte...

-Con mama?

-Está bien...

Después de vestir al pequeño, Souta se quedó jugando con él en la cama, vio a Karen vestir y peinar a Anna. Se sentó en la cama.

-Estás bien?

-Un poco cansada...

Karen se vistió y cargó a Alex.

-Vete a bañar...

Souta la besó en la mejilla y se alejó. Al salir del baño, Karen jugaba con Alex y Anna, ya se había vestido, el pequeño sonreía al acercarse a ella y le tocaba las mejillas. Salieron a comer, pasearon por un parque y al volver eran las 4 de la tarde. Alex ya clamaba por su mullida cuna, Karen lo durmió y lo acomodó en la cuna. Trabajó un par de horas. Souta había decidido simplemente observarla, no soltó su celular ni un segundo.

-Bien, se lo mando de inmediato... gracias por su comprensión.

-Mama...

Anna se acercó con lápices de colores en las manos.

-Ahora no, Anna, estoy trabajando...

La pequeña se quedó viéndola concentrada en su computadora, se alejó cabiz baja, Souta la siguió a su habitación.

-Princesa...

-Mama quiede maz a zu tdabajo...

-No, cariño... pero mamá tiene que cumplir con su horario...

Souta le subió la cabeza, sus ojitos aguantando las lágrimas.

-No puedes hacerlo conmigo?

-No...

-Porqué no?

-Podque ez con mama...

Karen entró en la habitación con varias hojas en las manos.

-Anna...

-Mama...

-Anna, mi amor... perdóname, pero tengo mucho trabajo...

Karen le dio las hojas a Souta, eran dibujos para rellenar en colores.

-Porqué no coloreas con papá?

-Demo mama...

-Hoy no puedo, cariño...

Karen la besó con ternura y se dirigió nuevamente al estudio. Souta, al ver la hora, bajó a ofrecerle comprar la cena.

-Amor, iré a buscar una pizza...

-Está bien...

Esa misma noche, Souta llevó a Anna a su cama, al volver a la habitación, Karen acostaba a Alex en la cuna, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Mi amor...

-Hm! Qué rico!

Souta intentaba controlar su respiración impresionado de la resistencia de su mujer. La vio quedarse dormida sobre su pecho, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Karen...

La abrazó toda la noche.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**CORAZÓN DE HIELO**_

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien. Aquí las cosas vuelven a la normalidad lentamente. Mis examenes aún no terminan (se prolongaron ooootra semana T.T) Se creen que uno es de acero :S... Bueno, espero que no me quieran matar y que en parte hayan disfrutado el cap y tambien espero sus reviews. Y sí, el cap que viene es el último. Con más sorpresas...**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	28. Atarashii Sekai

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Atarashii Sekai**

Los niños jugaban felices por todo el jardín, Rin les llevó galletas y jugos. Emma y Daisuke tomaron lo suyo y se alejaron nuevamente, Ryu se sentó a su lado a comer, Maya sobre sus piernas.

-Mama...

-Esa es tuya, mi amor...

La pequeña le brindaba de su jugo y galleta. Rin hizo su cabello a un lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres una niña preciosa, como tu papi...

Rin sentía que el corazón se le partía cada vez que veía la cicatriz en el rostro de su pequeña. Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Mi amor...

-Sessh...

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña rió y se aferró a su cuello. Con ella en brazos, saludó a los demás con un beso.

-Rin, el juicio es mañana...

-Sí...

-Emma, Dai... tal vez los llamen a subir a una silla... y les van a preguntar muchas cosas... sólo tienen que decir la verdad, de acuerdo?

-Hai...

Souta está en su oficina, toma el expediente del caso de ese día. Salió con el expediente de la oficina. Entró en la del supremo.

-Souta, que gusto verte! Qué te trae por aquí?

-Señor... este caso... yo no puedo llevarlo...

-No? Y porqué? Es un caso de violencia infantil...

-Sí... pero...

-Vamos, Souta, sé que harás lo necesario...

-Es mi sobrina...

El juez se dio vuelta.

-Quién es tu sobrina?

-La víctima... es mi sobrina... es la hija menor de Rin...

-Souta... los casos que has manejado antes... cómo los has cerrado?

-Los condeno con todo el peso de la ley...

-Confío en que podrás manejar este caso...

-Pero...

-Confío en tí y en tu poder para apartar lo personal de lo profesional.

-Usted no comprende, yo vi a esa niña, las fotografías no le hacen justicia! La marcó de por vida! Todo por un celular! Por un maldito celular, mi hermana le habría reemplazado con uno mucho mejor!

-El caso es tuyo...

Cuando se inició la sesión, al ver a Souta como el juez, Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin no.

-Preciosa...

-Qué está pasando? No se debe!

-Rin...

-Souta no puede ser juez de este juicio!

Cuando el abogado de la niñera lo vio, supo que perdería de inmediato, Souta no se andaba con rodeos ni negociaba las penas.

-Qué pasa?

-Estamos acabados...

-Porqué?

-Este juez no negocia... irás a la cárcel...

-Pero... él es su hermano!

Al momento en que el abogado objetó por aquello, el supremo juez entraba en la sala, todos se pusieron de pie.

-El juez Higurashi Souta será quien conduzca este juicio. Quien vuelva a objetar o a poner en tela de juicio su capacidad, será considerado desacato.

El hombre tomó asiento, Souta comprendió que aquello era una prueba para él. Dio inicio al proceso.

-Aunque los niños no están permitidos en las cortes, esta vez lo serán dado que son los testigos principales. Que pase Maya Kazami...

Un guardia entró con la pequeña, al ver a la niñera, Maya comenzó a llorar desesperada y aferrada a las piernas del guardia, Rin la cargó.

-Mama, no!!! Mama!!!!

-Maya, Maya, mi amor... yo estoy aquí! Y papá también...

Rin logró calmarla, le limpió la carita y se secó sus propias lágrimas.

-Viendo su reacción no cabe duda de que la niña le tiene terror...

Maya permanecía contra el pecho de Rin, con dos dedos en la boca. El juicio siguió su curso, el momento de tomar la decisión había llegado.

-Reiko Shintsu... por abuso físico contra la menor Maya Kazami, esta corte la condena a 15 años de prisión...

Souta golpeó el mallete y cerró el caso.

Rin trabajaba sólo hasta el medio día. Con los pequeños en el colegio, cuando los buscaba, se pasaba la tarde con ellos. Kagome se había combinado con ella para ir a un parque con los niños. Al llegar esa noche, los niños estaban exaustos, cayeron rendidos, Rin los acostó sonriendo, estaba acunando a Maya cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Papa...

-Hola, mi princesita...

Rin sonrió, se besaron con ternura.

-Cómo estuvo el día?

-Agotador... mañana iremos a una cena, mamá se quedará con los niños.

-Está bien...

Maya se terminó su leche, Rin le lavó la boca y la acomodó en su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Te quiero, mama...

Rin entró en su habitación, cerró con seguro. Sesshoumaru estaba en el baño, sumergido en la tina hasta el cuello, con los ojos cerrados.

-Hay espacio para otro?

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin entró y se acomodó sobre su pecho, él la rodeó con los brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Eres preciosa...

-Hm! Me encanta que me abraces...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se mantuvo pegada a su pecho. Rin le acariciaba las manos y le hacía dibujitos en la palma, provocando que la cerrara.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... si sientes que es mucho trabajo...

-No te preocupes, preciosa... el viernes lo tomaré libre y lo dedicaré por completo a los niños... el sábado a las niñas... y el domingo soy todo tuyo...

-Sessh...

Kagome entró en la habitación de Tohru, el pequeño la llamó al verla.

-Mama...

-Es hora de dormir, amor...

Kagome lo besó con ternura, el pequeño se quedó entre los brazos de su padre hasta dormrise.

-Y Aiko?

-Ya está dormida...

Salieron de la habitación tomados de manos.

-Kagome...

-Hm?

Inuyasha acarició su rostro y sus labios.

-Eres hermosa...

Kagome sonrió y se entregó a sus besos.

Sesshoumaru admiraba hipnotizado el vaiven del pecho de Rin mientras ella se movía sobre él, se inclinó y se dedicó a besarlo haciéndola gemir de placer, La hizo quedar de espaldas al colchón, volvió a entrar en ella, disfrutando del sabor de su piel, comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas mientras la sentía intentar acallar sus gemidos, levantando sus piernas y acomodándolas sobre sus hombros, se movió con más fuerza y más rapido, provocándola gemir a todo pulmón, sonrió y la besó apasionadamente buscando callar sus gemidos.

Rin estaba boca abajo, Sesshoumaru sobre ella y sus piernas hacia atrás y arriba, chocaban con las caderas de Sesshoumaru que aún se movía en su interior, besándola en el cuello y acariciando su espalda con su lengua, la sintió estremecerse y apretarlo en su interior.

-A-Ah... Rin...

Luego de un par de minutos, se apartó y la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Amor... eso fue... genial...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con tenura.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, preciosa...

Se mantuvieron unidos un largo y apasionado beso. Rin se aferró a su pecho y cedió ante el cansancio y el sueño, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Dulces sueños, mi pequeña preciosa...

Rin despertó sintiendo cómo el placer se regaba por todo su cuerpo, aquellas suaves caricias entre sus piernas la hacía gemir en sueños, abrió los ojos, las manos de Sesshoumaru la acariciaban mientras él le brindaba placer con sus labios.

-Mi amor...

Rin se fijó mejor y rió, Sesshoumaru le había levantado una pierna y se la tiró por encima del hombro, la rodeaba con su brazo y la acariciaba.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru introdujo su lengua haciéndola ahogar un gemido.

-Mi amor... espera...

Se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, rozaba sus sexos en un tortuoso pero delicioso juego, Rin sonrió y separando más las piernas le permitió entrar en ella. Olvidándose de lo demás, se entregó al placer de hacer el amor en las madrugadas.

Permanecían abrazados y besándose, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor... porqué hiciste eso?

-Cerrabas las piernas y no me dejabas jugar...

Rin sonrió, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Me encanta que me despiertes así!

-Lo tendré en mente...

Rin rió aferrada a su cuello.

Rin preparaba el desayuno, aún sonrojada, haciendo las delicias de tener a Sesshoumaru dentro suyo haciéndole el amor.

-Mami...

-Ryu, mi amor...

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Dime, precioso?

El pequeño la abrazó, Rin sonrió.

-Ve al comedor, aquí hay cosas calientes...

-Demo, mama...

-Ve, mi amor...

Rin lo besó y lo dejó irse. Mientras preparaba el resto del desayuno, Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina y la abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello y dándole deliciosos besitos de labios separados y saboreándola con su lengua.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Preciosa...

Le habló en un susurro al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo con sus labios.

-Sessh!

-No es justo... quiero hacerte el amor...

Rin sonrió, lo sentía erecto, presionando contra ella, se dio vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Pa-pa...

No se separaron, al pasar unos segundos, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y cargó a la pequeña, Sesshoumaru estaba de espaldas intentando controlarse.

-Papa...

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Por qué esas lagrimitas?

-Dai me dio...

-Daisuke!

-Pero... ella me rompió mi...

-No se golpea a nadie aquí, entendiste?!

-Sí...

-Sí qué?!

-Sí, señor...

Luego de llevarlos al colegio, se dirigieron a la empresa. Al llegar a presidencia, se encontraron con varios de los socios más importantes.

-Buenos días...

Les solicitaron ir al salón de reuniones, allí le plantearon a Rin que querían retirarse de la empresa y que deseaban el efectivo de sus activos.

-Me temo, caballeros, que ustedes firmaron un contrato de 10 años y aún le quedan 3.

-Pero...

-Pero, si desean diluir la sociedad, no hay problemas, sólo que yo y Takera Incorporated, tomará de sus porcentajes las ganancias estimadas por dicho contrato, lo que los dejaría con una deuda mucho mayor de lo que actualmente quieren que les desembolse...

Los socios habían pensado más bien en intimidar a Rin, no se esperaron que resultaría lo contrario. Rin pidió a su secretaria que le llevara los folders que habían preparado.

-De hecho, iba a convocar una reunión esta semana, pero ya que están aquí, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad... curiosamente sus empresas, son las que menos han rendido en estas sociedades, lo que me hace pensar que en otras palabras, querían engañarme...

-No diga nada parecido!

-Soite-sama... su empresa tiene un déficit de un 25 en la producción y un atraso de 6 meses en las entregas... Koujio-sama, 15, 8 meses... y Kamryo-sama 33 y 1 año de atraso. No sería yo quien debería buscar romper la sociedad? Les doy lo que resta del año para ponerse al día, o me temo que Takera Incorporated, tomará manos en el asunto.

Sesshoumaru no había dicho palabra, el carácter de Rin era mucho peor que el suyo cuando descubría un negocio sucio.

Rin fue por los niños al colegio, al llegar a la casa, la comida estaba lista y servida.

-Lávense las manos!

Rin se las lavó a Ryu y a Maya y se fueron a la mesa a comer, Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y almorzó con ellos, mientras reposaba, Los pequeños se acomodaron a su lado para ver el televisor. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Voy a recostarme...

-Estás bien?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza... creo que es porque pasé mucho rato con hambre...

-Está bien...

Rin subió a la habitación, Maya la vio, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Mama...

-A mamá le duele la cabeza...

La pequeña se bajó del sillón y siguió a su madre, Rin se acomodó en la cama, la pequeña se detuvo a su lado.

-Mama...

-Maya, mi amor... ve con papá...

-Iie...

Rin la subió a la cama, la pequeña la besó en la mejilla y se quedó abrazándola, Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiedo, mama...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

Rin la llenó de besos. Se quedaron dormidas y abrazadas, Rin despertó y vio a la pequeña dormida, acarició su rostro y pasó sus dedos con mucha suavidad sobre la marca. La pequeña abrió los ojos.

-Mama...

-Hola, cariño...

-Ya no te buele?

-No, mi amor...

La pequeña sonrió y la abrazó. Rin bajó las escaleras con la niña en brazos.

-Papa!

-Maya, mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la cargó, besó a Rin con ternura.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias...

-Mamá...

Emma la abrazó, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Me prometiste que íbamos a hacer un pastel!

-Es cierto... vamos a hacerlo...

-Mama...

-Me quieres ayudar, mi amor?

-Hai...

Rin se fue con las niñas a la cocina. Cuando tenía la mezcla lista, les dio una cuchara a cada una, las niñas reían y lamían felices sus cucharas.

-Mama...

Rin evitó que Maya volviera a meter la cuchara en la mezcla. Mientras esperaban que se horneara, salió al jardín, Sesshoumaru jugaba con los niños, lanzándoles un balón de espuma.

-Ryu, búscala!

Ryu corrió tras el balón, riendo a carcajadas, Daisuke le lanzó el suyo a Sesshoumaru.

-Bien! Bien... ahí va...

-Papa!!!

Ryu lanzó su balón, pero no llegó a Sesshoumaru.

-Traémelo, corre!

El pequeño corrió y le llevó el balón a Sesshoumaru, quien se lo volvió a lanzar. El pequeño corrió nuevamente tras el balón. Tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces en el pasto.

-Ryu!

Sesshoumaru detuvo a Rin, que quería correr tras el pequeño.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Espera...

El pequeño se levantó y se quedó cabizbajo.

-Ryu...

Olvidándose del balón, se fue con Rin y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Ryu, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Ryu, estás bien?

-Itai...

Rin lo cargó, el pequeño se aferró a su cuello.

-Mama...

-Dónde te duele, mi amor?

El pequeño le señaló su rodilla raspada, Rin lo besó en la cabeza y le curó la herida.

**15 años después. -**

-Dense prisa o van a llegar tarde!!! Emma, Dai, Ryu, Maya!

Emma bajó las escaleras aún en pijamas.

-Qué pasa, mamá?

-Vas a llegar tarde!

-Es miércoles, los miércoles entro después del medio día...

Sesshoumaru siguió leyendo el periódico, Emma lo besó en la mejilla, apoyada en sus hombros desde atrás.

-Hola, papi...

-Buenos días princesa...

Daisuke bajó las escaleras, besó a Rin en la mejilla y tomó sus llaves.

-No vas a desayunar?

-Estoy tarde... Adiós!

-Pero...

-Te quiero, mamá...

Daisuke tomó su casco y se marchó, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con las manos a la cintura mientras escuchaba el motor de motocicleta rugir.

-Sólo a tí se te ocurre comparle una cosa así!

-Yo también tuve una...

-Uy! No eres más que un apoyador!

-No seas así, mami... además, yo también quiero una...

-De ninguna manera! Ninguna hija mía se va a montar en una cosa de esas!

Maya sonrió mientras le ponía mermelada a su tostada.

-Papi me dijo que me la regalará cuando cumpla los 18 y eso es en 4 meses.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Kami, Rin, déjame leer el periódico!

Rin subió las escaleras, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Sesshoumaru se despidió de Rin a través de la puerta y se marchó con Maya y Ryu.

Rin salió de la habitación, fue a la de Emma, que cargaba con un precioso bebito de apenas unos 6 meses.

-Qué tal?

-Se acaba de dormir...

Rin cargó al pequeño y lo acomodó en su cuna, Emma suspiró abrazada a su almohada.

-Cómo lo hiciste, mamá?

-Qué cosa?

-Ser madre, esposa, estudiante, profesional...

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Yo ya era profesional cuando conocí a tu papá...

Emma la vio, aquellos ojos grisáceos aún despedían sólo bondad.

-Gomen, mamá...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y logró calmarla.

-Cómo lo hago, mamá? Cómo crío a mi hijo?

-Eso se aprende en el camino...

-Qué le diré cuando me pregunte por su papá?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Muchas noches no dormí pensando en exactamente lo mismo cuando tú eras una bebé...

-Pero era diferente! Mi papá te quería y me quería...

-Tu papá te quiere...

-Tú crees? Por que soy su mayor deshonra...

-Él te lo ha dicho? Que no lo viste sonreír cuando lo saludaste?

Emma bajó la mirada.

-Eso no le quita...

-Emma... créeme que te comprendemos, esperaba que aprendieras de mis errores... pero nadie gana experiencia en cabeza ajena... acaso crees que tú existirías si yo hubiese pensado en algo?

-Mamá?

-Yo me entregué a tu papá, y lo hice por amor... y tú sólo fuiste el resultado de mi inexperiencia... y pensé en muchas estupideces cuando me echaron de mi casa... y pensé en abortar... y de no ser por tu papá, lo habría hecho, porque era joven y estúpida...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Tu vas a criar a tu hijo perfectamente bien... y le dirás la verdad cuando tenga edad para saberla...

Emma la vio con los ojos rojos.

-Cómo le digo que su papá nos abandonó?!

-Mi amor... la verdad vencerá, siempre lo hace...

El pequeño despertó, Emma lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi principito...

Rin sonrió.

-Y por eso estoy segura que será un niño feliz, toda su vida...

Ryu y Maya llegaron temprano, pero ya en la noche, Rin ya tenía la cena servida. Poco después llegó Daisuke y más tarde, Sesshoumaru. Después de cenar, Ryu y Maya les contaban de lo sucedido en el colegio.

-...Y nos presentaron un plan de orientación de carreras...

-Eso está bien... ese examen mide sus capacidades... claro, elegirán lo que les guste...

En un momento en que Rin estuvo sola, Maya se le acercó.

-Mamá...

-Dime...

-Mamá... no me puedo quitar esta cicatriz?

Rin vio a su hija, aquella marca había pesado por muchos años.

-Es que me juzgan mamá... sin conocerme...

Rin asintió.

-Cuando estés de vacaciones... mientras, buscaré un buen médico...

Maya le sonrió y se fue a su habitación. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru viendo el televisor, se sentó a su lado, él la abrazó.

-Qué ves?

-Es una miniserie...

Rin se quedó a su lado, al terminar el capítulo, entrlazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Mi amor...

-Sí?

-Maya se quiere quitar la cicatriz...

-Está bien...

-Sessh... tenemos que hablar...

-Vamos abajo...

Rin lo siguió escaleras abajo, Sesshoumaru sacó la leche de la nevera.

-Quieres leche?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru preparó dos tazas de leche, al probarla, la escupió.

-Diablos! Está cortada!

Rin rió a carcajadas y la olió.

-No es leche de vaca, es leche materna...

Emma bajó con una botella sucia, Sesshoumaru le reclamó por poner esa leche en un frasco de leche regular.

-Pero lo marqué!

-Dónde?

-Donde tienes la mano.

Efectivamente tenía una etiqueta, donde decía que era leche materna, y el día y la hora.

-Lo siento, papá, lo guardaré en otro lado... buenas noches...

Emma prácticamente intentó huír, después de todo lo que le había dicho a Sesshoumaru, defendiendo a capa y espada al hombre que terminó por abandonarla embarazada, no era capaz de ver a su padre a los ojos. Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Sólo... márcale la tapa, de acuerdo?

-Sí, papá...

-Emma... te quiero...

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró a su cuello, Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Te quiero, papá...

Emma los dejó solos, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin quien le sonrió.

-Estás bien?

-Sí...

-De qué me querías hablar?

-Precisamente de Emma... Sessh, ella se siente mal por todo lo que pasó...

-Ya se le pasará, preciosa, no te preocupes por eso...

Días después, Sesshoumaru llegó a media mañana a la casa. Aparentemente no había nadie, vio un periódico doblado en la mesa del comedor, en la sección de clasificados, marcado en apartamentos y trabajos. Emma bajó las escaleras apresurada, al verlo con el periódico en las manos se detuvo.

-Papá...

-Qué es esto?

-Un periódico...

-Emma, no me juegues a que soy estúpido...

Ella le quitó el periódico de las manos.

-Te voy a pedir que por favor seas sincero...

-Siempre lo soy, o no?

-Papá... tú me aceptaste aquí por tí o por mi mamá?

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo.

-Estás tomada o algo así?

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Emma... créeme, que aunque quisiera reclamarte y haber hecho infinidad de cosas... no puedo... no tengo la base moral para hacerlo...

-Así que fue eso? No tienes cómo reclamarme...

-No! Emma, no es así!

-Entonces cómo es, papá? Cómo es, porque este año ha sido de locos, no comprendo nada! No te comprendo! Y me duele que actúes como si no te importara lo que me pase! Que actúes como si no quieres a mi hijo! Yo también lo odio, papá, yo también lo detesto, pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su padre! Ni tiene que pagar por sus pecados!

-Claro que me importa lo que te pase! Por eso estás aquí! Y...

Sonó el celular de Emma, no contestó, sonó el de Sesshoumaru, por el tono, supo que era Rin.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, no consigo a Emma...

-Está conmigo, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru perdió el color.

-Papá...

-Kei convulsionó...

-QUÉ?!

Emma le quitó el celular y habló con Rin, desesperada, no encontraba ni sus llaves, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la clínica. Entraron en la habitación, el pequeño lloraba llamando a su madre, Emma lo cargó.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Qué pasó? Qué haces aquí?

-Kei amaneció con fiebre, Emma tenía unos pendientes así que me ofrecí a traerlo, pero le subió demasiado y convulsionó, luego vomitó mucho.

-Qué te dijo el doctor, mamá?

-Emma...

Emma abrazaba a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué te dijo, mamá? Qué le hicieron?! Dímelo!

-Cálmate, Emma... lo van a tener en observación hasta mañana...

-Mamá... mi bebé...

-Va a estar bien, Emma... todos los exámenes que le hicieron tuvieron buenos resultados...

Emma se dio la vuelta, abrazando a su pequeño, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar a Emma llorar.

-Emma...

Sesshoumaru le quitó el pequeño y se lo pasó a Rin, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Emma, cálmate...

-Me voy a morir... me voy a morir, si algo le pasa a mi bebé...

-No le va a pasar nada... cálmate...

Emma lloró desesperada, aferrada a su padre, Sesshoumaru sólo pudo mantenerla abrazada, temiendo que si la soltaba se rompería. Poco a poco la fue calmando, una vez, completamente tranquila, le limpió el rostro.

-Estás mejor?

-Sí...

Al día siguiente, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Emma estaba dándole de comer al pequeño.

-Así es, mi amor... come mucho, para que crezcas sano y fuerte...

Sesshoumaru la saludó con un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola, princesa...

-Papi...

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño verlo y continuar mamando.

-Esperaré afuera...

-No, ya casi termina... y mi mamá?

-Está en la casa...

Cuando el pequeño terminó, Sesshoumaru tomó un paño y lo cargó, Emma se arregló la blusa. Abrió los brazos, pero Sesshoumaru no se lo devolvió.

-Ayer me dijiste que actúo como si no quisiera a mi nieto...

-Papá...

-Eso me hirió mucho, princesa... lo quiero tanto que no te lo comienzas a imaginar...

-Ayer yo...

-Dijiste lo que pensabas... pero lo que piensas no es lo que siento... sí me importa lo que te pase, sí me importa lo que le pase a mi nieto... Tu mamá quería ponerte un apartamento, yo fui quien se negó, cómo voy a permitir que una mujer embarazada viva sola?

-Mamá lo hizo...

-Tu mamá, fue algo muy diferente... y yo iba casi todas las noches...

-Demo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acomodó el pequeño entre brazos, a punto de dormirse.

-Rin me dijo que dices estoy avergonzado...

-Pa-pá...

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño entre sus brazos, su cabellera sería rubia, sin duda alguna, un Kazami, sus ojitos entrecerrados, grises.

-Emma... aunque hubiese deseado que recordaras, no lo harías, eras muy pequeña, de ninguna manera puedes recordar el sufrimiento de tu madre... de exigirte no tener relaciones... eres una mujer adulta, los tiempos han cambiado, pero eso sigue igual... y me temo que es algo muy difícil de volver a cambiar...

Sesshoumaru acomodó al pequeño dormido en la cuna.

-Emma, aún no tienes un salario suficiente para mantener una casa y a tu hijo... esos apartamentos, están en sitios muy peligrosos y no me quiero imaginar a princesita viviendo en un lugar así... quédate con nosotros, Emma... te vamos a seguir ayudando, mientras estudies, nada le faltará a Kei... y cuando te gradúes, trabajarás con nosotros y tendrás una buena entrada...

-Papá...

-Yo sé que parezco un iceberg con patas, como me dice tu mamá... pero yo te amo, princesa... y sólo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y le dio un beso de por más paternal en la frente, Emma lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papá...

-Te quiero, princesa...

Toda la familia estaba reunida una vez más, celebrando el aniversario de bodas de Rin y Sesshoumaru, estaban en un lujoso restaurante, donde Sesshoumaru había reservado todo un salón, después de un brindis, Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de su esposa y la invitó a bailar.

-Mama!!!

El pequeño Kei, parado sobre las piernas de su madre, le tocaba la cara riendo. Emma lo besó y lo sentó en sus piernas para comer. Sesshoumaru y Rin los vieron y sonrieron, Rin se recostó del pecho de su esposo, él bajó la mirada y se besaron con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Volvieron a besarse, Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho. Vio a sus hijos y levantó la mirada.

-Míralos... qué crees?

-Creo que hicimos un excelente trabajo...

Rin sonrió.

-Y ahora somos abuelos...

-Eres una abuelita muy sexy...

-En serio? Tú también eres un abuelito sexy...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, continuaron bailando abrazados y sonriendo mientras comentaban acerca de 20 años de matrimonio.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aunque no lo crean, este era el final, pero creo que le agregaré otro cap. Para su deleite! jeje**

**Muchos besos**

**Mizuho**


	29. Corazón Amigo

**Capítulo 29**

**Un Corazón Amigo**

Emma estaba en un café con el pequeño en su regazo, disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente y el pequeño mordisqueaba una galleta.

-Aba!

Kei le ofreció de su galleta, Emma sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Eso es para ti, cariño...

Poco después, Emma vio su reloj.

-Es hora de volver a casa, mi amor...

Emma se marchó, caminaba apresurada para que Kei no sintiera mucho el frío del invierno.

-Emma, Emma!!!

Un muchacho joven la alcanzó, Emma permaneció dándole la espalda. El joven de espesa cabellera azabache y ojos castaños, intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Emma...

-Vete, Sanosuke...

-Emma, onegai, escúchame...

Emma se dio vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos, el pequeño, al ver al hombre, sonrió y extendió sus bracitos llamándolo.

-Papa!

Sanosuke acarició su cabecita, fijó su vista en Emma.

-Fui un idiota, Emma, onegai... perdóname...

-No, Sanosuke, la idiota fui yo al pensar que...

-Qué? Qué pensabas?

-Que te podrías enamorar de mí...

-Pero así es! Así es, amor! Emma, te amo...

-Son sólo palabrerías...

-Emma...

**Flashback. -**

Emma estaba con Sanosuke en la casa, estaban preparando una presentación, Maya cuidaba de Kei, pero en un momento se puso que no lo pudo controlar, Emma lo buscó y se quedó con él.

-Hola, Kei!

El pequeño rió a sus payasadas.

-Te gustan los niños?

-Sí! Tengo una sobrinita, es una cuchitura, me encanta llevarla de paseo.

Emma sonrió.

-No lo sabía.

-Oye... y qué has sabido del papá?

-Nada, ni me interesa saberlo, que se quede por donde fue a parar.

-Lo vas a criar sola?

-No estoy sola... tengo a mi familia...

El rostro de Emma se ensombreció.

-Emma...

-Tengo tanto miedo... no te lo imaginas, si algún día se aparece y quiere quitármelo...

Continuaron trabajando, Kei se quedó atendiendo a su juguete sentado en el regazo de Emma. Sanosuke lo vio sorprendido de que estuviera tan tranquilo. Emma, lo vio y sonrió.

-Siempre que estoy estudiando, estoy con él. Simplemente se queda tranquilo... creo que sabe que si me interrumpe mucho, lo dejo en la cuna.

Ambos sabían de los sentimientos de uno por el otro, pero al parecer para Emma, Kei era un gran obstáculo entre ellos y aquello se afirmó cuando, Keitaro, aprendiendo a hablar, lo llamó papá.

Estaban sentados en el jardín, Emma se fue a cambiar para salir y Sanosuke cuidaba de Kei. El pequeño reía con sus gracias, en un momento, el pequeño le tocó la cara.

-Pa-pa...

Emma cargó al pequeño sonriendo.

-Mi amorcito, dijiste papá!

-Emma... surgió algo y... me tengo que ir...

-Pero...

-Te llamo después...

**Fin del Flashback. -**

-Te amo, Emma...

-Eso no me importa, Sanosuke... si no quieres a mi hijo, no me interesa cuánto me quieras a mí...

Emma acomodó al pequeño en su asiento, llorando y llamando a Sanosuke papá, Emma se alejó y condujo hasta la casa.

-Papa!!!!

-Ya basta! Keitaro! No es tu papá!

-Emma!

El pequeño se había quedado viéndola, reanudó su llanto. Rin entró en la habitación.

-Porqué le gritas? Es sólo un bebé...

Rin cargó al pequeño y lo calmó, Emma, entre lágrimas, le contó lo sucedido.

-Emma... Kami, cariño... yo fui quien le dijo dónde estabas...

-Porqué?!

Rin acomodó al pequeño en su cuna. Tomó las manos de su hija.

-Sanosuke ya me lo había dicho... me dijo que se asustó... pero que está seguro de que te ama... y que no puede seguir lejos de ustedes...

-Eso no es cierto, mamá!

-Lo es...

Sanosuke entró en la habitación. Rin los dejó solos. Sanosuke se acercó a la cuna, vio al pequeño dormir apacible.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Sanosuke?

-Compré un apartamento...

-Qué bien, pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Lo primero que quiero es tu perdón... Emma, te amo y amo a Keitaro... onegai, perdóname, fue un error, fue...

Sanosuke vio a Emma desviar la mirada, bajó la mirada.

-Comprendo... ya no hay vuelta atrás...

Sanosuke la vio temblar y sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-No, Emma, no llores... no por esta tontería...

-Por qué huíste, Sanosuke? Por qué me dejaste sola? Yo no te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo ni que te hicieras cargo de Kei, ni nada por el estilo! Yo sólo quería compañía...

-Fue un error, Emma, es que de repente nos veíamos más a menudo, me llamabas para que viniera, y Keitaro me llamó papá...

-Está aprendiendo a hablar! Siempre dicen papá primero! No te llamó papá a ti, es la única palabra que sabe decir!

Sanosuke bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Emma, en serio... onegai... aunque no me quieras volver a ver... perdóname...

El pequeño despertó, vio a Sanosuke y sonrió.

-Papa!!!

Sanosuke lo cargó, lo acunó entre sus brazos.

-Dame la oportunidad de verdaderamente serlo...

-Sanosuke...

-Emma, si me perdonas... te casarías conmigo?

Emma estaba como en estado de shock. Sanosuke, aún esperaba su respuesta.

-Sanosuke tú...

-Yo te amo, Emma... y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa...

-Pero...

-Sin peros...

-Kami, estás loco...

-Por tí, preciosa...

Emma se acercó, acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Kei...

-Será mi hijo...

-Tú...

-Te amo... Emma... tienes que decir algo...

-Sí...

-Sí?

-Sí quiero...

Sanosuke rió y dejando al pequeño en la cuna, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

Soltándose un poco, se unieron en un apasionado beso. El pequeño rió y juntó sus manitas como si supiera lo que pasara. Se separaron riendo, Emma lo cargó, el pequeño veía a Sanosuke feliz.

-Qué dices, mi amor? Quieres que Sano sea tu papá?

Sanosuke sonrió, lo besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru iba pasando y se detuvo al ver la escena, Emma y Sanosuke besándose con Keitaro entre ellos.

-Emma...

-Papá!

-Sanosuke... puedo hablar contigo...

Sesshoumaru lo guió al estudio, estuvieron allí un buen rato. Emma ya estaba preocupándose.

-Cálmate, cariño...

-Mamá es que mi papá es...

-No te preocupes... lo dejará vivo... eso creo...

-Mamá!

Rin rió a carcajadas, acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, cariño...

Ambos salieron del estudio sonriendo, Sanosuke tomó la mano de Emma.

-Quieres salir a cenar?

-Sano...

-Ve, princesa... nosotros nos encargamos del enano...

Quedaron en verse más tarde para salir a cenar. Sanosuke volvió en el justo momento en que Emma bajaba las escaleras.

-Kami... luces hermosa...

Emma se sonrojó, al llegar frente a él, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Simplemente hermosa...

-Gracias...

Se marcharon luego de despedirse del pequeño. Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, luego de aparcarse, Emma tomó la mano de Sanosuke.

-Sano... no es necesario que me traigas a lugares como este...

-Emma...

-Es en serio, cariño... no me importa que no puedas pagarlo...

Sanosuke sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... sólo... disfruta de la noche...

Durante la cena, compartían caricias y miradas mientras hablaban de sus planes. Al momento del postre.

-Kami, son tantos... no sé cuál elegir...

-Te recomiendo el cheesecake... es delicioso.

-En serio?

-Te lo aseguro...

Emma pidió el cheesecake, cuando le llevaron el postre, se sorprendió al ver la enorme piedra montada en platino.

-Kami, mi amor!

Sanosuke le puso el anillo.

-Te amo, Emma...

-Te amo, Sano...

Emma lo besó apasionadamente.

-Es hermoso...

-Me alegra que te gustara...

Al terminar la cena, no se querían separar aún. En el auto, Emma tomó la mano de Sanosuke.

-Vamos a tu apartamento...

-Emma...

Sanosuke condujo hacia el lugar.

-Está recién pintado... y aún tengo cajas en el medio...

Emma rió y le quitó las llaves, abrió la puerta.

-Kami, mi amor! Este lugar es precioso!

-Este apartamento lo compré para nosotros... si me perdonabas, claro...

-Es genial, mi amor...

-Las habitaciones están terminadas.

-En serio?

-Sí...

Emma fue, había una habitación decorada para bebés, mientras admiraba su alrededor, Sanosuke la abrazó desde atrás.

-Qué dices, mi amor?

-Kami, Sano...

Emma se dio vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es genial, mi amor... es increíble...

-No tienes que llorar...

-Estoy tan feliz...

-Yo también...

Se besaron con ternura, Emma vio la habitación principal.

-Éste es el armario, la mitad es tuya...

-Kami, es enorme, mi amor... podemos vivir aquí adentro los tres sin problemas...

Sanosuke rió a carcajadas. Se quedó sentado en la cama mientras Emma admiraba el lugar. Se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, pronto ambos estuvieron acostados, presas de las caricias ardientes, adictos al roce de sus alientos con su piel. Sanosuke sentía que enloquecería, tanto tiempo deseándola en silencio y ahora era sólo suya. Se sació de su piel y se dedicó a amarla plenamente, moviéndose con lentitud, con toda la noche por delante. Ambos sucumbieron al clímax y al cansancio que les sobrevino. Cruzaron miradas y rieron a carcajadas. Sanosuke acarició su mejilla.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor...

-Gracias...

Emma deslizó su mano sobre la corpulenta figura de su novio.

-Hm! Eso fue genial, amor! Estuviste fantástico...

-Puedo decir lo mismo...

Estuvieron hablando por horas y finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Emma despertó, ya eran las 6 de la mañana.

-Kami!

-Hola, mi amor...

-Sanosuke! No, no, qué hice?!

Sanosuke despertó por completo y se sentó en la cama.

-Emma...

-No me refiero a esto... sino... Kami, Sanosuke, nos quedamos dormidos...

-Emma, eres una mujer adulta...

-Que aún vive con sus padres... Oh, Kami, papá me va a matar!

-Bueno... al menos aún los tienes... aunque sea para matarte...

Sanosuke se levantó, Emma bajó la mirada. Sanosuke se quedó solo a los 18 años cuando un avión se estrelló, en el, viajaban sus padres y hermanos. Emma se levantó, Sanosuke estaba apoyado del lavamanos, lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Sanosuke, mi amor...

-Dame unos minutos, Emma...

-Lo siento, mi amor... de verdad...

Emma lo besó en la mejilla, Sanosuke se sintió morir al sentir el frío de sus lágrimas contra su piel. Salió del baño, Emma recogía su ropa con desgano, la rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándola en un posesivo abrazo.

-Sanosuke...

-Perdón... fui un idiota...

-Sano...

-Te amo, Emma...

Se besaron apasionadamente, luego de un baño juntos y desayunar, Sanosuke la llevó a la casa, en ese momento, Daisuke salía.

-Vaya que estás en problemas!

-Daisuke...

-Papá estaba como león enjaulado, le gritó a mamá y a ella le subió la presión.

-QUÉ?!

-Ya llamaron, no tardan en llegar.

Daisuke se marchó, Sanosuke intentaba calmarla.

-No comprendes, Sanosuke, mi mamá se enfermó por mi culpa!

-Pero no lograrás nada en ese estado, cálmate...

Cuando Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron, se encontraron con Emma llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Sanosuke.

-Es todo mi culpa!

-Emma...

-Mamá!!!

Emma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, onegai, mamá, perdóname...

-Emma, cariño, estás bien?

-Mamá...

-Estoy bien... sólo fue un mareo...

Emma vio a Sesshoumaru entrar sin siquiera verla. Bajó la mirada. Rin acarició sus mejillas, vio a Sanosuke.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas más tarde.

-Mamá...

-Es lo mejor...

Rin y Emma entraron en la casa. Emma se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano, Rin se metió en el medio.

-No te atrevas!

-La vas a defender?! Por segunda vez, la vas a defender?!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Bien merecido te tienes el infarto! Suéltame!

Sesshoumaru se soltó y se fue a la habitación.

-Mamá...

Rin se dio vuelta, Emma estaba horrorizada.

-Mamá... cuándo te dio un infarto?

-Cuando quedaste embarazada...

-Oh! Kami, fue mi culpa!

-Emma...

Emma cayó de rodillas, temblando, Rin se asustó al verla, no estaba bien.

-Sesshoumaru!!! Sesshoumaru, ayúdame!!!

Rin temía lo que podría pasar, Emma parecía estar colapsando.

-Perdóname, mamá... onegai, perdóname...

-Emma, cariño, tienes que calmarte, por favor, Emma...

**Flashback. -**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el novio de Emma se lavara las manos y la dejara embarazada. Sesshoumaru estaba tan furioso que ni le hablaba. Rin se levantó a medianoche, escuchó a Emma llorar, entró en la habitación.

-Emma, mi amor...

Rin sintió asco al ver lo que Emma veía en su computadora.

-Qué es eso?

-Un aborto...

-Aborto? Mi amor, por qué ves esas cosas?

-No puedo tener este hijo, mamá...

-No! No! Emma, ni se te ocurra! Jamás lo pienses!

-Pero mamá...

-Emma... te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, amor, no hagas una cosa así...

-Qué hago?! Qué hago entonces, mamá?!

Rin se sentó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cariño, tu papá y yo te vamos a ayudar, Emma, no te des por vencida, no estás sola.

-Mamá...

Rin se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-Emma, onegai, escúchame... te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida. Jamás lo vuelvas a pensar...

-Pero es que mi papá...

-Emma... Aunque me cueste divorciarme de tu papá. Yo no te voy a dejar sola... porque sólo las mujeres que hemos vivido esto, sabemos lo que es sentirnos solas y desamparadas. Prométeme que no pensarás en algo parecido otra vez...

-Mamá...

Rin logró calmarla, volvió a su cama, Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Qué pasó? Rin, no estás bien...

-No puedo más, Sesshoumaru, onegai, tienes que cambiar...

-Rin...

-Emma está a punto de cometer una locura... Sesshoumaru, está al borde...

-Acaso esperas que se lo aplauda?

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami! No puedo con esto! No puedo más! Compréndelo! Sólo te falta echarla de la casa para que se repita la historia! Emma está pensando en abortar!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, Rin lloraba a lágrima viva, la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, preciosa, onegai, cálmate...

-Me voy a enfermar, si sigo como voy... me duele verla así!

-Cálmate, amor...

Rin se aferró a su abrazo.

-Sessh...

-Cálmate...

-Sessh, me duele el pecho...

-Lo sé, amor...

-No, Sesshoumaru, me duele demasiado...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a emergencias. Rin le pidió mantenerlo en secreto para los demás y dijeron que había sido un enveneamiento por comida.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

-SESSHOUMARU, POR KAMI, VEN AQUÍ!!!

Emma ya estaba fría y pálida, finalmente colapsó.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru volvió a la sala, Rin intentaba levantarla, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

-Emma! Emma! Kami, Sesshoumaru, no está bien!

-Rin, cálmate!

-Emma!!!

-RIN, CÁLMATE!

Sesshoumaru la agarró por ambos brazos y la sacudió.

-Está desmayada, no muerta.

-Cómo puedes ser tan frío?! Es tu hija, Sesshoumaru!

-Ya cállate, por Kami!

Sesshoumaru le mantuvo las piernas en alto. Emma despertó.

-Mamá...

-Kami, mi amor... estás bien? Emma...

-Estoy bien... qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste...

-Mamá...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá... mamá, te vas a enfermar... onegai, no sigas...

-Emma, cariño, eso no...

-Sí importa! Sí importa, mamá! Yo no quiero que por mis errores tú acabes en una cama! Ya basta, onegai!

-Emma...

-Esto no puede seguir...

-Emma...

-No más...

-Emma, necesitas descansar, mi amor... olvídate de lo demás...

Rin estaba con Keitaro, Sesshoumaru a su lado, el pequeño reía a carcajadas con las gracias de su abuelo. Emma se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Papá, mamá...

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Estoy bien... podemos hablar?

Ambos cruzaron miradas y asintieron. Emma tomó asiento.

-Yo... hablé con Sanosuke y hemos tomado una decisión... nos vamos a casar, eso no varía... pero en el fin de semana, Keitaro y yo nos iremos...

-No comprendo... a dónde irán?

-Sanosuke me pidió que viviera con él... al principio dije que no... pero creo que es lo mejor...

-Emma...

-No sé cómo vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que te provoqué un infarto.

-Emma, no tienes que dejar la casa...

-Sí tengo que hacerlo mamá... sí tengo que hacerlo... no puedo seguir así... mi papá sólo promete que va a cambiar, pero no lo hace. Sí me acosté con Sanosuke, papá, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho... no debí quedarme dormida, eso fue estúpido... pero no más... no más errores, no más tener quien limpie mis desastres... no más discusiones...

Emma cargó al pequeño.

-Tampoco me arrepiento de mi hijo, papá... estoy muy feliz de tenerlo... espero que no lo veas como si te faltara al respeto después de todo... no es así... sólo te digo la verdad... amo a mi hijo más que a mi propia vida... y no te imaginas cómo me duele, es como un puñal que se me clava en el corazón cada vez que recuerdo que casi lo mato... de eso sí te puedes avergonzar, papá... hasta yo siento vergüenza... la noche que mi mamá me encontró viendo el video... esa noche yo iba a hacerlo... con la píldora en la mano, decidí buscar en el internet los efectos adversos... y de eso sí me avergüenzo... de ser capaz de pensar en quitarle la vida a mi hijo...

El pequeño veía fijamente las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre. Tomó una entre sus deditos y la examinó.

-Ma-ma...

Emma rió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Es la primera que lo dice tan claro... es la primera vez que dice mamá...

Emma se fue a su habitación con el pequeño. Rin se secó el rostro, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado a su lado con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Sessh...

-De verdad soy el monstruo que ella pinta?

-Cariño...

-Dime, Rin... dime si soy como ella dice? Dime si soy una bestia inconsciente?

Rin suspiró y se sentó a su lado, lo besó con ternura.

-A veces eres muy duro con ellos... y contigo mismo... y queriendo lo mejor para ellos, los lastimas...

-Pero nadie más... sólo Emma...

-Mi amor... no eres el primero, ni serás el último que se lleva una mujer a la cama con la promesa de regalarle el cielo... pero sí eres de los muy escasos que realmente lo hacen...

-Rin...

-No digo que lo que Emma hizo estuvo bien... tampoco lo estuvo cuando lo hice yo... pero Kami es testigo que eres el mejor padre que una hija en su lugar puede pedir...

-No parece ser así...

Rin lo abrazó.

-Mi amor...

-Pero lo eres...

Se separaron, Emma se acercó, tomó las manos de su padre.

-Lo eres, papá... siempre lo has sido... el mejor padre que como hija puedo pedir... pero es tu mirada lo que lastima... nunca has dicho una palabra... pero esa mirada de desapruebo... yo sé que lo hice mal, papá... y que si iba a tener relaciones, debía al menos asegurarme de no embarazarme... pero lo hecho, hecho está... ahora mi pregunta es si alguna vez te volverás a sentir orgulloso de mí?

-Cada día de mi vida, princesa... no dejas de ser mi hija...

Emma lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó en la mejilla.

-No te vayas, Emma... onegai... espera a casarte...

-Papá...

-No te vayas... no te vayas...

-Quiero estar con Sanosuke, papá... no me voy con rencor... sólo queremos estar juntos...

-Hija...

-Sí, papá?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, princesa...

-Yo también te amo, papá...

Con el corazón en las manos, Sesshoumaru vio a su hija recoger sus cosas. Sanosuke dio varios viajes para llevarlo todo al apartamento. Al final del día, sólo quedaba marcharse. Emma se despidió de sus hermanos y de su madre.

-Adiós, mamá...

-Adiós, mi amor...

-Y mi papá?

-No quiere despedirse...

-Dónde está?

-En el patio.

Emma fue hasta el patio, en el rincón más apartado, estaba Sesshoumaru, con una fotografía de él cargando a Emma en su primera navidad juntos y la melancolía embargando su alma.

-Papá...

-Ya terminaron?

-Sí... ya nos vamos...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Se quedó viendo la fotografía.

-Sabías que cuando naciste yo no estaba en el país?

-Crecí escuchando la historia de ustedes como si fuese un cuento de hadas...

-Pero no sabías lo que yo sentía...

-Papá...

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, me juré a mí mismo que nunca más te dejaría sola, ni a tu mamá... pasaron 3 años antes de poderme casar con ella... y todo fue por que ella se cansó...

-Papá...

-El día más doloroso de toda mi vida fue cuando estuvo tan cerca que se podía tocar, el día en que te perdería... puedes preguntarle a tu mamá, ese día lloré como un niño...

Emma se sentó a su lado, él levantó el brazo y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, sintió un beso en su cabeza.

-Ahora te vas... ya eres toda una mujer... y nos dejas para iniciar tu familia...

-Papi, no estés tan triste... se supone que estés feliz por mí...

-No sé como fingirlo, princesa... no cuando te he hecho tanto daño... cuando ya no tengo tiempo para reponerlo...

-Eso no es cierto, papi...

-Los dos trabajan... estudian... y ahora tendrás que cuidar de Kei sola... sólo vendrás los fines de semana... y eso, sin contar los que te irás de viaje con él...

-No, papi, no va a ser así... te lo prometo...

-Emma! Keitaro tiene hambre...

Emma bajó la mirada. Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Ve... tu nueva familia te espera...

Emma le sorió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me das tu bendición?

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja siempre, a ti y a tu familia...

-Te quiero, papá...

Emma se marchó. Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Amor...

-Estoy bien...

-Sessh...

-No puedo esperar que tenga tres años toda la vida, verdad?

Rin rió y se sentó a su lado.

-Voy a extrañar a mi nieto...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, unieron sus frentes.

-Kami, con 40 años y un nieto...

-Te quitas los años?

-Está bien... 44... qué importa?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Quieres salir?

-A dónde?

-Donde sea... a caminar...

Rin asintió.

Sanosuke, con el pequeño en brazos, veía a su ahora esposa bailar irradiando felicidad en los brazos de su padre.

-Mama!!!

Sansouke sonrió y lo besó en la sien.

-Verdad que mamá luce preciosa?

El pequeño se llevó la mano a la boca. Al terminar la pieza, Emma se acercó a Sanosuke, el pequeño se pasó a sus brazos.

-Mi amor... quieres bailar con mamá? Sí? Con mamá y papá?

-Emma...

Emma vio a sus padres, abrazados y felices. Vio a Sanosuke.

-Se nota lo mucho que se quieren...

-No tanto como nosotros...

Emma sonrió y se dejó besar, el pequeño rió, se separaron riendo.

**6 meses después.-**

-Sessh...

-Hm? Ah, gracias...

Rin dejó a un lado el emparedado y jugo, se acercó a su esposo, lo abrazó, parada detrás de él.

-Mi amor, qué tienes?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-La casa se siente muy vacía... extraño a Kei...

-Sí, hacen falta las risas de nuestro nieto...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó las manos de Rin.

-Te llenas la boca de decir que tienes un nieto...

-Ya no voy a tener hijos, así que disfrutaré a plenitud de mis nietos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente.

-Extraño a Emma...

-Mi amor...

-Yo sabía que sería así... pero...

-Lo sé... fue muy dificil aceptar que se fueran a Estados Unidos...

Sesshoumaru no estaba en la casa. Emma llamó.

-Mamá...

-Emma, cariño! Cómo están?

-Estamos bien... Kei, no!

Rin rió escuchando al pequeño gritar.

-Kami, es imposible, desde que camina, no hay adorno que sobreviva!

-Dulce venganza...

Ambas rieron.

-Y mi papá, está cerca?

-No, salió hace poco...

-Kami, es que no descansa!

-Es que busca en qué concentrarse...

-Mamá...

-Te extraña mucho, mi amor... todos, pero tu papá más... está muy triste...

-Mamá, no me digas una cosa así!

-Lo siento, cariño... pero es la verdad...

Hablaron un largo rato, al finalizar la llamada, Sanosuke abrazó a Emma y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor, les dijiste?

-No... no pude...

-Qué pasó?

-Mi papá está raro... mamá dice que se la pasa como un fantasma... y que está muy triste...

-Mama...

Keitaro se subió a su regazo, Emma lo besó con ternura, se quedó recostada del pecho de su esposo.

-Sólo tres meses más, mi amor...

-Sí... qué? Sanosuke, tú...

-Sé lo que dije... pero es mejor si volvemos a Japón...

-En serio, mi amor?

-Claro que sí, cariño... cuando termine mi post-grado, nos iremos a Japón... además... quiero que nuestros hijos conozcan a sus abuelitos...

Emma sonrió, Sanosuke acarició su vientre y abrazó a Keitaro.

-Ven aquí, pilluelo!

-Mama!!!

**3 meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru está sacando unas cuentras, siente una corriente de aire.

-Rin, puedes cerrar las ventanas? Creo que hay mucha brisa!

Vuelve a sentirlo.

-Rin!

-Papá...

-Pero qué?! EMMA!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza casi cargándola.

-Papá! Papá! Espera!

-Kami, cariño, luces hermosa! Pero... Oh, Kami... estás...

-Sí...

-Mi amor...

-Estoy embarazada, papá...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, estoy tan feliz! Rin!!!

Rin se asomó a la puerta con Keitaro en brazos.

-Vamos a tener otro nieto! Mi amor!

-Nieta...

-Qué?!

-Es niña...

-Pero... pero... cómo?

-Tengo 5 meses... quería que fuera una sorpresa...

-Va a nacer en Estados Unidos? Rin, tenemos que ir!

-No, papá, no tienen que ir...

-Pero...

-Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su hija al borde de un infarto.

-Kami, demasiadas sorpresas juntas! Considera este pobre, viejo y cansado corazón!

Emma rió.

Sesshoumaru esperaba junto a Rin y Keitaro. Sanosuke salió con una hermosa bebita envuelta en una manta rosa.

-Es preciosa, Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Sí que lo es... ven con abuelo, cariño...

Sanosuke tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papa...

-Kei... mira, es tu hermanita... Dara...

-Dada...

Sanosuke sonrió, acarició su cabeza.

-Cómo está Emma?

-Está bien... ya pronto la pasan a una habitación...

-...Y entonces la princesa...

-Otra vez con esa historia, papá?

-Me guzta, mama...

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

La pequeña de cabellera azabache y ojos dorados se acercó a su madre.

-Me guzta la hiztodia de belito y belita...

Emma sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Pero es hora de volver a casa, despídete de tu abuelito, Dara...

Los pequeños se despidieron de sus abuelitos, Emma se despidió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hasta mañana...

-Te quiero, princesa...

-Adiós...

Vieron a su hija marcharse con los pequeños, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a ti, mi amor...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso, escuchando a sus hijos protestar.

-Oigan! Intento comer! Agh!

-Ryu, cariño... cómo crees que viniste al mundo?

-Oye, mamá! No me interesa! Quiero seguir teniendo vida sexual...

-Con cuál de tus muñecas?

Ryu le lanzó un peluche a Maya.

-Ratón de biblioteca!

-Bueno, se calman, que no son niños...

-De hecho, de niños se llevaban de lo más bien... lo recuerdas, preciosa? Ryu siempre cuidaba de Maya...

-Sí, es cierto...

-Oye! Sabes que es así...

-Ah, mamá... Daisuke llamó, que llega mañana...

-Dónde está él?

-Sessh, está en Francia...

-Ah! Sí... fue a visitar a Jaken...

-Jaken? Más bien a su hija...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, subieron las escaleras abrazados, viendo las fotografías de toda una vida juntos. Al llegar arriba, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Qué me dices, preciosa? 4 hijos? 2 nietos?

-Es sólo el principio, mi amor... es sólo el principio...

Se besaron con ternura, conscientes del tiempo que tenían entre manos, tan preciado, para disfrutarlo con su familia.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me fascina (aparte de quien lo escribio fui yo). Pero de verdad me esforce en este final, asi que espero que haya valido la espera para ustedes como lectoras.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos y nos veremos en otro proyecto.**

**Por cierto, estoy super feliz porque este fic alcanzo los 200 reviews! Todo gracias a ustedes.**

**Mizuho**


End file.
